Another Life: CoT Award for Best Future Fic
by a-silver-story
Summary: Ianto finds himself heartbroken and alone, torn away from Jack and trapped in an alien environment. Eventually learns that no matter what point in Jack Harkness' life he finds himself, they will always fall in love. Warnings for M/M, and lots of it.
1. Part One

Bed in the morning was good.

Bed in the morning was warm.

Bed in the morning was cosy.

Bed in the morning was simply _luxurious_ ...

And for once, bed in the morning had Ianto in it.

It was a summer six AM, so the sunrise was already filtering through the gaps in the curtains, and Jack could see Ianto's sleeping face, creaseless, weightless, young and worry-free on the pillow beside him, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he dreamt. Jack curled up to him, kissing his shoulder, draping an arm over his chest and propping his head on his hand to watch him sleeping.

They didn't get this kind of morning in the hub.

Mornings in the hub were all about Rift alerts, flares, aliens coming through, residual energy, caffeine just to stay awake or Weevils whinging and whining in the vaults.

But Jack had promised Ianto this.

One night and morning a month where Cardiff could be Gwen's responsibility until lunch time (barring bigger emergencies) and Jack and Ianto could go and do whatever they pleased. Tonight was their first night, and Jack could definitely foresee this arrangement sticking.

Shopping in town for useless things, an Italian restaurant, back to Ianto's flat to watch a DVD and eat a mountain of popcorn ... and the sex? The sex after a stress-free, adrenaline-hit free day was mind-blowing.

And for the first time since before Owen and Toshiko died, they could take their _time_.

Ianto had been beautiful, glistening with sweat and come and writhing and gasping below him, his body tight and hot; his voice low and deep, sending shivers down Jack's spine. He'd caught Jack unawares, flipping them over, strong thighs squeezing his torso and iron fingers gripping his biceps as Ianto rode him, dark eyes boring into him as they came again.

Ianto shuffled in his sleep, and Jack realised he'd been gripping his shoulder a little hard in his reverie. Loosening his grip, he gently massaged the spot and planted another kiss on Ianto's cheek.

This is what life was about. The stolen moments of contentment between the rush and busy of everyday life. Whether you share it with your friends or your family or your lover or child, that little thrum of happiness is what makes living all the while, and Jack was so happy to be alive right there and then.

He rested his head on Ianto's hair, pulling himself closer.

Change this for the world? He wouldn't change this for the Universe.

~*~*~*~

Ianto wouldn't hold his hand. He said it was girly.

"But you _are_ the girl!" Jack reminded him with a grin, grasping his fingers tight and dragging him the long way towards the Plass.

"You're the one who needs chocolate and chick flicks to help you through the month." Ianto grumbled, but returned the hold anyway. Secretly, he wanted to hold hands. He was just too much of a man to admit it.

It was lunchtime, and all the secondary school kids were hanging around the Plass cafés, shouting and yelling or milling around with fast food. A large group of girls were currently fighting seagulls to keep their chip butties, and Jack and Ianto sniggered into their hands. A seagull landed near them, and Ianto gave him a quick nod.

"Alright, Dave?"

"Same old, same old." replied the gull, before flying off for a second attempt at deep-fried potato stealing.

Jack sat on the large steps by the Plass while Ianto went to fetch sandwiches, and shucked his coat, laying it beside him. Ianto had persuaded him to try a white, long-sleeved shirt and Jack was revelling in the attention he was getting. He was also enjoying the fact this was _Ianto's_ shirt, and Ianto sharing his clothes with him was both very intimate and very special. Jack always leant his clothes to people, but Ianto guarded his closely. The only item of clothing Jack had that Ianto had never worn was his coat, and the only item Ianto had that Jack had ever been allowed to wear was this shirt. He briefly wondered if he would ever be able to borrow the plum one Ianto was wearing now, but doubted it.

He had been allowed to wear a couple of ties, but they were worn neither around his neck or in an appropriate place to be seen in public.

Ianto returned, and grinned at just how few buttons Jack had actually bothered to fasten. If it wasn't for the white undershirt, his full chest would probably have been on show. "You look like you've just stepped off a Hollywood boat."

"I'm not sure if that's a complement, or you're trying to tell me I look gayer than usual." replied Jack, taking his sandwich. "Thanks."

"A bit of both, I suppose." sighed Ianto, watching as three small children ran into a cluster of seagulls, causing them to scatter with squeals and squawks of indignation. He removed his jacket, passing it to Jack to put next to his coat, and tilted his head back in the midday summer sun, taking a deep breath and enjoying the moment before coming back to himself and opening his sandwich. He paused, realising Jack was watching. "What?"

"Nothing." replied Jack quickly, glancing away and taking a bite of his own food.

Ianto smirked to himself. He _loved_ catching Jack watching him – and it was happening more and more often these days. He pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged, watching with amusement as one of the seagulls decided it had had enough of the children and began to shriek and follow them as they ran to their mothers, yelling. He laughed, then felt the prickle on his neck of being watched himself. He could sense it wasn't Jack, so scanned the surrounding area with his eyes, searching out all those looking in their direction. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" frowned Ianto, squinting in the sunlight.

Jack paused devouring his sandwich and thought about it. His eyes followed the route Ianto's had just taken, trying to find who was looking at them. He twisted to glance behind them, and just off to their right spotted a gaggle of schoolgirls with camera phones trained in their direction. Smirking, he waved at them, and realising they'd been spotted the girls turned bright red and all but ran away.

"Feeling gone?" he asked Ianto.

"Yep." he frowned in reply. "Did you spot them?"

"Yeah. Schoolgirls with camera phones."

Ianto blinked. Jack laughed.

He kept glancing furtively around while he finished his sandwich, and Jack watched him out of the corner of his eye, internally giggling.

They finished their lunch, and reluctantly binned their rubbish and thought about heading into work.

"Can we really only do this once a month?" Jack asked, forcing him to hold hands again.

Ianto gave him a surprised look. "You think the Rift can survive without us for more than one day a month?"

"Well, once we get a new team we'll have more time together anyway. May as well bunch it up into something worthwhile skiving off for."

"No more quickies in the Archives then?"

"Even on World Is Ending days, there's time for quickies in the Archives, Ianto." Jack replied seriously.

Ianto grinned, and hopped up onto the paving slab. As they descended, they could hear Gwen having the politer end of an argument on the phone in Jack's office, and Ianto raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction. "What do you suppose that's about then?"

"I dunno. Torchwood's current red cap wastage?"

Ianto gave him a playful shove, mindful of the dangers of the lift, and they laughed together.

"Jack!" called Gwen, harassed and covering the mouthpiece of the phone, stood in the doorway to Jack's office. "Jack! Could you take this call?"

Ianto followed him into the office, giving Gwen a 'good afternoon' smile. He took Jack's coat and hung it up, then cleared his Out Tray ready for filing. He paused by Gwen's desk, and narrowed his eyes at her. "... did you ... have instant coffee?" he asked, the lingering smell of bad coffee granules hanging faintly in the air.

She knew better than to play wide eyed innocent. She stared at the floor guiltily. "Sorry ... but ... you weren't here. And I was hardly going to phone you up ..."

"You could have at least gone to a coffee shop ... but ... _instant_, Gwen!"

"I know, I know! I was desperate!"

"You're only cheating yourself." he reminded her, turning away to the coffee machine and smirking to himself as Gwen started to sulk and feel sorry for herself. He set to work and made her a large mug of thick, creamy coffee with an extra brown sugar, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Mmmmm." she groaned, taking a sip, sounding orgasmic.

"Don't make noises like that, you'll give the wrong impression." winked Ianto, and she flushed delicately. Ianto never really made jokes like that.

"Someone got it good last night." she commented offhandedly, taking delight in Ianto's returning blush. She giggled to herself as he scarpered away, muttering about fetching Jack's mug and wondering aloud if he'd done any more paperwork. He returned with the blue and white stripy mug, and she couldn't resist another jibe. "Can't think what made you forget to go mug collecting last night, Ianto."

He tried to glare at her, but she just sniggered, and the corners of his mouth pulled too. "Shut it, you." he grinned, flicking her nose. He made Jack's coffee, took it through to him and sat on the chair behind Tosh's old desk and used his feet to push backwards and position himself next to her. "What are you working on?"

"Correlating ... stuff ...." she said authoritatively.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at the screen. "I see."

He leant over and took the mouse from her, and minimized the screenshot of the Rift monitor program she'd tried to hide her real activities behind. "Is 'Correlating Stuff' Gwen-Speak for 'Making Cakes on Purble Place'?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle. "It's been too quiet! And I was here on my own."

Ianto used his feet to push himself around on the chair, spinning slowly. "You could have fed the Weevils, done some filing, cleaned out Myfanwy, gone out to fetch some milk – maybe bread, possibly a bit of chocolate – and then you could have cleared away the debris on the desks, shredded the letters for Jack from UNIT, collected the mugs ..."

"Alright, alright! I'm lazy!" she grinned, putting a hand out to stop him spinning. "You're gonna make yourself sick, love."

"Blerrrhhh!"

He made a vomiting sound in her direction, and she instinctively raised her hands to protect her face and clothes as best she could. He laughed at her, shaking away the minute dizziness he was feeling and rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched her trying to build a three-tiered cake of varying colours.

"You've definitely had it good." sighed Gwen. "Look at you ... all touchy-feely ..." she smiled as she pinched his cheek. He gave her a cheeky grin, a delicate pink flushing his skin.

"Just in a really good mood." he shrugged, and started spinning in his chair again. He went faster and faster, until a firm hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him abruptly. Looking up dazedly into Jack's amused gaze, he tried to stagger to his feet, only to fall and be caught by the Captain holding him upright, strong arms around his middle. He felt suddenly uncomfortable being so close to Jack with Gwen in the room, but Jack didn't really seem to notice, making sure he was upright then sneakily stealing his chair.

"Make one with jellybeans!" he cooed at the screen over Gwen's shoulder.

"I have to make the one on the screen or I lose." she told him.

"... I had no idea that was the aim of the game ..." Jack said blankly, turning his chair slightly and grabbing Ianto's arm, forcing him to sit on his lap. Now Ianto _was_ uncomfortable. Jack was, most probably, about to try and surreptitiously do something naughty with him while Gwen was sat next to them.

"I'm too heavy for your lap, Jack." Ianto told him, getting up. "Here ... Gwen ... shift."

They readjusted a little, and eventually Jack and Ianto were sat on the chairs with Gwen perched happily on Ianto's lap while she carried on with her cakes. Then they tried to unite the brain power of three to beat the computer at chess (which they did, mainly thanks to Ianto being able to think about twelve moves ahead) before finally trying to figure out what the little numbers actually meant in _Minesweeper_.

The first time Gwen started up the game, Jack and Ianto scoffed at it. She'd changed the settings to 'Garden', so instead of mines exploding it was _flowers_.

"That. Is. So. Gay." Ianto said in disbelief.

"It's cute, and non-violent." retorted Gwen, shifting so that her pelvic bone dug into his thigh. He practically lifted her to move her somewhere more comfortable, and Jack sniggered.

"Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay." Ianto chanted, poking her in time with the rhythm and laughing at her squirm while little daisies burst into petal on her screen.

"You should know." she replied haughtily.

He and Jack mock-gasped in unison and they all laughed. Ianto started turning the chair side to side while Gwen tried to concentrate, waiting for her to snap at him, knowing she was getting annoyed.

She opened her mouth and drew breath to chastise just as the Rift monitor started beeping. In less than two seconds she had the program up, and they all leant in to read the results.

"Spike right in the middle of the Plass. Nothing big – tiny, practically – so I doubt anything large or living came through ..." Gwen assessed.

"C'mon then you two. May as well take the lift ..." sighed Jack, not even bothering to take his coat as he dragged her and Ianto over to the paving slab.

Ianto surreptitiously reached into his pocket, setting the mp3. player on his phone to 'play'. The lift began its ascent as Ianto's iPhone began blaring the dramatic _James Bond_ theme, and Gwen nearly fell off the slab she was giggling that much. Jack kept a firm grip on her middle, and Ianto was definitely _not_ jealous.

They arrived on the Plass, and Ianto scanned the area, took two steps back and spotted a tiny little black chain with a dark, multicoloured stone on the end. The scans showed it was safe to touch, so he carefully lifted it and held it up in the afternoon summer sun.

Jack stared at it, clearly in awe, stepping closer with his mouth half open.

"You know what it is?" asked Ianto, handing it to him.

"Yeah ... yeah I do ..."

Gwen was squinting at the little dark stone, the swirling colours inside it hypnotizing them all. "Well?" she asked.

"You ever seen _Men In Black_?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." they both replied.

"This ..." Jack indicated the stone on the chain. "... is a galaxy."

"That is so awesome, I can't even express it." Ianto deadpanned, though definitely in awe of the little marble.

"There's whole ... planets and people and civilisations in there ...." Gwen pondered.

"Yup." Jack smiled. "That's why we need to be careful with it. One for the safe I think, Ianto." he said, handing it back to him gently. "It doesn't need any help or care from us. Just put it in a cotton-wool and bubble-wrap filled container and make sure nobody messes with it."

"Do we have to hide it away?" he asked. "It's ... beautiful. Maybe we could put it on your desk or something. Somewhere it can be seen. I mean ... where did it come from? What did the people who had it before us do with it?"

They stepped back onto the lift and began to descend again.

"The culture that made them would wear them as jewellery or set them as part of decorative pieces. The original tradition was to pass them from mother to daughter once it was deemed the child had shown enough responsibility to take care of it. Then ... for some reason ... daughters stopped being born, and the galaxies began to pass to men. And the men of that race were ... destructive. I mean, at least human males have a nurturing or protective streak. These men were ... they would play with the galaxies. Gamble and fritter them away. Some of them were broken, or lost, or stolen –"

"Broken?" interrupted Ianto. "Broken ... wouldn't that ..."

Jack nodded grimly. "Everything inside them died. But, if you broke a galaxy, you were liable for multiple genocide and hanged, drawn and quartered."

"You spent time on this planet?" asked Gwen, stepping off the lift as it touched the ground.

"Their history was something we learnt at school. Their history is what every child in teh United Planets learnt at school – in case we, too, were simply a galaxy in a marble, being toyed with and played with by a much 'greater' being."

Gwen sighed, glancing at the long black chain in Ianto's hand and the galaxy hidden firmly in his palm. "I don't think we should hide it away, Jack. It's too beautiful."

"Fine, fine." he conceded. "Ianto: the galaxy is your responsibility."

With a grin, Ianto carefully slipped the chain into his waistcoat pocket until he could find somewhere to put it where it would be seen and not broken. He busied himself taking Jack and Gwen's paperwork down to the Archives for filing, and whistled to himself happily as he put each form and report in its proper place.

"_Ianto_?"

Ianto touched his ear. "Yes, Jack?"

"_Er ... could you come up here a minute? I have a ... problem. Y'know. Hint hint._"

"Where's Gwen?"

"_About to go and fetch some milk, biscuits and some of that string with the blue going through the middle._"

"I'll be two minutes." Ianto smirked, and broke the connection. He put the final file in its place and hurried up to the main area, just in time to see the cog door slide shut behind Gwen.

"There you are!" grinned Jack, and pulled him close, pressing their mouths together before dragging him towards the office. "C'mon!" he dragged Ianto by the hand. "On your back!"

Ianto sniggered, following him with only pretend reluctance down into his quarters. Ianto left his shirt, tie and waistcoat on, and Jack his braces, t-shirt and dress shirt.

Ianto clicked on the stopwatch.

Naked from the waist down, they lay down on the little bed and tangled together, urgently kissing and touching and stroking. Jack had already set out the lube, reaching for it blindly and preparing Ianto quickly, checking the stopwatch as it ticked on the bedside table. Knowing he wasn't as loose as he was used to, Jack eased into Ianto's body slower than usual, careful to make sure that the hisses were of pleasure and there was almost non-existent pain.

Jack began his thrusts, Ianto's fingers digging into his biceps.

"Slower!" gasped Ianto. "A little slower ..."

"Sorry ... does it hurt?"

"No ... I just ... just ... gained an appre ... appreciation for taking the time to ... _fuck_ that's good ..."

Jack slowed his pace a fraction, feeling Ianto's body tight and pulsing around him, strong thighs squeezing his sides and hot lips on his neck.

"Na-AH-ahhh Jack! Stop ... stop ..." gasped Ianto.

"What? What?"

"My clothes ... I don't wanna come on my clothes ..."

Jack made hurried work of the buttons, pulling open Ianto's waistcoat and shirt, being careful not to crush the galaxy in his pocket and setting it on the bedside table. He began the movement again, burying his head in Ianto's neck and feeling teeth, tongue and lips caressing the sensitive skin of his own.

Heatedly the pace picked up a little, Ianto gasping with each inward thrust and Jack groaning every time he felt Ianto clench around him. With a final cry, Jack came and Ianto followed with the sight of him, smiling sleepily as Jack slumped down on top of him, panting. Ianto held him – not cuddled: held – and grinned to himself for no particular reason.

Eventually Jack broke them apart, and laughed to himself when he saw the white stains drying into his borrowed shirt.

"Oops." Ianto smiled, still a little flushed. They disentangled themselves and Jack changed his shirt while Ianto got dressed again, looking his usual perfect self in moments. He sat on the bed, toeing his shoes back on, and Jack dropped down in front of him to help.

"What're you doing?" asked Ianto, laughing. Jack ignored him and unlaced the shoe, making it easier to slip it on before tying it up again. Wordlessly, he reached for the galaxy hanging from its chain on the bedside table.

"I didn't tell you the other tradition surrounding these things." Jack said distantly, staring into the depths of the swirling marble, tiny stars and planets almost too small to see were it not for their glow going about their business, oblivious. Ianto found himself lost in it, too, hypnotized by the wonder of what the little stone contained.

"What tradition?" he asked, then frowned. "You said ... you said 'daughters stopped being born'. What happened to the race that made these?"

"They died out. No girls were born, and the remnants were too arrogant to breed with other races, so they signed their own extinction warrant. Anyway ... the other tradition ... before the daughters stopped being born, sometimes couples had more than one girl. Sometimes they had twins – so they needed to make more of them."

"Making galaxies ... must be ... must be difficult." breathed Ianto, absorbed in the swirling glow of the marble.

"It was ... relatively easy. You just needed three things, and it was relatively simple from there."

Ianto was still staring into the depths of the stone, but Jack's eyes had moved to the crystal blue of Ianto's eyes, seeing the glow of the galaxy reflected in them, the mystery and passion hidden behind them suddenly allowing itself to be seen outside of lovemaking.

Reaching over, Jack curled his fingers beneath Ianto's chin, moving his head so that their eyes met. He kissed him gently, their tongues barely intruding as they danced together, languidly tasting and caressing each other. Jack entwined their fingers, pressing the galaxy between their palms so that they were both holding it tightly as they kissed. Ianto jerked back suddenly, and Jack carefully pulled their palms apart to show him what was happening.

Ianto gasped as the marble began to bulge on one side, the lump growing bigger and bigger until eventually it was a clear marble all of its own, dropping from the original stone as a separate entity. It grew its own clasp and chain as Ianto stared in fascination, before it was an exact copy of the first galaxy – just clear, and containing ... nothing.

"Watch ..." whispered Jack, handing him the new stone. Ianto narrowed his eyes, watching.

"What am I looking for?" he asked.

"You'll see ..."

There was a tiny flash of light in the centre of the orb, Ianto's mouth dropped open as it expanded out to the edges of the ... was it glass? ... and everything inside faded to black, the occasional cluster of something glowing.

"... and a new galaxy is born." smiled Jack, still watching Ianto.

Ianto still couldn't take his eyes off it, and Jack was getting a little jealous of all the attention he was giving it rather than him.

"How did ... how did ... how was it made?" Ianto asked. "What ... you said three things ...?"

"To make a new galaxy you need an already established galaxy ... and ... two people in love."

"Oh ... right ..." Ianto breathed, and stared at the newly formed galaxy in his hand before smirking to himself. "You soppy git." he laughed, and gave him a playful punch. Jack laughed with him, then pulled him in for another kiss.

Realising the stopwatch was still going, ticking in the background unnoticed, Ianto broke them apart and clicked it off, not caring much for the time anymore. With a sigh they began to think about going back up to work. "Um ..." Ianto thought. "What do we do with the second galaxy?"

"I'll keep my eye on it. You'll probably never see it fully grown, but ... it'll be a nice something for me to look after when ... y'know ...."

Jack didn't look at him as he reached out for the young galaxy in Ianto's hand, and slipped the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. Ianto decided to copy, wearing the first one as a necklace, too, carefully hiding it under his clothes. "Maybe we should make one for Gwen." he pondered.

Jack shrugged. "Just thought we could have something for us, is all ..."

Ianto rolled his eyes, and began climbing the ladder. When they got back to the main area, he had already slipped his professional demeanour back on, checking the Rift monitor and clearing away Gwen's now empty coffee mug. Jack watched him, leaning in the doorway to his office, and smiled to himself.

The sirens sounded as the cog door rolled back and Gwen wandered through chatting to Rhys on her mobile and carrying a couple of shopping bags. She hung up the phone and grinned at them, handing out little chocolate treats then going to put the milk she'd bought into the fridge. Ianto collected some more filing from her – Jack hadn't really done work that afternoon – and wandered back down to the Archives to put them away.

He was making a round of coffee when the readings from the computer on his – that used to be Tosh's – desk caught his attention. "Jack!" he called. "Jack, come and look at this ..."

Jack and Gwen gathered around his Rift monitoring program. Gwen frowned. "I ... I don't see anything."

"Exactly." Ianto replied. "The Rift has only spit out one thing in the last two days: the galaxy," He shared a glance with Jack. "and that was tiny. What's wrong with it?"

"Maybe it's having an off day?" suggested Gwen. "Is it unusual for the Rift to be so quiet for two days?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah – but it could just be an anomaly."

"Mmm," Ianto agreed. "but I'll check the records anyway ... see if it's ... I dunno ... normal. "

"Why are you so worried about it?" asked Jack.

"When something acts out of the ordinary, ask questions." Ianto told him.

Jack nodded. "Good point. Okay, you go check ... whatever it is you were going to check ... and Gwen and I shall do a second scan for Rift activity and residual energy to see if there's anything we've managed to miss."

"Okay." agreed Gwen.

"Okay." smiled Ianto, sitting down in his chair and setting to work.

~*~*~*~

"Jack! I found something!" Ianto called.

Jack and Gwen gathered around him again, as he showed them a scan of a report from the nineteen thirties. The copperplate handwriting was difficult for Gwen to read, but Jack and Ianto didn't seem to have a problem.

"I can't make it out." she sighed. "Can you read it to me or something? Please?"

"Do you have a reader of preference?" asked Jack.

"Yeah: Ianto. You don't talk enough and I _love_ the baritone."

Ianto blushed, and began reading.

"_April twelfth, nineteen-thirty-two. It would usually be welcome for the blasted Rift to be so quiet for so long – a whole seventy-two hours, and not a peep from the monstrosity. It was far too good to be true, however, when the battling energies and the conflicting peace of that below came together by the will of God and began to rain Hell upon us.___

_Not just extra-terrestrial artefacts, but those of our Earth's past, and also living, breathing creatures of the like we have never witnessed. They were violent in nature and had to be neutralised, along with several plant specimens that exhibited a more carnivorous streak.___

_It is regretful and deeply sorrowing that the Rift not only brought such catastrophe, but stole our good and noble people from us. We make the rough estimation of around twenty souls lost, amongst them our own Margaret James and Martin de Winter. The Rift appeared to open like a great Hellmouth in the sky, burning orange and red in fury, and cast down bolts of lightning that struck and stole the innocent people as they ran for cover, or simply stopped and stared.___

_The whole dreadful event occurred in less than fifteen minutes, but caused enough destruction and paperwork to last until the end of the year._"

"I remember that." said Jack quietly. "I heard about it all the way from ... it doesn't matter where ... but ... Margaret and Martin. Twins. Taken in the Rift Storm."

"That's why the Rift's quiet." explained Ianto. "It's the deep breath before the chaos. What're we going to do?"

"Is there anything you can cross-reference this with?" asked Jack.

"It's only happened once, but ... we really can't be too careful."

Jack regarded him a second, deep in thought, then nodded.

"Gwen: call the police. We need to get a tornado or hurricane warning out there. Make sure they know this is an official warning, and that everyone needs to get boarded up and hidden in cellars. Ianto: we need radio stations, TV news stations and all the local papers on red alert for said hurricane slash tornado slash Huge Mother of a Storm. Draw up some official looking posters and dot them about the city if you have to. Also: aren't we due a coffee?"

Gwen and Jack gazed at him hopefully.

"Coffee first, then saving Cardiff?" Ianto asked.

They nodded. He rolled his eyes and set to work on the coffee while Jack went to go and slip retcon into the water supply on a remote timer delay and make sure all the CCTV went down during the storm. Gwen was already on her phone to PC Andy, getting a warning out there that there was a hurricane coming.

"What should we call our pretend hurricane?" asked Gwen, hanging up. "Personally, I quite like Hurricane Gwen."

"Hurricane Jack has a better ring to it."

"They name them alphabetically," Ianto told them. "and the last one was Hurricane Harold."

He watched them working through the alphabet in their heads, then smirked when they realised what letter was next.

"Fine, fine." smiled Jack. "Hurricane Ianto. Agreed. Now back to work!"

~*~*~*~

No one was really taking the warnings seriously. A few, more cautious people had boarded up windows or taped them over, but not very many. Ianto rang his sister, nibbling his bottom lip and waiting for her to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Rhi. It's Ianto."

"_Bloody hell. Is the world ending?_" she joked.

"Not quite." he smiled. "Listen ... it's about the hurricane ..."

"_I heard about that. Not too worried though, if I'm honest. We don't get hurricanes out here, let alone big ones._"

"Yeah but ... listen, Rhi. It's ... it's not a hurricane exactly. It's a storm, a massive, man-made electrical storm and they can't stop it. Just promise me you'll stay indoors, okay?"

"_How would you know about this?_"

"Civil servant, remember. They had a big meeting about it and the secretary was ill so I had to take the minutes. No one else knows shorthand."

"_You sure?_"

"Very. Oh! Tell everyone you know! Stay indoors, even if they're not going to take the warnings seriously."

"_Hmm. Okay. I will._"

"Good. I'll see you soon, then."

"_See you soon, love._"

"Byeeee."

"_Byeee._"

He hung up and nibbled his lip again, then picked up the little posters and flyers that had just finished printing and laminating. He got his box of cable ties and said a quick goodbye to Jack and Gwen before heading out to put the posters up and around, hoping they might do some good.

They had no idea when exactly the storm would occur – if it did at all – and Ianto was wary of being outside. It was getting towards nine 'o' clock now, and dusk was falling over Cardiff as Ianto wandered around putting up his posters. Sometimes the old fashioned way was the best, he pondered as he began to head back to the Plass two hours later, spotting little gaggles of people reading his signs and muttering amongst themselves. Suddenly, one of them pointed at the sky, and the eyes of the rest followed.

Ianto glanced up at where they were pointing, and nearly stopped dead.

There was an orange line pierced through the sky, glowing at the edges like there was something behind trying to tear through. A rumble of thunder echoed through the twilight streets, and the people around seemed to get the hint it was time to run inside. Ianto was still a little surprised – he hadn't expected it to happen so soon ...

Breaking into a run, he knew the hub was closer than his flat so headed there – less than ten minutes walk and a five minute run. He could hear screams around him as people realised the warnings had been right to tell them to stay inside – no matter how short notice they had wound up being – and they all fought against him in a tide to get in the opposite direction.

Finally the Plass was looming ahead, just as the sky cracked open with a roar, showering rock and metal and alien body parts down into the Bay. Ianto dodged behind column and tried to catch his breath, trying to figure out if it was safer to use the lift or the Tourist Centre. He glanced around the column, and saw the figure of Jack by the water tower, frantically spinning around, staring into the distance, trying to find Ianto.

With a last, calming breath, Ianto shot out from his shelter and hurtled as fast as he could towards the tower, and Jack saw him, relief written on his face, and held his arms open to beckon him onwards.

"Ianto!" he yelled. "C'mon, Ianto!"

Ignoring the sulphur that filled his lungs and made his eyes water, and the thick clouds of gasses belching forth from the rip in the sky while dodging the shadows of debris about to land on top of him, Ianto fought to get back to Jack. He tripped as he hurtled forward, and Jack caught him and hugged him tight, pulling back to kiss him hard.

There was a crack of lighting far off, and they both turned and saw as the Rift threw down its white tendrils and snatched people from where they stood and threw them away into space and time.

There was a sickening crunch of bones as a small alien life form, dark green but humanoid, landed in the Plass.

"It's alive!" Ianto shouted, and before Jack could protest Ianto ran to help it. He lifted it – possibly a 'her', and possibly a child – and helped the semi-conscious being towards the lift, dodging the now smaller rain of debris. Jack pulled her from him, and he bent with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Ianto grinned up at Jack, and Jack couldn't help but smile back. Ianto opened his mouth to speak, then blinked in shock as a white light – hot, but cold, burning into him and freezing him in place – surrounded him. He stared up at Jack. The Captain's face was contorted in terror as they held eye contact for what must have only been a split second, but could have been minutes for everything that was communicated between the two men.

And Ianto was gone.

Just as suddenly as the storm had started, it blew itself out.

Jack stared at the spot Ianto had just been standing on, his mouth unable to close, his eyes hurting as salty tears fought their way down his cheeks. The alien in his arms had lost consciousness, and she sagged in his arms, reminding him he still had a job to do.

He dragged her onto the lift, not taking his eyes from the spot Ianto had occupied moments earlier. The hydraulics clunked and hissed, and lift began its descent. Jack still stared at that patch of air where his Ianto had been as the lift carried the girl down to Gwen, but he remained above, hardly daring to blink. His weight suddenly went from under him, and he collapsed to the ground, gasping as his lungs refused to draw in enough breath and salt tears poured down his face.

Jack crawled to the place Ianto had last stood, sat down cross-legged and hunched over, hugging himself almost. He sat there for hours, lost in his grief, until he choked on his bile and tears would no longer come. The sun was rising over the sea, and he sniffed and blinked as the harsh light reached the water tower.

A new day was beginning.

Finally, Jack stood, and shook off the dust from his coat.

Then he carried on.

**Jack  
~*~*~*~**

He knew Gwen must have figured out what happened, when the CCTV came back online and Jack was still on the Plass. Jack was grateful she had left him to his grief, and had sorted out the alien visitor as her own distraction from it.

"Jack?" she croaked when he finally re-entered the hub, taking the lift rather than the Tourist Centre. "Jack ... what happened?"

His eyes bored into her, red raw and still burning. "The Rift took him." was all he could say.

"Will it ... will it bring him back?" she asked, more tears surfacing.

"How many has the Rift taken in the past year, and how many has it returned?" he asked bitterly.

"Seventeen taken, two returned." she sniffed, and sat down heavily on the couch, head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Jack sat beside her, put his arms around her and hugged her close.

"You must be exhausted. You need to go home."

"You ... you'll be on your _own_." Her final word was uttered just above a whisper.

"I know, Gwen." Jack sighed, crossing to his office, his legs like lead. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

He shut the door behind him, and blinds of his office flickered shut.

He waited until Gwen had gone home to Rhys before emerging again, taking the keys for the SUV with him. Calmly, he drove to Ianto's flat and let himself in, taking off his boots to the eerie silence of the empty sitting room.

"Ianto?" he called, not sure why he was pretending anyone could hear him. "Ianto? I'm home ..."

No sound.

Just still, absolute, deathly silence.

Jack took off his coat and hung it up next to Ianto's favourite – the grey one that he wore every now and then that was nicer than the others, and more expensive. Toshiko and Gwen had chipped together to buy that for him for the birthday Jack missed, being away with the Doctor.

He headed straight for the bedroom, and smiled at the neatly made bed, really just a false image. The bed may look neat, but those were the sheets they had slept in the night before, and they still smelt of Jack and Ianto and sex and sweat. That wasn't what Jack wanted, though. He wanted_Ianto_ - the scent of coffee, a hint of chocolate, a touch of peppermint and that unmistakable masculinity.

Jack opened the wardrobe, sank to the floor and crawled into the gap between the base and the bottom of Ianto's hanging suits. He settled himself by the 'Worn Once' end – because really, as long as they were pressed, who'd know? – and inhaled deeply. _There you are, Ianto ..._ he smiled to himself, drifting off with the comforting scent of his partner filling his lungs.

~*~*~*~

"It's been five years, Jack." sighed Gwen, bouncing baby Bobby on her hip with her good arm. "I know you've got forever but ... he'd want you to carry on. You _know_ that. I mean ... if Rhys lost me, I'd want him to carry on and be happy."

"I just want to know what happened to him." Jack muttered, going through the readings again. He sipped his tea, then restarted the relay of results for the millionth time. He knew every single second of it, and could probably recreate the graphs and measurements in his sleep if needed.

Gwen couldn't reply. She knew what happened to people who went through the Rift and came back.

"One day, you'll know." she eventually said, her voice soft. "Like you said: you've got forever. You need to stop this getting in the way of enjoying forever as best you can. Look at Bobby! You're supposed to be his Godfather, and right now you're missing him growing up so that you can stare at charts and graphs that have no consequence anymore."

He gave her a sharp look, but she didn't flinch.

"I'm not saying you should give up." she assured him. "I'd _never_ say give up."

Jack sighed. She was right. Ish.

Carrying on was easy. Moving on was ... hard. So hard.

Harder than boxing away all of Ianto's things and storing them in the lockup. Jack had kept his diaries, and some of his shirts and waistcoats for himself. Some books he'd taken, too, and cufflinks and ties. He often wondered what Gwen thought of him wearing Ianto's clothes, but she said that it was normal. After all, he was just wearing Ianto's clothes. He wasn't dressing _like_Ianto.

Getting rid of the bed had been the hardest thing of all. He kept the duvet and pillows, and cocooned himself in them at night until the last trace of Ianto was gone. They were just sentimental value after that, but he told himself it was because he got cold in winter. And summer. Cardiff summer.

Gwen turned to sit on the couch, cooing at little Bobby. Reaching into his shirt, Jack pulled out the galaxy he and Ianto had made five years ago. It hadn't changed much, and it wouldn't change much for thousands of years as planets formed and gravitation took effect and orbits and suns were established. He had scratched Ianto's name into the clasp with a compass, and it stood out stark on the black metal. With a gentle movement, he kissed the little marble and tucked it back into his shirt before Gwen could see and ask questions.

Jack had often wondered if Ianto was still wearing the parent galaxy when he was taken, and had searched for it high and low.

He assumed he had been, and knowing that they still had that connection made Jack feel, somehow, better.

~*~*~*~

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Claire.

Jack smiled distantly. "Yeah ... but ... it's just vain hope really." he sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked, setting down her needle and thread, trying to stitch him up while he repeated his search for the billionth time.

"Just ... he ... his name is Ianto. He used to work for Torchwood. He ... he was taken by the Rift."

"Oh ..." she breathed. "I ... I'm sorry." She had gathered enough information from his tone not to ask what he had meant to him. "Um ... when ... when did it happen?"

"A hundred and fifty years ago."

Claire blinked.

"Told you." smiled Jack. "Vain hope."

~*~*~*~

"Big spike – something's come through!" Michael yelled. "Prelims point to it being human. A return from the Rift, or a visitor from the future?" he asked.

Jack was already pulling the jet out of the garage, racing to the spot, feeling the weight of the galaxy hanging from his neck. He could see the swirl of Rift energy ahead, and pulled a handbrake turn, tumbling from the jet-car and heading to the humanoid figure in the swirls of vortex and Rift energy.

A woman.

This was a woman.

His heart sank in a way that made him feel ill, and he rushed to help her after his momentary disappointed hesitation. At least she was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself as he hoisted her into the car, being careful not tread on her circa 1558 Tudor/Elizabethan transitional gown.

She wept and sobbed all the way back to the hub, and Jack promised himself he would distract himself from his own troubles to take care of her properly – not as a form of conquest, but as redemption for his neglect for the last three hundred years.

~*~*~*~

He'd long forgotten what 'Ianto' looked like anyway, he thought as he stared at the name scratched into the galaxy he still wore. He recalled dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, and pouting pink lips ... but not all at once, and they refused to form a face he could recognise. With a sigh, he sat back, staring at the readings on the screen that had been repeating themselves in his dreams for the past five hundred years.

Of course he'd had other lovers, and of course he'd had his husbands and wives and children and grandchildren and great-great-great-grandchildren. But none of them had really got his full attention. He needed to let go, for now. Move on. Concentrate on the here and now because while he had forever, his current family did not.

He took a deep breath, and deleted the recordings.

A new start, to make new memories.

**Ianto  
~*~*~*~**

Ianto couldn't move for the pain. It shot through him, white hot and relentless, and he couldn't maintain coherent thought, just trapped in his body and filled with pain. He knew he was screaming, but he didn't care. He'd never known pain like this before.

The pain started receding, like a blanket of numbness was spreading over his nerves. His screaming stopped, his breathing calmed. He vaguely registered he'd probably been given some sort of drug, and now could feel the drip in his arm. As quickly as he dared, he opened his eyes, squinting in sudden, bright sunlight.

A quick assessment of his surroundings, and he realised he was lying on grass in ... in the middle of nowhere. There were people nearby, and next to him was crouched a girl, human in appearance, with a large honeycomb tattoo spread over her temple and down to her neck. From her green uniform, Ianto guessed she was a medic of some sort, and it was she who had made the pain stop.

He didn't need to panic to himself about what might have happened. He remembered it clearly, his last moments in his time and place. _At least Jack was there_ ... he tried to console himself. _At least Jack was there ..._

The woman was talking to him, her voice echoing in his head.

"Can you understand me? Hello? Can you understand me, sir?"

He squinted at her, and "Yes," he croaked. "Where ... where am I? When am I?"

"You're on New Earth. When you are depends when you came from."

"New Earth? _New_ Earth? What happened to old Earth? Original Earth?"

"Died, about ... a billion years ago?"

"A ... a billion? What. The. Fuck?"

He tried to sit up, tried to get a bearing on where he was, a little panic setting in.

"When am I?" he asked again.

"When are you from?" the medic repeated, putting firm hands on his shoulders and making him lie down again. "Easy ... you're still in a bit of shock. Time travel without a capsule is a _killer_."

"I'm from ..." Ianto gulped. "I'm from twenty-first century Cardiff. Early twenty-first century. Um ... original Earth."

The woman blinked at him. "Woah. You're a long, long, long, long way from home. By your reckoning ... about six billion years."

"_What_? H-h-how?"

"You're a Time Refugee, honey - _stay_ lying down - you've been pulled through a rip in Time and Space and spat out here. Don't worry, we have procedures for this, and you're going to be fine. We'll get you set up with ID, a place to live, a job ..."

"But ... six billion years in the future ... you have Time Travel, right? I know that you had it by the fifty-first century!"

"There's ... laws. You being taken was a natural phenomenon. We can't take you back, because ... because this was meant to happen."

"But ... my family. My partner!"

"They died on the home planet six billion years ago. I'm sorry, but we can't send you back."

"Laila! What's he doing awake?" asked a deep, male voice as a burly man came into Ianto's line of sight. "I told you to sedate him."

"I gave him the dose, but ... he's still awake. He's stopped screaming, and he's lucid, so ..." She shrugged.

"Why won't you take me home?" Ianto asked him. "I won't mess up the timelines, I swear."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Laila, we wait until we get them back to the hospital before giving them the bad news." he sighed. "Give him a half dose to knock him out and we'll get him examined. Where did he come from?"

Ianto lay still as Laila prepared another injection, willing the blackness and calm of forced sedation to wash over him and damp his grief and panic for a short while.

"He's ... twenty-first century, original Earth."

"Woah. That makes him like ... pure human ..."

"We're not allowed to sell the Refugees to the DNA banks, Rick."

Ianto's vision swam, and he fell into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry, love, but you're from so far back we can't find a record of you." the nurse told him. The cat nurse. The cat nurse who might be a nun.

"I'm ... twenty-first century, I ... what year is it? No one's given me an exact date. And how come everybody still speaks English?"

"The paramedics put a translator chip in the language faculties of your brain. You'll be able to understand and speak all known languages."

"Cool ... but ... you could have told me before shoving alien technology in my head."

"You wouldn't have understood." smiled the cat, her black fur shining in the hospital light. "The exact year is six-billion-two-hundred-and-thirteen-thousand-and-sixty-two. What you would call 'August', and the day is the 18th, in Earth years."

"Oh ... it's my birthday tomorrow." he told her distantly. "I'll beee ... six-billion-two-hundred-and-thirteen-thousand-and-eighty-eight years old."

His thoughts seemed a little scattered, and he calmly assessed that he was 'drug-addled'.

"Yes, dear." the cat smiled at him. "Now ... could you just tell me your name?"

"Ianto Jones, born August nineteenth, nineteen-eighty-three. What ... what's going to happen to me?"

"Don't worry. There's procedures. How old are you, Ianto?"

"Twenty-six tomorrow."

"Okay, okay ... good. Erm ... I hope you realise that ... what with you being from so far away ... the chances of us being able to discover anything about the fate of your family and friends is ... miniscule."

Ianto glanced away from her and swallowed. He nodded silently. She gave him her best attempt at a reassuring smile, and jumped when Ianto suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Just ... just this one ... try and find this one ... Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. That wasn't his real name though ... he ... he was a Time Agent. He went by the names ... erm ... Captain Jack Harkness, Captain James Harper, sometimes ... sometimes John would call him 'Boe'."

"I'll see what I can do." she smiled. "I'm Novice Blaine if you need anything in the mean time, Ianto."

She swept away, her pastel skirts floating over the sterile lino. He lay in the bed, wondering what was to become of him and when exactly the grief and panic would kick in.

"Your emotional responses are being blocked by the drugs." a male voice, Irish in accent, told him from the left hand bed on the opposite side of the ward. Ianto blinked, then remembered his manners.

"Oh ... oh right ... I was wondering ... um ... hi? My name's Ianto. What's yours?"

"Peter." replied the man, lying too still on the bed. "Ianto ... you're another Time Refugee, they say. When are you from?"

"Twenty-first century, Cardiff, original Earth." Ianto recited.

"You're pure human?" Peter stared at him.

"Er ... yeah ... s'pose ... um ... what are you here for?"

"One of the old mines collapsed by Earlestown and I got caught in the landslide. Going home this week, but can't move anything below my shoulders anymore."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least I'm not dead!"

Ianto gave him a weak smile, then realised he was under scrutiny from his right. He turned, and saw a little girl nestled in the bed beside him, her temples peppered with turquoise scales but otherwise human in appearance staring at him.

"Hello." he offered. "I'm Ianto. What's your name?"

"Chihiro." she smiled shyly. By Ianto's reckoning she was about seven years old, but he couldn't be sure. She was at least half another race, if not a completely different species.

"What are you here for Chihiro?" he asked.

"I thought a sachet of powder was sherbet. It turned out to be drain cleaner. They had to make me drink milk so that it didn't clean holes through my windpipe."

Ianto hissed through his teeth sympathetically. "Poor thing," he settled on saying. "you must have been frightened?"

"I was very brave!" she scowled.

"I can see you were." Ianto assured her. "So ... um ..." he addressed the room. "does anyone know what the 'procedures' are for Time refugees are?"

A grumpy, wizened old man with one arm cleared his throat. "I used to work at the School," he said. "and that's where they'll send you. You get an ID made up, a bed in the barracks and a locker to yourself. You stay there until you pass the exams and get the qualifications you need to function in our society. Then you wait around there - maybe teaching, maybe cleaning - until you get a job. Then it's off into the big, wide Universe."

Ianto groaned. "School? I have to go back to school?"

"Don't worry," sighed Chihiro. "I have to, too."

"I hate school." growled Ianto.

"Work hard and pass the exams then!" laughed the old man.

Ianto folded his arms and tried not to pout.

~*~*~*~

_Okay. Drugs wearing off now. OH. MY. GOD._

The drip had come out, and whatever the drugs had been suppressing was trickling its way forth.

Grief, mainly. He'd had enough time to think himself out of the panic.

He cried into his pillow, like a criminal on his first night in prison - except he had committed no crime. _If I hadn't saved that girl ..._ he thought , then quickly quashed it with a mountain of guilt. She would be safe - or would have been safe, all those years ago on a totally different planet - and he was safe now, six billion years in the future. His body shook with tears as he tried to silence his crying, burying his face into his pillow.

What had happened to Rhiannon? And Johnny? What had David grown up to be? Did Mica ever fulfill her early promise at academia? Then there was Gwen. How long had she lived after Ianto had gone? Did she and Rhys get their family? Did Gwen live long enough to see her offspring grow?

Finally, of course, was Jack.

How long had he searched? How long before he gave up? How long before he forgot? Was he still alive? Was there even any point searching him out now? There was no way he would remember the twenty-first century, never mind the blink of an eyelid that was Ianto Jones.

Eventually the tears dried out, and morning began to break over New Earth.

Ianto did as Jack would do.

He turned the wet side of his pillow over, and he carried on.

~*~*~*~

"I did that search for you." smiled Novice Blaine as she returned his now clean suit. She admired the colour of his plum shirt before handing it over gracefully. "'James Harper' had no results significant to you, and nor did 'Jack Harkness'. What is curious, though, is the final name you gave me: 'Boe'. It only returned results of the Face of Boe, but he died ... oh, a billion years ago?"

"What did you get for 'Jack Harkness'?" Ianto pressed. "He was a time traveller. Something might come up."

"All the time lines are chronological for this time." she told him sadly. "However, it is an odd name, 'Jack Harkness'. Odd, as in unusually rare. 'Harkness' is quite a popular surname in some places, and 'Jack' is the most common male forename, but in our entire records there are only one hundred instances of 'Jack Harkness' _exactly_ - and all of them were sons of Boe."

Ianto absorbed the information, wondering if Blaine had thought there may be some form of connection, since he'd asked for both names and the fact they were linked.

"One of the sons," she continued. "set up the Time Refugee Centre just over two thousand years ago, when the Rift opening here began to frequently throw out people from past and future. His family and descendants still run it."

Ianto's heart suddenly started thudding in his chest. "When will I be taken there, again?"

"As soon as you're dressed." smiled the cat-nurse, pulling the curtain across.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **_**Torchwood**_** is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

The 'School' was in the middle of nowhere. Ianto saw very little of the outside world on his journey there, and now could see nothing but blue skies and vast expanses of green fields for miles around. What he had glimpsed were towering skyscrapers and box-like cars in lines of traffic above him in the sky. The people had been mainly human, but aliens of hundreds of different origins – as well as human/alien hybrids – were integrated amongst them. Ianto wondered how long the stigma against equality between aliens and humans, on both sides, had taken to quell.

To him, the School looked like a giant tic tac with windows and large automatic doors leading into the reception and atrium. From above, it was square in shape, like a massive white cushion nestled in the vast expanse of what must have been artificially green grass.

Novice Blaine accompanied him to the School, because 'they knew how much Time Refugees grasp to any form of familiarity', then promptly left him to the care of the School's staff. _Fair enough_, thought Ianto bitterly, _to her I'm just another face, I suppose ..._

He had a brief wander around the sterile white reception area, trying not to gape at the humanoid droid (he tried saying it fast in his head ten times) sat behind the desk, and found himself in front of a large collection of notice boards. Each one was separated into three columns, labelled 'Name', 'In' and 'Out'. The first column of most was filled with names of what Ianto assumed were either current students or alumni. The second column, 'In', was full of what he assumed must be the current format for writing the date, given what year it was or what reckoning they were working with. The final columns gave Ianto pause.

Most of the 'Out' dates were prefixed with a 'd.', and in Ianto's head that stood for 'deceased'. He scanned the final column of each of the boards, and saw most of the dates were prefaced with the symbol. He thought about it, and realised it stood to reason that a lot of people probably couldn't cope with being tossed through the Rift or however it was they had got here and probably ... ended it themselves.

Swallowing hard, he turned to see what else the entrance hall had to offer. There was a fish tank, and he wandered over to it and blinked hard, barely able to believe his eyes. _The fish were wearing clothes, and they were talking to each other._

"They always stare like that." said a lady-fish grumpily, and Ianto shook himself out of it.

"Sorry! I ... sorry ... I'm Ianto. What ... what's your name?"

"Goldie." the fish replied, flicking her tail and showing off with a little spin. Her golden scales shimmered in the water, and he smiled broadly.

"You're gorgeous. Don't you get ... bored here?"

"The company's not so bad." the fish told him, regretfully.

"Ianto Jones?" a voice called from behind him, and Ianto turned to see a man in what looked like futuristic monk robes.

"Er ... that's me." he said uncertainly, stepping forward.

"I'm Professor Fukayama," – Ianto nearly gagged – "and I'm going to show you around and help you get settled in, okay?"

Ianto nodded, not trusting himself to speak and cursing his immaturity.

"Right, well ... c'mon then."

The Professor lead the way out and down a corridor, where the sterile white gave way to the much homier wallpapered or painted red brick. The stairs he was taken up were wooden and lined with holographic photographs, three dimensional photographs, photographs and paintings.

"Let me explain how housing works here before we get on to the meatier stuff – you do understand what's happened to you, don't you?" he asked, pausing.

"Yeah ... thrown through a Rift in Time and Space and chucked out here."

"Basically," said the Professor, looking a little amused. "anyway: housing. We used to work on the barracks system, but now we've introduced little units."

"Units?"

"Family units. A lot of children find themselves in this strange place, and we found it easier for everybody if the other refugees took care of them within a unit rather than a boarding-type situation. Sometimes, these children just need some personal care."

"Right." Ianto said, trying not to wonder what the Professor was getting at. "What's a 'unit'?"

"Two adults, and at least one child."

"And ... and you want me to ... you want me to join a unit? You want me ... this is all a bit fast!"

"Don't worry! There's no gaps available in the units just yet, so we'll send you to the barracks until you get used to this whole situation. But just so you're prepared: children come before adults. At some point, you will join a unit."

"What if I don't like the other adult?" he asked, wondering where the Professor was leading him as they climbed more stairs.

"Six months, then you can think about changing." smiled the Professor. "Don't worry, we will try and make you as happy as possible while you're with us. Our goal is to help you integrate with this strange world and continue your life here in our society – unless, of course, you want to move planet."

"And the exams?"

"You'll take yours next week so we can calculate how long you'll need to be here for, or if you can just go."

The Professor took a sudden turn and Ianto stumbled to follow him, and they stopped outside a large wooden door. 'Dormitory V' was carved into a plaque set into it. With a knock, the Professor pushed it open, and they found it empty.

There were eight beds – not quite double, but too big to be single – lining the walls, and they looked surprisingly comfortable for 'barracks'. The covers were soft, not rough, and there were drawers underneath them for storage. Each bed had a bedside cabinet and reading lamp, too, and above them there was a rail, like a shower curtain rail, jutting out of the wall. There were no curtains, however, and the rails looked stark and bare.

A tablet hung at the foot of each bed, and six of the eight had a name written on in electronic pen. One read 'Freddie', another 'Vegas'. Ianto saw that there were people called 'Jodie', 'Jessica', 'Rina' and 'Till'.

"I'm sharing with girls?" he asked.

"Is that ... a problem?" frowned the Professor.

"Oh ... no! It's just ... in my time, they would have split males and females up."

The Professor shrugged. "We just shove you where there's space. And don't worry – these girls are lovely if you don't antagonise them. That's you, there." he pointed, changing the subject and pointing to a neatly-made bed with a blank electric tablet dangling from the footboard. "Your cabinet is the one on our right, and that button controls the lamp, and that button is for your curtain."

Ianto tested the springs on the bed, then reached out to test the buttons. An opaque hologram of a curtain cascaded down from the rail above the bed, and Ianto thanked whoever might be listening that he got this little pocket of privacy at least. He turned the curtain off, and smiled at the Professor.

"I'll send you up some clothes and things – you will need a uniform ... could I borrow your shoes? Just for sizing ..."

Ianto kicked them off and handed them over, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You'll have a proper induction later on, no doubt. Full tour, introduction to your tutors, rules and regs."

"Thank you." smiled Ianto as the Professor turned to leave, leaving him to get settled in – or rather to have another fit of crying into his pillow.

Everyone must react the same, Ianto realised as he sniffed, wiping away even more tears. He turned onto his back, and frowned when he felt something cold move under his shirt.

Then he remembered.

The hospital staff mustn't have taken it off him when they'd changed him, probably recognising its significance at least. He pulled the chain from his collar, and couldn't help but smile nostalgically at the little multicoloured stone dangling from his neck. Taking it off, he squeezed the stone tightly in his palm, then held it gently so that he could lose himself in its depths, and the miracle of what it was.

If Jack was alive now, would he still have the child of this galaxy? Would it have been lost or broken aeons ago?

He jumped when the wooden door burst open, and a young woman carrying lots of what looked like files entered the room, listening to loud music. She looked a little ... well ... geeky, and she wore thick-rimmed glasses and her hair was unkempt. She was wearing a black open-necked shirt with a silver logo on it, and her trousers were pressed and expensive.

She froze when she saw him, and pulled the earpieces out before tossing everything on the bed labelled 'Jodie'.

"You're new?" she asked.

"Yeah ... um ... hello."

"I didn't know we had anyone new ..."

"I didn't know I was coming."

She gave a small smile and took a couple of wary steps forward. "What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Er ... a pendant. Nothing ... just sentimental."

"Oh ... okay. Erm ... I'm Jodie."

"Ianto."

"What's that accent?" she frowned.

"Welsh. Don't you have Welsh anymore?"

"Not sure. I don't particularly leave the School."

"Oh."

They sat awkwardly for a moment, until Ianto broke the silence. "So ... when are you from?" he asked her.

"Oh ... I ... five hundred years ago. You?"

"I'm twenty-first century, Cardiff, original Earth."

"Woah! You're a long way from home ..."

"Yeah ..."

"So ... twenty-first century ... that would make you, like ... _pure_ human ..."

"Yeah. Um ... why does everyone keep saying that?"

"The last pure human died a billion years ago."

"Oh?"

"Lady Cassandra. All part-humans know her name ... but ... you ... you could be famous!"

"No thanks." he smiled sheepishly.

"So ... what did you leave behind?" she asked gently.

"Sister, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, a few friends. My partner."

"You seem ... quite calm ..."

"Don't worry, I bottle it all up and then explode at a later date." he assured her, and she laughed as she sat beside him on the bed, probably not thinking he was serious.

"You're from so long ago ... you may as well have just been born again ... I mean ... you'll know_nothing_."

"Thanks."

"Sorry! I just ... I mean ... I know that Jack goes back pretty far - maybe a billion years? But _six_. That must have _hurt_."

"Yep."

"Sorry! I'm ... I'm not good with people."

He smiled sympathetically. "It's okay. Neither am I, really. I just let ... did you say 'Jack'? Jack what?"

"I dunno his surname."

"What does he look like?"

"Er ... humanoid. Blue. Lotta teeth."

"Oh ... never mind. Hmm."

She gave him a confused look. "You won't know anyone." she told him.

"I knew a time traveller called Jack - didn't want to miss any opportunities." he smiled. "So ... um ... what are the other people here like? In this dorm?"

"Oh ... they're ... okay." She tried to sound reassuring, but it didn't really work. "Just watch out for Jessica, she's a bit of a bitch. And Rina's her 'ohmifuckingod BFF', so don't piss her off either. Freddie's too into his work to really care for anything other than himself. Till and Vegas are okay, though. Vegas is from the future and totally insane, and Till only fell back about five years. She's waiting it out here until she can return to her timeline."

"Oh. Okay. Cool. So - avoid Jessica and Rina, leave Freddie alone. Vegas might destroy us with knowledge of the future and Jodie and Till are worth my time?"

She turned a little pink. "Basically. If you ... uh ... if you want to put it like that ..." she smiled sheepishly.

A bell rang out in the hallway, and Ianto could hear footsteps and voices and doors slamming in the corridor.

"Time for lunch." smiled Jodie.

"Like ... in a dining hall? Like at school?"

"This is a school." she reminded him.

Ianto scowled. "I hate school. And ... I don't know anyone."

"You know me." she shrugged. "It's okay, Junior. None us know anybody when we first get here."

He internally fumed at being called 'Junior'. No one had ever called him that, and no one was about to._Still,_ he tried to placate himself, _better than Newbie ..._

They were just standing to make their way to the door when it burst open and a lanky, blond, frantic teenager charged into the room. He was wearing his black uniform scruffily, with his top buttons of his shirt undone and his tie loose.

"Jode! Have you seen my hat? I can't find it!" he whined, pulling apart the bed with the nameplate 'Vegas'. Mentally, Ianto labelled him as Jodie had done: the insane one.

"This is Yan." Jodie introduced him.

"It's Ianto, actually." he reminded her, hoping to god she'd just forgotten the second syllable and hadn't actually tried to nickname him 'Yan'.

Vegas looked up from his pile of bedclothes, hair sticking out in stress as he tried to find his oh-so-precious hat. His eyes narrowed, taking in Ianto's suit and neat hair and pleasant smile. "Hey." he eventually said. "What barracks you from?"

Ianto flinched at the omission of 'are' from that sentence, but was determined to make friends nonetheless. "Twenty-first century Cardiff, original Earth." he said yet again.

Vegas looked impressed. "Woah!" he exclaimed. "That's so far back I bet they had _real grass_!"

"Er ... yeah ..." Ianto blinked, and thought back to the artificially green grass outside. Jodie laughed at Vegas, then urged him to forget his hat and come down to lunch.

"It'll turn up, Vague!" she sighed.

"It better had do," mumbled Vegas. "and don't call me 'Vague'. It's Vegas. Two syllables. Not difficult."

"Well," pondered Ianto. "it's either 'Vague' or 'Ass' - which do you prefer?"

Vegas scowled at him. "And I can call you To-To, right?"

"Touché." conceded Ianto, and they grinned. "So - lunch?"

The way to the dining hall was very simple, and if it wasn't so white and sterile, in contrast to the homier red brick of the barracks and corridors, he would have thought he'd found himself in a future version of Hogwarts. Ianto laughed to himself, remembering when he'd first realised that he was a Slytherin. Not all Slytherins were bad - just because someone was ambitious and cunning didn't mean they were going to turn to evil and world domination. Ianto liked to think of himself as a good Slytherin.

Jack would have been in Gryffindor. Pure of Heart. Bravery and ego in equal measure (though whether Jack was brave or stupid remained to be judged. Ianto had been leaning towards the latter) ... and always taking the credit. Ianto had put Owen down as a Gryffindor, too, though he did have tendencies to go a bit Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

Toshiko was a Ravenclaw through and through, and he'd even bought her the scarf. After she died, he sneaked it out of the boxes in the lock up to keep for himself, but not to wear. Just to remember.

Finally, Gwen. Gwen, Ianto decided, was what happened when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff collided in an accident of chemicals and evolution. She could take up the mantel of Gryffindor and be brave and true and all that, but really she was happier sat in the corner with her glitter and safety scissors making cards for Rhys - or playing Minesweeper set to 'Garden'.

Unlike at Hogwarts, Vegas, Jodie and Ianto had to queue up to get their food. Ianto had been worrying about slots and buttons and mechanical chefs, so was pleasantly relieved to find there were real dinner ladies serving real dinner. Today they were having butter-baked salt and pepper lamb chop burgers, and Ianto's mouth was watering with the succulent scent of the kitchens.

Vegas and Jodie led him to a small table off to the side of the room, leaving space for a couple more people to sit down.

"Owh!" Vegas shouted suddenly. "Jezbie! Yo got my hat!" he fumed, bolting to the other side of the room, chasing a small girl who was giggling madly and holding a bowler hat firmly on her head. At least, Ianto assumed she was a girl.

It took him a couple of minutes to realise he was drawing attention.

"They know you're new." Jodie told him. "No uniform yet."

Ianto ignored them, uncomfortable with drawing attention, and tried to eat his food. Vegas was crawling under tables, trying to retrieve his hat from Jezbie with much drama and disruption. His eyes roaming over the other 'refugees', Ianto tried to gauge who he may or may not get on with.

It really was his first day at school, he realised. He knew nothing and no one, taken under someone's wing, learning about everyone else from her perspective. That feeling of being a little lost and alone was there, too, and the isolation he felt was increased tenfold by his lack of uniform. There were people pointing and whispering at the new boy, commenting on his appearance, on the way he held his knife and fork or his strange, lilting accent.

_Like being in London again,_ he thought to himself, trying to compare his experiences with something familiar to his adult self, rather than his lost, lonely and quiet child self.

There was loud crash that echoed through the dining hall, and Ianto paused, lamb chop sandwich part way to his mouth, and watched as Vegas finally managed to catch Jezbie by diving over a table and grabbing the back of her collar.

"Gotcha, you 'lil bugger!" he cried triumphantly, and snatched his bowler hat from her head. She coughed and spluttered as air got back into her lungs after the strangling hold Vegas had had on her shirt, and she turned, red in the face, and starting yelling incoherently at him. He sat on the table he'd attempted to dive over, waiting for her to finish and looking decidedly bored. "Whatever." he eventually deadpanned, then got up, ignored her and sat back down beside Jodie and behind his lunch. "Little bugger. Can't get shot of 'er." he scowled.

"They used to be brother and sister." Jodie explained.

"Used to be?" asked Ianto, sipping the strange green drink Vegas had suggested he get. It was actually quite delicious.

"When I turned eighteen I moved out of the unit into the barracks." he explained.

"The unit? The little family set ups?"

"Yahuh." nodded Vegas, chewing on some chips. "In the units you get a kitchen," he grumbled. "and I miss having a kitchen ... OWH! DAVID!" he shouted and waved at someone. A twenty-something man with dark, curly hair saluted then turned to continue the conversation he was having. "Know what else I miss?" asked Vegas distantly. "Kaah's cooking. Kaah was my dad." he added, filling Ianto in. Ianto nodded, showing he understood.

"So ... who's in charge here?" he pondered after a minute or two. "Is there like a ... a headmaster or ...?"

Vegas nodded. "The Captain."

Jodie smirked. "Vegas has his eye on the Captain – and he's been leading you a merry dance, hasn't he Vague?"

"Shut it you. Any day now, and I'm telling you: he's mine."

"... Captain what?" urged Ianto, ignoring the probably uncalled for stab of jealousy.

Jodie and Vegas shrugged. "We just call him the Captain. Someone told me his real name once, but I forgot it because ... well, everyone just calls him the Captain." said Jodie.

"Rhys knows, we could ask him." suggested Vegas. "OWH! RHYS!" he yelled, and a middle-aged, thick-in-the-middle man in the queue turned, saw who was shouting him and waved. His eyes travelled over the other occupants of the table, and when he saw Ianto his mouth dropped. Ianto turned and saw him, and knew instantly they were wearing matching, quite stunned expressions.

Rhys abandoned the queue, and Ianto stood. "No way." he practically shouted. "_Rhys_!"

"Ianto! Bloody 'ell. This ... this is what happened to you!"

"How did ... how did you get here?"

"Wandering around the town centre, trying to find Woolworths and ... _bam_ ... here. 'Course I remembered a couple o' days after I came 'round that Woolworths shut down!"

Ianto laughed. "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly a year." sighed Rhys, both he and Ianto sitting down. Vegas and Jodie were still gaping at them, clearly in shock that they knew each other.

"Where are you living?"

"They put me in a unit with a woman called Helen, and we've got a little boy to look after." he smiled. "No match for home, though." he added quietly.

"How long after I ... y'know ..."

"Six years after."

"... six years? You were looking for Woolworths seven years after it went bust?"

"Shurrup. Old habits die hard!" laughed Rhys.

"Woah, woah, woah!" interrupted Vegas. "Rhys: are you tellin' me you're pure human?"

"And?" challenged Rhys.

"Nothing, nothing ..." Vegas glanced away, then back again. "Ever considered selling your sperm for profit?"

Rhys sniggered. "I've considered."

"And?"

"And you can sell your own sperm, Vegas."

"Ha!" smirked Jodie.

"Timelines." scowled Vegas. "I'm from the future. Don't want go giving my superpowers of amazingness to you primitive lifeforms."

"Anyway," Rhys cut in. "Ianto: we need to talk."

"Food first." Ianto indicated his half full plate.

"Can't argue with that." admitted Rhys, pinching a couple of chips. Ianto decided that since he'd been dragged from the lunch queue, he'd let it slide this once. If it happened again, however, he was going to attack him with his fork as violently as permitted.

Eventually he let Rhys drag him off.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, once they were alone in a corridor.

"I'm falling apart whenever I have the time to." Ianto replied. "You?"

"I miss her every day," sighed Rhys. "more and more and more. One day, it'll get too much. I know it. I ... I tried forgetting all about the old life but ... I don't think it's good to do that. Besides, you've just turned up as a living, breathing memento!" he tried to joke.

Ianto fought back a wave of tears as his voice heightened in pitch. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Rhys nodded sympathetically, then grinned. "I've got _news_ and you're gonna love it!"

Blinking hard, Ianto controlled himself. "What?"

"The guy who's in charge? You'll never guess."

"You mean ... Ja- no way. No way!" Ianto practically screamed, his heart thudding in his ribcage. "Too much of a ... a coincidence ... all three of us ..."

"Only you and me were taken by the Rift. Jack got here on the slow path – only he doesn't even recall living in the twenty-first century, let alone me or you or Gwen ... sorry ..." he added, remembering himself.

"S'okay. I knew he'd forget me eventually." Ianto assured him, trying not to bounce on the spot. "Can I see him? When can I see him?"

"He usually comes to have his lunch in the dining hall. He'll know we've got a new arrival, so he'll probably introduce himself. Just ... don't try and hug him or anything. I totally forgot, saw someone familiar and launched myself at him. _Embarrassing_."

Ianto was already heading back to the dining hall, sitting opposite Jodie and Vegas and bouncing in his seat. "Where is he?" he cursed under his breath.

"Wha - ? You know someone else?" Vegas asked with wide eyes.

"Possibly." smiled Ianto as Rhys caught up with his other friends in the lunch queue and finally got some sustenance.

"_What_?" exclaimed Jodie. "It's impossible that you know _Rhys_, nevermind anyone else!"

"Not entirely improbable." Ianto analysed. "I mean, we lived in the same city, under the same Rift. I suppose the opening between the Rift then and now must have been active more than once and brought us both to a pretty similar time."

"Yah," agreed Vegas. "it's highly improbable, but not impossible. So ... how would you know ... who're you looking for?"

At that moment, there was a hush at the other side of the room, and a tall, dark, handsome man wearing a black mandarin-collared skin-tight shirt, black trousers and knee-high boots entered the room, flanked on either side by a PA and someone wearing the futuristic monk get-up Ianto had seen Professor Fukayama wearing. He smiled broadly, a trademark grin, then strode over in Ianto's direction.

Ianto swallowed.

He looked exactly the same. He smiled the same, he walked the same, he talked the same. It was like he'd simply changed his style rather than spent six billion years alive and kicking.

"Heyy there." grinned Jack as he stopped by Ianto's table. "And _what_ is your name?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones." Ianto smiled, remembering the first first time they'd met. He was sure he saw a flicker in Jack's eyes when he said his name, but knew it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Well, Jones Ianto Jones, I'm Captain Jack, and I'm in charge." He sat down beside Ianto, and both Vegas and Jodie were lost, gazing at him with silly expressions. "You got here this morning right?"

"Yeah." breathed Ianto.

"Settling in okay? Jodie and Vegas takin' care of you?"

"Very well."

"Good. Nobody picking on you?"

"Er ... no."

"Awww. Pity. I was hoping for an excuse to come to your rescue."

Ianto sniggered at his over-the-top flirting. "I'll keep that in mind, sir." he deadpanned.

The PA that had entered with Jack set a plate of food and a drink in front of him, and he thanked her with a smile and a wink that made her giggly. He tucked in, as messy an eater as ever, and Ianto smiled fondly, then grimaced as he spoke with his mouth full.

"So when did you come frum?" he said thickly over his food.

"Twenty-first century Cardiff, original Earth." Ianto told him, then added: "I used to work for Torchwood." in the hope something might flicker.

"Torchwood?" frowned Jack. "Didn't he invent the Biro or something?"

Ianto laughed quietly, almost to himself. "No. No_they_ didn't."

Jack shrugged. "Thought I might give it a guess on the off chance I might be right."

"The chances of you being right were beyond microscopic." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah – but a microscopic chance is better than no chance at all." Jack countered, holding his gaze as he weighed Ianto up. Ianto kept the eye contact, but couldn't help himself sliding his eyes down to Jack's lips and back up to his eyes again. Jack registered the movement, and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"So ... what did you do for Torchwood?" Jack broke the momentary silence, Jodie and Vegas still entranced by the Captain.

"I was a General Support Officer. A bit of a personal assistant, bit of a dry-cleaner, bit of a barista. I did a _lot_ of Archiving. I also got everyone everywhere on time – but mostly, I just stood around and looked good in a suit."

Jack laughed heartily, and took a swig of his drink. "Can't fault you on that job description." he grinned. "Hey – did you say archiving? Sooz!" he shouted before Ianto could reply. "Hey! Sooz! Didn't we need someone to sort out the records?"

The PA smiled and nodded, lifting her computer tablet and poising an electronic pen ready to write.

"Give him a job in the Records Office, yeah?"

"Hey!" scowled Vegas. "What about his classes and stuff?"

Jack shrugged. "We need an archivist. Lucky the Rift spit him out right where he was needed."

"Yeah but ... how will he get out without qualifications?"

"He'll be a qualified Archivist."

"What if he doesn't wanna archive for the rest of his life?"

"Tell ya what? I'll ask him: Jones Ianto Jones, do you want to be an archivist, or do you want to go back to school?"

"Well ... it's not like I've got much on ..." shrugged Ianto.

Vegas was throwing him daggered looks.

"Excellent." mumbled Jack over a mouthful of chips. "I'll take you to the Records Office this afternoon."

"Oh ... okay ..."

The word 'rushed' sprang to Ianto's mind.

Jodie and Vegas were muttering between themselves, and Jack simply sat and munched away, oblivious. Ianto tried not to stare at him, the conflicting emotions he was feeling towards this Jack (this couldn't be his Jack, because he would no doubt have changed – yet already he seemed so similar) rushing through his veins. He tore his eyes away for a moment to search for Rhys, but he was lost amongst the tables and tables of people in the hall. His gaze fell back to Jack, who had finished his food in record time and was now gulping down the remainder of his drink.

Carefully, he boxed up all of his conflicting thoughts, confused emotions and the overwhelming feeling of being lost, and stored it away to be dealt with later.

"Right!" Jack announced as a bell sounded in the depths of the building and the entire room groaned. "I believe that means it's afternoon!"

Chairs scraped and talk babbled out louder, and Vegas and Jodie linked arms – Vegas adjusting his hat, hoping Jack might notice the new angle – and walked a step ahead as they made their way to wherever it was they were supposed to be. Jack forced Ianto to keep in step with him by putting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to speak and walk at the same time.

"The Records Office is next to my office." he smiled wickedly. "So if you're ever lonely ..."

"Captain!" Vegas interrupted, looking a little cold and edgy. "Just wondering if you'd like your watch back this afternoon?"

Jack looked blank. "Watch?"

"Yeah. It broke, and you gave it me to fix? Turned out you'd just pulled the pin out of the side and it had stopped."

"Oh ... that ... yeah ... drop it off when you can ... thanks, Vegas ..."

Vegas huffed and carried on walking with Jodie.

"Anyway," continued Jack. "Where was I?"

"You were shamelessly flirting, sir." Ianto reminded him.

"Oh, when am I not?" smirked Jack. "Where was I up to in said flirting?"

"The Records Office is next to yours, and if I'm ever lonely dot dot dot."

"Ahhh yes: if you're ever lonely, feel free to pop in for a quick ... chat."

"What about our chats?" sulked Vegas.

"Always room for one more." shrugged Jack. "... and you do know how much I just _love_ talking."

Ianto smiled to himself. "Doesn't necessarily mean you like being in charge of the conversation, though."

Jack gave him a sharp look, that was then replaced with a naughty wink and grin. "I think we're going to get on, Mr. Jones."

"I should hope so." Ianto muttered to himself, trying to ignore the prickling excitement Jack's hand on his shoulder had been causing.

Vegas practically dragged Jodie off up some stairs, and Ianto began memorising the route to the Records Office in relation to his barracks, trying to ignore the filthy looks Vegas was shooting over his shoulder in Ianto's direction.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Ianto commented.

"He'll get over it." shrugged Jack. "Besides, he has a thing for Jessica."

"Jessica ..." Ianto pondered the name. "Jodie said she was a total bitch."

Jack laughed, guiding him towards a spiral staircase. "Jodie would. She has a thing for Vegas."

They were right at the top of the building, and Ianto tried not to show how much he was panting when they reached the end of the spiral stairs. Jack seemed totally fine, and Ianto supposed he had to climb these stairs multiple times a day and would be.

"My office first." Jack indicated a large wooden door with 'The Captain' embossed in large, gold letters on a big plaque covering the top quarter of the door. He opened the door and waited for Ianto to enter, then indicated he should sit down. Jack dropped into the large, comfortable – almost sofa-like – chair behind the desk, and his gaze bored into Ianto, his demeanour changing from bubbly and flirty to quite cold and professional in a nanosecond.

Ianto gulped, with the sudden feeling he was in trouble.

"First thing's first:" he began, reaching into a locked drawer that required a thumb print to open. "how do you spell your name?"

Ianto blinked. "Erm ... I – A – N – T – O." he enunciated.

"Okay ... why the _hell_ is your name on my pendant?" he asked, thrusting a chain in Ianto's direction, looking a little angry, but Ianto knew he was probably more frightened of what he didn't – or, perhaps, didn't any longer – understand. Ianto remembered the way his eyes had darkened and clouded when he couldn't remember the name of some former lover or friend or colleague, as if forgetting a name or face or feature or habit was a personal, and very harsh, failure.

Ianto took the pendant, and blinked in surprise at the stone on the chain. He had seen this less than two days ago, and it had been a black, empty space. Now, six billion years later, it was glowing a swirling just like his own. "You kept it ..." he beamed. "You ... all this time ... you kept it ..."

"You know what it is?"

"It's a galaxy."

"I mean ... you know what it is ... to me?"

Ianto gazed at him seriously, and nodded slowly. Jack seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"In the twenty-first century, you lived in Cardiff, Wales. You were part of a small team taking down alien threats as the first defence of planet Earth. So was I. We were called Torchwood."

Jack repeated the word, but it was clearly alien in his mouth. His eyes clouded over as Ianto continued to speak.

"We ... you and me ... we made this ..." He indicated Jack's galaxy, then reached inside his shirt, pulling out its parent. Jack sat bolt upright, staring at the pair.

"We ... we made ...you and I ..." he stammered.

Ianto removed the chain from his neck. "For me, it was only ... it was only two days ago ..." he sniffed, fighting to control himself as he handed the pendant over for Jack to examine. He turned the younger galaxy over in his hands, and blinked in shock. "You ... you carved my ... you carved my name on it!"

It was Jack's turn to blink. "Must have ..." he murmured, staring back at Ianto's galaxy. "I assumed that was the galaxy's name, if I'm honest." he sighed. "Didn't even consider that I'd made it ... I mean, helped make ... you and me? This ... this is ... you being here, in my timeline again ... you could have been spat out anywhere in time and space and ... right back into my timeline?"

Ianto shrugged. "You're near the Rift."

"Rhys knows me from the twenty-first century, too." sighed Jack. "I don't even remember what original Earth felt like." he scowled. "Ianto?"

"Hm?"

"How long were you and I ... ?"

"Three years."

"And ... how ... how close were we? How much did you ... know?"

"Everything there was to."

"Even –"

"Even that you cannot die."

Jack swallowed. "I'm sorry." he murmured.

"I don't, for one second, expect you to remember even a shadow of me." Ianto told him softly.

"That's ... very understanding." Jack replied, looking hurt, like he couldn't believe himself.

"It's common sense." smiled Ianto. "I mean ... I can't believe you ... you scratched my name into the galaxy."

"I must have ... I must have really cared for you." swallowed Jack. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry ..."

"It's fine."

"It's not just that." Jack told him earnestly. "I ... right now ... you and me ... it can't happen."

Ianto blinked, then kicked himself, then fought back a sudden wave of anger, depression and hurt. "W-why? Not that I expected it," he lied. "but why?"

"I can't ... I just ... I can't ..."

Jack's shoulders slumped.

"Is there someone else?"

"No." Jack replied bitterly. "There's no one."

"You ... you don't want to get hurt when I ... when I die?"

Jack looked up sharply, his expression serene. "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"I ... I've lost too much."

"It's okay."

"You're heartbroken." Jack stated.

"I apologise for being so obvious." Ianto choked, then realised he was probably wearing his heart on his sleeve, what with his eyes glistening and his posture so frigid.

They stared at each other, then Jack broke the silence, passing Ianto his galaxy back and reaching out for his own. "At least it clears up the mystery of the Ianto Galaxy." he tried, attempting to sound jovial.

"Yeah." Ianto laughed awkwardly. "So ... that's it then?"

"Sorry."

"We can't even ... y'know ... chat?"

Jack looked shocked. "Of course we can! Love and sex are totally different things – ahhhh you're twenty-first cent-"

"Twenty-first century and had a relationship with you – believe me, I know what the attitude to sex is now."

Jack smiled and sat back in his chair. "Excellent ... so ... would you like to start the conversation, or should I?"

"I think you should find someone else to talk to." Ianto practically snapped, suddenly angry though he couldn't think why.

Jack blinked.

"I've been your sex toy before, and as much as I enjoyed it, I don't think we should go down that route again."

Jack blinked again. "But ... you said ...."

"Just because I understand your attitude doesn't mean I share it. You have, quite succinctly, just dumped me."

"I'm sorry." muttered Jack, subdued and staring at his hands.

"You ... you don't even want to ... try?"

"I can't, Ianto."

"You won't."

"Hey! I don't even _remember_ you - you should be thankful I even feel the need to have your forgiveness!"

They found themselves locked in each other's gaze again, and once more it was Jack that broke it.

"I offered you a physical relationship. That's all you're going to get."

"Fine." glared Ianto.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"There we are then."

"There we are." repeated Jack quietly. "Erm ... actually ... I have no idea where we are ..."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to find our feet again, doesn't it?"

"So ..." Jack made an exasperated sound. "Are you saying 'yes' or 'no' to sex?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Why do you want to have sex with me?"

"Because you're hot." he replied simply. "A little muffiny around the edges, but that's my type."

Ianto's eyes clouded over and his annoyance dissipated. "You used to call that my Happy Weight. I ... I used to be all skinny and lanky and ... and then I was with you ... and you used to make me eat properly, and ... and then you made me eat so many donuts ... ring donuts." he added with a twinkle.

Jack smirked when he got the mental image of exactly where the said ring donut may have been ... resting. "That's one helluva game of hoopla, I'd bet."

"Oh yeah ..." breathed Ianto. "God ... all this has happened so fast ... I'm so ... I'm so confused, Jack ... I don't know ... I don't know what to do ..."

He was choking back sobs, and he felt Jack stiffen, uncomfortable with what to do. Ianto's Jack would have been by his side in an instant, arms around him, kissing away the tears that were freely falling down his face.

Ianto hid his head in his hands as his shoulders shook, and filled with uncertainty Jack crouched next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Two days ago I was the happiest I've ever been," he whispered through his tears. "and now I don't even know if I'm going to want to live anymore. Everything's gone ... everything! My home, my family - you. Everything's gone. Everything I tried so hard to keep safe and to protect and keep away from harm is dead and gone. Even the goddamn planet, if the scientists were right."

"The Earth died." Jack told him quietly.

Ianto felt another wave of tears. "Hold me!" he gasped, and Jack gathered him into his arms. Ianto cried into his neck, filling his lungs with the unchanged scent of Jack, pretending this was _his_Jack and that everything would, one day, go back to normal.

He knew it probably never would, but it was okay to pretend.

Jack was patient, waiting for him to calm down, reaching for tissues and drying his eyes for him.

"I think you've been holding that in." he smiled gently.

Ianto nodded, flushing, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." Jack said soothingly. "I know you're feeling alone and frightened in this insane place, but I'll take care of you. We'll all take care of you." he corrected.

"I think ... can we be friends?" Ianto asked, gazing at Jack hopefully.

"You'll be working next door," Jack smiled. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of time to be friends. I promise."

"And you'll let me take care of you, Jack?"

Jack looked taken aback. "I ... what?"

"I can't stand people taking care of me." Ianto explained, suddenly very aware and a little optimistic in realising Jack had yet to let him out of his embrace. "I need ... basically, I'm fucked up. If I don't have someone to look after, I go a bit mental." Jack frowned down at him. "Please, Jack. I know how to take care of you. Even now."

"I ... I pretty much take care of myself."

Ianto sat up straight.

"Right! We'll see! Find me a coffee machine!"

"Er ... what ... what for?"

"I need to show you _exactly_ just how inept you are!"


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**_________**

Ianto felt like ... well, he felt like he was back to square one, only with absolutely no idea where square one actually _was_. He knew what was there on square one with him: a new life, a new time, a new planet, new friends, new home, new perspective, new _Jack_ - but he had absolutely no idea what to _do_ with any of it.

He had thought, over the first few days, as he assumed he would, that it was all a dream and he'd wake up. It'd turn out he'd been accidentally inhaling some strange, alien plant pollen and he'd come 'round with Jack stood over him, laughing at him for saying silly things in his unconscious state or giggling at having had to take care of him and give him very _thorough_ bed baths.

Every time he opened his eyes, however, it was still the same.

He'd see the ceiling above his bed in the barracks, and sigh heavily, turning off his holographic curtain and steeling himself to face his hall mates. Half of them weren't talking to him after Vegas had painted a very wrong and vivid picture of him as some kind of heartless bastard who would just waltz in and take what he wanted.

Jessica had crooned over Vegas and given Ianto a bitch-slap the first time they met. Ianto didn't really mind – he'd been hit harder – but to be honest, he didn't really care, either. Jessica was, indeed, a bitch. She was attractive and blonde and if it wasn't for her thick European accent Ianto would have thought she'd jumped out of 'Bring it On' as a stereotype of an American cheerleader.

Her friend, Rina, was Indian and absolutely beautiful. The first time he'd seen her, Ianto hadn't dared blink in case he missed a moment of being in her presence. She was quieter than Jessica, and more went along with her than made her own decisions and opinions, but that didn't stop Ianto from stumbling over his words or grinning like a loon when she spoke to him.

Freddie, the self-absorbed genius, didn't care much for anyone but himself, and kept out of the others' way. His only reaction to Ianto's 'stealing' of Jack was to toss his dark curls out of his eyes, shrug and snigger.

The last of this housemates was Till. She had fallen backwards through time only five years, so was simply waiting in the School until she could rejoin her timeline. She'd rolled her eyes whenever Vegas had tried to recount Ianto's apparent conquest to steal Jack away from him, and had eventually just turned around and told him to shut up: no one cares anymore, and they all knew he was exaggerating. The Captain would sleep with the most exotic specimen he could find, and Ianto would just as easily be replaced.

Ianto had flinched at the triumphant grin Vegas had flashed him after that final admonishment, while Ianto himself had simply shrugged.

He couldn't care less what other people thought of him. What was really important was the fact he had been at the School little more than a month, and already Jack was starting to yield a little responsibility to him. Not just responsibility for the Records Office, but responsibility for taking care of Jack, too.

They hadn't had sex yet – Ianto was making Jack earn it – but they were getting closer. Any day now, Ianto wouldn't be able to hold out, and he may end up ripping the mandarin-collared black shirt from Jack's shoulders, tear open his trousers and take him over his desk – whether or not he was in a meeting at the time. Ianto had already begun fantasising about the different ways they might have their first time again, ignoring the fact that Jack had categorically declared he would not allow himself to have feelings for Ianto. He imagined rough, spontaneous sex on desks, and he turned himself on with images of Jack making love to him. The anticipation was starting to kill him.

Every morning, Ianto would wake before his housemates and sneak to the Captain's quarters, making him a cup of steaming hot and delicious strong, black coffee to leave by Jack's pile of paperwork on his desk. Then Ianto would sort through the seemingly endless piles of records to be archived – '_From one Archive to another ...._' he thought idly to himself – until Jack would wake, drink his coffee and come to say thank you with a cuddle.

The first few days, Ianto had wondered why said 'thank you' never included an advance towards sex, then realised that perhaps this Jack had gained an appreciation for simply holding another person, and taking physical pleasure and comfort from that. He would sit on the edge of Ianto's desk, his thighs spread so that he could stand between them, and put a loose arm around the back of Ianto's shoulders. Ianto would snake his arms around his waist, and Jack would drink the coffee with his free hand over his shoulder while holding him in silence. For both of them, these mornings were perfect.

Not this morning, however.

Ianto was tired, and fed up. He'd been telling himself he didn't care what the people in his barracks thought – even Jodie was starting to be a little off with him – but it was starting to get him down.

After leaving Jack's coffee and tidying some debris from the now Iantorganised desk, Ianto went to start on his day's work. As if on a timer, Jack arrived ten minutes later, smiling softly and sitting on the edge of the table, holding his arms out for his hug. Ianto stepped into the embrace, and buried his head in Jack's neck, inhaling deeply. Tears pricked behind his eyes, and he squeezed Jack tight.

"Hey ..." breathed Jack. "Ianto? What's wrong?"

"It's the people I live with," he muttered into Jack's collar. "they hate me because you're not interested in Vegas anymore."

Jack set the coffee down, and held Ianto tight. "They're petty teenagers. Do you want me to get you moved? There's an opening in a unit that came about yesterday. I can make sure you get sent there."

"I don't want your charity or favouritism." scowled Ianto.

Jack said nothing, but began rubbing his back soothingly. "They're not that bad then? What do they say?" he asked.

"Vegas has me down as this selfish wanker who just wanders in, takes what he wants, and doesn't give a shit about anyone else – and all the others believe him. Well, apart from Till, but even she doesn't talk to me that much."

"What else?"

"They mutter about me, point at me and giggle. And they call me 'old man' because I'm the eldest. They're so ... _grr_! ... they're so childish!" He clung to Jack a little tighter.

"That unit opening ... it's with your friend from the twenty-first century. Rhys. If you get partnered with him, it won't be that surprising."

Ianto rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder, aware that his tears had soaked through the collar of his shirt and he could probably feel the damp patch. "That'd be nice ... but ... I can't look after ... I can't look after children."

"Only one – a five year old boy. And Rhys will do most of the work anyway, what with you having the job. Besides, you said you needed someone to take care of. Now you have two."

"What about ... what about ... y'know ... us ... because I am _not_ even attempting any semblance of romantic relationship with _Rhys_."

Jack laughed, and Ianto felt it rumble through his chest. "We haven't exactly got anything at the moment. And beyond physical, we're not gonna. Which reminds me: are you gonna put out soon?"

Ianto hit his back gently in mock-annoyance. "I told you: you have to earn it."

"As long as the cuddles don't stop, I hope I earn it soon." he muttered, nibbling at Ianto's earlobe.

"What happened to the woman he was with?"

"Hm?"

"Rhys. What happened to the woman he was in the unit with?"

"She ... couldn't adjust." Jack said stiffly. A heavy silence fell, and Jack suddenly seemed to relax into Ianto's embrace properly, cuddling him close and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I try, Ianto." he sighed. "I try so hard ... they ... what am I supposed to do? What more can I do? I give them their education, a place to live, somewhere to be safe where they can live with their peers but ... so few of them can cope. How can I make it better? Is there any way I can make it better?"

It was Ianto's turn to provide comfort, and he did so as best he could. "You do your best, Jack. We don't ask any more than that."

"But how can I make it _better_?"

"Erm ... I don't know."

"What do you hate about being here? Be honest."

"I'm so far from home. My family and friends ... well, Gwen and ... someone," - _YOU_ - "is gone and I own practically nothing in the world."

"Give them more things? More pocket money?"

"I dunno. More ... Ohhh! I know! We're ... we're cut off from this world we're supposed to be adjusting to out here! Isolated, and we're not really supposed to stray off the grounds. Maybe if ... I dunno ... on Saturdays or something those who want to could have day trips or something?"

"Day trips?"

"Yeah – like shopping, or the cinema. Maybe, occasionally, a theme park."

"Yeah ... that ... that sounds like ... fun ..."

"And, if anyone's thinking about topping themselves, they might stop and think ' Oh! I can't top myself! I've got to go to Alton Towers on Tuesday!'"

"Alton Towers?"

"Er ... twenty-first century theme park. Roller coasters and stuff." smiled Ianto nostalgically. "What do you have now?"

"Theme parks. Roller coasters and stuff." smiled Jack, pulling back from the embrace and reaching for his coffee. He held it in both hands, Ianto still stood between his thighs, and sipped it appreciatively. "Mmmmm ...." he sighed. "Heaven in a mug."

Ianto flushed at the compliment, and Jack curled a finger under his chin. Ianto's eyes met Jack's, and his breath hitched. Carefully, Jack set the mug down again, not taking his eyes from Ianto's, and shuffled closer to him. His gaze slid purposefully down to soft, pink lips, and Ianto's tongue darted out to lick them in invitation. Jack didn't need telling twice, and Ianto melted into the arms encircling him as he kissed Jack properly for the first time in over a month – the first time in six billion years for Jack, but he wouldn't remember their perfect night, their perfect day or the Rift Storm that had torn them apart.

Regretfully they parted, and Jack stroked his hair and smiled at him, taking another sip of the coffee that Ianto could still taste on his tongue from Jack's mouth. Fingers ran over a sideburn affectionately, and Ianto felt himself blush under the scrutiny of Jack's blue eyes wandering over his face and drinking him in.

"Wanna ... find somewhere with a lock on the door?" Jack offered, still smiling.

Ianto nodded. "Let me finish this pile, and ... I'll meet you in your office?" he suggested.

"Yeah ... cool." grinned Jack as Ianto stepped away from him as he jumped down from the desk. With one last peck on the cheek, Jack took his coffee back into his office and allowed Ianto the time to calm down and compose himself.

Ianto couldn't quite understand why he was so nervous about having sex with Jack – he'd had sex with Jack possibly hundreds of times, but right now he was more nervous than he could ever remember being. He thought back to their first first time. Jack's warm, hands clutching him as he writhed and gasped, never having had sex with a man before and totally lost in the sensations of Jack inside him, hot and hard. He remembered how careful Jack had been with him, how he had kissed and caressed and stroked him all the way through, desperately trying to keep himself and Ianto quiet, knowing Toshiko was working late up in the main area ...

One of the things Ianto hated about this future more than anything else was the fact he now had competition for Jack's attentions. Ianto had walked beside him down the corridor and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jack assessed pretty much everyone he walked past, flirted unashamedly with intent and had even been caught several times making out with whomever he could lay his hands on. It hurt, obviously, but Ianto had to remind himself that this wasn't his Jack, and he wasn't ever going to even pretend to adhere to Ianto's ingrained twenty-first century values. His Jack had tried to, if only to make Ianto happy – because that Jack had always made it so clear his own happiness was linked to Ianto's happiness, and Ianto knew his Jack would have done anything for him. This Jack was concerned only with those who may sleep with him.

Though, since Ianto had arrived, he was fairly certain Jack had been saving himself for him. The thought gave Ianto hope, has had the Captain's expression when he'd stared into Ianto's eyes and traced his features with his gaze ...

Ianto blinked out of his reverie, and took a deep breath. He checked his reflection in the glass of the window, rearranged his hair a little and practiced his little wicked smile. He loved that smile – and he knew Jack did, too. Well, he would love it soon enough.

The Records Office was a little further down and on the opposite side of the hallway from Jack's office and quarters. Ianto knew that Jack lived next to his office – being so close to work was clearly a habit even six billion years hadn't been able to break. His kitchen was in an annexe from the office, and a spiral staircase lead down into the main living areas and the bedroom. Ianto had not yet gone down there, but used the coffee machine in the kitchenette every few hours or so.

Knocking and entering the office, he found Jack with his feet up on his desk and the top few buttons of that black shirt undone, exposing a little collar bone. Wordlessly he stood and took Ianto's hand, leading him through the little kitchen and down the spiral stairs. What was down there, Ianto did not expect.

Instead of the dark, almost dingy atmosphere of the bunker in the hub that had become Ianto's safe haven, there was a cosy, almost chintzy living room. The sofa was leather, much to Ianto's distaste, and he knew instantly he'd have to get a throw to put over it or at least find some large cushions. As he was lead through the room, Jack tightly squeezing his hand, he found himself desperately hoping they still had IKEA in the year six billion and whatever.

The bedroom, on the other hand, was spacious and classy. The bed must have been something like super-king size, with soft cotton covers in white with a black border shot with silver. Jack kicked off his boots, indicated Ianto should do the same, and pulled the covers back for them both to climb in. He seemed amused at Ianto's lack of hesitation, and Ianto could help but grin at him.

"Honestly, you'd think it was you who had been pushed back for over a month ..." joked Jack as Ianto shuffled closer to him under the duvet.

"I wasn't pushing you back," smirked Ianto. "I was playing hard to get." He propped his head up on his elbow, and Jack copied, running his other hand over Ianto's bicep and squeezing his arm.

"This was hard to get?" Jack asked in mock-surprise.

Ianto sniggered. "Shut it you. Withdrawal was setting in."

"Withdrawal? Just an easy body am I?"

"Aren't I?" Ianto shot back, narrowing his eyes but still amused.

Jack blinked at the question, then looked away as if he was feeling guilty. When he re-established eye contact, he was wearing his smiling mask again, and the moment was gone.

"Tell me about the twenty-first century." he demanded. "Tell me about your friends, and tell me about your last day there."

"I ... didn't have that many friends. We sort of ... lost touch." Ianto shrugged, embarrassed. "There was Gwen, who I worked with. And ... and you. And we worked underground in a secret base to protect the Earth from the alien threats of the Rift."

"Seriously?"

"Yahuh. We were a supposedly secret organisation, but everyone knew our name." he laughed. "Gwen was ... she was alright. She was sweet and kind, occasionally selfish and ... and totally hot on you ..."

Jack grinned.

"... and she was also Rhys' wife. Last time I saw her, we were all sat around her computer workstation playing Minesweeper, and I told her it was the gayest game ever because she'd set it so that instead of mines exploding when you lost, these daisies would sprout and shoot petals everywhere. And then you sent her - do you remember any of this?"

Jack shook his head. "No." He said it as if it no longer mattered to him, but Ianto knew he was hating himself for forgetting. Ianto didn't blame him at all. He felt no annoyance or hurt that he was no longer remembered, only a vague sense of happiness that he got this second chance.

"Erm ... you sent her to the supermarket, and dragged me up from the Archives and took me down to your bunker and ... erm ... we ... y'know ...?"

"I can guess ..." smirked Jack, letting his eyes drift to the pale skin of Ianto's neck. Finally Ianto managed to close the gap between their bodies, unashamedly snuggling up to Jack, holding him tight and feeling strong arms cuddling him back. A hand found its way to his hair – this Jack really did seem to like touching hi hair – and stroked his head gently and soothingly.

A thought occurred to Ianto: Jack seemed more interesting in talking than having sex. Definitely_very_ different from His Jack. Raising his head a little, Ianto pressed a couple of light kisses to Jack's neck. He felt hands slide down his body, squeezing his buttocks and pushing his hips forward to get their growing erections closer together.

Ianto felt a little smug when he heard Jack's breath hitch first, and began nipping and licking at all the soft flesh he could find, starting behind the ear and working his way down. Asserting dominance, Ianto pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs and pulling open buttons as Jack stroked his hair and arched his back beneath him. Ianto pulled off his own tie, tossing it aside carelessly – the uniform, he decreed, was not his own – before staring down at Jack and slowly opening his shirt, allowing Jack to push the material aside and slip it from his shoulders, feeling blue eyes burning trails over his chest as Jack drank him in appreciatively.

Jack tried to flip them unsuccessfully, neither of them happily submissive, but Ianto controlled himself and kept him pinned down, distracting him with a deep kiss. The Captain relaxed, Ianto let his wrists go from where he had held them tight above Jack's head, and felt hands exploring the planes of his back and squeezing his shoulders. Fingernails raked gently over his pale skin, and the resulting shiver of pleasure caused Jack to do it again, harder. In retaliation, Ianto bit down and marked his shoulder, sucking gently and feeling Jack squirm and writhe and gasp.

Impatient hands were curling around Ianto's belt buckle, and the leather strip soon found itself tossed aside. Ianto tugged Jack's shirt away, smoothly removed his belt from the loops in his tight trousers and pulled down his fly. Jack was breathing deeply, his pupils wide and black, and Ianto gave him his wicked little smile. Jack gasped and writhed as if the mere sight of it had ... done something. Ianto decided to bear that reaction in mind in the future.

They yanked off each others' trousers and underwear, and Jack pulled the covers back over them as Ianto lay between his legs, kissing and grinding. Finally he made Jack moan when he slid a finger inside him a little way, and felt a little smug with himself. It was rare he maintained control longer than Jack ...

Working his way down Jack's body with kisses, nips and licks, Ianto finally arrived at Jack's cock. His sigh of relief – totally unregistered by the Captaain – made Jack squirm and gasp, and he felt a strange sense of peacefulness, knowing that even here Jack was exactly the same. He licked his wet tongue over the head of his cock, grasping it firmly and holding down wanton hips as they bucked to get down his throat. He relented and took him all the way down, pressing his nose into Jack's stomach, feeling him writhe and hearing him cry out.

Kissing his way back up, he paid special attention to the spots that made Jack tingle and mewl, and the Captain did very little to hide his surprise at how well Ianto really did know his body. He spread his thighs further, even whimpering a little in the hope Ianto would hurry up and fuck him.

"Lube ..." growled Ianto, his voice deep and gravelled with lust.

"T-top drawer, over th-there ..." gasped Jack, still breathing heavily. Ianto leaned over him to retrieve it, and smirked when he saw the only thing in the top drawer that wasn't lubricant was a glasses case. He started squeezing a little of the gel on his fingers, sighing happily - if not a little dirtily - when he realised it was tingly lubricant. They'd had fun with this stuff back in the twenty-first century ...

"I-Ianto ..." breathed Jack. "Condom ..."

Ianto looked up in confusion. "Oh ... sorry ... we ... we never really used them anymore ..." he muttered. Jack narrowed his eyes a little, then relaxed.

"Okay ... okay ... I trust you ... I prefer it without anyway ... ah!" he gasped as a finger slid inside his body.

"I know." breathed Ianto, watching as the Captain completely gave over control and simply let Ianto do to him what he wanted. He prepared him carefully, though he probably didn't need to spend as much time on it as he did.

"For fuck's sake, Ianto!" Jack hissed. Ianto blinked. Jack wasn't usually swearing _just_ yet. Ianto adhered to his wants anyway, slicking himself up and feeling the warm tingle of the gel on his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, feeling it, until Jack coughed. "Still here," he reminded him, lifting his knees up to his chest in reminder. Ianto's skin would have flushed were it not already painted with arousal, and he took a deep breath before finally pushing into Jack's body.

The Captain arched and moaned loudly, breathing Ianto's name and panting heavily. Ianto realised how close he was, and gently pinched the base of his cock in case he started thinking about coming. Jack laughed weakly at the action, cut short by Ianto thrusting another inch inside him, feeling the hard flesh in his hand throb. Jack's hands scrabbled at his hair and shoulders, scratching and grabbing and squeezing as Ianto began to move in and out of him.

Even in the twenty-first century, Ianto had never seen Jack completely let go like this. Sure, he'd let go ... but he had never, ever, let Ianto see him so ... desperate? Lustful?

Words escaped his lips that Ianto didn't fully understand the first time he'd heard them - back in his own time - but now he knew what they meant perfectly, thanks to the chip lodged in his brain that translated everything. Ianto would have blushed himself to death if he'd understood even a fraction of the filth that poured from Jack's mouth back home, and it certainly explained Jack's lack of needing to swear pretty much ... ever.

Jack clawed at Ianto's wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock. "I don't need you to touch me for me to come." he growled deep, clutching both of Ianto's wrists and now allowing him them back, watching as Ianto's pace picked up frantically and came hard in between their bodies. He felt the tingle of the lube then the hot explosion of Ianto's climax, caused by his own clenching waves through his orgasm.

Ianto collapsed on top of him, panting hard, and Jack stroked his hair, reaching in the second drawer in this beside cabinet for some wipes. Without a word, Ianto took them from him, and Jack let him clean them up, carefully and methodically. They lay together in silence for a while, until Jack was sure Ianto was fast asleep. Carefully, he disentangled himself and got dressed, regretfully leaving Ianto warm and comfortable in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

Climbing the stairs and crossing the kitchen to his office he sat down heavily in his desk chair, determined to concentrate on work. After ten minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again, he thew down his pen and put his head in his hands. Rubbing his face, he sighed heavily. He opened his secure drawer and took out his little galaxy, and ran his finger gently over the messily engraved 'Ianto' on the clasp surrounding it.

He hadn't thought it entirely truthful that he and Ianto had been in love enough to create so much life - that maybe he himself had spun the story to get the attractive young man to bed with him. But after the way Ianto had just ... just done what he had done to him, and done so well, with such want and knowledge, Jack found himself believing it.

Gazing into the depths of the round stone, his galaxy - his and Ianto's child - he felt a sudden pang of fear.

Sure, he didn't remember losing Ianto the first time, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He couldn't even imagine how much it had hurt. He wondered to himself if he had been there when it happened, or if he had been off somewhere else, doing whatever it was he did. He tried to figure out how long he might have searched, and then how long he might have remembered. The familiar way in which Ianto had just taken him had made Jack feel ... what did he feel? Safer? More secure? ... than he ever remembered feeling. He had actually trusted Ianto to top him - a pleasure he had almost forgotten - and completely and utterly let go any semblance of control in a way he was certain no one had let him before.

Jack played with the chain of the pendant, lost in thought, wondering at what his past self that Ianto had known so thoroughly was like, and if he was in any way close enough to that for Ianto to want to stay. He knew that once Ianto did get to know him, he would realise that really, he was a completely different person wearing the same body. He'd have changed beyond recognition once the facade came down.

He shook his head suddenly.

What would it matter to him if Ianto wanted to stay or not?

Jack _would not_ indulge in having 'feelings' for him. He could not. Sure, he could wonder at it, fantasise about what it could have been like - maybe even crave it - but Jack had taken precautions years ago to ensure no one would ever be able to touch his heart. He shivered in disgust, wondering if he should tell Ianto what he had ... what he had 'done'. Would it scare him away? Probably not. Jack could already sense Ianto's fierce loyalty, and if he knew what Jack had actually done to himself ... he'd stand by and take care of him, probably would refuse to believe it, and ... and Ianto would make him regret it.

No.

He couldn't tell Ianto what he had done.

"Jack?" called Ianto from down below. Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Up here!" he called back. "Hang on! I'm ... I'm coming back down!"

He pushed his chair back, stretched until his back popped and made his way back downstairs. Ianto was sat up in bed, his hair tousled and the covers enveloped around him, looking warm and cosy. "Working?" he asked knowingly.

"Trying to." sighed Jack, sitting on the bed in front of him and leaning back into his chest, bare arms encircling him. He inhaled the scent of Ianto on his duvet covers and smiled to himself, enjoying Ianto holding him, closing his eyes as he let himself relax. Ianto shifted slightly, getting comfortably sat so that he could hold Jack's weight, and kissed his hair. "Hmmm ..." pondered Jack, and despite his better judgement he carried on his sentence. "How about I ring the boss and see if you and I can get the day off and clearance to go into town?"

"I ... I thought you were the boss ..." frowned Ianto, and Jack laughed.

"How else do you think we're gonna get clearance?" he grinned up at him. "C'mon, get dressed. I'll show you how restaurants work now, and I'll buy you the most delicious chocolate this side of the Martyr's Minebelt." He pulled himself up off the bed, and turned and held his hand out to yank Ianto along with him. "C'mon! ... what's wrong?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ianto muttered.

"Er ... why wouldn't it be?"

"It's favouritsm."

"Erm ... well ... you _are_ my favourite ...." Jack pointed out. Ianto didn't look too impressed. The Captain sighed. "Look, if you're that worried about what your hall mates think about you ..."

"I'm not." scowled Ianto.

"... I said 'if'. _If_ you are, then I'm going to have to force you to move into the unit. For your own good."

Ianto hugged his knees. "I don't want to move into the unit."

Jack frowned and sat back down. "Why?"

"I just ... don't think I'd be very good with the whole ... bringing up a child thing ... and ... I really would be terrible at it, Jack. And then Rhys would get annoyed, then I'll get annoyed, and then we'll start arguing before eventuall-"

"Getting a divorce and moving off planet?" smirked Jack. "Don't worry about it! I can already tell you'd be a natural. Besides, the way it works is that one of the 'parents' has a job and the other concentrates on the child. Since you already have the job, and Rhys was always stay-at-home anyway, you'll only after look after him on the evenings. And I promise you, Giacomo is one of the best behaved kids we've got here."

Ianto sighed and Jack stroked his hair comfortingly. "It's better than being shoved in the barracks and treated like a school kid. And, if in six months you don't think you can cope, you have the option to move back."

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by an angry buzzing sound from the floor above. "What's that?" he asked as Jack leapt to his feet and began racing up the stairs, practically ignoring him, it seemed. He sat there, waiting and listening to frantic voices upstairs before hearing the office door slam shut behind the Captain.

The place suddenly went eerily quiet with his presence, and Ianto wondered if he was supposed to stay or go back to work. He lay down in the huge bed, pulling the fluffy duvets around him and relishing the knowledge he was currently lying in the most comfortable bed in the entire building. He wriggled until he got comfortable, yawned and shut his eyes. He was going to take advantage of this situation as much as possible, and right then sleep was at the forefront of his mind. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off, lying still and so comfortable he felt like he was floating on a cloud. The only thing missing from his perfect slumber was Jack's warm body and safe presence to wrap himself around.

~*~*~*~

Jack woke him up with a grave, somber expression, gently shaking him awake, perched on the side of the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, lying back and regarding Jack carefully. Jack sighed heavily.

"There's been an accident. Three people died."

Ianto held his arms open, and the Captain leaned forward and fell into them, clinging tight as they lay together.

"What happened?" asked Ianto gently.

"The band stand in the Oriental garden collapsed."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Three people died." he repeated. "A whole family. Both parents and their child."

Ianto squeezed him tighter, as if it might help. It seemed to, as the Captain shifted and relaxed further, almost moulding himself over Ianto's body.

"I'm sorry." muttered Ianto into his hair, kissing his head. "Were you close to them?"

"The older woman used to be my tennis partner." he laughed, though Ianto wasn't quite sure why he did. "We were friends for years."

"Here," murmured Ianto, lifting his chin to look into tear-filled eyes. "let me take care of you."

Jack swallowed, then nodded, then smiled. "Strip me naked and do what you did to me before ..." he whispered.

"If you insist." smirked Ianto.

So he did.

Three times.


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**________**

Jack spent most of the day helping to clear the rubble that had once been the band stand, and said very little to Ianto when they did see each other. Ianto understood and gave him his space, only venturing near him to give him coffee. Jack had given him a tired smile of appreciation and a quick hug before sipping from his mug, setting it down and continuing with his work.

After five 'o' clock, Ianto's time was his own, so he decided to drop in on Rhys. He looked tired and dishevelled, clearly not having had time to mourn the friend he had lived with, helped raise a child with and, most probably, had gotten very close to. The flat he was living in was cosy and homey, very child friendly and very ... lived in. It was spacious, with a separate kitchen and dining room, three bedrooms – two en suite – a bath and shower room and also a playroom for the little boy.

They sat at the dining room table with cups of tea – the child, Giacomo, was in lessons – and a sort of awkward silence fell. They hadn't really known each other back home, and Ianto supposed they were only reaching out to each other now because they were from the same place. He took a deep breath trying to think of something to say.

"Erm ..." He shuffled uncomfortably. "... I heard about ... about your ... erm ...."

"She was a friend." sighed Rhys. "But ... I was expecting it. She never really was happy here."

"What was her name?"

"Helena."

Ianto nodded, and stared into his tea.

"So ..." Rhys changed the subject. "You and the Captain getting on at all? I heard he gave you a job pretty quick."

"Yeah ... in the Records Office." Ianto smiled weakly. "The place is a bomb site. Gonna take forever to get in order ..."

"Yeah." agreed Rhys.

Another awkward silence fell as they sipped their tea and cast around for conversation starters.

"So ... um ..." Ianto decided to try speaking. "... how's ... your boy? Giacomo?"

"Oh!" Rhys beamed. "He's lovely – he really is. I think I've got it right with him, y'know?"

"Good ... good ..." Ianto looked back to his half empty and getting-cold mug. "Erm ... Jack was saying that ... well, we're from the same century, same time period, even ... he was saying about putting me in here with you."

Rhys nodded. "Not happy in the barracks?"

"Not really, no." admitted Ianto.

"I've been hearing the rumours they've been spreading about you."

Ianto's head snapped up. "Rumours?"

"Yeah. Apparently you'll shag anything that moves, don't give a shit about anyone but yourself and hurt other people for your own amusement." he told him, expression grim.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Of course I bloody don't! And I set that boy with the stupid name right with harsh words to Kaan."

"That was his dad, right?"

"Yeah, but Boy With Stupid Name was always ... a loose cannon."

"He can say what he wants about me. It doesn't make any difference as far as I'm concerned. It's not like I work with anyone, and the only other person I talk to is Jack, and he ... he knows what I'm like."

"Yeah? You and he are ... y'know ... 'getting on'?"

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Yeah we're ... we're getting on fine."

"You're ... y'know ... interested in each other again?"

Ianto gave a small laugh. "Definitely."

"Have you ... y'know ...?" smirked Rhys.

"Four times." Ianto said casually, and not actually expecting a specific answer Rhys snorted into his tea. Ianto sniggered.

"Didn't waste your time did you? When did this start?" he laughed, wiping his face with a tissue.

"Yesterday."

Rhys stared at him. "Four times in one day? Where do you find the stamina?" he asked, almost gaping.

"Coffee." he shrugged. "I've also found there's been a distinct lack of adrenalin rushes since coming here, so I think I've got some weird restlessness from that, too."

Rhys nodded, still a little bit surprised. "No idea where you'd get that energy ...."

Ianto laughed to himself again, sipping from his mug. "He's ... different." he admitted. "A lot more ... I don't know ... he's more ... finished. Like ... I dunno. Like he's figured out exactly what's right for him now. He doesn't need to experiment anymore. He knows what he wants."

"Right ..." Rhys shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh! I didn't mean sexually!" laughed Ianto, and Rhys looked visibly relieved. "I mean ... oh even I don't know what I mean. He's different, and he's ... I wouldn't say he's better. I could never say that. It's like ... he's the guy I wished he was back then, but could never have. And now I've got him, all I want is my Jack back."

Rhys nodded. "I understand."

"I wouldn't change him for the world, though. _That_ I already know for certain. And if I end up in another part of space and time, and have to start over again, then this is the Jack I'll be craving."

"You've only known him a month, in reality." Rhys said carefully. "You can't be certain that ... y'know ... you'd last out here, in like ... a society, outside of the isolation of the hub and away from all those ... mortal dangers ...."

Ianto regarded him a moment. "I never ... I never thought of it like that before ...."

"Context is important, no matter what your relationship is. Context could make or break it." Rhys advised.

Ianto nodded. "We'll have to see."

"There isn't really a question of it working, is there? We all see the way he looks at you at lunch. And _everyone_ knows he hasn't slept with anyone since you got here." Rhys winked. "The ladies and gentlemen are heartbroken."

Ianto smirked to himself.

"Smug bastard." smiled Rhys, then his expression turned serious. "But ... if you wanna move in here ... that's fine by me. As long as we split household chores, I don't mind cooking. You have to do your fair share of work with Jack, too, so ... you can't spend every second of spare time with the Captain."

"Jack ... Oh! Giacomo. Got you."

"Yeah, most people call Giacomo 'Jack' and the Captain ... well, Captain. If you say 'Jack' I'll probably assume you're talking about Giacomo."

"Oh ... right ... I'll keep that in mind ... but ... erm ... I have no idea how to look after a child ..."

"You'll pick it up. And he's an angel - he really is. Obviously, he's not perfect, but he's damn near."

"I suppose we could try it. But ... I'm warning you: I'm useless with children. Really, I am. When it came to my niece and nephew, I _paid_ them to be good. That is _not_ great parenting."

Rhys laughed and shook his head. "Nope." he agreed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. He'll love you, I bet. When are you moving in?"

Ianto shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever Jack - the Captain - gives it the go ahead? What cue should I take? Who do I go to?"

"Clear it with the Captain, and he can move what ever pawn he needs to." smiled Rhys. "It's good to have a familiar face around." he sighed sadly. "I was starting to wonder if ... I was starting to wonder if I'd imagined or dreamt the old life ...."

Ianto nodded, and finished the dregs of his cold tea. "So ... what have you studied here?" he asked.

"I used to do a twilight course in modern literature, but it was all shit. Everything's already been done by this point so ... it's all the same."

"Do they still know who Shakespeare is?" asked Ianto.

"Oh yeah!" nodded Rhys.

"What's music like now?"

"Just a load of electronic noises that make no sense or melody whatsoever."

"... is _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy still available in extended edition box sets?"

"Had 'em in my rucksack when the Rift took me." beamed Rhys. "After shopping, I was going for a lads' night in, and we were gonna have a marathon and a drinking game. I've got the original _Star Wars_ trilogy too - and _Shaun of the Dead_."

"No. Way!" beamed Ianto. "Is there anything to play them on?"

"Helena knocked together a primitive DVD player-esque thing and they play okay. Watching them alone isn't that fun, though ... and Jack's too young for most of the films ...."

"When I move in, we'll have to have a marathon - yes, that's right: I'm the James Bond of the Torchwood outfit and also a nerd: go figure."

"James Bond is lost on an ocean of time." Rhys declared sadly. "Forgotten over the ages ... but_dammit_ those films were good! What I wouldn't give for ten minutes of _Goldfinger_."

Ianto smiled. "Yeah ... I'm gonna miss Bond."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone if you cry," Rhys assured him, face serious. "But they don't make action figures anymore."

Ianto blinked. "What?"

"They don't do action figures."

"Why?"

"Because they're bastards."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth a few times. He sniffed. "They're just dolls, Rhys." he said bravely.

"Yeah ... y'know ... Gwen made me get rid of mine."

"Jack re-enacted the Karma Sutra with mine."

Rhys sniggered. "He didn't take them out of the boxes did he?"

"I think it's best if I don't dwell on that particular incident for too long." Ianto scowled.

"Sorry." Rhys told him, sincere.

"It's okay. It technically happened six billion years ago. No point being upset."

"Nope."

"None at all."

"Not a smidge."

Ianto nodded, then took a deep breath. "I couldn't believe it though! I told him not to touch them! He was supposedly 'down with flu', I come home at lunch to check on him and Storm is re-enacting The Butterfly with He-Man."

Rhys snorted, laughing. "I don't even know what that is!"

"Oh it's when-"

"AND I DON'T WANNA ... _ahem_ ... I mean: too much info ...."

"Haha! Sorry!" grinned Ianto, and laughed. "So ... has there been anyone since ... y'know ... Gwen?"

Rhys sighed. "I've only been here a year. I'm still not ... I'm still not over it."

"No. I don't think we ever will be. Any of us." replied Ianto quietly.

"Jack gives me something to concentrate on, though. Seeing him makes it easier, and watching him grow up will be worth all this shit in the end."

Ianto nodded. "Back home ... did you and Gwen ever ... ?"

"Yeah, we had two by the time I ... 'went'. A little boy called Bobby, and a little girl called Natasha. Captain Harkness was Godfather to both, and he was a big help when ... when Gwen ..."

"Oh." Ianto breathed, understanding.

"I wondered what happened to them after I'd gone. My mam and dad and both Gwen's parents were dead by then - we lost them all in a year - so I suppose responsibility would have fallen to the Godparents."

"You think Jack would have taken care of them?"

"I hope so, but he probably didn't." sighed Rhys. "He'd have made sure they were looked after, then left them to grow up. Maybe drop in occasionally."

Ianto nodded. He knew it would be true. "No way of knowing for certain now." he said quietly.

"No." agreed Rhys. "Though ... I wish ... just ten more minutes with them. Five. Anything, no matter how small ... I'd give anything. Anything."

Ianto tried to smile comfortingly, not knowing what to say.

"You finished that?" Rhys asked, standing up and taking Ianto's mug. Ianto stayed seated, letting him go to the kitchen to wash up and compose himself. He returned with a couple of chocolate bars, and grinned widely, handing Ianto one. "Chocolate was an industry the scientists heavily invested in," he explained, peeling open his own bar. "so it's become the most delicious, intoxicating and addictive treat in the known Universe."

Ianto nibbled a little at the top of his, and was fairly certain the blissfully delicious taste in his mouth could give him a hard on if it wanted to. It was creamy and sweet, yet there was a bitter edge and maybe a trace of something a little hazelnut-y. "Mmmm ..." he sighed. "... and there was me thinking I'd miss Dairy Milk ...."

Rhys laughed, then jumped when his watch started beeping. "Right," he declared. "I need to go and pick up Jack from his rugby."

"Rugby? He's five!"

"So's everyone else playing, so it's even." Rhys told him authoritatively.

Ianto shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

Getting up to leave, he followed Rhys to the front door. Rhys shut it behind them, and they walked a little down the corridor.

"Ooh!" Rhys exclaimed suddenly. "You couldn't talk to the Captain about maybe getting us moved, could you? Maybe ... number double-oh-seven on the top floor? Much nicer than this dump." He indicated the corridor on which he lived. "The only thing holding it together is duct tape, and now that flat is empty - and the Captain isn't exactly adverse to favouritism - may as well move the favourite in, right?"

Ianto blushed a little. "I'll talk to him."

Grinning, Rhys bade him goodbye at the bottom of the stairs and they went their separate ways, and Ianto couldn't help but smile to himself as he made his way up to the top of the building. He groaned as he reached the spiral stairs that lead up to where the Records Office and the Captain's office were, secretly wishing there was some form of lift.

He whistled to himself, opening the door to Jack's office with the intention of making some more coffee to take down to Jack in a thermos and finding the man himself slumped back in his chair behind his desk, eyes closed. "Sorry!" Ianto exclaimed. "I assumed you were still downstairs ... are you okay?" he frowned, stepping through the door a little way.

"Tired." was all Jack said. His hair and clothes were greying with dust, and some of it had found its way into the creases of his skin, making him look old and weary.

"I was about to make some coffee?" Ianto offered, and the Captain nodded, his eyes still closed. "Would you like it a little sweeter? Maybe with a bit of cream?"

Jack's eyes opened, and he frowned warily. "How did you know?"

"You turn girly when you're upset." Ianto told him, matter-of-factly, and made his way to the kitchen, leaving the door open so that he could hear Jack while he made the coffee.

"What makes you so certain I haven't changed?" Jack asked.

"You have changed. Completely and utterly, but you're still you. The main parts that make you up are still in there."

"And how I take my coffee is a 'main part'?" questioned Jack, standing to linger in the doorway, arms folded, watching.

Ianto smirked to himself. "To me it is."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Coffee was always the way to your heart." he smiled, offering a steaming mug to Jack. Jack took it, avoiding Ianto's eyes and staring into the rich depths of the slightly creamy, slightly sweet coffee. "You look guilty." Ianto frowned. Jack's head snapped up.

"What have I got to be guilty for?" he asked, practically snapping the question.

Ianto blinked. "I ... I don't know, do I? I thought you might be ... y'know ... harbouring a bit of self-loathing after what happened ... with the - the - the bandstand!"

"How did you know?" Jack asked, incredulous.

He felt a stab of annoyance, and didn't mean to snap, but he did. "Because I _know_ you! Maybe not ... completely - most definitely not as completely as before. But ... you can wear a thousand different faces, but those who know you will recongnise you in an instant because you can't change the essence of who you are. You're a con man, Jack. You _know_ this!"

"You can change." muttered Jack darkly.

"Well you haven't." Ianto retorted, turning back to the coffee machine to make himself some. He took a deep breath, and set his mug down. "I'm sorry for snapping. I didn't mean to."

"You're still messed up from everything. I understand."

Ianto hung his head, then turned. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

The Captain set down his mug carefully and pulled him into his arms, stroking dirty fingers through his hair.

"Oh! Oh no!" Ianto groaned, pushing him away and batting the dust from his clothes. "Ohhh I'm all dirty now!"

"It suits you." smirked Jack. "Maybe you could come and help with clearing rubble tomorrow."

"Manual labour doesn't suit me as much as being dirty." Ianto deadpanned, suddenly very aware of the fact Jack had him practically pinned between the Captain and the kitchen work surface. He trailed his fingers up Jack's arms before interlocking them behind his neck and pulling their foreheads together.

Jack sighed and rubbed their noses together, and Ianto parted his lips slightly as Jack's mouth moved towards his, anticipating the kiss that was to come. The Captain didn't disappoint, ghosting and teasing over Ianto's lips, pulling back slightly and making Ianto follow him, laughing a little before claiming Ianto's mouth and probing his tongue forward to explore.

He could feel Jack's hands roaming over his body, squeezing and stroking his sides, trying to find his little hotspots. He was in totally the wrong place at the moment, but he'd learn, decided Ianto. He scratched his fingernails over Jack's nape and felt him shudder in delight, his tongue delving deeper and nearly cutting off Ianto's air supply, lifting him onto the surface behind so that he could wrap legs around him.

The Captain pulled back suddenly, and stared at him. Ianto frowned, giving him a questioning look.

"I ... I have to go ..." Jack muttered, hurriedly grabbing his mug and practically running down the spiral stairs to his quarters.

Ianto stared after him, unsure what to do or say, sat frozen on the work surface. He shut his mouth with a snap and hopped down, wondering what he'd done wrong. He hesitated in going after Jack, then decided to leave him. He picked up his mug, tried to shake the dust from his hair and clothes, and made his way back to his halls, cursing himself for not mentioning his move with Rhys, or possibly having them move flat.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to his room, and the usual hush that proceeded him to his bunk followed. It lasted a little longer than usual, and he internally frowned. The back of his neck prickled, and he realised that they were all watching him. He glanced over at Vegas and Jessica cuddled up on Rina's bed across the room, with Rina herself sat cross-legged at the foot of it. _They've done something_, he realised, and bit back his annoyance.

It didn't take him long to realise what. He pulled back his covers, and found a variety of insects and arachnids all crawling around under the duvet. Vegas, Jessica and Rina started guffawing, then seemed to quiet when they realised he didn't seem that bothered.

Rolling his eyes, unfazed, he picked up one of the larger, hairier spiders and walked calmly over to the three on the bed, holding it out. "Want to stroke it?" he offered, as if he was holding a cute, cuddly ferret rather than a rather creepy-looking spider. "He won't bite, really. He just looks threatening."

Rina was already scrabbling away, and Jessica was clinging to Vegas' arm. Vegas himself regarded Ianto cooly - clearly, it was he who had put the insects and arachnids there, showing no bother with them. Test one: complete.

Ianto gently put the spider on the bed beside Jessica, and she gave in and shrieked, scrambling away and standing beside Rina, the girls holding each other. Vegas allowed the little creature to crawl into his palm and held it up. "Odd place to keep spiders," he commented. "I wouldn't want such sly, two-faced creatures as my bedfellows."

"Only certain species actually turn on each other, and usually only the females." Ianto informed him, picking up what looked like a millipede but had several different coloured shells on its many sections. He watched it wandering and snaking around his fingers, fascinated by the leg movements and the glistening armour that surrounded it.

Till chose that moment to wander in, and froze at the tableaux. She drank in Ianto's bed, covered in creeping, crawling beings, and Vegas sat on the bed with his spider, and Ianto with his insect. She rolled her eyes. "Y'know, Vegas, one day you'll grow the fuck up and pull a guy like ... oh, I don't know? The Captain."

"Ha!" Ianto smirked at Vegas, who had sat bolt upright, drawing in breath to retaliate.

"Save it!" snapped Till, then turned to Ianto. She seemed as distracted as him by the armoured plates of the millipede, then shook herself out of it. "Saw the Captain on my way up here. He sends a message. Wants you in his office and you're to take Vegas."

"What for?" scowled Vegas.

"Er ... I dunno. Maybe he wants to cuddle on the couch and watch re-runs of "Q'ida and Ryan' while eating truffles and talking about hair?"

"Piss off, Till." Vegas muttered darkly.

"I repeat: grow the fuck up."

Ianto put the millipede back on his bed, and turned around to retrieve the spider, only to see Vegas put in on the floor and stamp on it hard. He rubbed his shoe on the floor to scrape the remains from it, then turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ianto's eyes slid down the gooey mess that had been the spider, then glanced at his bed, alive with movement. With a sigh, he decided he was above hiding insects in other peoples' beds, and hid them back under the darkness of the duvet, knowing they'd be happier there.

He quietly left the barracks, Freddie still with his head in his laptop, Rina and Jessica still muttering to themselves and Jodie and Till sat reading. Till gave him a nod as he left, which returned with a weak smile, and he shut the door behind him. He had almost expected that Vegas would be waiting for him, and it took little less than a quick turn to get the body that had suddenly jumped out at him off his back and onto the floor.

"What is it with you?" Ianto hissed. "You're such a child! I can't believe they let you leave the unit!" he snapped, and began to stalk in the direction of the spiral stairs that lead to Jack's office. Vegas picked himself up and stomped up behind him, keeping his distance as they made their way to their destination, refusing to speak.

Ianto knocked on the heavy door to the Captain's office, and entered as instructed. He was a little surprised to see that not only was Jack clean and smiling, but Rhys was there with him, too.

"Ah! Ianto, Vegas! Have a seat ..." Jack indicated the chairs that had been set out for them, and Ianto chose the one nearest to where Rhys was standing. "So, tell me: what's going on? Because I really, _really_ want to know." he ordered, though his voice was bright. "Vegas? Will you go first?"

Vegas glared at him, then took a deep breath. "He came in and he just ruined everything." he muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He ... you ... he just _did_! It's the way he is!"

Jack's other eyebrow joined the raised one. "I see. Could you possibly tell me what it is about 'the way he is' that has offended you?"

"You and me had something, and he came along and ... and he just ..."

The Captain frowned thoughtfully. "Vegas ... we had sex twice. That's hardly something - and it was over Professor Milling's desk."

"Yeah but ... you ... you said ... you said you liked me. You said you would take me out."

"Listen, kid, if you were naked when I said that, I probably didn't mean it."

"_Jack_!" Ianto admonished.

The Captain's eyes flicked to him, and then back to Vegas. "What?" he asked.

"You're ... you're not being, fair is all ..." Ianto muttered.

"How so?" frowned Jack.

"Just ... just be a bit more tactful ... you're hurting him."

The Captain thought for a second. "Erm ... sorry?" he tried. "My interest in you was physical?"

Rhys and Ianto both rolled their eyes, and Vegas stared at his hands. "That's not how it felt." he murmured quietly. "Not how you made me feel."

"That's the point of sex: to feel special."

"It's not!" Vegas' head snapped up, and he glared at the Captain. "That's not the point at all!"

Ianto leaned back in his chair, finger resting on his bottom lip as he watched Vegas carefully, his elbow resting on the arm.

Jack was trying to stare him down, but Vegas was defiant. Neither of them spoke until Jack finally broke the gaze, and it was Vegas who broke the tense silence. "The point is ... yes, feeling good is part of it. But ... making someone else feel good ... seeing how they feel about you, that's the point. The point is appreciation, as well as your own satisfaction."

"How naive." commented Jack. "Look," he continued quickly, given the sharp look Ianto shot his way. "you were a shag, and I'm sorry - everyone seems to have realised except you, and I suppose that's partly my fault - but since when have I ever been with someone more than a few times?"

Vegas returned to staring at his hands, saying nothing.

"Besides, I prefer adults who act like adults, not adults who do nothing but act like spoilt little children."

His head snapped back up again, and he pointed at Ianto. "But! But he - "

"I don't care." Jack cut him off. "Whatever you think he did: it was me. Now you better go and apologise to everyone, tell them you were spreading vicious rumours and set the record straight: Ianto is a lovely young man, he'll do anything for anyone, and unlike you he is polite, well-mannered and one helluva demon in bed. Got that?"

Ianto felt sure he was blushing, if not still caught up in confusion. Was he just a shag? He'd certainly felt special ... he'd certainly been _made_ to feel special ...

What if, now that he had 'put out', Jack would have someone else in his bed this time next week?

Deep in thought, he totally missed Vegas being dismissed, and only came back to reality when Rhys sat down in the chair next to him.

"Next item ..." continued Jack, and Ianto watched him carefully. "You're moving in with Rhys?"

Ianto nodded silently.

"Good - well, I've reviewed the living arrangements and I think it would be better for you all if you moved up to the top of the accommodation block - flat seven?"

Rhys nodded vigorously, and Ianto murmured his assent.

"Good - you can move in in the morning, Ianto. Rhys; pack your things and you can move in when it suits you. Make sure little Giacomo knows the way to and from his schoolroom to the flat, don't forget!"

"I won't, Captain!" beamed Rhys, and he started getting up. "I'll ... I'll go start now! Thanks, mate." he added, in Ianto's direction. Ianto wondered what he meant, then remembered he was supposed to talk to Jack about getting them moved up to that flat.

Alone with Jack, he sighed heavily, but it was Jack that spoke first.

"I'm sorry about before." he said quickly.

Ianto regarded him carefully, leaning forward a little and quirking an eyebrow.

"You freak me out." Jack admitted.

"How so?" frowned Ianto.

"We're on totally different levels with each other," Jack explained. "so ... I feel ... I dunno. It's like having amnesia. _I'm_ looking at a total stranger, but _you_ know me. We're on totally different levels, and ... and I wish ... I wish I could catch up to you ... know your body like you know mine. And it's frustrating!"

"Is this ... is this because I scratched the back of your neck?"

"Yes! Exactly! I _love_ that. I didn't know I loved it until you showed me, and I realised you did it because you already knew, and it just _freaked me out_ because ... because I _don't know you_!"

"Don't worry. This time next week you'll have a new shag, and I'll be nicely tucked away with Rhys and the kid."

Jack looked a little hurt. "I thought you wanted Vegas off your back?"

"You didn't have to hurt his feelings!"

"What was I supposed to say? He was only there to pass the time? I played him to get what I wanted? He's pretty, so he sufficed for the time being? He wanted the truth, so I gave it him."

"And if I want the truth?" Ianto challenged.

They maintained eye contact until they simultaneously glanced away.

"You can't handle the truth." the Captain muttered darkly, and Ianto couldn't help but snigger. "What?" demanded Jack.

"Nothing ... just ... in my time, that's a really cheesy quote from a famous film." he smiled to himself. He drank in Jack's somber expression and schooled his features. "What am I then?" he asked. "Am I just a shag? Because shockingly, I can't live with that."

"I will take you as my lover, but that doesn't mean I'll love you." Jack told him in that way that meant he'd made his final decision, and he wasn't going to change his mind. "You can't sleep with anyone else without my permission, and I'll extend that courtesy to you. You will stay here three nights a week minimum. And everyone will know that we are together, because I'm not doing the whole secret shagging thing, because that's just _tiring_."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I want relationship boundaries, not a job description."

"You'll get what you're given, and if you're good to me you'll get a lot."

"I've only ever been good to you, Jack." Ianto murmured quietly, staring down at the desk.

"I can sense that. And ... and I'm extending a certain amount of trust to you. On the mornings you haven't stayed here, I want you to come and wake me up with a cup of coffee."

"And when will this leave me time to have breakfast with Rhys and the kids?"

"I get up when you wake me up." shrugged Jack. "Could be six AM, could be ten. I'm leaving that to you."

"You're being very specific." sniffed Ianto.

"I've got you a key for my office and my house." Jack continued, pushing the little circle towards Ianto. "Works the same as the one for the Records Office - just keep it in your pocket."

Ianto nodded, uncomfortable with the businesslike way Jack was handling this. "Jack - ..." he began. "Jack, I ... I don't know if this is right, I mean ... can't we just let it happen? Why decide now how many nights I stay over, or what I do in the morning - why plan all those things that should develop over time on their own?"

"If it doesn't work out, we can change it." shrugged Jack.

"You don't understand." huffed Ianto.

Jack gazed at him sadly, and dropped his head. "I'm sorry ... I ... I ... I don't know what ... I know what I want. I suppose I just ... " He threw his hands up, unable to explain himself.

"Jump ahead to where you thought I already am?" asked Ianto. "Jack, I know this is ... this is starting over ... we don't need to rush or jump ahead or even make plans. Just let ourselves go with it, and see how all those things develop on their own."

Jack nodded slowly. "I see your logic." he conceded, then sighed heavily. "I'm trying. It's just so hard when ... it doesn't matter."

"When what?"

"Erm ... when ... you're from such a different time. Different values." tried Jack, earnest, but Ianto could tell it was a lie.

"What's making it hard, Jack?"

"I can't love you."

"You keep saying that."

"I mean it. I can't. It's not that I won't. It's that I can't."

"Ohhh-kay, you've lost me. I don't seem to recall it being impossible to lo-"

"I know you're putting up with all of this, and coming to my bed, and allowing me to make this pretence of a relationship because you think I'll fall in love with you. You have to accept right here, right now, that I _can't_. I'll pretend to - I'll even lie to you - but I actually cannot - in no way - ever possibly love you."

Ianto tried to hide the hurt, and he shook with it, gripping the arms of the chair "Why?"

"Because."

Ianto narrowed his eyes, drinking in Jack's body language, trying to discern what he was ... ah! He was hiding something. "You're hiding something." Ianto stated, and Jack's eyes flicked up at him, boring into him.

"See." sighed Jack. "You freak me out."

Ianto blinked. "Sorry."

"S'not your fault." murmured the Captain.

"What are you hiding, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Please, Ianto. Don't." he plead, eyes glistening and wide.

He bit his lip, considered, and nodded. "Okay. I'll ... I'll let it lie. For now."

"Thank you." whispered Jack. "And I'm sorry for ... planning. You seemed to like order and ... and structure so ... I don't know. I wanted to order and structure for you."

"Oh! Jack!" smiled Ianto. "Really: leave the ordering and structuring to me. Otherwise I get claustrophobic ..."

"And I just go with it?" asked Jack , a little incredulous.

"Usually ... usually you didn't know you were being ordered and structured ...." smirked Ianto.

Jack laughed. "No ... I don't like being told what to do ..."

Ianto smiled, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Ianto eventually, tentatively, broke it. "Er ... Vegas put ... Vegas put loads of creepy crawlies in my bed so ... maybe I could stay here tonight?" he asked.

Jack grinned. "Sure. I think I've got space." he winked, standing up and gathering some papers together. He carelessly shoved them in a metal filing cabinet, and Ianto's eyes lingered on the drawer for a couple of seconds.

"Erm ... Jack? Do you have an archiving system of _any sort_ in this place?"

"Yeah!" Jack nodded. "That drawer is this weeks paper work ... and the other drawers are ... um ... Misc.?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "So ... basically ... the same filing system that's in use over in the Records Office?"

Jack nodded guiltily, and Ianto stood to face him. "Sorry." mumbled Jack.

"I don't believe you." smiled Ianto, ducking away from Jack as he tried to pull him in for a kiss. He laughed as Jack lunged for him again. "I need to get my things!" Ianto shoved him off, trying to giggle in the most manly way he could, rather than sounding like a hormonal teenage girl.

"Your things?"

"My pyjamas, and my change of clothes. That's all I've got, so I may as well get it now before I move in with Rhys tomorrow."

"Ahhh okay. I'll wait for you downstairs - you have a key ..." the Captain smiled.

"See ya in a minute." grinned Ianto, and slipped outside. He practically ran back to the barracks V, and had to stop himself bursting through the door. He calmed, then entered the room wearing his favourite stoic expression. Jessica and Rina were sat on Rina's bed, and Vegas had switched the curtain on around his. Freddie was, as ever, absorbed in taking notes from his laptop and Till and Jodie were playing three dimensional chess.

Without saying a word, he took his things out of his drawer, slipping the galaxy around his neck and carefully balancing his toiletries on his rough towel with his pyjamas and spare uniform. He heard Till moving to get up, and when he stood she was just behind him.

"You're moving?" she asked.

"There's an opening in a unit. The other adult is from my century so ... it makes sense." he said, trying to smile.

"Oh ..." she mouthed. "... okay ... well ... good luck. And ... and don't forget me, okay?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Forget you? Why would I? You'll still be around."

She looked up at him sadly. "Yeah. Course I will."

"I was thinking ... you're the only one here who ... well, who was worth my time. If you ... d'you wanna go for a picnic on Tuesday? With me and my new family?"

She blinked. "Erm ... yeah ... yeah, I'd like that ..."

"Promise you'll come? Lunch time? I'll walk you from here."

"Yeah ... yeah ..." she smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Good." he grinned. "Right ... see you Tuesday, then?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"See ya, Till."

"See ya."

The door shut behind him, and he let out the anxious breath he'd been holding. He knew it was probably in his head, but the way Till had spoken then ... it was like she was ... planning to off herself. And Ianto wouldn't let her do that. She had to rejoin her timeline in a couple of years, so he couldn't understand why she'd ... anyway ... he knew now that she'd hopefully hang on until Tuesday, and maybe he'd talk to her then.

Regretfully he pushed thoughts of Till from his mind and concentrated on getting upstairs to Jack. He used his back to push open the office door, and made sure it locked shut again behind him. He descended the spiral stairs, and found Jack sprawled across his bed in the bedroom, reading something.

"What's that?" Ianto asked out of interest.

"A letter from my son. He was fighting by the Mine Belt."

"Oh ... I ... will he be safe?" asked Ianto.

"This letter was in the bag of things soldiers keep aside to be sent back to their families when they die." Jack told him, carefully putting the letter away.

Ianto felt frozen to the spot. "Wh - wha - I thought ... Till said the conflict was over ..."

"It is. It ended fifty years ago. All that's left is the mine field that served as first defence. It's okay, Ianto. Really."

Ianto set his things down on the dresser and crawled into Jack's bed, pulling the Captain into his arms. He was happy to discover that this Jack slept naked, too. Gently, he ran his hand over Jack's arm, then his chest, then down to his abdomen, and then lower. He felt Jack's nose inhale deeply in the crook of his neck, and squeezed the sensitive flesh of his Captain's inner thigh gently. Jack's arms pulled him closer, and he seemed to be only experimentally kissing at his neck as Ianto's hand curled around his growing erection.

Gently, Ianto stroked him, doing everything he knew Jack loved, then hesitated.

Jack frowned and lifted his head from Ianto's shoulder. "Why've you stopped?" he asked huskily.

"Am I ... am I freaking you out?" Ianto bit his lip, and Jack gazed up at him, then shook his head.

"I've decided to appreciate what you know of me." he said. "I've decided not to waste time being frightened and just enjoy what you offer me."

"But you are still a little scared." Ianto stated.

"Stop talking." Jack ordered gruffly, taking his wrist and pushing it towards his groin. "Just do those things to me. I need you to do those things to me, Ianto."

Jack cried out as Ianto began again, arching his back, then curling himself to Ianto's body, letting the arm around his shoulders support him and the hand around his cock take him to ecstasy.

~*~*~*~

"Tell me what I used to be like," smiled Jack, gazing over at Ianto, lying on his side and mirroring him.

"Pfft ..." began Ianto. "Well, you looked just like you ..." - Jack laughed - "... and you sounded like you. But ... you walked a little different. You seem happier now, and you ... bounce."

"I 'bounce'?"

"Yeah. You bounce. And ... you smile less, but ... I think you smile inside more. Anyway ..." Ianto cleared his throat. "Anyway, back then, you ... you weren't the most ... I dunno ... desirably behaved."

"Am I now?"

"Sometimes you got so cold and distant and ... I thought I'd done something wrong. You'd always ... hold me away at arm's length. And it ... hurt ... at least this time I know where I stand, huh?"

Jack glanced away, then re-established eye contact and smiled. "What else?"

"You were the dashing, Big Damn Hero. But ... you could never keep anything _clean_ or _organised_!"

" - some things haven't changed, then?" smirked Jack.

"And you would only shower if I went in there with you. You used to talk with your mouth full, then stick your tongue out at me when I complained. That was disgusting. But ... you made up for it later. And ... and you were always buying me things. Like ... little presents. I hated most of them, but I appreciated them, I swear. Especially the cufflinks shaped like coffee mugs."

"Good, good." smiled Jack, though Ianto knew he didn't remember.

"You ... you were the only one there for me at the worst time of my life. And you did so much for me that I never got to tell you how much I appreciated. And ... I never got to ... I never got to tell you that I loved you."

"You told me just now." Jack said softly.

"I loved your past self. You're different now ... I can see that. I can see that clear as day. I suppose I do love you, but I will always, always mourn my Jack."

Ianto let the practiced words roll off his tongue without bursting into tears, and managed to hold his composition 'til the end. Jack reached out and touched his face, gently.

"You're so young ..." he whispered. "... sometimes, so like a child. But then you show me these little moments of such ... I don't know ... maturity? Wisdom? And ... I'm glad you see that myself and your Jack are separate. I know you didn't when you first got here. Not really."

"I realised the real difference today. The way you spoke to Vegas." Ianto told him bitterly. "My Jack would never had spoken like that."

"What would he have said?"

"He'd have apologised, said that he would always remember their time together fondly, but they had to move on now that there was someone new in both their lives. He wouldn't be able to help how he ... felt. And then he'd have given him a hug, maybe a peck on the cheek, and it would have eased everything for both of them."

"I've found compassionate break-ups end with the dumped party stalking me, thinking they've still got a chance." scowled Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes, then leant forward and pressed their mouths together. "I promise not to try and change you." he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Jack's.

"I promise not to talk with my mouth full." grinned the Captain.

"Ha! Like you'll keep that promise!"

"Like you'll keep yours." Jack countered, and watched Ianto's eyes flick open in surprise.

"I always keep my promises." he told him firmly.

Jack smiled. "I'm sure you'll do your best."

"... and my best is pretty damn good." scowled Ianto, shifting a little and letting Jack rest under his arm, head on his chest.

"You may have to prove that to me." smirked the Captain.

"Shouldn't be hard." replied Ianto, a haughty air to his tone.

"No ... but you should be ..." Jack growled, running his hand up Ianto's inner thigh.

"_I_ should be sleeping." yawned Ianto, batting his hand away.

Jack's hand gently rubbed his chest. "Fuck me again, Ianto." he whispered, and Ianto felt the words shoot straight between his legs. "I'm not satisfied with just a wank ..." He kissed at Ianto's neck at the spot he found earlier that had made Ianto shiver. It was just behind and below his ear, and when his lips touched it again Ianto smiled and moaned.

"Ask me nicely ..."

"Please?" Jack requested quietly.

Ianto smiled wider, and kissed his head, grabbing his leg behind the knee and pulling it up and around himself. He flipped Jack onto his back and stayed between his legs, pushing his hips down and feeling Jack's fingers rubbing over his entrance, kneading his buttocks and squeezing his thighs. Jack reached for the lube, passing it to him, and drew his legs up so that Ianto could make him ready, keening when the fingers were removed and whimpering as Ianto all-too-slowly entered him.

"I won't fucking break ..." he growled, staring up at the man inside him, trying to push him to be rougher.

"Shut up." ordered Ianto, and kissed him, leaning down low. He knelt up straight, grasped one of Jacks' ankles in each hand and began relentlessly thrusting in and out of him, hearing Jack's vocalisations of delight through the fog of pleasure in his body. He managed to find the willpower to pull out from somewhere, and never saw Jack so desperate and disappointed before. "On your belly ... that's it ..." he muttered and soothed, rubbing Jack's shoulders as he did as he was told, spreading his legs for Ianto to kneel between them and sink back inside him.

Ianto returned to his rough thrusting, his fingers knotted in Jack's hair and pulling a little. He felt Jack come hard, and it brought him off. He pulled out just in time to see the white, hot cum spurt from his body and starkly spill over the tanned planes of Jack's back. Jack gasped at the liquid heat on his skin, panting from his own orgasm, and buried his head in his pillow, feeling the cum move with him while Ianto dipped the mattress retrieving the wipes. Gently he cleaned him off, first between this thighs and over his hole before finally mopping his back.

Jack turned over, his eyes still dark, and reached out to him with his hand. Ianto pulled him close, cuddling him, an arm around his shoulders as the Captain nuzzled his chest.

"You came on me." he said after a while.

"Yeah I ... sorry ... don't you like that?"

"Not usually."

"Oh ... I ... sorry ... I ... you ... sorry, it just ... I like doing it so ..."

"I said 'not usually'. I liked you doing it."

"For the record, I don't see it as a form of claiming."

"Liar." Jack told him softly, nuzzling his chest hair again.

"Sorry." Ianto breathed.

"It's okay. I liked it. Just ... not again for a while, okay?"

"Sorry." Ianto repeated.

"Stop saying that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't do it right, either." Ianto pointed out.

"I liked it. It was okay. Now: sleep." ordered the Captain, closing his own eyes. He cracked one open a minute later to see Ianto still staring worriedly at the ceiling and biting his lip. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he jumped out of his reverie. "Just make me coffee in the morning, and it will all be fine." he muttered, running his hand through Ianto's hair and down his cheek. Ianto gave him a small smile and nodded, and Jack continued to stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

Sure he was unconscious, he snuggled down and shut his eyes. It was a good few hours before he was even relaxed enough to sleep, his mind racing with thoughts of Ianto, of being with Ianto, of holding Ianto and of being fucked by Ianto. Of needing Ianto. Something inside him told him he_needed Ianto_.

He raised his head in the dark, making out the young man's sleeping face in the gloom, and sighed heavily.

Was he actually considering reversing it - if only for a few moments - just to see what it could be like to have this properly again?

He knew it wouldn't be possible - once it was reversed, there was no going back. Not for a long time. So much heartache, and so much pain. He felt it when his children died, and he felt it when his children lived. Love for children was much deeper engrained than simply the heart, mind and soul. An idea was forming deep inside him that Ianto - with his familiar ways of touching him, of knowing him, of clearly being everything he was trying to save himself from - was inadvertently worming his way towards that devastatingly unconditional and unescapable love.

Jack squeezed the sleeping man tighter, biting his lip and pressing his face into the dark smattering of hair on Ianto's chest.

He could reverse it. He could reverse it in the knowledge that he would be able to someday do it again, when the grief and pain got too much. A month he had had Ianto, but facing eternity without him suddenly seemed like the worst thing Jack could possibly imagine for himself. He felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth, and realised he was biting his lip too hard. Licking the cut, he disentangled himself from Ianto's protective embrace and pulled on some comfortable clothes.

Time, he decided, to make a trip to the basement.

That would help him make up his mind.


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**_________**

Half asleep, Ianto stretched out, his fingers brushing the Captain's body beside him. Somewhere his conscious registered that the flesh was cold and the Captain was shivering, so he pulled the duvets over himself, pulling them and his body closer to warm him up. The Captain seemed to have been waiting for him to pull closer, curling around him in his sleep and burying his head in Ianto's neck. Holding him close, Ianto slipped back into full unconsciousness, knowing that they'd probably have to get up soon, and already reluctant at the thought.

~*~*~*~

Alarms in the future were just as anger-invoking as alarms in the twenty-first century. The beeping tore Ianto from his sleep while Jack groggily groped around for the button on the clock, before eventually just throwing it against the wall. Ianto rolled his eyes, curled back into the duvet and ignored the Captain's attempts to draw him from his warm, comfortable cocoon.

"Ow ..." he whimpered, the Captain tugging at his hair gently.

"Ianto ... c'mon ... up you get ...."

"Don' wanna ..." he mumbled, turning over and trying to bury himself under duvets. He yelped loudly as cold air hit him, his protective covers torn away from him mercilessly. Shuddering at the sudden drop in temperature, he forced his eyes to open, pushing himself onto his back to glare at the Captain.

Jack just grinned cheekily, crawling up the bed to cover Ianto's naked body with his own. Ianto groaned and tried to push him off as lips brushed his neck insistently, and he could feel the Captain's excitement growing as it pressed into his hip. "MMmgerroffff ..." he mumbled, kissing the shoulder by his mouth before mustering the energy to flip Jack off him and onto his back. The Captain tried to pull him down on top of him, and Ianto nearly managed to get out of bed before finding himself pinned on top of Jack's chest by arms stronger than his.

"I woke us up early especially ..." Jack muttered into his skin, and Ianto growled. Jack laughed, and forced their mouths together with a hand on the back of Ianto's head. Ianto couldn't help but relent, taking control as he kissed Jack back, and soon found himself panting and sated, pulling out of the Captain's body and feeling him curl around him, his head back in Ianto's neck and teeth and lips nipping and caressing the soft skin there.

"We've really gotta get up now ...." Ianto groaned, forcing himself upright.

"Shower first?" suggested Jack, with equally suggestive eyebrows and a smirk to match.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Some things don't change ...." he sighed, pulling on the Captain's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Gathering up what few things he had, and still warding off a rather amorous Captain, Ianto somehow managed to get up to flat seven without Jack exposing either of them. He walked into the spacious living room, and instantly felt his jaw drop.

This wasn't a flat – it was a palace! Everything was wooden and cushioned, with heavy curtains on the windows and ornate carvings in the furniture.

"Why aren't all the flats like this?" he asked, frowning.

"Originally, the idea was that people would live in classes," Jack told him disdainfully. "so some of the flats are like this, some of them are ... practically bare. Now it's just who can fit in where, and when we get our next grant – and we have no idea when that's coming through – we can refurbish everywhere the same."

"When was your last grant?" Ianto inquired, picking up a strange metal oblong and jumping when a holographic screen appeared out of nowhere in the corner by the squashy sofas.

"Just over a thousand years ago." sighed Jack. "We're ... a bit neglected out here."

"Can't you apply for a grant?"

"Yes. But we get turned down. Our current budget is enough, and everything is working fine as it is. Occasionally the budget reflects inflation, but only every decade or so when we're stretched to selling our stuff."

"Why not go down there yourself and talk them into it using your inexhaustible charm?"

"Find me the spare time, and I'll go." he sighed. "You've caught me at a fairly quiet time. Usually it's ... hectic."

"I'll find you the time." smiled Ianto. "Finding time is something I'm very good at."

Jack smiled, then took the silver oblong he was trying to manipulate into turning the screen off from his hands. "Like this ..." he indicated, pressing a button and watching the screen vanish. "There we go! Now: on with the tour!"

There were five bedrooms in flat seven. Three of them were for children, and two of them were for the adults. Ianto was grateful he wouldn't have to share a bed with Rhys, and that whoever built the place had the foresight to realise that not all the adults were going to want to sleep in the same room. After realising the number of rooms, though, Ianto did raise an eyebrow.

"There's three kids' rooms." he stated, and Jack shrugged.

"There aren't any uncared for kids at the moment, but if another one is found then I'm afraid you may have to suffer the pitter-patter of more tiny feet. I'll see what I can do, but the kids always come first."

Ianto nodded. "Okay. I just ... I don't think I'll be able to cope with one ...."

"It's fine once you stop being afraid of the baby."

"I'm not afraid!" scowled Ianto.

Jack chuckled. "Sure you're not. Besides, you'll have Rhys, and he's brilliant with the kids."

"Mmm." Ianto murmured, entering the kitchen and looking around. Everything was bare aside from the electronic appliances, and he was severely disappointed to note the lack of coffee machine. The butler sink was made of sandstone and sat elegantly below a window looking out onto the Oriental garden, and he could see the recovery work of the bandstand beginning for the day out by the little stream. He felt guilty, knowing the family that had been sitting under it when it collapsed had probably looked out of this window a thousand times.

He stepped back from the sink and opened the tall fridge, checking how spacious it was, before mentally deciding what would go where. He then started on the drawers, deciding which one would be his, which one would be Rhys', which one would be for cutlery ... before stopping himself and remembering that Rhys had wanted to be in charge of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, wondering why he'd suddenly paused.

"Oh ... just homesick." lied Ianto. He was actually Control Sick, but he wasn't going to admit that. Jack hugged him and stepped back.

"It's okay, y'know. To miss home. You probably always will. You can talk to me any time, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"And you've got Rhys. He'll understand better than I will, probably."

"Yeah." Ianto repeated, though smiling this time. He hugged Jack again.

"Right!" The Captain clapped his hands. "I have to go to work! You can have the morning off to acquaint yourself with your new home, but I expect you in work after lunch."

"Should I bring you some sandwiches and we can eat in your office?" suggested Ianto. "Actually ... where do I get food for the kitchen from?"

"Go down the stairs as far as you can go, turn left and ask whomever you might meet on the way where the shop is. Use your fingerprint to buy stuff."

"How much money do I have?"

"If you haven't spent any? About .... a month's worth of wages?" Jack shrugged. "About four thousand Lira, maybe? So buy yourself something nice." winked Jack. "Now, I've really got to go. I'll find you a map of the building before tonight so you're not quite so lost, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later."

The Captain briefly pressed their lips together in farewell, grinned and left Ianto on his own. He decided to find a place for his things first – mainly toiletries – and was pleased to find that each adult bedroom, while being richly furnished like the living room, also had an en suite with toilet, basin, bath and shower. He put his toothpaste and toothbrush in the mirrored cabinet, and his shampoo, conditioner and shower gel in the walk-in shower. He stared at the multiple jets – some of them set into the walls to spray water horizontally – and a few rather steamy scenarios raced through his mind. All of them included Jack.

Of course, he then remembered that he would have to make sure that both Rhys and the child were nowhere near the flat, and at no point about to interrupt or hear them. Children really did put dampers on things, didn't they?

Ianto slid his wardrobe open, checking to see if it was of agreeable size, and was pleased to see it was spacious. Amusing himself with the echo for a couple of minutes, he kicked himself at his own immaturity. 'Gonna have to grow up ...' he thought. 'A little person is depending on you ....'

He felt himself pale at the thought, slid the door shut and sat heavily on his large bed. It wasn't as big as Jack's, but it was nearly as comfy, so he bounced a couple of times to check the springiness of the mattress. He was about to kick his shoes off to jump on it, when he remembered himself and sighed heavily. Ianto was already hating being a parent.

To distract himself, he decided to go to the shop and see what was on offer. He went down the stairs the whole way, as Jack had said, then asked for directions. It was simple enough to find, and when he did he wasn't quite expecting the sight before him.

The 'shop' was actually something similar to a market village, with lots of little stalls and booths all under one roof. Ianto supposed people had to have jobs somewhere, and this was probably it. There were sections of shops selling fruit, vegetables, meat and fish, as well as stalls selling handmade clothes, shoes and accessories. He marvelled at the many different kinds of people all around him: some human, some alien. They all brought their expertise from their homes and their times to co-join with those of others, and what resulted was some spectacular things. Ianto nearly lost himself in a jewellers, staring at the vast array of stones of such depth, shine and beauty he had never seen before, set into the most elegant to the most raucous of metal clasps. The metals were just as beautiful and just as alien, and Ianto felt like nothing on Earth could have ever matched the splendour of these precious stones.

He spoiled himself and bought a pair of cufflinks, before remembering he only had one suit to wear them with. After a quick search, he found the tailors and seamstresses and dressmakers, and quickly sized up which one was the best. Entering the shop, he was greeted by a graceful, almost fluid blue alien, who spoke softly and politely. He quickly took measurements, and showed Ianto all the different materials on offer.

"There's so many ..." he breathed, running his hands through swatches that felt like butter.

"Ah ... you're from the past!" smiled the alien – Mr. Turnbull, apparently. "Good ... good ... the past always had better taste!"

Ianto smiled. "I think this is the one ..." He held up a slightly sheer material, that seemed to be trying to fit itself to the form of his hand.

"And what design would sir like?"

"Um ... ?"

"Have a look in the book." smiled Mr. Turnbull, sliding a piece of plastic towards Ianto. With a teeny amount of experimentation, Ianto figured out how to 'turn' the pages and flicked through until he saw a suit that felt just right.

"That one, please." he indicated, pointing to a three-piece suit with lapels on the waistcoat.

"Oh! I do love that one!" beamed Mr. Turnbull. "So ... when do you want it for?"

"When's the earliest I could get it?" asked Ianto.

"Probably tonight, but that may cost a little extra."

"_Tonight_! You must be a hard worker!"

"I'm ... fluid ..." grinned Mr. Turnbull. "I appear humanoid to you because it makes you more comfortable, but I can have as many arms, legs, heads or bodies as I like."

"Wow. I wish I could do that sometimes." smiled Ianto. "Erm ... I'll just have it when it's ready. No rush, really."

"Very well, sir! You must, however, pay now, rather than ...."

"Oh! I was expecting to!"

"Good ..." said Mr. Turnbull darkly. "... the amount of people who took advantage of my trusting nature ...."

"I'm sorry."

"I learnt." was all Mr. Turnbull said. "Anyway – three days enough for you?"

"Perfect." smiled Ianto. "Where do I put my thumbprint?"

~*~

Leaving Mr. Turnbull's shop (with a significantly lighter ... erm ... thumbprint ....), Ianto made his way back to the food. He decided Rhys would probably want to be in charge of the big shop, so he bought only enough to last himself and Jack the day, as well as some special cuts of meat, some herbs, spices and accoutrements to cook a meal for his new 'family' later that night.

Jack had insisted that all the utensils, plates and pans were brand new, and Ianto had no choice but to take him at his word. He did consider buying a new dinner service, but thought the better of it. Rhys would probably want a say in that, too.

With all his shopping bags, he began to make his way towards the exit, and remembered that he'd have to climb _all those bloody stairs_ to get back home. He would definitely be finding time for Jack to appeal for a refurbishing grant, he huffed as he staggered up the final lot of stairs. Even if most of it went on getting a lift, they were getting that effing grant.

Ianto didn't care if it was selfish and lazy – at least he wasn't being as selfish and lazy as the guy who planned the M1 to take him directly from Manchester to his house in a straight line.

Finally, he collapsed through his front door, and found an equally out of breath and dishevelled Rhys holding his knees and panting.

"Stairs?" puffed Ianto.

"Aye!" gasped Rhys. After a few moments, he spoke again, must more in control of his lungs. "What've you bought?"

"Some stuff for lunch, and then I bought some meat and stuff 'cause I was planning on cooking for you both tonight. I figured you'd know more what we'd need in a big shop, so didn't dare chance it."

Rhys nodded, and had a quick look through the bags. "Mmmmm. I notice you've stuck to Earth meats." he chuckled.

"I have eaten alien meat before." Ianto insisted, then shut his mouth remembering where the meat had come from that Jack had made him roast. Rhys didn't seem to clock it, thankfully.

"The Captain made you try some?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"I still prefer beef."

Rhys chuckled. "So – I noticed you picked your bedroom already ...."

"Oh ... did you want that one? I just ... I dunno ...."

"S'okay. I was gonna pick the one nearest Jack's room anyway."

"I didn't think. I assumed they were the same ... are they different?"

"Only with the view. Yours looks out onto the Oriental garden. Mine looks out on to grass. Lots and lots of _grass_."

"We can switch?"

Rhys looked taken aback. "I wasn't ... I wasn't saying that. I was going to pick the room I got anyway."

"Okay." Ianto conceded. "Erm ... do you want lunch? I was going to do hot chicken sandwiches."

"Sounds divine."

"With pepper?"

"I want to sneeze my way through the meal."

"Excellent." grinned Ianto, and picked up the shopping bags and took them into the kitchen. "Oh ... are you going to organise the kitchen? You said you wanted to do the cooking, so I haven't interfered with anything so ... you can have it how you want it ..."

"I don't mind you organising where the stuff goes in the house – in fact, I'd prefer it that way. My systems are always flawed."

"Oh thank _God_!" gasped Ianto. "Sorry ... erm ... I have a touch of OCD. Letting you take control was ... erm ... well, it was killing me."

"I honestly couldn't tell." Rhys deadpanned. "Now ... you mentioned chicken ...."

Ianto unwrapped the new frying pan that had been hanging on the rack, and gave it a quick sponge down before using it. He fried the chicken breasts whole, seasoned with salt and pepper, and both men's stomachs started rumbling as the aroma of flavoursome chicken permeated the air. Ianto put them on crusty tiger bread buns, and carefully put his and Jack's into containers before offering Rhys his on a plate.

"Where you going?" asked Rhys over a mouthful of chicken.

"I eat my lunch with Jack." Ianto told him firmly. "... the Captain." He shuffled uncomfortably, realising he was leaving Rhys on his own. "I wouldn't be back for lunch on a normal day anyway." he pointed out, remembering his earlier promise of not spending every spare second with Jack. "He wants me in work this afternoon, too," Ianto called from where he was putting his shoes back on. "so I'll be back to cook dinner at about five, okay?"

"Fine by me!" Rhys called back, settling himself in front of the TV screen he'd just flicked on. "Have a nice afternoon!"

"Will do!" Ianto replied before closing the door behind him and making his way to Jack's office. He knocked, and jumped when a very irate 'WHAT?' yelled out from inside. He pushed the door open, and found a very stressed Captain inside. He softened when he saw who it was, and smiled a little.

"Sorry ... Ianto ... haven't had a moment's peace all morning ..."

"I went to town." grinned Ianto, passing Jack one of the containers with his piping hot sandwich inside and going to make some coffee.. "It's beautiful!"

Jack grinned, and took a bite of the chicken. "Mmmm 'sniz." he said over his mouthful of food. Ianto returned with two mugs, and grimaced.

"You promised you wouldn't talk with your mouth full." he grumbled, taking a sensible bite out of his own sandwich.

Jack swallowed. "Sorry. Habit."

"I noticed." smirked Ianto. "So ... where else do the refugees work? Mainly in the shops, I'd guess, but where else is there?"

"Well, there's teaching. There's childminding and babysitting. Building maintenance, gardening, policing, catering, administration – all sorts of things."

Ianto nodded. "Makes sense. So we're all pretty self-sufficient out here?"

"We do get a lot from outside, but what we make it into is where the value comes from. Did you treat yourself in town?"

"Yahuh." nodded Ianto. "I bought some cufflinks and a suit with a new shirt. I need to get a tie though."

"A suit?" Jack's eyes swept up and down him. "I've only seen you in that rather ... ruined one you arrived in. I bet you'd look _hot_ in proper tailoring ...."

"I'm saving it for special occasions." smiled Ianto. "So you better think of some place posh and upmarket to take me so that I can wear it!"

"Will do." Jack nodded, and Ianto blinked, not really having meant it. "This is delicious, by the way ...." he continued, taking another bit of the sandwich.

"It's just ... chicken with salt and pepper ...."

"Sometimes just keeping it simple is better than mixing a gazillion different flavours in the hope of being 'interesting'."

Ianto gave a small smile, taking another little bite of his own food. They ate in companionable silence for a while, until Ianto finally spoke again.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked. "You were bloody freezing when you got back."

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

Ianto frowned at his defensiveness. "You were cold, is all. I wanted to make sure you were okay – and also reassure myself you weren't stupid enough to go outside without a coat."

"... see, you're already getting the parenting schtick." muttered Jack, leaning back in his chair and scowling.

"I'm not demanding to know, I was just worried is all." Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack folded his arms in reply, and Ianto sighed.

"Just don't go wherever you did without at least putting clothes on, please. For your own sake."

"Yes, Dad." mumbled Jack, and Ianto narrowed his eyes at him, searching his body for the tell-tale signs.

"You're hiding something."

Jack glared at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know ... I'm not asking to know ... just ... relax. I'm not prying. You have your secrets. If you don't want to tell me just say so."

"Leave it."

"Then I will."

"Good."

"Definitely. Now, I've got to get to work."

"Yup."

Ianto rolled his eyes, standing and rounding the table to sit on the edge of it, facing Jack. He leant down and kissed him, feeling the Captain's mouth open and allowing his tongue inside, and they kissed languidly for a few minutes until Ianto's back began to hurt and Jack's neck ached. They broke apart, and Ianto smiled down at him.

"I'll drop in on you before five, but I'm cooking tonight so I probably won't see you until tomorrow."

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah – good impression for my new family. I plan on cooking at least once a week anyway."

"But Rhys doesn't have a job. Let him do the cooking."

Ianto gave a small laugh. "I like cooking."

The Captain pouted, and buried his head in Ianto's stomach. He raised his head and grinned before Ianto managed to extract himself, and Ianto left the office with a thankfully much more relaxed and cheery Captain.

He set to work on the Records Office again, wondering how it could possibly feel messier now than when he started. He made a note to remind himself to ask Jack if he could possibly get a bigger room for the records, or at least another room to store some in. He also decided he probably needed some form of stand-alone heater, as it was getting colder right at the top of the building as the year began to head towards winter.

After two hours or so of shivering, Ianto thought about maybe nipping back to the flat and fetching his coat, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in?" he called, and smiled when Jack appeared in the doorway.

"It's getting cold," Jack observed. "so I brought you this ..."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to see the Captain was offering a hot water bottle. "Er ... thanks. That's ... I was just thinking ..."

"It's okay." smiled Jack. "Besides, it's not as big as mine." he winked.

Ianto laughed. "Whatever." he said, taking the hot water bottle. For ease, he shoved it down his shirt to keep his internal organs warm without him having to hold it. "Ever thought about getting little fan heaters?" he asked.

"I think about it every year, put it off and put it off, then totally forget until it starts getting cold again."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You should ask someone to fetch one for yo – no. I'm not going."

"It was your idea. And you _loved_ the shops!"

"I didn't love the stairs." grumbled Ianto. "When you get your refurbishment grant, we're getting a lift. I don't care if stairs keep me fit and healthy: they try to kill me every time I go near them."

Jack sniggered. "Where would we put a lift, anyway?"

"When I find the blueprints in this mess of a Records Office, I'll tell you."

The Captain laughed again, and scanned his eyes over the room. "There they are!" he declared, wandering over to a pile of papers that looked just like any other. He pulled a manila envelope from the middle of it, causing it to fall, and he turned away from it like he hadn't noticed the mess he'd just made. "Blueprints!" he grinned, shoving the envelope into Ianto's hands.

"How can you do that?" asked Ianto, aghast.

"Call it a sixth sense for organised chaos. I can find anything!"

"No ... I meant ... just knock all those papers over and leave them ...."

"Nobody will notice. Look at the rest of the room." shrugged Jack.

"_I_ noticed. And it's me that's got to clean it up."

"Had you organised that pile yet?"

"No."

"Then no harm done." Jack reasoned.

"That's beside the point. Now get lost before you cause even _more_ damage to my delicate psyche."

Jack kissed his lips in goodbye again, and Ianto decided he liked this more affectionate Captain – even if the affection was 'feigned'. Ianto wanted to believe it wasn't, and was more than willing to pretend that Jack had feelings for him.

Ianto worked steadily through the day, and at half past four left the organising of files to browse over the blueprints the Captain had found. He scanned over them, using post-it notes (eternally useful) and markers to keep track of his thoughts. Deciding that getting at least two banks of lifts, one at each end of the building, was entirely possible, he leant back in his chair and grinned to himself. Obviously the situation of one of the banks of lifts was curiously close to his own flat. He would check the actual suitability of each floor tomorrow morning, and maybe try and find a builder or architect to check things over before adding to the list of things to do when the money came through.

Which it would.

Ianto – through Jack – would make sure of that.

Leaving the records for the night, he locked the door behind him and made his way down the hall to Jack's office. He knocked politely and poked his head around the door.

"I found a couple of spots we could put lifts ..." he told him cheerily, indicating the manila envelope of blueprints in his hand. "... I'm going to and check with an architect or builder or something tomorrow, and then maybe we could add it to the Things to be Refurbished list?"

The Captain rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Great ... yeah. Um ... I didn't realise such list existed ..."

"It does now." smiled Ianto, entering the office properly and going to perch on the side of the desk, facing Jack.

"You do realise there is next to no chance of us getting a grant?"

"We have to refurbish at some point – all we have to do is _make_ them listen. Just don't give them the chance to say 'no', Jack."

The Captain regarded him carefully, then tried to change the subject. "Don't you have enough to concentrate on in the Records Office?"

"I can concentrate on the list properly when I've finished that – which should be about two more days, maybe. It only really needs alphabetising, and I'm on 'Y' at the moment. And that room's a lot bigger now that nearly everything is organised – just needs a few more filing cabinets to fit T-Z instead of having them in piles on the floor, and I could use it as my own office."

"You don't want that horrible cramped little thing. The last door on your side of the hall is the Accounting Office. Use that. It'll probably need dusting, but it's much more spacious ..." Jack suggested.

"Ooh okay then! Anyway, I've got to go."

"Why?"

"I'm cooking tonight, remember?"

"Ahh yeah. Well ... have fun. And ... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Ianto leant down and kissed him, using a hand on the back of his head to pull him forward and to stroke his hair. "See you tomorrow."

Closing the door to Jack's office behind him, he walked home smiling to himself. He got near the front door, and felt suddenly quite nervous. He was about to meet Giacomo, who he was supposedly going to be responsible for, and he had no idea what to do, or to say, or how to behave. First impressions lasted a long time with children, and he didn't want to balls this up.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the flat.

He found Rhys and Giacomo at the dining room table, both poring over something Giacomo was writing on. Rhys glanced up, and Giacomo turned suddenly shy, trying to hide his face in Rhys' arm.

"Hello." Giacomo tried, still shy and a little pink.

"Hi. I'm Ianto."

Giacomo held his hand out, and Ianto realised he wanted to shake. Ianto took his hand and shook it, sitting at the table beside him and Rhys.

"Jack's doing percentages for his homework." explained Rhys. "You're struggling a bit though, aren't you love? And I'm just as useless." winked Rhys.

Giacomo nodded. "Don't like maths. Can't do it."

Ianto smiled. "Let's see what you've got ... ohhh ten per cent? Shall I teach you the easy way to do ten per cent?"

Ianto said a silent prayer of thanks to Rhys. Clearly, he was only pretending to be unable to help Giacomo with this, waiting for Ianto to come home, teach him a little and begin to build a connection.

Giacomo was nodding, offering him his pencil and paper, so Ianto took it and leant over so that they all could see. He explained as clearly as he could how to find the ten per cent of a number ending in a zero, then how the decimal point worked for those that didn't. Giacomo was attentive, and soon had done pretty much all his homework himself.

"See! That wasn't too hard really, was it?" smiled Ianto.

Giacomo shook his head. "Still hate maths, though! Can I play now, Rhys?"

"Yeahhh go on. Me and Ianto need to talk."

Giacomo hopped down from his chair and ran off into the flat, probably to his room where Rhys had already unpacked most of his things.

"Well, I think that went well." smiled Rhys.

"Thanks for ... y'know ..."

"Don't mention it. Ice breakers are my forte. Now – we need to figure out how much we're spending on food, how much on Jack, how much on essentials, how much on luxuries and how much we might put aside as savings or for maintenance."

"Already did." Ianto delved into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper he'd been working on since finding out his monthly wage and the general prices of things in the market that morning. Rhys scanned it.

"Bloody hell! _How_ much are you getting paid?"

"... is it a lot? I'm not sure how the currency exchanges ..."

"More than you were earning back home, I'd bet."

"Really?" Ianto widened his eyes.

"Even with inflation. Bastard Harkness – no offence, it's not your fault. It's just ... there's all kinds of people here who do more than just _filing_ and earn not even a quarter of that – and support families!"

Ianto shuffled a little. "I do more than filing. Tomorrow I'm starting on putting together a portfolio of things to add, rebuild, refurbish or install. And then I have a feeling someone needs to organise the Accounts – according to Jack – Captain – the Accounts office may need dusting thanks to lack of use. So upkeep, Accounts and Expenses, Records and housework."

"Mmm." sighed Rhys. "Anyway, I do believe you promised me food?"

Ianto laughed. "Right! I'll make a start on the gammon."

"Mmmmmm. Gammon!" grinned Rhys, following him into the kitchen to inspect the cut. "How long will this take to cook?" he asked.

"Hour and a half maybe. Anything we don't eat tonight can be put in sandwiches tomorrow, or casserole tomorrow night."

"Yum!" grinned Rhys. "Erm ... I'll leave you to it, then?"

"Thanks."

Rhys backed out of the room, already fantasising about his meal.

~*~*~*~

It took Ianto a little while to get used to the kitchen, but after that it was easy for him to find his flow. The roast was done a little sooner than expected, but then so was everything else (thanks to the magic future oven somehow knowing what was in it and cooking each thing so that it would all be ready at the same time).

The three of them sat around the table, eating quietly and enjoying the meal too much to make conversation. Ianto seriously hoped he'd made a good impression, and judging from the way both Rhys and Giacomo had wolfed down their food and then asked for more, he was sure he'd made one.

"Perfect!" declared Rhys, gathering up the plates afterwards. They shared some cake and ice cream out into three bowls, and ate their dessert while watching the television.

Ianto wasn't particularly impressed by the programmes on the telly, really. Rhys was right: everything had been done, so the writers, producers and directors were doing everything again. Or, maybe they didn't realise they were doing everything again, and were unfortunately simply repeating twenty-first century televisual styles without knowing what they were doing.

At eight 'o' clock, Rhys invited Ianto to help him put Giacomo to bed, which involved a lot of running around, a lot of forcing flailing limbs into pyjamas and a lot of chasing an indignant child around in circles. Eventually, Ianto decided he wasn't going to be a pushover forever, and crouched down in front of Giacomo, telling him firmly that if he didn't go to bed now, he wouldn't get a story. If he did do as he was told, he would be allowed a story, and some more of the special pork on sandwiches the next day.

Ianto neglected to tell him that pork sandwiches had been on the menu anyway, making him think he was being rewarded. It worked, however, and Giacomo slunk into bed. Rhys sat beside him with a book, and Ianto sat at the foot of the bed to listen.

The child fell asleep in less than fifteen minutes, and Ianto decided not to voice his disappointment at not hearing the end of the story. He couldn't even properly remember what it was about now, anyway.

They crept out of Giacomo's room and collapsed onto the sofa, yawning and stretching.

"Hard work this children business." Ianto said through a particularly wide yawn.

"Yes, it is!" laughed Rhys. "Now - LordoftheRings-athon?"

"Hmmmm .... maybe just the first one. We should really pace ourselves with the awesome." Ianto assessed knowledgeably.

Rhys fiddled with a silver metal box about the size of a CD jewel case, and it popped open. He located _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and popped in the first disc. A couple of minutes later, the excitement prickled in the room as the New Line logo sailed onto the screen.

At exactly the same moment, Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones and Cate Blanchett began reciting the first lines of the movie in low, husky voices.

Rhys grinned to himself.

He could see him and Ianto getting on very well indeed.


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**_________**

Jack lay awake, thinking.

It was past lunchtime, and even though Ianto had crept into his room that morning and slipped into bed beside him, staying with him until the alarm went off and trying unsuccessfully to get him out of bed, he refused to leave.

Curling over onto his side, he tried to get his head straight.

He couldn't deny that he cared about Ianto's welfare. He could, however, lie to himself and say he didn't care about Ianto. A little over a month Jack had known him, and already he was scared. He knew that nothing could happen ... but sometimes, the regret was painful enough, even if it didn't reach so deep as his heart.

Ianto knew parts of him so well, it frightened him. He wondered what he and Ianto had been like all that time ago, and how he would have dealt with the sudden loss of ... what had they been? Ianto hadn't really said.

Rolling over, Jack reached into the bedside table where he kept the galaxy that had been his only constant for longer than he could remember. He gently traced his finger over Ianto's name etched into the top messily, and sighed as he stared into the depths of the stone. A lot of the stars seemed to glow red, and the tiny specks of planets were scarlet in colour. _A red galaxy_, he thought. _Ianto would look so good in red ..._

Stretching, Jack tore his eyes from the pendant and reached for his intercom.

"Ianto?"

"Yessir?" answered Ianto's voice, crackling through the speaker. The reception was pretty bad, as Ianto's end of the communication device was actually an earpiece, so the Captain could contact him whenever he wanted. Jack decided to think of it as 'efficient' rather than 'clingy', or 'keeping tabs'.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Checking the floors for the lifts, sir. Making sure we'll definitely be able to install them. Then I can get an architect to double check."

"Oh – when will you be finished?"

"Well, I started at the top and worked my way down. Soon-ish, I should hope."

"Are you coming back to bed after?"

"If that's what you need, sir." – Jack could hear the smirk in his voice – "I've only got the ground floor and the basement to do anyway."

"Good, good. See you in ... ten?"

"Twenty minutes at the most, sir."

"Fine, fine. I'm right where you left me."

"I thought you might be, sir."

"Byeee."

"Buh bye."

Jack broke the link and lay back in bed, planning what he would do with Ianto when he came back. He hadn't actually topped Ianto yet, and was fairly certain that Ianto was waiting for him to take the lead and do it of his own initiative. So far, Jack had been a happy bottom, not having allowed anyone to have him that way for so long, but he was craving being inside Ianto, and couldn't wait to ... explore him.

Suddenly, the Captain sat bolt upright.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononoNO!_ a voice in his head was yelling.

_Ianto can't go into the basement!_

Panicking, Jack leapt out from under the sheets and started tugging on whatever clothes he could find, still half undressed as he began to hurtle down the stairs towards the basement. Only the highest clearance could get in there, and Ianto – via the key Jack had authorised for him to get into Jack's office and quarters – had it.

There was a chance Jack could get there in time. How long had he procrastinated? Had he given Ianto enough to chance to assess the ground floor? Had he nearly completed his work there, and had been about to go downstairs when Jack broke the connection? Jack was already pretty certain of how he would distract Ianto from going any further – if he hadn't got there already – but a sinking feeling in his stomach as he approached the ground floor area where Ianto had suggested the lift bank (why hadn't he thought the lifts would go to the basement when Ianto had pointed out the blueprints?) and found it pretty much empty apart from a tank of fish.

"Hey!" he called to the fish.

"Afternoon Captain!" they chorused.

"Afternoon – have any of you guys seen a cute Welshman in a suit going down to the basement?"

A collection of fins were raised into the air, indicating they had all seen Ianto descend the stairs to the lowest level.

"He had clearance." a blue fish in a bowler hat assured him.

"I know ..." sighed Jack, turning to the stairs. "Thanks, guys."

The security doors at the top of the steps opened for him, and the Captain hurried down them into the damp, stone-walled cavity that was the basement. He stopped just behind the second door, leading to the main basement room.

He could hear crying.

Taking a deep breath, he touched the door handle and waited for the deadlocks to slide back to his touch, and pushed open the door.

The tears weren't Ianto's.


	7. Part Seven

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**________**

_The security doors at the top of the steps opened for him, and the Captain hurried down them into the damp, stone-walled cavity that was the basement. He stopped just behind the second door, leading to the main basement room. ___

_He could hear crying.___

_Taking a deep breath, he touched the door handle and waited for the deadlocks to slide back to his touch, and pushed open the door. ___

_The tears weren't Ianto's ... _

Ianto wandered down the stairs towards the basement, whistling. He rarely whistled, but he figured no one who caught him whistling now would know that, so he could be as loud and as jubilant as he wanted. He pushed open the security door, nodding to some of the fish swimming in a nearby tank, and began the descent to the lowest level of the building.

At the bottom of the stairs, he found a door right in front of him. Taking out his blueprints, he checked his location, and figured that he was stood in front of the main storage room in the basement._That's no good_ ... he thought to himself, standing on his tiptoes to try and see through the murky, high-set window to glimpse what was inside.

Figuring that since it was the main room used for storage, they'd probably have to convert part of it and make it smaller so that the lifts would all join up – that was, after all, ideal. Pulling out the pen light he'd stolen borrowed from Jack's desk, he examined his blueprints again, then nearly kicked himself.

In his head, he hadn't compensated for the direction he was facing changing when he got to the u-turn in the stairs. The lifts would need to go behind him and to the right, and he could easily see there was plenty of room with a sturdy enough wall surrounding the space for it to be knocked back and a large column of machinery be put in. He paused, suddenly aware he could hear the sound of soft crying somewhere in the underground basement.

He, turned, straining his ears, and was certain there was someone weeping. Moving slightly, he could hear that the sound came from the main storage room. Biting his lip, he decided that if someone had come deep underground to vent, they probably wanted to be left alone. He knew he would. Decidedly ignoring it for now, he returned to inspecting the wall, and measuring height and length to ensure all the lift capsules would fit. He paused again when he heard footsteps beating down the stairs.

The closer the feet came, the louder the tears in the main room grew. Frowning, Ianto wondered if the distressed person was hiding, and could now hear ... whoever they were hiding from ... was coming. Slinking back into the shadows, Ianto waited until a shadowy figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking around. He instantly recognised it was Jack, and was about to call him when the Captain reached out and touched the door. Deadlocks slid back, and tentatively, he entered the main room.

"Hey ..." he heard him say, sounding relieved. "... hey ... it's okay ... c'mon now ..."

The door swung shut, so Ianto decided to leave the Captain with the mournful sounds coming from the basement – it sounded like it was someone the Captain knew, and had possibly been asked to go down there in an attempt to calm them down.

Satisfied he was getting his lifts, Ianto climbed back up the stairs onto the first floor and checked his watch. He was feeling a little hungry, so wandered towards the market. He figured he could get something to eat, and then see if his suit was ready. He could also get some things for the picnic tomorrow, when he would introduce Giacomo and Rhys to Till.

It took him almost no time to re-find Mr. Turnbull's shop, and on the way he found a stand that sold some rather exquisite ties. Ianto had only one – and it wouldn't go with the suit he had ordered. Mindful of the time he agreed to only quickly try on his new clothes, and hurriedly threw all the layers on.

"You're a genius!" beamed Ianto, admiring the onyx-black shirt, the waistcoat with its even lapels, and the perfect cut of the jacket. He ran his new jet-black tie through his fingers, two acid green stripes diagonally painted just under the knot. Black and green – why had he never tried this combination before?

Taking it off and folding it neatly, he thanked Mr. Turnbull and left him another tip. Making his way back towards Jack's office, Ianto began to climb the Bastard Stairs, thinking about how sure he was that Jack would let him store some of the food he bought that day in his fridge until he could take it home later, and maybe even put the suit on to see what the Captain's reaction would be.

The stairs were quiet that time of day, and that was probably why he could hear them.

Two girls, sat in an alcove down the hall from the stairs. They couldn't see him, and he couldn't see them, but he could hear them clearly.

"... think it's wonderful ..."

"Probably. I heard the Captain spent the night there, even though he's got Blue-Eyes ready and waiting in his bed at home."

"So?"

"Blue-Eyes is from a time when fidelity had a different meaning – I mean, kissing someone else was like ... the end of the world ..."

"Seriously? You think Blue-Eyes would dump him?"

The two girls started laughing. "Imagine that!" giggled the other one. "The Captain being dumped by a time refugee with crooked teeth and a funny accent!"

"Aww I think he's cute! If the Captain don't want him, I'll have 'im! And if the Captain does stick with him, he'd probably just turn him into another Gail anyway."

"Gail?"

"Ohh! I forgot – you weren't here then. The Captain's woman before. She died under the bandstand a few days ago – that kid was the Captain's, though he'd never admit it."

"No! She was the Captain's?"

"How do you think she got that flat? And no sooner is she gone, than his new favourite is in her place."

"I thought he got a bit emotional when he was out there with the rubble!"

"'Emotional'?"

"Yeah – short tempered, spontaneously crying, not talking to anyone. He worked until his hands were cut and bleeding, and even then he didn't stop. Most of the blood people saw in the carts of rubble was his."

"You think he might've ... y'know ... 'cleared the way' for the Blue-Eyed Boy?"

"_KAZ_!"

"What? I'm not the only one thinking it!"

"You are on this corridor!"

"Am not! Where was he when the bandstand went down? He won't say!"

"He was in his office! My partner was one of the first up there when the sirens went off! When they figured out who was under there, it was my partner that comforted him when he broke down!"

"I heard he got to the bandstand alone, and within moments of it happening."

"Well I _know_ he was in his office!"

Ianto delicately cleared his throat, and the two women shrank back when they saw he was there.

"Interesting conversation you're having." he commented jovially. "Now, I'm sure I can quite easily forget your wild and ridiculous accusations about the Captain and the bandstand – if you tell me where he apparently 'spent the night'." he offered.

The women gave each other shifty looks. "Erm ..." Ianto recognised her voice as being the one that had defended Jack. "His name is Theo. He lives in four-one-nine."

"Thank you. Good day, ladies."

Ianto turned on his heel and carried on up the stairs, his head swimming. Jack had been with someone else? He promised he wouldn't ...

He arrived at Jack's office, hardly noticing how out of breath he was as he pushed open the door (usually, he waited until he got his breath back before entering the office for appearance's sake). The Captain wasn't back yet, and that just annoyed Ianto further. He thought of the tears in the basement, and wondered if maybe the distressed sounds were coming from 'Theo', and Ianto had walked away from catching them.

Putting his chilled foods into the fridge in Jack's kitchenette, then making himself some coffee, Ianto found he couldn't stop fidgeting. He began pacing the length of the kitchenette, out through Jack's office and then back to the other side of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Ianto asked the instant Jack entered the office.

"Erm ... out?" offered the Captain with a frown.

"Out where?"

"I went for a walk." shrugged Jack. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, walking past him, taking his hand as he went and tugging him towards the spiral stairs that lead to the Captain's house.

"Nothing." Ianto lied, allowing himself to be guided down and into the bedroom. Jack pulled him under the covers, hardly giving him chance to take his shoes and socks off first. They began kissing languidly, before speeding up as Ianto guided the Captain onto his back, straddling him, kissing and biting his neck while palming his erection.

Jack moaned and scratched his shoulders, arching his back as Ianto began to unbutton his shirt and move lower, pulling his trousers open. He paused with his tongue mid-swirl over the head of Jack's cock, and the Captain groaned in frustration.

"Do you have any restraints?" Ianto asked, smirking the little wicked smirk that made Jack's cock get even harder. Scrambling a little, he pulled a thin wire out of his pocket, and as Ianto watched him squeeze an end between his fingers, the metal expanded until there was a pair of handcuffs being held out to him. He took them with another smirk, and bound the Captain's wrists above his head to the headboard.

Ianto began teasing him again, listening to him moan and gasp, waiting until he was desperate and keening before pulling back completely, sitting back on his heels. Jack glared at him, shaking the restraints, growling in frustration.

"I have a couple of questions." Ianto told him calmly.

"_What?_" gasped Jack.

"I have a couple of questions." Ianto repeated. "Firstly: who is Theo?"

"Theo?"

"He lives in four-one-nine, apparently."

"Good for him. _Ianto_ ...!" Jack begged.

Ianto was satisfied with that answer. "Secondly," he continued. "Have you slept with anyone else since you took me as your lover?"

"It hasn't been three days!" gasped Jack. "Please, Ianto!"

The Captain squirmed as Ianto squeezed his erection, sighing in pleasure as tongue swirled around the head and fingers curled around the length. Again, Ianto pulled away at the very last moment.

"Thirdly:"

"_IANTO_!"

"Thirdly: how many children here are yours?"

Jack stared at him, and Ianto stared back. Eventually, Jack broke the silence, glancing away and biting his lip.

"Three." he admitted quietly. "Three of them are mine."

Ianto nodded silently, and reached out, taking Jack's cock again, leaning forward and taking him all the way in. He listened as Jack cried out, the handcuffs rattling against the headboard. He came hard, straight down Ianto's throat and he didn't even get to taste it. Crawling up Jack's body, Ianto kissed him gently, holding him tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ianto asked gently.

"They don't know." Jack replied, his arms limp where the restraints held him.

"Their names?"

"Jacqueline, Jacob and ... and Giacomo."

Ianto sat up again, and Jack couldn't look at him.

"Your son? I'm supposed to be raising your son?"

"That's just how it happened." Jack assured him.

"His mother killed herself ..."

"No – his mother died in childbirth. The woman that killed herself was not his biological mother."

"You didn't consider raising any of your children yourself?"

Jack stared at him. "Look at me." he eventually sighed. "Look at me: am I a good father? Would I make a good role model? And ... you know ... you know how ... I can't die ...."

"If you didn't want to face the consequences, you should have been more careful!" Ianto snapped, reaching out to unfasten the handcuffs. Jack rubbed his wrists where the restraints had cut in slightly, unable to make eye contact with Ianto. Ianto bit his lip and took a deep breath. "You would be a good father." he assured him.

Jack shook his head. "You've no idea."

"Just ... you could at least let _them_know."

"No." Jack muttered hoarsely.

"Jac –"

"This isn't any of your business, Ianto." the Captain warned.

"I just want what's best ..."

"Leave things how they are. _Please_."

Ianto searched his face, and decided to concede. This was Jack's life – he pointedly decided to ignore the fact there were three other lives involved as well – and it was right, for now, to leave it. With a heavy heart he sat, leaning back against the headboard, next to the Captain. Glancing over at him, Ianto could see he was tentative and unsure as to whether he and Ianto were still on easy terms, biting his lip and curling his fingers into the duvet. Ianto smiled to himself, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, holding his arms open in offering. The Captain looked ... relieved? ... and leant sideways until he practically fell across Ianto's lap, an arm snaked around his back.

Ianto stroked his hair as they sat in silence for a while. He tensed when Jack suddenly jumped, sitting up straight, but relaxed with a smile when he told him what he'd thought of.

"I just remembered who 'Theo' is!" he grinned.

"Who?"

"Blond highlights, curtain cut. Tried coming onto me yesterday and I knocked him back."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay – looks like I'm going to have to go round to his and tell him to stop spreading rumours."

"Rumours?"

"Heard a couple of gossips on my way up the stairs." shrugged Ianto. "Decided to use the only one-hundred-per-cent-success-rated method to get the truth."

Jack gave a small laugh, though it sounded rather forced and disgruntled. Ianto smiled to himself, shifting until he was lying beside Jack. "You have a favour to return ..." he smirked softly. Jack arched an eyebrow, smiling back with a wicked edge.

"Do I get to tie you up?"

"Hmmm ... maybe ..."

They moved closer together, lips touching softly, kissing gently as Ianto waited for Jack to take the lead. He pulled back when he realised he wasn't going to.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Aren't you gonna ... move things along a bit?"

"I thought you were going to."

"_You're_ tying _me_ up, remember?"

"Ah yeah ..." smiled Jack, and moved forward, kissing him again, this time pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. He made quick work of unfastening his shirt, and flipped him onto his stomach with a harsh tug as he pulled a sleeve off.

"Ha! Nice trick!" laughed Ianto, before moaning softly as Jack's lips found his neck as he lay on his front, the Captain's body covering his. He felt the cold metal slip around one of his wrists, and jumped when he realised Jack was guiding it behind his back to be bound with the other one. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ...." he gasped, trying not to panic.

"What? Have I done something wrong?"

"I just ... don't ... I want ... I need to see my hands."

Jack seemed to understand immediately. "Let's ... forego the cuffs for now." he suggested. "Maybe talk about it a bit more another time, yeah?"

Ianto turned onto his back and nodded.

"Woahh ..." Jack breathed, taking in the wild look in his eyes and the blood seeping from where he'd bit his lip too hard. "It's okay, Ianto. You're with me, you're safe. Look – it's not even on your wrist anymore ..."

"Sorry." sniffed Ianto.

"I'm sorrier." Jack leant down and kissed him, tasting the iron in his blood and then flopping down to lie beside him, silently acknowledging Ianto probably didn't want to have sex right now.

"Thanks." muttered Ianto, fastening up his shirt hurriedly.

"Oo! I got you a present!" Jack beamed before Ianto could run off.

Ianto flushed crimson. "You ... got me a present? Really?"

"Yep. Look."

Jack disappeared, rooting under the bed. He eventually pulled out a rectangular wooden box with sides ridged like chocolate fingers lying together, and elegant birds carved into the top. Ianto took it from him, and gave it a gentle shake. He heard something rattle inside. "What is it?" he asked.

"That's for you to find out." smiled Jack. "It's a puzzle box, and inside is your prize."

"What's my prize?"

Jack laughed. "Not telling."

Ianto tried to force the box open, but it refused to give. "Start me off." he demanded, thrusting the box at the Captain. He simply held his hands up, palms out, and shook his head playfully.

"You have to do it yourself."

Ianto sighed, and looked down at the box. "Fine." he grumbled. "But my prize better be good!"

~*~*~*~

"So," the Captain addressed the hall, filled with every single person in the School who could be spared. Those who weren't there would probably find out from people who had attended. There were thousands there, all seated quietly in the enormous seating banks. "from now on, the weekend trips will be annually every other Saturday and Sunday. They will be overviewed by Ianto Jones, but trips will only be provided on suggestion. Send him a letter telling him where you want to go, and he'll get back to you as to whether or not it's do-able. Check the noticeboard for available activities, and everything has to be booked at least two days before. This is an excellent chance for you to get out there and see the world, and learn first-hand how it functions with its social climate."

There was muttering around the hall, buzzing with excitement. After a couple more items to cover, Jack came down from the stage where Ianto was waiting for him with a glass of water. He sipped it gratefully.

"You were right." smiled the Captain. "They love the idea of going out."

"I think it's what they need." nodded Ianto, as a small woman with mousy hair came towards them, followed by a gaggle of people. She took the Captain's hand firmly and shook it, grinning.

"Always wanted to see what was out there - can't wait! Just can't wait! Shopping! Cinema! It'll be wonderful!"

The people around were echoing her sentiment, thanking the rather surprised Captain and all shaking or kissing his hand. "Oh ... it ... it wasn't my ...." he glanced over at Ianto, who gave him a slight smile and nod. "Well ..." Jack cleared his throat. Ianto would let him have this one. "... well, it just makes sense, if you think about it. You're supposed to be adapting to this world - what's the use of you never going there?"

They all nodded, and several more people were waiting in the crowd to thank the Captain - just for letting them go outside the boundaries. Ianto sighed and stepped back, busying himself with finding something to do.

"You're letting him take the credit." a voice stated near him, bluntly. Ianto turned, and saw Vegas leaning by an empty table.

"Yep." Ianto agreed.

"Why?"

"Because how they see him is more important than how they see me."

"That could be you though, being adored by all those people. Just for saying 'hey - why not let them outside!'."

"It could be, but it's not. And I hate being the centre of attention, so it all works out, really."

"You know he's been sleeping with someone else?"

"I heard that rumour, too." smiled Ianto, folding his arms.

"Theo had him the night before last." Vegas smirked.

"Did he?"

Ianto nearly laughed with relief.

"Night before last ... night before last ... where was I, night before last? Ahhh yes - in bed with the Captain. That was it!"

Vegas' expression turned stony.

Ianto sighed. "Please, Vegas. Stop it. No one finds this endearing, and you're just making yourself look like a tit in the breeze."

He glared at Ianto, and Ianto threw his hands up, turning away and leaving him to stew.

It was nearly half an hour before Jack could shake off the crowd around him, and he was pretty much exhausted when he was allowed to get away from them. Ianto gave him another glass of water, and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for ..."

"Don't mention it."

Jack nodded, but Ianto knew he appreciated it. He was taken by surprise when the Captain kissed him, but soon forgot everything as he kissed him back. They were disturbed by the clearing of a throat near them, and Ianto pulled away and turned a little pink when he saw Rhys and Giacomo stood nearby.

"Your tea should be out at six," Rhys grinned. "and Jack's done you a drawing ..."

Ianto crouched down and took a sheet of paper covered in coloured scribbles from Giacomo. He studied it carefully. "Is it ... me?" he ventured to ask. Giacomo nodded.

"That's you ... and that's Rhys ... and that's our telly ... and that's a dog."

"I could tell." Ianto lied, and Giacomo's face lit up. "You're very good at drawing. We'll have to put this up on the fridge at home."

"I drawed it so you could put it in your office." explained Giacomo, hiding behind Rhys' leg a little.

"Oh!" grinned Ianto. "I wanted to put it in my office, but I thought you might want to be able to see it. This is lovely, Jack. I'll put it on the wall opposite my desk so I can look up and always see it."

Giacomo smiled wider, and reached out to hug him. Awkwardly, Ianto hugged him back, not expecting the contact and breaking it probably a little sooner than Giacomo expected.

"I'll see you later." Ianto told them, and they both bade him goodbye. He turned back, expecting to find the Captain, only to find empty air where he had once inhabited. Ianto looked around, and spotted him chatting to an elderly man in the futuristic monks' robes the teachers seemed to wear. He wandered over, folding up Giacomo's drawing and putting it in his pocket.

The Captain caught his eye, and Ianto sensed the pleading in them. He hurried a little, and touched Jack's arm. "Captain - I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

"What is it?" he asked, turning and showing the professor his priorities for conversation had changed.

"It's ... to do with the repairs, sir?"

"Repairs?" repeated Jack, pretending he had no idea and urging Ianto to get himself into a lie.

"Yes ... the ... repairs."

"What repairs?"

"To ... your bed, sir. I believe on your Maintenance Request forms you labelled it as 'damage through inappropriate use'?" he deadpanned, remembering _his_Jack's own claims forms.

The professor sniggered. "I'll be off then, Captain."

He excused himself and exited the large auditorium.

"'Damage through inappropriate use'?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ianto smirked. "I could have said 'incident with a giant stapler'. That was another favourite."

Jack laughed, and put his arm around Ianto's waist as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. He kept it there as he began to guide Ianto towards the exit.

"You sure you can handle organising these trips, the files in my office, the list of things that need to be added or changed and refurbished, accounts, my schedule and keeping your family happy?"

"I'm sure I'll manage." Ianto smiled. "Really, I can do this."

"It's not too much?"

"If it becomes too much, I'll get an assistant."

"Oooo ... threesome ..." smirked Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes and they fell into step as they began to make their way upstairs.

"Are you going to stay at the flat tonight?" Jack asked him as they neared the top.

"I'll sleep at yours, if that's what you want."

"Yeah."

"Well ... anyway ... back to work!"

Ianto nodded, leaving him at his office door and going further down the corridor to where the records were kept. Were it not for his little trip to the market or the conference this afternoon, Ianto would have had everything in order by now. He sighed heavily, bypassing the Records Office, and carrying on until he got to the room at the end of the hall signposted as 'Accounts'. He pushed open the door and the light flicked on.

It was an office, spacious, and contained nothing more than a desk and chair. This time the day before, it had been a total mess. Someone had been in since, cleaning away the thick layer of dust, fetching a new chair and fixing the drawer. The scattered paper that had been dumped there was gone, replaced by files of neat documents waiting to be sorted, and there was a memo saying that new filing cabinets were going to be delivered for the room, as well as a computer and another chair.

Ianto liked to think that Jack was behind it all, if not physically involved.

Smiling to himself, he retrieved a thumb tack from the disused cork board by the window, and used it to pin Giacomo's drawing to the wall by the door, opposite his desk. He sat down in his large, cosy chair and grinned up at it. For some reason, it made him feel warm inside. Sitting back, he sighed and massaged his temples.

Giacomo was Jack's son. His baby.

Ianto gave a small laugh to the empty room, remembering the name of the Captain's children. Jacqueline, Jacob and Giacomo. All containing a variation of 'Jack', the vain bastard. Or maybe that was just so that he could remember which ones were his ....

Shaking the thought from his mind, Ianto checked his watch. Five 'o' clock.

Opening the drawer beside him, he pulled out the puzzle box Jack had given him earlier. _Right_, he thought. _That gives me an hour to get you the Hell open ..._

He commenced the struggle.


	8. Part Eight

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Till was waiting for him outside her barracks, and she smiled tiredly at him when he rounded the corner.

"Alright, Ianto?" she greeted him.

"Alright. You?"

"Surviving."

He offered her his arm. "C'mon. Let's go and grab a picnic spot before all the best ones go."

They walked companionably, and Till managed to grab them a spot under a towering tree by the little stream that ran through the gardens at the back.

"So how's the barracks?" asked Ianto as they sat and waited for Rhys to arrive with the food and Giacomo.

"I hate it." she admitted. "Still, I hate it. Even more now that Vegas has decided the world is against him."

"I don't understand that boy." sighed Ianto, stretching his legs out in front of him. A thought occurred to him. "Do you know a 'Theo'? Lives on the fourth floor."

"Yeah. I used to have classes with him 'til he started working. I ... heard that he ... slept with ... y'know ..."

"It's not true." Ianto insisted. "I just ... wanted a character reference."

"To see if he's the kind to make that shit up for attention? Then yeah, I'd say he's the type. He lives with an elderly woman, and she has to do basically everything for him even though she's got another kid look after, too. He nearly got a professor fired last year because he was spreading rumours about him sleeping with underage students."

"Wanker." breathed Ianto. "Wasn't he punished?"

"Theo? Ohh no. They just gave him a slap on the wrist and told him not to do it again. He loves attention, though. Behaving yourself doesn't really get you that much attention, does it?"

"Mmm." Ianto agreed. He could identify with that. The memory of stealing an Easter egg from Tesco's so that the older boys would hang out with him flashed through his mind."I asked Jack, and he barely recalled who he was." Ianto said with a slight smirk.

"Jack? The Captain? You're on first name terms?" she asked with a smile, seemingly excited for him.

He frowned slightly. "We were always on first name terms."

"Oh ... just ... I've never heard anyone call him anything other than 'Captain'. So ... what's he ... like?"

"Submissive." Ianto smirked, deciding to keep the 'always was' that tried to escape his lips firmly silent.

"No? Really?"

"He's only tried to be dominant once." he continued, lying back and stretching out on the grass, feeling the strangely warm autumn sun soaking into his skin.

"And?"

"He didn't succeed."

She laughed. "Explains why he's been so interested for so long. I bet no one's ever tried to tell the Captain what to do before ..." She stopped short when she saw the sharp look on Ianto's face. "What?"

"What do you mean? 'Interested for so long'?"

"Just ... normally ... after a couple of weeks ... he gets bored. I was suggesting that maybe he'd met his match." she told him, eyebrow raised.

He blushed a little at the point and she started cooing at him.

"It's so adorable that you blush!" she grinned.

"IANTOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" squealed a little voice, and Ianto found himself flattened into the ground as a small body belly flopped onto his stomach.

"Ooof!" he gasped. "Giacomo!" He laughed, lifting the little boy off him and looking around for Rhys who was making his way over to them carrying a bag. Ianto waved, and Rhys saluted in return. "Have you had fun at school this morning?" he asked Giacomo.

"Yeah! We had glitter and glue!"

"Oh ... oh dear ..."

"We're not allowed it again." he continued sullenly. "We ate too much."

"You ate the glue?"

"No ... we ate the glitter!"

"Do you feel alright? Is your tummy sore?" he asked, concerned, checking Giacomo's temperature and pressing his tummy a little to check if he hurt. "Why did you eat glitter?"

"Nadia said it would make us fly!"

"Nadia? Is she one of your friends?"

"No. She's our teaching assistant."

"... right ... Maybe I should have words with her ...." he wondered aloud as Rhys plonked the bag of food down between Ianto and Till, settling himself on the grass.

"Hi, I'm Rhys." he smiled, holding his hand out to Till.

"Till." she smiled in return, shaking his hand. "And who's this? We haven't been properly introduced ...." she said, indicating the suddenly very shy little boy curling into Ianto's lap. It was almost like he hadn't noticed Till was there at first, too excited about seeing Ianto.

"Giacomo? Are you going to introduce yourself to Till?" Ianto urged gently, trying to turn him to face her.

"I'm Jack." he said quietly, and copied Rhys by holding his hand out politely.

She shook it, giggling a little. "He's beautiful! Is he yours?" she asked Rhys.

"No. No idea who his real parents are."

Ianto shuffled uncomfortably, and Giacomo curled into him again now that his 'talking to a stranger time' was over.

"Another Jack?" she sighed.

"His full name is Giacomo." Ianto said quickly, though he supposed it wasn't necessary. With Giacomo's chin on his shoulder, facing away from Till, all thoughts of the Captain while looking at him and maybe coming to a 'realisation' were much slimmer.

Then again, Ianto supposed, you could only really see the similarities between father and son if you were looking for them. Ianto had watched him carefully since the day before, and could see it in the way he flicked his hair, the way he pouted, the shape of his mouth when he smiled and the glitter in his eyes. He probably would have eventually made the connection himself, he realised, after being given time to get to know Little Jack.

"Ianto?"

He snapped out of his reverie, and saw that Rhys was offering him a sandwich.

"Sorry ... preoccupied." he hastily explained, taking the sandwich.

Giacomo unfurled himself to grab his own sandwich, and Ianto managed to get him to sit next to him rather than on him. He munched quietly, casting furtive and nervous glances towards Till as she talked about some TV show with Rhys. Ianto frowned at him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Little hands beckoned him to lean in closer.

"Rhys isn't moving out, is he?" Giacomo whispered.

"No. Not at all. Definitely not!" Ianto assured him, wide-eyed.

"Why is she here?"

"She's my friend from where I lived before, and I wanted you to meet her because she's a lovely young lady."

"She's not moving in?"

"No." Ianto shook his head to reinforce the statement.

"Promise?"

"Promise." frowned Ianto. "Why are you scared Rhys might move out?"

"Helen moved out."

Ianto froze mid-chew. Helen had been in the flat before Ianto. She had killed herself. He guessed they hadn't properly explained that to Giacomo. "Rhys is staying right where he is. He's not going to leave you."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Giacomo returned to quietly munching on his sandwich, but his furtive glances still didn't stop. Rhys and Till laughed raucously over something or other, and Ianto smiled at them.

After they finished their sandwiches, Rhys produced some homemade cakes that made Ianto glad he could keep a Rhys at home to make more for him. He munched down two, and kept a spare one for the Captain, wrapping it in a napkin and ignoring Till and Rhys teasing him. His eyes travelled between the two of them, and did a bit of maths in his head. Was a ten year age gap an issue in this time and place? Probably not. Species wasn't even an issue in this time and place.

This time and place really was growing on Ianto.

"Jack? Shall we go and play Pooh Sticks?" he suggested, wiping icing from around Giacomo's mouth.

"What's that?" he asked, struggling to get away.

"I'll show you ..." he smiled, lifting him up. "You two don't mind ...?"

"Nah, nah. It's fine." Rhys assured him, and a little colour rose in Till's cheeks. Ianto smiled at them and carried Giacomo to the wide bridge over the stream. It was only a small stream, about three metres across and very shallow, but the bridge was wide enough for three wheelchairs to make it across side by side, and would be perfect for running back and forth.

"What you have to do," he began. "is pick a twig – like this one, maybe." He picked a twig with a little brown leaf clinging to it. Giacomo raised an eyebrow, then picked the biggest branch he could lift. Ianto laughed. Straight for the biggest weapon – how Jack-like.

"This?" Giacomo grinned.

"No – it has to be able to float in the stream. How about this one?" He picked a twig and Giacomo tossed his branch aside, giving it a doubtful look.

"Okay, now we have to throw the sticks from the bridge into the water at the same time, and whoever's stick comes out on the other side of the bridge first is the winner. Okay?"

"Sounds boring." sighed Giacomo.

"Hey! You're gonna enjoy it!" Ianto told him with certainty. "Okay, after three, drop your stick. One ... two ... three ...!"

They dropped their sticks and watched the disappear under the bridge. Quickly, Ianto urged them to run to the other side and waited for the sticks.

"Look!" Giacomo pointed. "There!"

"Ohhhhhh!" groaned Ianto. "You win!"

"Again! Play again!" demanded Giacomo. "... please?" he added.

Ianto ruffled his hair and they hurried back to the small tree they'd taken their first twigs from. "Let's pick a few." he suggested. "That way we don't have to keep going back and forth."

Giacomo nodded, pulling at every twig he could snap and shoving them in his pocket. They made their way to the right side of the bridge again.

"One ... two ... three!" Ianto called, and they dropped the twigs, and dashed to the other side. "You again." he grumbled, actually peeved at having lost.

"Yay! Again!" cheered Giacomo, already at the first side of the bridge.

They played a few more times, and were on their way to get more sticks when a woman with a small girl walked up to them.

"Erm ... excuse me? My daughter would like to play too, if that's okay?"

"That's more than fine. What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked her, offering her a handful of twigs.

She took them with a smile. "Katherine."

"Okay Katherine ... what you have to do is ...."

He explained the game to her, and soon the three of them were charging back and forth, shouting and cheering to either side of the bridge.

"Can we play?" asked a small voice during another tip to the tree. Ianto turned, and stood there were four boys and two girls, covered in mud, a little glue and some of them were also glittery.

"Erm ... sure." Ianto shrugged. "You might have to find twigs elsewhere though – we're running out here!"

The kids all darted off in search of twigs, and Ianto wondered just what the attraction to Pooh Sticks really was – and how in the hell they were supposed to determine who the winner was with so many players. He decided he would have to randomly hand out the honour.

The new children returned, most of which were in Giacomo's class, and soon Ianto and eight children were charging from one side of the bridge to the other.

"Ianto!" Rhys called eventually, and Ianto looked up to see him tap his watch while giving an incredulous look to the ... how many? Fourteen? ... children now gathered around him on the bridge.

The kids groaned and began to traipse back to their schoolrooms, and Ianto gave Giacomo a quick hug before sending him along, too.

"You've started a cult." Till observed as the gaggle of children were herded into the School by a woman in uniform outside one of the doors leading into the building.

"It's just Pooh Sticks." shrugged Ianto.

"Pooh Sticks?"

"Yeah ... from ... from Winnie the Pooh?"

She gave him a blank look, and it occurred to Ianto that he'd probably have to stop calling the game 'Pooh Sticks' in case people thought he meant something different.

It also occurred to him that maybe he should write down and illustrate all the Winnie the Pooh stories he could remember. No way was he raising a child who didn't know who Winnie the Pooh was.

Maybe he could get it published ....

With a sigh he bade goodbye to Till and Rhys, and watched them walk off together with a small smile. _Now that was an unexpectedly good result ..._ he smirked to himself as he watched Rhys tell a probably very bad joke, and Till laughing as if it was actually funny. He set off in the opposite direction to them, making his way back to work.

He knocked on the Captain's door and entered with a slight smile, going into the kitchenette and trying not to disrupt the phone conversation he was currently in the middle of. Jack's voice was agitated when he spoke, though listening seemed to be his main part in the conversation.

Ianto listened as he re-entered the room with freshly brewed coffee.

"... no. That's not what I'm saying. For Christ's sake, we're underfunded as it is! If you cut the education budget, we won't even be able to afford exercise books! ... No ... well, either we take the exercise books, or we take the pens they write with. Oh, for _fuck's sake_!" he growled, and slammed the silver oblong that was the receiver down on his desk. He massaged his forehead.

Ianto slipped a little cream and sugar into his coffee, and handed it to him.

"My 'Upset' Coffee." Jack mused as he sipped it, smiling when the taste caressed his tongue. "Mmm ... that's gooooood."

"Trouble?" Ianto asked, giving the Captain the opportunity to vent.

"Gah!" he sighed, throwing his hands up. "They want to cut our funds again – we're living to our means as it is!"

Ianto thought of his unbalanced and rather large wage, but kept quiet.

"They said that if we won't cut back on food - _food_ - or 'luxury materials' like clothes and sweets and things, we may as well cut back on education! I mean ... why should people who are from this time who don't even bother going to work claim benefits enough for them _not_ to work and live comfortably, while people who are here, who work hard and earn their keep, have to sacrifice_education_ so that we can afford to feed them?"

Ianto sighed, going round the back of the Captain's chair and gently massaging his neck and shoulders.

"Can you get them to come here for a meeting?" he asked.

"Probably not." grumbled the Captain, sipping his coffee and relaxing into Ianto's hands.

"Mmmm. Leave it with me."

"You have enough on your plate."

"I'll put off a couple of things. Let me overview the finances, see if I can rearrange the budget a little."

"The Secretaries handle the budget."

"Just let me look."

Jack sighed. "Okay. You've made everything else better so far, may as well see if your string of good fortune is still putting out." he smiled.

"If the budget is still too small to be unworkable, I'll help you get it increased. Really – I know all about talking to executives in charge of large amounts of cash, and getting them to see my point of view without being a bleeding heart."

He stilled his kneading of Jack's shoulders, and stepped in front of him to sit on his lap. The Captain squeezed him. "Did you figure out the puzzle box yet?"

"Nearly."

"You haven't made any progress, have you?"

"I will get it open." he assured him, sharply nipping his earlobe, cutting off his laugh with a slight 'ow!'

"Mmm. I promise you'll love it ..." grinned Jack, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I better had do." Ianto muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Jus' ... talking to myself ..."

"Ahh okay. Anyway: I have work to do. Ooh! I spoke to a couple of people. They can decorate your office next month.

"Decorate my office?"

"Just a lick of paint. Maybe a new light fitting." Jack waved off his question, pushing him up from his lap.

"Well ... okay. I suppose it could do with a bit of a lift."

"Yep." grinned the Captain.

"That reminds me: is my computer working yet?"

"I should bloody hope so. They were in there at lunch."

"Good ... good." smiled Ianto. "Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"See you. Oh! Ianto?"

Ianto hesitated by the door. "Mm?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ianto frowned in with a little confusion.

Jack pursed his lips melodramatically and tapped them with a finger as a hint.

"Oh!" Ianto grinned, and crossed the room to press a kiss to his lips. "Byeee." he smiled, backing out of the room again.

"Buh bye." smiled the Captain, and Ianto closed the door, wandering down the corridor to his office. He noticed the sign on his door that had read 'Accounts' had been removed, leaving a patch of unvarnished wood where it used to hang.

He booted up his computer, and brought up the programs he needed how Jack had shown him the day before. Ianto felt like he had done when he'd transferred from Mac to PC - a little bit lost, though the location of everything did actually make more sense in this format. He needed his start bar at the top of the screen, though, and dragged it up there out of habit.

After a bit of experimentation, Ianto managed to find the files for the residents of flat 419, and in turn that of Theodore Danver. He scanned over it, and found that his flat mate, the elderly woman Till had spoken of, had actually lodged two formal complaints about him and submitted a request he be removed from the household and replaced with 'someone more competent at being a sentient being'.

Sitting back and biting his lip, Ianto pondered for a moment. He wasn't normally a territorial man, but he'd never been somewhere where his partner had been so sought after, and also so eager to be sought out. He knew Jack had promised him what he saw as fidelity, but Ianto was too set in twenty-first century thinking to be able to think of him fooling about with another person and not feeling like he was in a competition.

And Ianto hated being competitive. Well, that's the image he projected. Normally, he was already winning and didn't need to compete ...

With a sigh, Ianto pressed the buzzer on his desk that opened the intercom link with Jack.

"Ahoy hoy?" the Captain greeted cheerfully.

"Jack ... you know how ... like ... I'm your favourite?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have favourites?"

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, and Ianto took satisfaction in hearing a rather jealous edge to his tone.

"One of my friends really, really wants out of the barracks, and I've found someone who's been complained about twice by the people he lives with and had the other adult submit a request for removal. Could I have them switched?"

"Sure." Jack said. "Just search for the 'Change of Accommodation' documents, and it's all self explanatory. You can fill it in yourself, sign it as a witness then bring it for me to scribble on."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Oo ... Captain in your accent makes me hor-"

Ianto cut the link, smirking. It took him ten minutes to figure out where the forms he needed were saved, and found most of it he was supposed to do on the computer, then print off hard copies. The only thing Theo and Till would have to do was receive letters telling them they were moving and actually move. He was also pleased to see that Theo could be moved by force if necessary.

He clicked 'Print', and the hard copies appeared out of slot in his desk. He spent five minutes on his hands and knees trying to find the printer, and then another two minutes wondering what the Hell he was supposed to do when the paper ran out. In the end he decided to cross that bridge when he to it, and crossed over to the walk-in cupboard in the back corner of the room. He opened the door and flicked on the light.

It was empty, apart from his new suit in a dust jacket, hanging from the top shelf at the back. He quickly changed into it, telling himself it was a coincidence he'd decided to take it with him to work on the day he went to confront Theo Danver, and checked his reflection in a mirror he'd also coincidentally decided to bring. He smiled to himself. He loved this suit. He really, really did. He'd already ordered two more suits in different designs and materials from Mr. Turnbull the tailoring was that perfect. He'd winced when he'd seen the price, but decided to write it off as a work expense as soon as he could let Jack realise how essential it was he wore one. Or, how essential it was he wore one to take it off.

He took the forms and letters for Jack to sign to his office, knocking before entering and taking a deep breath.

"Hello ag - Ianto?" the Captain blinked, running his eyes up and down him, around him, over and probably inside him.

"You need to sign these."

"Yeah. Yeah ... I do ..." the Captain mumbled, reaching blindly for a pen. He cleared his throat and scribbled his signature on the lines Ianto indicated and offered him the pen, then remembered it was the papers he wanted and gave him them instead.

"Have you got any envelopes I could use?" Ianto asked, pretending to be oblivious to the Captain's rather distracted behaviour.

"B-bottom drawer." Jack indicated, and watched as Ianto bent down and retrieved an unopened pack.

"Mind if I take the lot? None of my stationary has _come_ yet."

"Sure sure ... take me - THEM ... take them ..."

"Yes, sir." Ianto turned his back so that he could snigger to himself. "Goodbye, then."

"Oh ... bye, Ianto ..."

Ianto kissed his lips, lingering slightly, then turned to leave, closing the door behind him and only just managing not to feel more than just a little self satisfaction at the Captain's reaction. He returned to his office and enveloped the letters, then properly filed away the official documents before making his way down to the fourth floor to see Theo.

He found the flat easily, and knocked brusquely. The elderly woman, Elizabeth Saunders, opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Saunders. My name is Ianto Jones. I was wondering if I could speak to Theo Danver?"

"Is this about my complaints? I ain't retractin' 'em ..." she sighed.

"No, ma'am. This is about your request to have him removed."

Her face lit up a little bit too brightly. "He's going?"

"Yes. And we already have a lovely young woman to take his place, far more deserving of his position and far more amenable to the general requirements of living in a unit."

"Oh! Oh yes! That would be ... yes! Um ... he's not in though. He's at work. The barbers' in the market. Charleston's. Unless you'd like to leave a message?"

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmm ... my hair is getting a little long ..." he pondered. "I think I may surprise him at work, ma'am. Thank you for your help, and I apologise for how long it took for action to be taken."

"Mmm." she grumbled, her lips pursing. "I'm guessing there's been quite a backlog to work through ..."

Ianto groaned inwardly. Backlog? He'd have to check how the complaints were dealt with when he got back .... Damn! Another thing for his list! He'd have to see if there were any more employable people who wanted work ...

He thanked Mrs. Saunders for her time and began his descent to the market town. He avoided the tailoring sections, knowing he'd only end up buying something, and quickly found Charleston's Barber on the outskirts of the cosmetic quarter. There was a customary candy-striped cylinder rotating outside, and the establishment looked quite classy and rather pricey. Entering the shop, Ianto saw that there was only one other customer in, and he was not being tended by anyone that anywhere near matched the description of Theo Danver.

The girl behind the till pressed a buzzer when he entered, and Theo appeared at the top of a set of stairs leading down to what was probably a kitchen and rec area.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked cheerfully.

"Just a trim, I think ...?"

"Theo, sir. And you would be ...?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones." he smiled, and saw the flicker in Theo's eyes as he handed over his jacket to be hung on a stand in the corner. Ianto was glad he wasn't getting a shave.

"Sit." offered Theo, and Ianto sat down in the chair he'd indicated while he went to noisily get a sink ready. They said nothing to each other as Theo washed his hair or guided him back to his seat, and Ianto didn't try and strike up conversation until he'd returned with scissors and began trimming the longer strands.

"So ..." Ianto began. "... I've been hearing some interesting things about you, Mr. Danver."

"You have, sir?", and Ianto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I have indeed. Few of which I suspect are true, but caution is never a bad thing, I'm sure you realise."

"Yes, sir. Especially when sharp things are involved." he replied, and he opened and closed his scissors with an ominous '_snip-snip_' sound.

Ianto smiled. "I find sharp objects are only dangerous when someone who doesn't care about the consequences is wielding them. I'm fairly certain that the consequences of harming me aren't ones you'd be happy to deal with. Oh, and if you screw up my hair you'll be wearing a toupee for the rest of your life." he added.

Theo plugged in some shears and began neatening the hair at the base of Ianto's neck carefully, before working his way round everywhere that needed clipping. Ianto watched warily, though he didn't let concern show in his eyes. He knew that by putting himself in this vulnerable position would show Theo his strength - or possibly, stupidity. But he hoped it was strength.

"Hmm ..." Ianto broke the heavy silence, and was now aware the receptionist was listening avidly. "It would also appear that I am not the only person unhappy with your behaviour at the moment." he sighed. "Mrs. Saunders, your housemate, has requested twice you be removed from her home. Did you know this?"

"I ... had an inkling."

"Well, I personally assessed the situation, and thought it may be best if you were sent to live in the barracks."

"You can't do that!" snapped Theo, his professional demeanour lost. He set down his shears, regretful that Ianto had waited until his cut was finished before breaking the news.

"I can. And ... look!" He produced the letter. "I already did! Totally unbiased, of course."

Theo glared at him, tearing open the envelope. "You bastard!" he hissed.

Ianto blinked in mock surprise. "Well, I just hope it teaches you for spreading nasty lies about people, being a generally bad unit member and trying to bring attention to yourself all the time."

"Lies?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You can prove they are true?"

"He ... he has a ... a freckle. On his shoulder."

Ianto took a deep breath. "He does." agreed Ianto. "But ... what does this prove?"

"I've seen the scar on his inner thigh, too." he smirked.

Ianto knew his face was stony, and a thousand different ways that Theo could know about the freckle and the scar - essentially boiling down to word of mouth - raced through his head. "And? I still don't believe you. Far, far too vague."

"What would you like me to tell you about?" asked Theo with an arrogant air.

Managing to just about not bite his lip, Ianto thought for a moment. "The tattoo on his upper thigh. Which side is it on?"

"Left." Theo said, not missing a beat.

Ianto grinned, and Theo's face fell a little.

"Worth a try." Theo sighed.

"He doesn't even have a tattoo, you lying little git."

Theo said nothing, storming away down the stairs he'd come up before.

"I'm guessing he doesn't want a tip, then?" Ianto said jovially to the receptionist, and she smiled at him. "Ah well, I'm sure you'd spend it better anyway - how much was that, love?" he asked.

"That was priceless!" she grinned. "I mean ... his face! The Captain doesn't have a tattoo! His_face_! Oh erm ... just put your thumbprint there ..."

Ianto paid for the cut, and smirked to himself all the way up to barracks V. He'd made a small scene in front of a gossip, and come out on top while marking his territory. Good times.

He knocked on the door to the barracks, and Rina answered. _Bollocks_, he thought. _I can't speak in front of Rina!_

"I ... uh ... um ... is ... Till?" he sputtered, her beautiful eyes drinking in his suit and new haircut. She smiled sweetly and called for her.

Till came out into the corridor, and Ianto silently and solemnly handed her her letter. She read it warily, then jumped up and down with glee and threw her arms around him, laughing.

"Oh my god! I can get away from the _kids_!" she grinned, and kissed his cheek. "How did you ...?"

"I just told the Captain where to sign." he shrugged. "Listen, I gotta go back to work. I've ... wasted quite a bit of time already."

She hugged him again, and they said goodbye before parting ways. He climbed the rest of the stairs, and found himself in his familiar fantasy about lifts, lift voices and lift music. He found Jack lingering outside his office door, about to knock.

He cleared his throat, and Jack turned, flicked his eyes up and down Ianto's body and smiled at him.

"I was thinking ... I'm not particularly ... preoccupied at the moment ... and ... you haven't let me ... y'know ... top you yet ..."

Ianto sighed, though the thought was incredibly appealing, he'd done barely any work today. "I've hardly done anything today, Jack ... and you know what my schedule is like ..."

"C'mon, Ianto ..." Jack pleaded, taking a step forward.

Ianto tried to stay his resolve, but it was abandoned when he realised he couldn't properly remember the last time Jack had been inside him, dominated him or just let him let go.

"Only if we go to your bed." Ianto smirked, and waited for Jack to walk in front of him before setting off, falling into step with him. Jack clasped his hand and practically dragged him down the spiral stairs into his living room, then on through to his bed. He threw himself down, and relaxed with his hands behind his head.

Ianto remained standing, watching the Captain's eyes slide over him, and slowly took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the dressing chair. Cufflinks next, and he set them on the bedside table nearest Jack.

"That is one fine, fine suit ..." sighed Jack. "You look so, so good in it. I almost want to rip it off ...."

Ianto smirked, and Jack's eyes fluttered closed as if that little wicked smile of his sent a chill through the Captain's body. He got up from the bed, and crossed over to Ianto, pulling him down onto the mattress, burying his head in his neck and muttering into his skin. "I want to undress you ..." His hands began unfastening the waist coat, and Ianto sighed happily as Jack finally began to take control. Carefully he began to pull open Jack's own shirt and trousers as his own layers of clothes were taken from him.

Jack lay him down when they were both naked and covered his body with his own. He kissed Ianto's face and neck lightly, feeling his Ianto's hands caressing the planes of his back as he moaned softly under Jack's gentle touch. The Captain ground his hips down, making Ianto arch his back and hiss, exposing his neck to be bitten, licked and sucked. He marked his collar harshly, sensing his grimace of pain, but Ianto allowed it as no one would ever see it there.

Ianto wrapped his legs around his Captain as they practically rutted against each other, gasping into his mouth as Jack forced him to kiss him and surrender completely. Finally, Jack reached for the bottle of lubricant, and Ianto drew his knees up, panting, waiting eagerly for Jack's fingers.

Screwing his eyes shut, he felt the burn a little stronger than usual, and recalled he hadn't done this for nearly three months. He relaxed and heard himself moan as Jack stretched him and opened him.

Ianto breathed deeply in anticipation as Jack crawled his way back up his body, both of them ready and trembling slightly – though neither of them were trying to show it. Ianto let out a long, gentle moan as Jack pushed inside his body, and he pretty much forgot how to breathe it felt so good.

"Let's test our willpower ..." suggested Jack huskily. "Let's see how long we can go without moving."

Ianto made a frustrated sound, almost a whimper.

"Shhhhh ..." Jack soothed him, squeezing him and holding him. "It'll be worth it, Ianto ..."

"Not from where I'm lying!" Ianto groaned, and clenched hard around him, trying to make him move. He gasped and arched slightly, but his hips remained resolutely still.

Ianto stared up into his dark, lust-filled eyes. He felt his chest expanding and contracting against his as they both breathed deep and wanting. He felt skin tingling with sweat and heard air being drawn and exhaled in panting breaths. He felt Jack deep inside him, big, hard and throbbing.

He bit his lower lip, daring Jack to look away from him, fighting the urge and desperation to squirm, buck his hips or flip Jack onto his back and ride him.

His body thrummed with his lust, his desire and his need for release. His body was on fire and it needed friction deep inside just to give him the slightest bit of relief. Clenching again, he watched Jack's eyes flutter closed. Finally, he let out a surrendered cry and began to pound Ianto into the mattress, unforgiving thrusts making them bounce on the mattress springs and the bed hit the wall behind it. Ianto had to put his hand above his head to stop him from hitting it against the headboard, and finally he came, muttering things he didn't even conceive thinking of saying, feeling Jack's hot release exploding inside him as he wrapped his arms and legs around his Captain's body again.

Jack flopped down onto his back to lie beside him, and Ianto tilted his head to the side so that his forehead brushed his shoulder. Jack didn't respond, even flinching away from the contact.

"You should go now." the Captain told him.

Ianto blinked. "Sorry ... what?"

He didn't respond, turning his back on Ianto and getting comfortable on his side.

"Jack? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you're talking about ..."

"What you just said. You shouldn't have said it."

Ianto frowned. "What did I just say?"

"What you said when you came. You shouldn't have said it."

Ianto gave a nervous laugh. "Jack ... I ... I didn't even know I ... I didn't know I said anything when ..."

"You said ..." Jack turned to face him finally. "... you said you loved me. And now I think it's best if you leave."

Ianto stared at him. "Jack ... every man loves you when he's coming." he said, repeating his sister's bitter words to him after a particularly bad break-up she'd had at seventeen.

Jack narrowed his eyes, but couldn't argue the point. "Don't say it again?" asked.

"I didn't even know I'd said it that time." Ianto pointed out, spooning into his back in case he felt inclined to roll over and catch the anguish in Ianto's features.

They lay in silence for a while, Ianto silently panicking and Jack lost in thought. It was the Captain who broke the silence first.

"I saw you on the bridge in the garden today. With Giacomo." he said quietly, though Ianto could hear his smile. "Why were you running backwards and forwards - and what inspired about a hundred other kids to join you?"

"We were playing ... erm ... Tigger Sticks."

"Tigger sticks?"

"Each player picks a twig, drops into the stream on one side of the bridge and then you all run over to the other side to see who's stick comes out first."

"You were racing twigs?" Jack asked flatly.

"Yes. And we had lots and lots of fun, thank you Captain."

Jack gave a small laugh. "You got quite a following."

"That's the strange, magical draw of Tigger Sticks. You just can't get away from it." joked Ianto. Jack turned onto his other side to face him, and they kissed each other slowly for a while. Eventually, the phone in Jack's office began to ring angrily. With a sigh Jack disentangled himself and pulled on his trousers to go and answer it.

"You should get an extension next to your bed." Ianto told him when he returned, fastening his waistcoat.

"Get one next to yours and the nights you don't stay here may get a little more interesting." smirked Jack.

"Mmmm now _there's_ an idea ..." Ianto agreed, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss and cuddle. "I need to get back to work." he murmured into Jack's shoulder. "It's nearly four and I've done nothing since before lunch."

"Fine, fine. I'll let you go and do what I pay you to do ..." Jack grinned, giving him a gentle pat on the bottom to send him on his way. Fully dressed, Ianto climbed the stairs to leave the Captain to get dressed himself.

~*~*~*~

_Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored._

Ianto glanced at his watch again.

_Hmmmm ... maybe I could sell that to a museum ..._ he pondered.

He jumped as his desk phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ianto Jones?"

"That's me."

"My name is Mozette Perry. I'm from the School's complaints department. A Mr. Theodore Danver has lodged a complaint about your conduct, and given circumstantial evidence it has been deemed in all our best interests that this complaint is taken further."

"Right. Go on." he said, trying not to sound like he was sighing, already opening up his computer to find his file and read anything that may have been written.

"Erm ... well ... following a hearing, you may be liable to serve out a sentence of the judge's choosing."

"Of course." Ianto sighed, reading the complaint about 'intimidating behaviour' and 'inappropriate mannerisms'. He highlighted it, and hit delete.

"Also, there is ... oh ... erm ... it ... it ... went ..."

"What went?" he asked innocently.

"There appears to be technical difficulties this end. Is there another time I might be able to contact you, Mr. Jones?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at about eleven AM? You'll have to ring me through extension zero-five-nine-five, though."

"Very well. I've made a note of that, and shall give you a ring then. Thank you for your time, Mr. Jones."

"You're welcome, Miss Perry." he sighed, hanging up.

He hit 'undo' on his computer keyboard and the complaint reappeared. He could imagine the reaction of the woman downstairs were she still looking at it. With a sigh, Ianto opened the intercom to link to Jack's office.

"Ahoy hoy?"

"Jack - someone's lodged a complaint about me, and I didn't even do anything wrong!" he grumbled/lied.

"Don't worry about it. Just get their next call to redirect to my office and I'll tell them where to shove it. Ooooo you _have_ been a bad boy ..."

Ianto smirked to himself, realising Jack had probably just searched out his file.

"Intimidating behaviour'? You may have to show me that sometime ... hang on ... Theodore Danver? Blond? Highlights?"

"Yep."

"You asked me about him yesterday."

"He was still spreading rumours."

"Was it him you moved?"

"His housemate had requested it twice, sir."

"Well, fair enough." Jack said, and Ianto could hear his shrug. "I'll get it sorted now, actually. Quick email, all done. Just don't expect me to bail you out every time you get ... territorial ..."

"Who said anything about territorial?" he asked innocently.

"Just a feeling. I'm also not stupid." Jack pointed out, and this time Ianto heard the smirk.

"Hmm, if you say so." he joked. "Anyway: work to do."

"Ahh okay. Buh bye."

"Toodle pip."

He heard Jack laugh, and broke the connection.

_Well, shagging the boss still had lots of advantages_, he decided, starting to shut down his computer.


	9. Part Nine

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Four months ago, Ianto Jones had been sucked through a Rift in Time and Space, thrown through a tumult of emotional trauma, lost in a world he didn't recognise with only three last little outreaches to his home left in existence.

The first of these was Rhys Williams. Ianto had never thought that one day, he would be sharing a home and raising a child with the man, never mind sharing similar interests and finding probably the best friend he'd had since he was a boy. It was a little upsetting that they had never really had time for each other before the disasters that stole them away from the twenty-first century, but they were grateful to have each other now, knowing that they would probably be close for the rest of their lives.

The second was Captain Jack Harkness. Or, rather, the body of Captain Jack Harkness. Very little else was the same, while everything was so similar. He managed to preserve the same scent, the same grin, the same accent, but he was suddenly so tired, so world weary and unnervingly careful at times. Well, as careful as Captain Jack Harkness could be.

Ianto mourned his Jack - and his Jack's coat - but he kept the grief of having lost him to himself. This new Jack sensed when Ianto wanted to be alone with his memories, and would give a small smile, press a kiss to his temple and leave him in bed with the scent of himself, letting him remember his lost lover through it. Ianto tried to never let Jack see his tears, and the Captain would never admit that sometimes he only pretended to sleep when Ianto wept silently beside him in the bed.

The third thing that Ianto had from home was the box containing everything he had with him the day he was found. His clothes, his shoes, his bluetooth headset and his mobile phone.

He sat alone in his bedroom, Rhys and Giacomo long ago gone to bed, and finally switched the phone on for the first time since he'd arrived in the year six billion and whatever. It took its time, as if it didn't like being woken up, and Ianto smiled to himself at the familiarity of the logos and menus, strangely comforting in the world that was only slowly becoming less alien.

Taking a deep breath, he gazed down at the wallpaper.

It was of him and Jack, three weeks before the last time they had seen each other. Gwen had taken the picture from the back seat, demanding they turn around in their front seats to look at her and catching them pretty much candidly as they turned awkwardly to appease her nagging. She had then bluetoothed it to Ianto, and he'd set it as his wallpaper because Jack's eyes still hadn't quite found the camera yet. They were still looking at him, and there was so much behind that gaze that ....

He never told Jack he'd kept the photo. Jack had made Gwen delete hers.

Ianto bit his trembling lip as he studied Jack's gaze, before finally managing to tear his eyes away and open up his photo gallery. He flicked through photographs of Torchwood, giggling at some of the naughtier ones Jack had taken without Ianto knowing, or the pictures of post-its begging for coffee that had been sent by both Gwen and the Captain. There were photos of Mica, David, Rhiannon and Johnny, and Ianto decided he'd ask Jack if he could have them printed out to put in frames. He decided he'd print off a particularly flattering one of Gwen for Rhys to keep if he wanted it, too.

"Ianto?" a little voice called from the doorway, and Ianto glanced up to see Giacomo in his flannel pyjamas stood there nervously, still gripping the door handle. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Ianto hadn't realised he'd been crying, nor crying loud enough for Little Jack to hear.

"C'mere." he held his arms open, sitting back further on the bed so that Jack could cuddle up to him. "I miss my home," he sniffed.

"Don't you like it here?" asked Giacomo, offering him some tissues he had clutched in his hands. Ianto smiled at him. He'd heard Ianto crying and gone to fetch him tissues first.

"Of course I like it here." he smiled. "If I wasn't here, I wouldn't be looking after you, would I?"

"I like it here." Giacomo told him. "I don't ever want to leave."

"You say that now," sighed Ianto. "but one day a clever little boy like you might feel a bit ... trapped here. There's a whole universe out there - don't you want to see it?"

"I'd rather stay here." scowled Jack. "You know there a things out there that will eat you? And there's planets full of things that want to cook you alive?"

"But won't there also be planets full of people who won't hurt you? Planets filled with civilizations and histories and traditions that we'd never have dreamt of? Think of all the friends out there in the universe, just waiting for you to meet them ..."

"If the universe is so wonderful for you, why do you want to go home?"

"Home is home." smiled Ianto. "But my home is here now - with you and Rhys."

"Ianto?"

"Mm?"

"If ... if you could go home ... would you?"

Ianto frowned at him, thinking. Eventually, he sighed. "I don't know, Giacomo."

"I don't want you to go." sniffed Little Jack. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"You won't leave me, will you, Ianto?"

Ianto was a little surprised by the question. "I'll never leave you, Giacomo. I promise you."

"What if you have to leave?" he sniffed.

"Why would I have to leave?"

"Helen had to leave." said Giacomo sadly, curling his fingers deeper into Ianto's clothes and pulling himself closer.

Ianto bit his lip as Giacomo searched his face, unsure what to say. "If I ever have to leave, Jack," he began. "I'll do everything I can to make sure I can take you with me. Okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"You won't break it? You won't break your promise?"

"I always keep my promises, Jack. I swear I won't ever leave you unless ...."

"Unless?"

"Unless it's what's best for you."

Ianto watched as Little Jack thought about it, wiping his own eyes with a tissue. "Did Helen leave because you coming here would be better?" he asked eventually, frowning.

"I ... I don't know, Jack."

Putting an arm around him, now that it was free of tissue duties, Ianto stroked his hair comfortingly. He got lost in his own thoughts, and barely registered that Giacomo had fallen asleep against him. Carefully, he lifted the sleeping child and managed to pull back the covers, tucking him in without disturbing him too much. Quickly, Ianto got ready for bed and slipped under the other side of the duvet. He watched Little Jack sleeping, frowning and thinking, wondering who had looked after the small boy before Rhys had come along - he had, after all, only arrived a year before Ianto, and Giacomo was going to be six in a few months.

Eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep, and didn't wake up until morning.

~*~*~*~

There was a loud slam of a door, and Ianto jumped awake, suddenly alert. Giacomo was still curled up beside him, snuffling softly as his sleep was slightly disturbed, and carefully Ianto climbed out of bed to see what the fuss was.

"Giacomo's gone!" Rhys was panicking in the hallway.

"Woah! Woah! It's alright! He slept in my bed, is all."

Rhys looked like he was about to collapse with relief. "Of course ... 'course ... just ... being silly ...."

Ianto gave a small laugh. "Silly sod. He can't even undo the child lock on the front door."

"I know ... I know ... doesn't mean I don't worry ...."

"I can see that." Ianto checked his watch. "Gawwd it's early!" he yawned. "What were you getting him up this early for?"

"I went to get myself a glass of water, and I saw his bedroom door open - and he can't sleep unless it's shut - so I peeked in and he was gone ... Why is he in your bed? Is he okay?"

"I ... had a funny turn in the night. He tried to make me feel better and eventually we just fell asleep." shrugged Ianto.

"He's not sick? No nightmares?"

"He's fine."

"Good ... well ... see you in a few hours then ...." sighed Rhys.

"Yeah ...." Ianto yawned and nodded, returning to his warm bed and pulling Giacomo further to the middle before he dropped off the edge.

~*~*~*~

Ianto yelped as two very cold Somethings pressed into his stomach.

"Jack!" he groaned, then turned over to see a very different 'Jack' to what he had originally assumed.

Giacomo was grinning cheekily at him, his cold feet pressed into the sensitive flesh of Ianto's tummy, his hair stuck out in a thousand different angles and his glittering blue eyes mischievously watching him.

Now, more than ever, he was looking and acting like a miniature Jack Harkness. Ianto was more and more convinced that he would have figured out his parentage himself - perhaps even months ago - now that he was knowing Giacomo better and better. As it was, he had been woken hundreds of times by Jack's cold hands or feet, specially stuck out of the duvet for quite a while until they were cold enough for the purposes of Ianto Waking.

Little Jack - and Ianto thought of the term a lot more literally - giggled at his scowl, removing his feet and sticking them out of the covers to let them cool down in case he could get away with doing it again.

"You little bugger!" grumbled Ianto, and Giacomo laughed again, going to press his feet back to Ianto's tummy and squealing with delight as he suddenly found himself tipped upside down by the ankles. He writhed and squeaked as Ianto tickled him, his little hands trying to fight him off as he giggled and laughed and squirmed to get away, his legs kicking out on reflex as Ianto blew noisily on his stomach.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks he was laughing so much. "Daddy! Stop it!"

"Ahhhhh okay ..." sighed Ianto, and blew on his tummy one more time just for good measure. He lifted Giacomo onto his knee while he got his breath back, and found little arms cuddling his middle.

"I don't want to go to school today." announced Giacomo suddenly.

"Why not? I thought you liked school?" frowned Ianto.

"Can I go to work with you?" he asked, smiling sweetly and batting his eyes.

Ianto laughed. "No, love. I'm very busy at work and I don't want you to get bored sitting around doing nothing."

"I can lick envelopes!" he offered.

"You're not coming into work with me today, Giacomo."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, love."

"The day after?"

"No, Jack."

"Saturday? I have no school on Saturday! What about Sunday?"

"Giacomo, you can't come into work with me."

"Why?"

Ianto sighed in exasperation. "I told you: I'm busy. You'll either get very bored, or just get in the way."

"What do you do?"

"Lot's of things."

"What like?"

"Well, I have to read lots of letters, and I have to keep lots of lists. I do a lot of filing. I have to go 'round the building and talk to people, I have to make sure the Captain has lots of coffee ...."

"I want to help!"

"If I ever have too many envelopes that I couldn't possibly lick, I'll ask you to help me." Ianto smiled, and Giacomo seemed a little more placated.

"Ianto?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you sleep at the Captain's house sometimes?"

"Erm ... because ... because I want to, sweetheart."

"Is it because you cry? Because if it is I'm always here and I can always bring you tissues and give you cuddles!"

Ianto smiled at him sadly. "It's not because of that, Jack. Do you ... do you understand that me and the Captain are ... together?"

Giacomo nodded, a little scowl creasing his forehead. "He's your boyfriend."

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. And when two adults are together, they like to sleep in the same bed."

"Why?"

"Uh ... because when you're asleep, you're totally defenceless. And ... maybe it's to show that we trust each other. But most of all, it's because it's nice to wake up with someone you're with. And it's easier to cuddle!"

"I can cuddle!" Giacomo insisted, and squeezed him tight to prove his point.

"I know you can, and I like your cuddles, but it's different with you and me, isn't it? You're a child, and it's my job to look after you. I love you, but not in the same way adults love each other when they're together."

"So you can love me and the Captain? At the same time?"

"Of course I can! Just ... in very different ways."

"Who do you love more?"

"I ... I love you both the same, Giacomo."

"But if you had to choose?"

"Why would I ever have to choose?"

"If you did, though?"

Ianto sighed heavily, massaging his temples. The questions were wearing him out. "Jack ... enough questions for now, okay? It's far too early! Tell you what - why don't you go and jump on Rhys? I bet his squashy belly makes a brilliant bouncy castle!"

Less than two minutes later, Ianto could hear Rhys' anguished yelps as a five-year-old child jumped onto him, and bit his nails, thinking over the conversation he and Giacomo had just had. With a decisive attitude, he got out of bed, showered quickly and pulled on his newest suit.

~*~*~*~

"Ah, Ianto!"

"Captain."

"What do you think - red and gold tinsel, or purple and silver?"

"Purple and silver, sir."

"I _told_ you!" Jack grinned at the man beside him currently holding out a rope of red and gold tinsel and a rope of purple and silver. "Base the colour scheme off that, okay? And I want lots of snow this year!"

The man wandered off to do as he was told.

"Tinsel, sir?"

"It's the Winter Celebrations in three weeks."

"I hope it won't be an extravagant affair ...." hinted Ianto as they began to walk together down the corridor.

"We have a budget set aside for it." shrugged the Captain.

"Yes, but when I reviewed the budget last month I reduced it drastically." Ianto reminded him.

"I know, I know. And the organiser people know the budget and will spend to it, I'm more than certain."

"Mmm. I'm sure. What's planned so far?"

"Just the basics. Colour scheme, turkey, tinsel. I think we're in negotiations over live music and possibly having two dinners instead of one massive one so that there's room for a dance floor. We'd have to go to both, obviously ...."

"We?"

"I do believe you are my 'plus one'."

"Oh. Thank you, sir."

"Y'know, I don't think anyone's listening to our conversation. I bet you could get away with not calling me 'sir' for a while ...."

"Sorry, sir. Force of habit."

Jack gave a small laugh. "At least you're respectful. More than we could say about half the people your age here." he sighed.

"And what age is that, sir?" Ianto asked with a slight smile, since the Captain had never actually asked him.

"Twenty ... four?" he tried.

Ianto considered lying. He wondered if Rhys knew how old he was, and if he could get away with it ....

He was prevented from answering when a middle-aged woman in mustard-coloured dress stopped them in the middle of the corridor.

"Captain!" she demanded, folding her arms. "You promised me there would be new text books before the end of the month - two months ago! I have a school full of children learning out of date facts - out of date facts from around two decades ago!"

"Mrs. Carver, I promise I'm doing my best. Money is hard at the moment."

"Yet we're still going to be having a massive Winter Celebration?" she asked, eyebrow arched and folding her arms.

Ianto cut in. "The budget for the Celebrations has been greatly cut back this year, madam. As soon as the paperwork is finalised, you'll have the extension of the education budget and you can clear the orders for books yourself."

The Captain nodded. "What he said."

Mrs. Carver narrowed her eyes at Ianto. "How long will that be, Mr. Jones?"

"No more than two weeks at the most." he assured her. "While you're waiting for the order, it will be the school holidays anyway, so the children won't be missing out much longer."

She nodded curtly and turned on her heel, shouting a 'Good!' behind her as she disappeared around a corner. Jack sighed.

"You managed to free up some money when you rearranged the budget, but it's still not enough." he said as they began walking again.

"Why is it so important for you to have this massive and expensive party, then? Why not just let everyone celebrate in their own homes?"

"Celebrations in winter are the one things all cultures have in common. Bringing everyone together and sharing the traditions of those cultures as a community is one of the few things a lot of people here have to look forward to. Which reminds me: I need you to be ready to sign in a new arrival tomorrow. Another victim of the Rift was found this morning."

"Any idea where or when from?"

"Not yet. Still in shock, last I heard. I do however know that they are yet another human." Jack frowned. "The Rift does tend to favour humans."

They were approaching the stairs, and began to climb them in companionable silence.

"Is that another new suit?" Jack asked as they neared the top.

"Yes, sir."

"Splashing out again?"

"I can't help it. And I need them anyway."

"I can hardly deny that my crotch agrees." smirked Jack.

Ianto gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes, following the Captain into his office. "Can I ask you something, Jack? It's about Giacomo."

The Captain sat down behind his desk, looking up at Ianto stood on the other side of it and regarding him carefully. "Okay. What is it?"

"I think you should tell him."

Jack all but rolled his eyes. "No."

"If you tell him - "

"I said 'no', Ianto." Jack reminded him firmly.

Ianto sighed. "Fine, fine. Just ... okay. Who looked after him before me and Rhys?"

"Helen and a guy called ... erm ... I think he was called Rubinda."

"And what happened to Rubinda?"

"He didn't get on with Helen that well and moved to another unit." shrugged Jack. "Why?"

"Who looked after him before that?"

"Erm ... Juliet. She ... killed herself after six months. But he won't remember. He was only two."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "So ... in the last four years, two of his carers have killed themselves and one of them has moved out. Who looked after him before Juliet?"

Jack glanced down at his desk, straightened his back and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "So you've only bothered to track your son's welfare for the last four years?"

"Names become just names." Jack said carefully, unable to look him in the eye.

Watching him carefully, Ianto quickly weighed him up. "You're lying." he eventually said, folding his arms.

The Captain's eyes shot up, then glanced away again before eye contact could be properly made. Definitely feeling guilty about something, decided Ianto. "Look," he began. "either you tell me now, or I go and look it up on my computer."

Jack still stared at his desk.

Ianto sighed and sat down in the chair opposite him. "What about your other children? Have they been tossed around like unwanted gifts as well?"

The Captain glared at him. "None of them are 'unwanted'." he growled threateningly.

"I'm sure that's how you would feel if you were them." Ianto replied coolly, unperturbed. "You know ... Giacomo has some pretty severe abandonment issues."

Jack started arranging things on his desk. "Is that so?"

"It's obvious."

"Well, he can deal with that now then, can't he? I mean, you're not planning on going anywhere and Rhys seems fine." replied Jack, getting up to put some papers in a drawer.

"That doesn't change the fact he's messed up right now." pointed out Ianto. "Besides, he's too young to have to 'deal' with anything. He has to be helped through it."

"Maybe I should get him a psychiatrist?"

"So that they could ask him about his relationship with his mother?" answered Ianto sarcastically. "Or what about his father?"

"It's none of your business." he tried telling him, crossing the room to leave. Ianto followed, almost jogging to keep up with the Captain's purposeful strides towards the stairs before falling into step beside him.

"Giacomo is my business, therefore what affects him is my business. How many people looked after him before this 'Juliet'? What were they like? How come he's no longer with them?"

"How could that affect him? He doesn't even remember!"

"Apparently neither do you, but it's got you all tetchy."

They were part way down the stairs now, and Jack diverted from them down the busy corridor leading to the Library. Ianto reached out and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, forcing the Captain to turn and face him.

"Why are you making this so difficult, Jack? What are you hiding?"

"I told you: it's none of your business."

He tried to start walking again, but Ianto took his shoulder and forced him to stand still, his back to the wall. "I told you it is." he replied coolly.

The Captain made an exasperated noise, his lips pinched together in a line. He glared at Ianto, and Ianto glared back. People were pausing to listen in the corridor, and it occurred to Ianto that Jack had probably hoped he wouldn't have dared confronted him in front of people, hence the busy location.

"You don't want to know." growled the Captain, and again Ianto had to stop him from walking off.

"What's going on? What's so bad about his past carers that you can't tell me?"

"Nothing. I just don't remember them that well."

"We've already ascertained that that's a lie." Ianto pointed out. "Look, were they abusive?"

Jack's eyes widened. "No!"

"Then what is it? What's the big secret?"

Jack rolled his eyes, trying to walk off and when Ianto again stopped him, he put his hands on Ianto's chest and pushed him away. Ianto blinked. The shove wasn't too hard, but it was enough to make him stumble back into one of the passers by who'd stopped to watch, but Jack was already on his way further down the corridor and hadn't noticed Ianto's offence.

Ianto squared his stance, facing down the corridor as he watched Jack walking away from him.

"JACK HARKNESS!" he boomed, and he saw the Captain stop dead thirty feet away. "You will _not_turn your back and walk away from me!"

The Captain spun on his heel, glaring. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

The corridor was silent, and people were crowding around either end of it, silent and watching. The people caught between the two men were almost pressing themselves into the walls in the hope of avoiding the crossfire.

"I'm the man Giacomo called 'Daddy' this morning."

Jack's mouth opened then closed tightly, his fingers curling into tight fists that would leave nail marks on the palms. "You're ... but you're not." he glared.

"No." agreed Ianto. "I'm not. But that's what he needs."

They were staring each other down again, Jack's angered breathing coming heavy and laboured. It was eventually him who broke the silence. "I have somewhere I need to be. Are you coming?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. I'm not going to be following you anywhere."

A whispered muttering fluttered through the onlookers, and both Jack and Ianto became very aware that they were there, more so that before.

"What are you going to do then?" Jack growled.

"I'm going to go back upstairs."

"Go on then! Go on back to your little sanctuary and lock the door like you do when you want to avoid me!" taunted Jack.

"I'm not going back to my office." Ianto replied, his voice low. "I'm going to turn around right now, and I'm going to climb back up those stairs - and you are the one who can do the following this time."

"I wouldn't stoop to following you anywhere."

"You keep telling yourself that, Captain. We both know that if you don't follow me up, you're just running away. Then again ... wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Don't you dare!" Jack shouted, taking a few steps forward. Ianto managed to silence himself from saying something he truly would regret.

"Are you coming up?" Ianto asked, and Jack looked away. Fed up, Ianto turned and began to make his way towards the staircase.

"Ianto!" yelled Jack. "Ianto - come back here _now_! Ianto!"

Counting in his head, Ianto paused and half-turned to face him again. "I don't know if you noticed, Jack," he said, almost patronisingly. "but I'll only be subservient on my own terms." He carried on, reaching the stairs and beginning to climb, people whispering and muttering, relaying what was happening to those who couldn't see. He resolutely ignored the people around him, and could only guess that their gasps of surprise and the sudden new wave of chatter meant the Captain had indeed decided to follow him.

He was at the top of the stairs by the time Jack caught up, and neither of them said anything, just silently fuming. Ianto lead the way into Jack's office, and the Captain rounded on him the second the door was shut, crowding him and pushing him towards the desk.

Ianto turned to face him, clutching the Captain close and forcing their lips together before Jack could initiate the kiss. Jack practically bit him back, squeezing him and scratching his nails over the fine material of Ianto's new suit. Ianto tasted blood, and stumbled back into Jack's desk and yelped as the back of his thighs connected with the sharp edge. The Captain refused to break the kiss, still furiously fighting him while trying to rip away Ianto's clothes. Struggling to breathe, Ianto thrust his hips forward and used the momentum to push Jack away and off him, and with a slight stumble Jack found himself two feet away from where he wanted to be. Ianto waited for him to move.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack hissed. "Confronting me in front of people? How _dare_ you!"

"You took us out in front of people to get away from really looking at yourself. If anything, this is your fault."

"They're already talking! And then ... and then you ... you made me _follow_ you!"

"You would have had me follow you." Ianto gasped, panting as he got his breath back.

"That's different! I need to maintain my authority with these people, and you just undermined me! In public!"

"This was a personal matter." Ianto replied, agitated. "Had it been anything to do with our professional lives, your final word is law. Besides, you didn't have to follow me back here."

Jack glowered, stepping forward towards him. He crowded him, and Ianto found himself leaning back on the desk as the Captain leaned over him, staring straight into his eyes before clearing everything off the table onto the floor in one strong sweep of an arm.

Ianto watched everything tumble to the floor, then raised his gaze to Jack's eyes. Slowly, he lifted himself to sit on the desk and spread his thighs, leaning back on his hands in invitation. Jack took a step forward, standing in between his legs, placing a hand either side of Ianto's body and leaning forward until his chest was pushing him down onto the desk. Pinned beneath the Captain, Ianto closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting to be kissed. Jack teased him a little, touching his lips with his own briefly before pulling back and watching as Ianto leaned up to follow his mouth.

"You follow me." he whispered, and didn't wait for a reply before forcing his mouth onto Ianto's and ignoring the tugging at the back of his hair as Ianto tried to gain control over him.

~*~*~*~

Nails scratched and teeth bit, more than once there was a slap or a kick as they fought each other. Naked, desperate and scrambling over the Captain's bed, neither wanting to be dominated and neither allowing the other to top. Ianto gasped and writhed as a tongue swirled around his nipple, and he forced himself to push Jack off him and kissed and bit his way down his Captain's body. Jack's fingers curled into the sheets as Ianto took him all down, before grabbing Ianto's head in his hands and shoving him away.

He landed on the floor on his back, and Jack was lying between his legs before he could recover from the fall, pressing their erections together and making them both moan. Ianto tried to elbow him off, but found his wrists pinned above his head. He bucked and kicked as he kissed Jack's neck, wrapping his legs around him and trying to roll him over. Jack laughed into his mouth, knowing he had Ianto caught, and reached the hand that wasn't holding Ianto's wrists down in between his legs.

Ianto knew that allowing Jack to do the fucking meant he had lost the silent argument, but he just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He ceased his struggling, Jack still biting and sucking his neck, and raised his knees up to his chest to give the finger stroking over his hole better access. The Captain raised his head, acknowledged Ianto's withdrawal from the fight, and kissed him. The kiss was different this time: it was gentle and caring, and Ianto felt himself melting into it. He ran his hands lightly over Jack's back, their touches becoming softer and their mouths caressing bitten and swollen lips.

Jack half-lifted Ianto back onto the comfort of the bed, reaching for the lubricant and putting Ianto's calves on his shoulders. He smothered his cock in the cold gel and Ianto's eyes widened when he realised Jack wasn't going to stretch him open first. The Captain pressed inside him and he cried out, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tight as the burn surged through him.

Panting, Ianto opened his eyes, and Jack touched their foreheads together. "Twenty-first century ...." he murmured. "I ... forgot ...."

"I'm okay." Ianto told him.

The burn faded as Jack began to move again, slowly and gently, his arms wound around Ianto, supporting his neck as he lay beneath him, kissing languidly as legs encircled the Captain's middle. Jack grunted and picked up his pace, going harder and harder until Ianto bit down hard on his shoulder and came over their stomachs. Less than a minute later, the Captain followed and collapsed beside him, panting.

"I win, then." he gasped as he got his breath back.

Ianto remained on his back, unmoving, stony expression pointed towards the ceiling. "i guess so." he intoned. "Though, you did technically follow me."

"How so?"

"I came first."

"Because I made you."

"Yeah. Because you made me." Ianto muttered bitterly. Jack rolled over to hold him, but he sat up and moved away, getting out of bed and finding his clothes.

"Where are you going?" frowned Jack.

"To work."

"Stay and cuddle for a bit. I won't tell the boss."

"Whatever, Jack." sighed Ianto, pulling his shirt over his shoulders, hanging his tie around his neck and fastening his trousers and belt. He slung his jacket over his shoulder.

Jack stared at him as he turned to leave, utching over to the end of the bed and trying to pull Ianto back down to lie beside him.

"No, Jack." he said firmly. Ianto turned to leave, hesitating in the doorway and turning back to look at him. "You know - I just wish you'd understand. I only do what's best. That's all I want: what's best. Why do you _always_ make it difficult?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Ianto cut him off.

"You won, Jack. You've got your way again. And I fucking hate it, but I'll compromise. You can keep the fact that Giacomo's yours a secret for now, but every day he gets a little older. He gets a little taller, a little broader. His hair is the same colour as yours, and just as untamable. He has your eyes, your nose, your smile. He's going to grow up to look just like you, and even before then, people will know. _He_ will know. And he will hate you all the more for not telling him."

Ianto could tell his words were stinging as Jack stared up at him, unable to find words to say.

"Truth will out, Captain." Ianto reminded him and made to leave again.

"Ianto!"

Ianto paused. "What?"

"You want truth?"

Jack stood, and crossed the room to face him eye to eye.

"My ex is having our baby next week. And I don't want anything to do with you after that. Understand?"

Ianto felt like Jack had stabbed him, and nearly gasped as the pain lanced his heart, though he tried not to show it. "You ... y-you don't mean that ... that's not true ... you ... you'd have told me ...." He cleared his throat. "You ... another secret child? Another little life ruined by its dick of a father?"

"Giacomo isn't my responsibility. He's yours."

"And your next child?"

"... was in the picture before you got vomited onto my doorstep. You've been here four months? He's been here nearly nine."

"Another boy, then? I wonder if he'll be like his brothers and sisters ...." Ianto spat venomously.

"Weren't you going?" Jack asked nonchalantly, folding his arms.

"I ... I'm not going until you ... until you apologise."

"Apologise for what?"

"For not telling me! For ... for ... for saying these things the way you did! And ... you say you don't want to see me after the baby's born? What the hell?"

"I need to concentrate on my new little family. Elaine will be moving in here. Didn't I mention it?"

"You're deciding all this now! In your head! You're being petty and selfish - if we hadn't argued today, you'd be as involved in that kid's life as you are Giacomo's. Not. At. All."

Jack snarled at him. "Okay, so Elaine doesn't want me anywhere near her. You got me. But don't you _dare_ say I was never involved with Giacomo, or that I don't love my children! Because I _do_, Ianto!"

"I never said you didn't love them! I said you didn't care - there is a difference, believe it or not!"

"You wanna know who looked after Giacomo before you and Rhys and Helen and Rubinda and Juliet? You wanna know who _failed_ so miserably at looking after a kid, it was actually better for the little one to be _given away to strangers_?"

Ianto glared at the Captain as he glared right back, daring each other to speak.

"Fine, I'll tell you." snapped Jack, turning his back and hugging himself, his voice cracking. "I did. I tried to look after him."

Ianto stared at his back. "Jack ...."

"Just go.."

"Please ...."

"Go, Ianto."

"Don't push me away. Push me away and what have you got?"

Ianto stepped closer to him, and snaked arms around his middle from behind. Jack tensed in his arms, and Ianto shushed him and stroked his hair until he relaxed and tipped his head back to rest on Ianto's shoulder. "I don't need to push you away. You were already leaving."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because you need me."

"What for?"

"To talk to."

Jack laughed and stepped away from him. "Men don't talk."

"No, we pretend we don't." smiled Ianto, stepping closer to him again, their chests mere inches apart. His face turned serious. "Why did you ... why don't you ....?"

"... look after him anymore? Because ... I want to ... I want to protect him. And ... myself. One day, he'll die. Jacob will die, Jacqueline will die. My son that isn't even born yet will die."

"I'll die, but you don't push me away."

"I try to." mumbled Jack. "You just keep coming back."

Ianto sighed heavily and sat down on the bed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "What's wrong with us today?" he asked.

"You started an argument."

"I started with a valid point - it was you that chose to argue it."

"Y'know ...." Jack said as he sat down beside him. "... have you ever noticed how you always have to be right?"

"I can't help it if I usually am right." Ianto replied haughtily as the weight of Jack's chin resting on his shoulder made him open his eyes.

"I suppose." smiled the Captain. "Still, at least you know to back off eventually, right?"

"Mm." Ianto replied, sounding annoyed. Jack laughed again, putting his arms around him. Ianto bit his lip. "Why are you keeping this a secret, anyway? Surely _someone_ knows."

Jack shrugged. "We live in a colony of parentless children - whether they were born here or not."

"And the mothers never told anyone?"

"They're happy."

They sat in silence for a while, until eventually Ianto decided it was time to go.

"Did you get that box open yet?" Jack asked him, sitting on the bed cross-legged as Ianto dressed properly.

"_Ahem_ ... no."

"Ha! It's been two and a half months!"

"It's difficult!" scowled Ianto.

"Mmmmaybe." agreed Jack, passing him a cufflink.

"Right - cufflinks, tie, shirt, trousers, belt, socks, shoes ...."

"... underwear ...."

"... underwear. There we go. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Erm ... you have forgotten something ...." Jack hinted, tapping his lip.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"... or maybe you haven't ...." conceded Jack.

"I don't care how emotional you were: you don't talk to me like that. You most certainly don't go out of your way to hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry ... you know I don't think before I speak ..."

"I do know. And you're not getting away with it just because _you_ got a bit upset."

"Don't tell me - you're putting me on decaf?" Jack asked, amused, wondering if the threat Ianto usually provided jokingly would actually come into effect.

"No - I'm going to ignore you for a few days. Maybe a week."

"A week?" blinked Jack. "You don't want to make me sit and talk for hours and hours about babies and feelings and betrayal?"

Ianto gave him The Look.

"Fine, okay. I ... I deserve it and ... I'm sorry."

"Good. Oh - you ... Jack? You didn't mean about ... y'know ... not wanting to see me after ... you know?"

"No I didn't." admitted Jack. "I shouldn't have ... I'm sorry I said that and ..."

"Good. Okay ... well ... congratulations on the new baby, and I'll start speaking to you again once I've gotten over all the anger, hurt and betrayal I've bottled up over the past forty five minutes. Bye, Jack."

Jack held his tongue, and watched Ianto walk away.

Once safe in the sanctuary of his office, Ianto locked the door and sat behind his desk. He raised his eyes to the wall opposite him and saw the drawing that Giacomo had done of him and Rhys and for some reason a dog. Taking deep breaths, Ianto rested his head on his arms on the desk and calmed himself. Sitting up straight, he checked the time. Eleven 'o' clock - Giacomo would still be in school, and Rhys would be at home. Ianto packed a few things away, deciding to work from the flat for the rest of the day, and made his way out of the office.

"Jesus, Ianto ...." frowned Rhys from the sofa as Ianto entered the living room. "What's wrong?"

Ianto tried to hold it in, blinking fast and trying not to let it all out just yet. Rhys patted the couch beside him, and invited him into a sort-of-cuddle-but-more-of-a-manly-hug thing.

Resolve lost, Ianto broke down, and he clung to Rhys and told him everything.


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Ianto rolled over, groaning, and slammed his palm down onto the alarm clock, finally silencing the piercing wail it had been emitting. Blearily, he tried to see what time it was. Six AM, he read, and turned right back over and snuggled back into the warmth of his duvet.

Fuck work – and fuck Jack.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily, curling his toes into the warm cotton surrounding him and feeling more lazy and content than he had for weeks. He'd almost thought 'more lazy and content than he had since the twenty-first century', but thinking of home brought a lump to his throat and more often than ever he'd had to start excusing himself to go and calm down.

He was so comfortable, he couldn't physically bring himself to move – not that he really minded that much at that moment. He knew he should probably give someone somewhere a call to tell them he wasn't going in to work, but that someone somewhere just so happened to be Jack, and since Ianto was ignoring him ringing in and asking for fake sick leave pretty much defeated the object.

In the peripheral of his conscious, Ianto was aware that his bedroom door had swung open and someone was calling his name. Groggily, he focussed on the sound, before eventually realising it was Rhys threatening to let Giacomo jump on him if he didn't get out of bed.

"M'sick." he mumbled, rubbing his cheek on the pillow as if trying to burrow further into it and escape the living world. Rhys unfolded his arms, concerned, and crossed over to the bed to test the heat of Ianto's forehead against the back of his palm.

"Your temperature's fine."

"I think it may be stress." he tried.

"If you wanna throw a sickie, I'll call in for you – unless you think it's necessary for me to get the rectal thermometer?"

Ianto shuddered at the thought of Rhys' probable lack of technique for anal probing. "Okay ... okay ... I wanna throw a sickie. I deserve a day off anyway." he grumbled.

"My thought exactly. Giacomo! I told you sugar on bread _doesn't_ taste nice – nor will it do for breakfast!" Rhys snapped, jumping up and running out of Ianto's bedroom to where Giacomo stood in the hallway with a barm covered in caster sugar pulling a disgusted face. Rhys began wiping his mouth and taking the sugar-encrusted bread from him, his hair stuck up and wild from when it had been slept on.

"Is Ianto alright?" he asked, knowing that Ianto was usually up and dressed, making his way out of the door with a slice of toast and complaining loudly about Giacomo's things being left to lie around the flat where tired Welshmen might step on them by now.

"Jump on 'im and see." smirked Rhys, going to throw the ruined bread away.

Ianto had barely time to register what was happening before he found himself winded by what felt like a bowling ball barrelling into him. Giacomo was giggling evilly as Ianto groaned and tried to shove him off, only to have cold feet pressed into his bare stomach, making him yelp and jump.

"Little bugger ...." he grumbled, shoving him away playfully.

"You have to get out of bed!"

"I don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"I'm not going to work, so I don't."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes."

Giacomo folded his arms and pouted. "But I don't want to."

Ianto sighed. "You have to, though. Or else you won't learn anything, will you?"

Rhys appeared in the doorway. "C'mon, Jack. You need to get dressed – leave Ianto alone to enjoy his ... illness."

Giacomo obediently followed Rhys out of the room, closing Ianto's bedroom door behind him. Relieved to finally be alone again, Ianto pulled the duvets over his head and snuggled down until he was comfortable and drifted off again.

~*~*~*~

He was awoken an hour and half later by agitated voices down the hall. Rhys would have already taken Giacomo to school, so Ianto assumed they had a visitor of some sort. He lazily pretended he was straining his ears to listen, but oversleeping had robbed him of everything but the energy to simply roll over one more time and slip back into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~

By lunchtime he was listless, so Ianto finally dragged himself from the sanctuary of his warm bedclothes, showered, dressed and sought out Rhys. He found him in the kitchen staring at a large-ish sheet of semi-transparent plastic that displayed a digital newspaper, remotely updated each week.

"Shall I make lunch?" offered Ianto, crossing over to the fridge and having a look inside.

"I already ate, sorry." smiled Rhys. "I thought you were lounging in bed all day."

"Got restless." Ianto explained, retrieving sliced ham from the fridge and going to cut himself two slices of bread. "Who was here earlier?" he asked conversationally.

"The Captain." Rhys replied blandly, not skipping a beat.

"What did he want?" Ianto frowned as he prepared his sandwich.

"He wanted to see you and I wouldn't let him – I told him you were off your feet with stress."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Actually – if there's any bread and ham going spare ...."

Ianto smiled to himself and made Rhys a sandwich, too. He sat down and they ate together companionably while Rhys continued reading his newspaper.

"Ooo – they're doing two Winter Celebrations this year instead of one. Room for a dance floor instead of packing us all in."

"I know." Ianto nodded.

"The theme is purple and silver. Much better than last year – gold and green. Eugh!"

"I picked this year's colours." smiled Ianto, reaching to pour himself some orange juice from the jug in the middle of the table.

"Mmm." Rhys said over his sandwich, running his finger horizontally over the plastic sheet to turn the electronic pages of the paper. "Ooo! They're planning an off planet trip next year for no more than a hundred residents!"

"I know. It was my idea."

"Is there anything you don't know and slash or thought of?" asked Rhys, eyebrow arched.

Ianto paused mid-chew and shrugged. "Sorry. Can't help it."

"Mmm." agreed Rhys, and turned a few more pages. "Gossip section!" he grinned, and scanned the page. "Um ... on second thoughts ... let's skip that, shall we?"

"What? Why?" demanded Ianto, snatching it from him before he could protest. Ianto scanned the page, and glanced back up. "Well ... that's interesting." he grinned.

"It's ... good?"

Ianto drew a deep breath and read out loud: "_Gossips were on red alert yesterday when our very own Captain had a public spat with his second-in-command, Mr. Ianto Jones._' – I mean, really? Second-in-command? They flatter me! – _'It appeared to onlookers that the Captain had intended to diffuse the argument by leading Mr. Jones to a public place, thinking that perhaps his right hand man would not dare to challenge him in front of people.'_ – and didn't that backfire – _'The row culminated with a cool, calm and collected Mr. Jones leaving the scene with a sullen Captain in tow, losing the power struggle to what appeared to be Mr. Jones' better judgement._"

"The Captain's going to love that ...." murmured Rhys. "Whoever wrote it is in for it."

"It's anonymous."

"No wonder."

"I don't mind too much. They're sensationalising, but they're not entirely wrong."

"What were you arguing about?" asked Rhys, out of interest.

"I ... erm ... it was a personal matter."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"In a manner of speaking. What else is in this paper?" Ianto changed the subject, flicking over a few more pages. All the official stuff he already knew, but the gossip was interesting - seeing how he himself was perceived was interesting, too. It was strange reading about himself as written from another person's perspective, and it seemed he'd been written up as some form of Saint, come from wherever to reform the 'colony' and possibly even control the Captain. It amused him, but he had to stop reading eventually. A sudden pressure was setting about his shoulders, and he wished he was still ignorant to the perception - at least then he hadn't felt the need to live up to it.

"I'm getting a headache." he groaned, passing the paper back. "And where did they get this idea I'm some kind of Knight in Shining Armour?"

Rhys shrugged. "You turned up and all these changes started happening. The trips, the new complaints procedure, complaints actually being dealt with, people being moved to appropriate accommodation, the two separate parties so we can dance, the meetings - the lifts. Also, the fact their kids are now more willing to go run around outside racing sticks on the stream rather than sat inside gives you a lot of Brownie points with the parents."

Ianto was feeling himself blush. "I'm nothing special. It's ... it's just how things are supposed to be run ...."

"And you proved to the Captain that his decisions can be second-guessed." pointed out Rhys.

"Yeah. I suppose, but ... he's only human. And the lifts? We don't even know if we can have the lifts yet. I bet it'll be my fault if we don't."

"We will though. I don't doubt you." Rhys assured him.

Ianto rested his cheek on the arms he had folded on the table. He opened his mouth to speak, when a knock thundered through the door. "Jack again." he said bemusedly, getting up to go and answer it. He opened the door and did, indeed, find the Captain stood there.

"I thought you were ill." Jack remarked, his eyebrow raising.

"I'm feeling better now. Must've been a short-lived bug."

"Are you coming into work?"

"When my lunch break is over."

"Hm. Well, Rhys said you were ill and probably not going to be in all day, so don't bother. I brought your paperwork down for you and you can work from home."

"How thoughtful of you, sir."

"I expect you to return it to me tonight in alphabetical order. Once I've checked it you can file it."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"I think you're being a little unreasonable ...." Ianto frowned as he saw the pile of paperwork at Jack's feet he was expected to file. "... and not the least bit childish. Aren't you supposed to be grovelling for my forgiveness?"

"I don't think so."

"I do." Ianto fixed him with a cold gaze and saw the flicker of guilt in Jack's eyes. "Anyway - myself and Rhys have a few things for you ...." He stepped back and picked up a cardboard box that he and Rhys had packed the night before after Ianto's breakdown. It had been a sort of spur-of-the-moment 'let's get back at him' idea, and Ianto was finding it more appealing now than ever before. He gave the large box to Jack, and watched him glance inside and clock what Ianto and Rhys had done. "For the new baby." Ianto explained, and Jack's mouth dropped slightly.  
r  
Inside the box, Rhys and Ianto had packed away all the clothes Giacomo had outgrown, as well as some soft toys, a baby rattle and some socks, slippers and an empty photograph frame.

"They're hand-me-downs," sighed Ianto. "but the youngest siblings always gets hand-me-downs, don't they?"

"Siblings?" frowned Rhys, and Jack's mouth opened and closed again.

"Turn of phrase." explained Ianto, waving off the comment, though Jack knew exactly what Ianto had meant and gave him a look filled with daggers.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness." he said through practically gritted teeth. "I'm sure it will be repaid." he added, and turned on his heel, leaving Ianto to pick up the pile of papers he had left. He took the box with him, and Ianto was fairly certain while not being thrown away, it would find itself discarded somewhere where Jack wouldn't have to look at it.

He heaved the pile of paperwork onto the kitchen table and eyed it cautiously. "I'm never gonna do all this in one night, never mind alphabetise or file it." he sighed. "He's being difficult."

"I can't believe you actually gave him the box." laughed Rhys. "His face was classic! It's a shame the baby will never see the stuff, but it wasn't so precious Giacomo would notice any of it gone."

"Mmm." agreed Ianto, casting his eye over the form at the top of the file. "He's unbefuckinglievable."

"You should complain about him." suggested Rhys, crossing to the sink to do a bit of washing up.

"I would, but at the moment it's me who handles complaints."

"I'm sure it will be dealt with quickly and efficiently with maximum results, then?"

Ianto laughed. "Hmmm ... when you put it that way ...."

~*~*~*~

Ianto was up bright and early the next morning, dressed, pressed and ready for work. He sat behind his desk, logged into his computer and found the electronic documentation he'd sent himself the previous night. Reading over it and deciding he was still happy, he printed off the appropriate letters and forms for Jack, enveloped them and made his way down the corridor to Jack's office.

He entered without knocking, assuming Jack was still in bed, and just about managed to stop himself from yelling in surprise when he found the Captain already sat behind his desk.

"Where the hell were you last night?" asked the Captain gruffly.

"I got sick again. You didn't wait up, did you?"

"No." Jack snapped quickly. "Have you brought the completed work with you now?"

"I'll fetch it after I've made the coffee." Ianto told him, not waiting for approval before going into the kitchen and starting work on his perfect brew. He could feel Jack's eyes boring into him as he worked, and dared a glance into the reflective surface of the coffee machine. The Captain was closer than he'd thought, and he felt his breathing deepen as he took another step closer. Jack was oozing his pheromones, resting his hands on Ianto's waist as he tried to keep his own steady and pour coffee. He set the mug down, and as soon as Jack perceived the danger of scalding had passed, spun Ianto round to face him.

They stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move or to break away.

Ianto couldn't help it. He could only think, as he pretty much threw himself forward into Jack and pinned him to the opposite wall, that the Captain must have somehow evolved over the last six billion years. His pheromones were stronger, Ianto was certain, and it was almost as if Jack released them at will. Ianto forced their mouths together, pushing his tongue forward and curling his fingers into the Captain's hair as hands clawed at his suit and bunched it into fistfuls of expensive material. He hooked a hand behind Jack's knee, lifting his leg to wrap around him and they ground together as they kissed and bit, gasping, sighing and groaning into each others' mouths.

Jack dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Ianto's fly and taking him all down without preamble. Ianto moaned and leant forward, his hand on the wall to support him as Jack pulled back and began to suck, swirl and breathe on him. Reaching down, Ianto curled his fingers into Jack's hair and held his head still as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth, feeling tongue flicking up and swirling around in time to his harsh movement.

He came with relief, leaning his hand on the wall again, panting as Jack began to stand. He put his other hand on the wall as he felt warm fingers pulling at the loops of his trousers, tugging them down until his arse was exposed. He gasped as a hard slap cracked onto his upper thigh, and braced himself as another fell just as hard on the other. Closing his eyes, Ianto leant his forehead on the cool wall, hearing Jack's zip lowered and feeling cold gel pressed into his hole.

Jack didn't much bother preparing him properly - Ianto had figured by now that this wasn't about making amends or being nice - and pushed into him with a long, achingly and tantalizingly slow stroke. Ianto's prick was already reacting again, his breathing deepening with Jack's penetration, becoming sharper and sharper and hitching as Jack first began to move in a few slow thrusts, picking up his speed until he was relentlessly fucking Ianto for all he was worth.

At the last moment, Ianto lowered his hand and caught his own cum as he spurted towards the wall, and pushed back into Jack's body, the final tip that allowed Jack to find his own release.

Pretty much leaning on the wall for support, Ianto fought to get his breath back as Jack began to wordlessly wipe a damp cloth between his legs and over his hand. Ianto let him do it, then pulled up his trousers, tucked in his shirt and checked his reflection. A little flushed, but it's not like he had anyone to really hide it from. He gave Jack a curt nod, indicated the mug of strong, black coffee cooling on the work surface, turned on his heel and left.

Halfway down the corridor, Ianto took the letter about his 'complaint' out of his pocket and sighed. He settled it back in the breast of his jacket and entered his office, sitting in his chair and glaring at the paperwork he'd done the night before. He'd have to take it to Jack now - and if Ianto was honest with himself, he didn't really want to face Jack less than five minutes since their last encounter.

Ianto had to admit, though, it had felt good. Angry sex with Jack always did. His Jack had sometimes pissed him off on purpose, following the motto 'Angry Sex Is The Best!' and coming up with lots of wonderful ways to get Ianto annoyed enough to shag him rough.

Taking his old mobile phone out of his desk drawer and switching it on, he smiled down at the wallpaper of him and His Jack turning around to look at the camera in the back seat of the car. The sight of that old RAF coat brought a lump to Ianto's throat, and wondered if he might be able to get Mr. Turnbull the tailor to create something similar. _No_, thought Ianto. _I have to keep My Jack and this Jack separate ... I think ...._

He sighed and switched it off again before he started getting nostalgic, resting his head on the desk, still not quite through the afterglow and wishing he could just stop being so angry at Jack - and also wishing Jack would stop being such a dickhead. What was wrong with him? Ianto had only ever been good to him, tried to help him ... and Jack always knew _eventually_ when to accept help, even if he did take a lot of persuading.

Ianto jumped as he heard a door slam down the corridor, and knew instantly it was Jack - there was no one else working on this floor. Frowning to himself, and realising the Captain was probably in a bad mood and should probably be dissuaded from being around people, Ianto hurried out into the corridor in time to see Jack's head disappearing down the stairs at the other end. Hurrying after him, Ianto called out his name but got no response.

"Jack!" he called, reaching out to touch his arm, and the Captain jumped, pulling earphones out of his ears and giving Ianto an alarmed look.

"What?"

"I've been shouting you from the top of the stairs." Ianto told him huffily.

"That's nice. What do you want?" asked the Captain, carrying on on his way.

"I ... uh ... I can't remember." he frowned, following. He didn't have to look to the side to know that Jack had raised an eyebrow, and the pair of them came to a halt when an elderly woman in a wheelchair came to stop half way through them walking past her.

"Captain? Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kathaali?" smiled Jack, charming demeanour in place.

"Been hearing nasty rumours." she told them regretfully. "They sayin' you had a massive row."

"We did, ma'am." cut in Ianto. "But it's all fine now. We had a small disagreement that escalated, but as usual the Captain's word was, in the end, what was best." He added 'for now, anyway' in his meaningful glance at Jack.

"Uh ... yes - fine now. Everything's worked out." grinned Jack, though Ianto could tell it was all false. "You lied to her." he stated as they walked away.

"The sooner they think we've forgiven each other and moved on, so will they." explained Ianto. "We can keep our disagreements between ourselves, thank you."

"I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me, anyway."

"I'd be more than happy to pretend you don't exist, only other peoples' welfare hangs in the balance and communication of some description between us is essential."

"Communication like a hard shag against the wall?"

"That was a bit of fun, and also a mistake." scowled Ianto

"A mistake you're already fantasising about repeating."

"You might be."

"I am. You're incredibly tight when I don't finger you first."

"Jack!" Ianto snapped warningly, following him towards the gardens. "Where are you going, anyway?"

Jack paused in the cold sunlight and tipped his head back. "I just ... had to get outside." he sighed. "I suppose you coming with me during my relaxation period will be good for keeping up appearances." Jack added, going over to sit on a swing seat by the stream. After a moment or two of consideration Ianto sat on it with him, though a respectable distance away. Jack swung them gently, watching the stream as it babbled along.

"It's totally artificial, y'know." he said eventually.

"What is?" asked Ianto.

"The stream. About a mile over that way it disappears into the ground. A pump sends the water through pipes and and filters and it comes up again about a mile over the other way. Totally man-made. Totally fake."

"Doesn't mean it's not beautiful, though."

"It's cosmetic."

"It's a huge fountain. Loads of people have fountains, and they're beautiful and relaxing and people love them. Now stop whining about the stream."

Jack gave a small laugh and shook his head, gazing out into the green horizon. He folded his arms, thinking. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked quietly.

Ianto frowned and thought about it, listening to the tinkle of the stream as it ran past. "I honestly don't know." he sighed eventually, tipping his head back and shivering a little, wishing he'd brought a coat.

"I lie to you, I've been cruel to you. I told you to get the hell away and you just ... stayed through it all until I needed to be left alone."

"I suppose ..." thought Ianto. "I suppose I ... well ... there's the good times, too. You're a total cunt - and I hate that word - but you are. I probably sound like a battered wife when I say it, but the real you is behind that facade, and I can see it, even if you'd beat me with words just to stop me getting near to it."

"I'm sorry about ... about Elaine. And the baby. I was gonna tell you but ...."

"But you were frightened it might actually work and drive me away?"

Jack said nothing, keeping his eyes focussed on the horizon. Ianto took that as a 'yes'.

"Jack ... you ... I don't understand why you say you can't ... y'know ... feel anything for me."

"You won't ever understand." Jack said decisively. "Ever. Just ... stop worrying about it. When we're not angry at each other, we can go back to the pretending we did before."

"That was pretending?"

"Yes."

"You've become one helluva an actor."

"You said yourself you know I was a con man at one point. I don't remember it, but the Doctor shows me the memories sometimes."

"The ... the Doctor ...? You ... you still know him?"

Jack laughed. "He's a time traveller! He turns up every now and then to make me feel guilty about myself then scarpers before ... erm ... before ... I ... I can't remember ...."

The Captain rubbed his face with his hands and sighed again. "You knew the Doctor?" he asked eventually.

"Sort of. We chatted on Facebook once."

"Will he remember you?"

"I don't know. Depends where in his timeline ... you think ... do you think ... could he show you memories ... ?"

"The chances of him turning up during your lifetime is very slim." Jack cut him off.

"Jack!" called a jovial voice from their left, and Ianto turned and felt his jaw drop as the man in question approached at an alarming speed. Some way off, a little blue box sat in the distance, conspicuous against the green of the grass and the grey of the sky. "And ... is that ...?" the Doctor stopped suddenly, his long brown coat swaying around his long, skinny legs. "Jones? Ianto Jones?"

"Yessir." Ianto sprung to his feet and offered his hand, only to find himself crushed in a bone-cracking embrace while the Doctor babbled excitedly.

"I knew you'd turn up! I just knew it! Cor! Look at you! Healthier than ever - if maybe a little bit skinnier - and the cold really does put colour in your cheeks! Jack! _Jack!_ What did I tell you? I told 'He'll turn up, Jack. Don't worry. The Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly is bigger on the outside than in!' The TARDIS said he was still on your timeline - though I didn't quite imagine he'd be this far along ..."

"Doctor ... I ... so good to see you ..." Jack managed to say, his eyes flicking between the Doctor and Ianto.

"So - how are you both?" asked the Doctor. "Getting on like a house on fire?"

"Erm ... yes?" agreed Ianto.

"_Good_! Good! Just like old times - well, I think like old times. Sort of. I don't know - I only ever heard the stories of Jack and Ianto after the Rift took the most sensible half, and believe me were you two a pair of ... erm ... Jack - are you alright?" the Doctor frowned, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm fine. Just ... surprised you're here. Pleasantly surprised, obviously."

The Timelord narrowed his eyes, then reached into his pocket and produced his Sonic Screwdriver.

"You don't feel right." frowned the Doctor as he began to buzz it in Jack's direction, despite his rather fevered protest.

"I never felt right." scowled Jack, and Ianto bit his lip, knowing exactly what Jack was referring to.

"I mean ... you're not whole ...." the Doctor said quietly, still buzzing. "Jack? What ... what have you done ...?"

"Nothing."

"_Jack_. Either you tell me or ..." The buzzing on the screwdriver changed pitch slightly and the light flashed a little differently and the Doctor made an 'ahhhh' of realisation. His face turned deadly serious. "Jack: either you tell me where it is, or I find it myself." he growled, his voice low and dangerous. Ianto took an impulsive step towards Jack as the Captain and the Timelord tried to stare each other down.

Eventually Jack caved.

"The ... the basement. It's in the bay ... I'll show you ... but ... b-but you understand, don't you, Doctor? You won't hurt him?"

"I doubt I could hurt him more than you have, Captain." said the Doctor sadly.

Ianto flicked his eyes between them both. "Okay - what the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded, standing in the Doctor's path.

The Doctor's face softened. "Nothing's going on."

"Nothing." Jack agreed.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, strengthened his stance and folded his arms. "Tell me, or I swear to God I may go slightly mental."

"He's the one you told me I should be careful not to make angry, isn't he?" the Doctor muttered to Jack.

"Most probably." gulped the Captain. "Look ... Ianto ... just ... give us some time alone, please?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "You've been hiding something, and the cagier you get, the more I know I _need_ to know what it is."

"I think ..." cut in the Doctor. "... Jack and I need to sort this out first, and then ... then explain to you. It would be much easier that way."

"What's going on?" demanded Ianto. "Has this got something to do with ... what we were talking about?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto bit his lip. "What 'him' are you hurting?"

"Ianto: leave it." Jack practically snapped, and Ianto knew that patience would probably be better than carrying on and working himself up to 'all guns blazing'. He gave a curt nod, and turned back to the building.

It was at that moment the aging plexiglass, metals and brickwork of the right hand side collapsed, taking the schoolrooms with it.


	11. Part Eleven

**Disclaimer: **_**Torchwood **_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**Apologies to all those who have left reviews – I've only just discovered the "reply" feature (newbie to the site – please forgive me!). I shall answer as many reviews as I can in the future. Thank you!**

_Snow had been falling all night, freezing the stream and camouflaging the white building with its blanketed surroundings. The only stark contrasts to the white of the world were the bark of the trees standing in the garden, the yellow glow of lights in windows and the green sheeting and grey scaffolding covering the right side of the building, desperately trying to ward off the cold where the walls of the school rooms once stood. To the west, a large group of people dressed in mourning black were huddled against the cold, becoming more and more obscured as the snow began to fall thicker and faster.___

_Ianto stood at the head of the three graves, right by Jack's side. A few hundred others crowded around silently as the Captain spoke his condolences to the families of the three dead, and expressed his gratitude and relief that the tragedy had chosen to happen while the children had been in their morning assembly._

~*~*~*~

The building seemed to crumble in slow motion, but his feet were like lead, only allowing him to make laboured progress. He could hear Jack calling his name, though his voice was eventually drowned out by the shouts and screams of others as they raced towards the settling dust of the ruined walls. It filled Ianto's lungs making him cough and splutter, but covering his mouth with his sleeve, he ploughed onwards.

"Giacomo!" he yelled, finally amongst the rubble as the smog began to settle. It stung his eyes making them water, but he put the pain out of his mind as he began to frantically search.

~*~*~*~

_The snowfall was thick, and they would have to cut the ceremony short soon or else they would be snowed out. Ianto could see Rhys through the thick-falling snow, stood by the other side of the graves with Till by his side as they both stared down into the ground. He tried to listen to what Jack was saying, but the density of snow in the air, coupled with the growing wind, was making it hard for his voice to carry.___

_He could hear the sadness in his tone, though, and reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack's own hand raised and covered it, squeezing his fingers gently and appreciating the gesture._

~*~*~*~

"GIACOMO!" Ianto yelled again, shoving debris aside as he began to climb onto the rubble.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted. "Ianto! Wait! It's not safe!"

Ianto ignored him, hauling himself over a piece of wall. The Captain caught up with him quickly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and trying to force him to stop.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped. "Giacomo!" he called again. There was a groan of metal and a small child could be heard yelling out for help. Ianto instantly began to move towards it. Jack hurried behind him, carefully listening for where the sound was coming from.

"Here!" he called, finding the source of the little voice. He crouched down and through a gap in the rubble he could see a small, blonde girl half covered in brick and paper. "It's okay Princess." he told her gently. "We're getting you out, and you're going to be fine."

Ianto was already pulling debris aside, digging his way inside. Jack joined him as others began to flood the scene. Security were already there to hold as much of the anguished crowd as they could while paramedics were beginning to methodically scan and search the ruins.

"Over here!" Jack called to them as a couple drew closer. "There's a small girl stuck under here!"

In five minutes, they'd managed to get the child free, and Ianto carefully lifted her, holding her firmly as the medics performed a quick scan.

"Broken leg, broken forearm and a snapped collarbone." the female paramedic informed them.

"Ianto," Jack said. "take her back to safety."

"But ... what about-?"

"Now." Jack commanded, and Ianto bit his lip. Jack swallowed, then adopted a gentler tone. "If he's here, I'll find him. I'll keep him safe."

Ianto understood what he really meant. He didn't want Ianto finding him in case all that was left was something Ianto shouldn't see.

Nodding once and watching the paramedics injecting the little survivor with painkillers, he cradled her to him and began to carefully make his way back to the safety of the grass. He was met by nurses with a stretcher, and admitted the child to their care. She was still sniffling, and he gave her a reassuring smile as the nurses scanned her to reconfirm the initial diagnosis.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Annabel." she snuffled. "You're Mr. Jones." she told him.

He gave a small laugh. "Yes, I am. What are your parents' names, Annabel? I can find them for you and let them know you're going to be okay."

"Angelica and Elaine Ivy."

Ianto passed the names on, and one of the security guards managed to locate Angelica. She nearly fainted with relief when she found Annabel, holding her carefully and repeating her thanks over and over.

"When we couldn't see her in the assembly crowd, we began to panic. I started hyperventilating and Elaine's gone into labour ... but we're alright ... we're alright ...."

Ianto bit back a surprised sound at the mention of an 'Elaine' going into labour, and was pretty sure who the father of the child was. His main concern at the moment, however, was not Jack's new arrival. "Assembly crowd?" he asked.

"Most of the kids and teachers were in assembly in the auditorium when it happened." she explained. "They're on the other side of these adults."

Ianto thanked her and broke out into a run. He saw the beginnings of a large swarm of little people and sprinted the rest of the way.

"Giacomo!" he shouted, searching the children's faces. "Giacomo!"

"Ianto! Ianto!"

~*~*~*~

_Shivering into his coat as the crowds began to move away, Ianto glanced down at his side. Giacomo caught his eye, and seeing him hold his arms out to be held Ianto couldn't help but stoop and pick him up. He was getting too big to carry for a long period of time, but right at that moment Ianto was simply too relieved he was carrying Little Jack on his hip and not in a box on his shoulder._

~*~*~*~

The paramedics, the Doctor and the Captain pulled twelve people from the wreckage and only one body. Two had later died from their injuries, but none of the deaths were children. Those who had been in the schoolrooms at the time were classroom assistants, preparing the work for the day's lessons. Annabel had been caught on her way to deliver a note to one of them, and had been lucky to avoid the heavier falling debris.

It had taken them five hours to pull out all the people from the rubble and to make sure everyone was accounted for, and an exhausted, dirty and scared Captain finally withdrew from the mess. He saw Ianto with Giacomo and ran over to them, clutching Giacomo to him tightly and pulling Ianto into the same embrace. He held them both for a few moments, then parted from them, putting Giacomo down and breathing deeply.

"I have to ... the others ...."

Ianto nodded his understanding. "Jack!" he called suddenly.

The Captain hesitated and turned.

"Elaine Ivy went into labour earlier."

Jack nodded and glanced away, turning to go and find his other children and leaving Ianto and Little Jack alone.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Giacomo.

"What was what about?"

"Why was he picking me up and stuff?"

Ianto sat down on the grass and let Giacomo sit on his knee, holding him tightly and protecting him from the cold winter wind. "Because he loves us." Ianto told him, and changed the subject in the hope of keeping his little boy's mind off the catastrophe that was going on around him.

~*~*~*~

The funeral party were finally all back inside, and Jack went straight up to his office. Ianto disentangled himself from Giacomo and handed him over to Rhys and Till, following the Captain up the stairs. The Doctor had been very distant during the proceedings, giving the community space to mourn without intruding. Ianto had asked if he could go back in time and stop it from happening – or at least get the people out – but the Doctor insisted he couldn't and explained all about established timelines and fixed points.

"You could if you wanted to, though." Ianto pressed.

"I could, but changing an established event goes against how my brain is practically wired." sighed the Doctor regretfully. "You can't save everyone." he added quietly.

"Maybe not everyone," agreed Ianto. "but I know it's possible to bring them back."

The Doctor gave him an odd look, which Ianto shrugged off.

Jack was in his office, stood by his desk, leaning on his hands with his head bowed. Ianto quietly shut the door behind him and locked it, stepping up to the Captain's back and snaking arms around his middle.

"It's not your fault." Ianto said, cutting off the Captain as he'd drawn breath the speak. Jack sighed and turned to face him, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder and holding him tight.

"I have to go to the senate. I have to get funding enough to either rebuild or find us a totally new place. The School is falling down around our ears, and we don't have the finances to do anything about it."

"If we cancel the Winter Celebration, we'll be able to afford temporary walls to keep out the cold for the time being."

"You already checked." observed Jack.

"I already checked." confirmed Ianto. "If we cut back the earnings of some of our higher paid workers, in two months we'll be able to hire some temporary cabins enough to run the school again."

"That's a good idea."

"... and I'm going to the senate with you. And if they still refuse us funding, I have a backup plan."

"Thanks." sighed Jack. "You didn't need to do all this ...."

"You were hardly going to do it on your own."

"You wouldn't let me." smiled Jack.

"No. Probably not." agreed Ianto, pulling back from the embrace to look into his eyes. "C'mon ...." he sighed, taking the Captain's hand and gently pulling him towards the spiral stairs that lead to his house. Jack followed without question, holding his hand tight.

"Sit." Ianto commanded once they were in the bedroom and Jack obeyed, watching as he shut the door and took his jacket off. Ianto knelt on the bed behind him, rubbing his shoulders and easing out the knots of tension. Jack's head lolled back to rest against Ianto's stomach, his eyes closing as the tightness began to melt away.

"I'm sorry about Elaine." Jack said quietly, and felt Ianto's fingers pinch and stiffen a little too tightly.

"I'll get over it." Ianto eventually said.

"I should've told you."

"Yes. You should. But ... he ... he's a beautiful baby, Jack. You should be proud."

"Not as proud as you. She went against our agreement and called him Ian."

Ianto blushed a little. "She shouldn't have done that."

"You saved Annabel."

"You and two paramedics helped." Ianto reminded him.

"Well, I managed to persuade her not to call him 'To-To' if that makes it easier for you."

Ianto sniggered, stilling his massage and dropping his hands to interlink over Jack's stomach and pull him closer. Jack smiled up at him, raising his hand to touch his cheek. Ianto smiled back, and bent down at the awkward angle to kiss his mouth. They broke apart and Ianto settled himself down next to the Captain, lying on his side behind where he was sat and pulling him down to kiss again. With a small laugh Ianto rolled Jack over him until Jack was on his back and Ianto was lying between his legs, touching their noses together and kissing and laughing.

Jack's hands were already wandering down to Ianto's waistband, and Ianto had to stop him at the last moment. "Don't." he said.

"Sorry." the Captain replied.

"Let me take care of you." Ianto muttered, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek before kneeling up and pulling open Jack's belt. With a quick tug it came from of the loops, and Ianto bent down and began unbuttoning the black shirt, kissing each patch of skin that was revealed as he got lower and lower. With his teeth he pulled down Jack's zip, making the Captain almost lose his breath with anticipation, reaching down to run his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Sitting back on his heels, Ianto tugged Jack's trousers and boxers off in one as Jack lifted his hips to help, reaching up to try and pull Ianto's tie off and having his hands batted away. Instead, Ianto very much unceremoniously undid his tie and made quick work of his shirt buttons, socks, trousers and underwear. He pulled Jack's socks off too, because he didn't want to wind up giggling at the thought of making love to a naked man in socks.

Jack's shirt lay open around him, and Ianto decided to leave it on him, lying between his legs and grinding his hips down to watch Jack's face as the pleasure of the pressure shot through him. Leaning down, Ianto kissed his lips a few times, feeling Jack's hands running over his back and squeezing his thighs. Finally, he deepened the kiss, his tongue delving deep into his Captain's mouth as they moaned into it. Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's middle, digging his heels in as he squeezed him between his thighs.

Breaking away from Jack's mouth, Ianto kissed and nipped at his neck, working his way down to swirl his tongue around a nipple. Jack arched his back and hissed, tangling his fingers in Ianto's hair again.

"I ... I'm gonna come ...." he murmured, tugging at Ianto's hair slightly. Ianto persisted, running his hand over Jack's stomach, reaching up to knead the other nipple between his fingers. Jack fought to hold on, curling his toes, thinking about paperwork ... and then Ianto raised his head and smirked at him. That wicked little smirk that he would never have guessed Ianto's almost cherubic features could form, and Jack went over the edge, coming hard between his and Ianto's bodies and gasping out Ianto's name.

He came back down to find Ianto licking the cum off his stomach and chest before crawling up the bed to lie beside him and kiss him. The kiss was languid and lazy – all Jack could currently manage – and Ianto smiled at him affectionately as they broke apart.

"Sorry." muttered Jack.

"I wanted you to come. I don't mind waiting."

"Let me ...."

Jack reached down and tried to grasp Ianto's cock, but Ianto batted his hand away. "I'm taking care of you, remember?"

"Mmm." sighed Jack, tilting his head so that their temples touched. He ran the back of his finger over Ianto's forearm, watching as goosebumps appeared in its wake. "Tell me about me and you from before."

"Ummm ... what do you want to know?" asked Ianto.

"What did we used to do together?

"Erm ... I think I've given you a few demonstrations already...."

Jack laughed. "I know about that! Just ... when we weren't in bed? What did we do together?"

"Thought about ways of getting to bed." joked Ianto.

Jack laughed again. "C'mon, though. Tell me."

Ianto sighed, and stared off into the middle distance. "We ... we used to go Weevil hunting."

"That was the job though."

Ianto bit his lip, thinking. "We just ... talked. You'd take me out for a drink and we'd talk. I'd make you some coffee or hot chocolate at the end of the day and we'd talk. Sometimes you'd take me out for dinner to somewhere really posh and show yourself up by talking with your mouth full and using the wrong cutlery." Ianto laughed to the memory. "Once I tried to get you to go to a rugby match, but you completely and utterly refused to. Then I told you about how strong and muscular their legs were and how short and tight the shorts could get, and you were right there with pitch-side tickets and the rugby rule book."

Jack smiled, lifting his arm for Ianto to lie beneath it, resting his head on his shoulder. Pulling him closer, Jack began to stroke his hair. "I suppose in some ways, I haven't changed that much." he admitted.

"You have." insisted Ianto. "But you're still you. I mean, you're separate from my Jack in my head – you know that – but you're similar to him."

"Would you ... would you go back to him? If you could?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto's eyes flicked up to meet his, then he turned away.

"I'm cold." said Ianto. "Let's get under the covers."

Jack helped him pull the duvet back and they settled underneath, reassuming the position they were in before as Ianto rested with his head on Jack's shoulder and his arm over his waist.

"Would you go back?" Jack repeated once they were comfortable.

"I ... I can't go back."

"The Doctor could take you back. He could take you home. Would you let him take you home?"

"I ... I never really thought about it ...." admitted Ianto.

"Well ... now you can think about it." Jack sighed, his tone only slightly bitter.

Ianto raised his head slightly and pressed a kiss into Jack's neck. Then another. And another. He ran his hand over Jack's chest, working his way over the jawline until their lips met, Jack's arms encircling him, holding him tightly and kissing him gently as he pulled him on top. Ianto lay between his legs again, feeling him getting harder and harder and sensing his own reaction to it.

Jack was told to lay still while Ianto prepared him, resting Jack's calves on each of his shoulders as he stretched him open and made him ready. The Captain closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Ianto worked, his body sweating and glistening as he tried not to writhe. His lids snapped open when he felt Ianto begin to enter him, his fingers curling into the duvet as every inch slid inside his body.

Ianto began to move slowly and carefully, and Jack panted and groaned beneath him. The Captain found himself practically folded in half as Ianto leaned down to kiss him, his calves still resting on Ianto's shoulders, and he reciprocated hungrily. "Harder." he whispered, his hand cupping the back of Ianto's head and holding their foreheads together. "Harder ...."

Ianto gasped for breath and moved faster and harder, snapping his hips harshly and digging his fingernails into Jack's calves.

"C'mon ... I can take it!" gasped Jack. "Harder!"

Ianto let himself lose control, driving into Jack's body again and again, aching from the exertion but unable to stop as ecstasy began to take over him. He felt Jack clenching around him hard and hot cum spurted between them, and all he could do was throw his head back with silent cry and feel every nerve ending light up inside him.

Kneeling back, the two men getting their breath back the only sound in the room, Ianto panted and gazed down at Jack. Jack smiled at him, reaching his hand up to cup Ianto's cheek and run fingertips through his hair. He bit his lip as Ianto pulled out of him, and turned on his side to rest his head on Ianto's chest as he lay down beside him.

"That," exclaimed an Estuary accent from the doorway. "was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. _Ever_. And I'm nearly a thousand years old. Honestly ... you'd think you humans would have come up with a less ... animalistic way to do it ...."

Ianto groaned as the Doctor stared at them both and wished he could just pull the duvet over his head and pretend he didn't exist. The idea of anyone – let alone an alien – watching him during sex completely mortified him.

"Doctor!" grinned Jack, getting out of bed shamelessly and wandering over to him. "What can I help you with?"

The Doctor's expression became serious, and he withdrew his sonic screwdriver. Jack seemed to understand, turning away and finding his clothes.

"Where are you going?" asked Ianto, pretending to not be embarrassed.

"For a walk." Jack said quietly. "You should go home."

"I'll wait here." Ianto replied decisively.

"Go home. Be with your family." Jack told him with a voice that meant Ianto shouldn't argue.

Ianto tried to get dressed without revealing overly much to the Doctor, and once both he and Jack were fully clothed they began to follow the Doctor up into Jack's office. Jack gave him a kiss and a hug when they parted at the stairs, and Ianto began to make his way back to his and Rhys' flat.

It was quiet when Ianto got in, and he eventually found Rhys reading to Giacomo on his little bed.

"Hey." he smiled, leaning in the doorway and watching them. "You two okay?"

"We're fine, aren't we kid?" Rhys assured him, and Little Jack made no reaction. "Oh ... he's asleep ...."

Ianto gave a small laugh. "You were that involved with _The Magic Porridge Pot_, were you?"

"Hey!" scowled Rhys. "It's a magic pot that never stops making yummy sweet porridge! What's not to get involved with?" He carefully disentangled himself from Giacomo and tucked him in, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Dunno 'bout you ...." contemplated Ianto. "... but I think we're in need of a full dose of _Lord of the Rings_ ...."

"Ah! You read my mind! Ooh! Y'know ... if you wanna make things interesting ... we've got salt, limes and tequila in the kitchen ...."

~*~*~*~

"I can' move ..." groaned Ianto, his head pounding as someone tried to shake him awake. "Gerrofffff ...." he grumbled, trying to bat them away.

"Ianto! Ianto!"

"Jack'mo ... noh' now ...."

"I'll jump on you!"

"...

... am up! ... I'm up! Don't you bloody dare jump on me!"

Giacomo giggled.

"Ow. Don't laugh so loud."

"Sorry!" Giacomo stage-whispered. "Rhys told me to give you this ...."

He offered a little patch to him, grabbing his wrist and sticking it on the inside over Ianto's veins.

"Wass'that?" Ianto asked, his head feeling like it was about to ... erm ... not do anything much at all. The patch was releasing something into his system that was actually _curing_ his hangover ...

Genius.

"The Captain wants to see you. He says it's urgent." Giacomo was telling him, watching as he sat up and rubbed his neck.

"Mmm. Thanks, Jack. Tell him I'm coming ...."

"No no no!" Giacomo shook his head.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to him." Giacomo said, turning a little pink.

"Why?"

"I'm shy."

"Aww. You silly thing. You don't need to be shy around the Captain."

"But he's ... big!"

Ianto sniggered. He couldn't help it. He laughed and nodded, then bit his lips to try and stifle himself. "I ... ah ... he's only an inch or so taller than me."

"I mean he's ... like ... he's scary."

Ianto frowned. "He's not. He's lovely."

"But ... it's like ...." Little Jack scrambled for words. "... he's important and in charge and I can't talk to him!"

To prove his point, he climbed onto Ianto's bed and his face in the covers. Ianto smiled and stroked his hair, combing his fingers through it as Giacomo smiled up at him.

"If you can't talk to the Captain ..." pondered Ianto. "... how did you know to give me the message?"

"He spoke to me. Oh - he's probably still waiting ...."

"Oh ... yeah ..." realised Ianto, and leant down to plant a kiss on Giacomo's temple. "Oi! Don't go to sleep there, mister." he threatened as he stood.

Giacomo yawned. "But it's early."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine, alright then. This once."

He left Giacomo and made his way to the living room where Jack was waiting for him. They smiled at each other, and Jack hugged him. They sat down on the couch with two mugs of coffee, and Ianto shivered a little, wishing he'd thought to get dressed instead of coming out in his pyjama bottoms.

"What's up?" he asked, sipping his coffee and watching as Jack drank his.

"I've come to apologise to you." he said earnestly, giving an amused glance to the hangover patch on Ianto's wrist.

"What for this time?"

"For what I ... I did. I don't think the Doctor wants to look at me anymore."

"The Doctor is hardly a yardstick to judge yourself by." Ianto reminded him.

"I have to show you. You have to come down to the basement with the Doctor and I. He says you should see."

"See what?"

"At two 'o' clock, meet me in my office."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Erm ... okay. I'll do that."

"I ... I asked the Doctor about taking you home and ... and he said that he can take you to a time closer to your own. Your relatives and friends won't be there, but I'll still remember you. You and Rhys."

"I ... I ... I ...."

"Make up your mind later." Jack cut him off, draining his mug and making to get up. "I'll see you at two?"

"On the dot." agreed Ianto, and rose to show him out. They walked the short distance to the door together, and Jack hesitated, kissing him properly, slipping his tongue into Ianto's mouth and running his hands all over his body. They broke apart, slightly breathless, and Ianto bade him a quiet goodbye as he closed the door behind him. He leant on it for a second, then made his way back to his bedroom.

Giacomo was sat in his bed, drawing the patterns of his duvet cover with his finger. Ianto peeled the patch on his wrist off and tossed it into his waste paper bin before climbing in beside him. "You're cold." he frowned. "Did you get out?"

Little Jack blushed.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Ianto.

Giacomo gave him a confused look.

"Listening to other peoples' conversations?"

"No!" He shook his head vigorously. "I was going to go to the toilet and I saw you and the Captain and you were _kissing_!" he explained, wide-eyed.

Ianto sniggered. "So?"

"You had your mouths open!"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because ... erm ... because it's nice?"

"Eugh! Don't you get germs?"

Ianto laughed. "Probably. Now: it's early. We can still get a couple of hours sleep if you're quiet."

Giacomo wriggled down and curled up foetally, snuggling his head into the crook of Ianto's shoulder. Ianto closed his eyes too, listening as Little Jack's breathing deepened and evened, feeling himself drifting off and stroking the little boy's hair absently.

His mind wandered to what Jack might possibly be wanting to show him - or being forced to show him - and he wondered what was so important Jack had even put a time on it. Normally, Jack just did something the second he felt like doing it unless someone else gave him the structure of a time and place. Whatever it was, it was important.

Heavy lidded, Ianto moved his eyes over to his dresser where the still unopened puzzle box Jack had bought him sat looking a little neglected. He'd thus far managed to discover a loose panel, but other than that he was totally stumped. He was seriously considering just smashing it open and lying about it.

Ianto jumped suddenly at the sound of Rhys' voice. "Oh for God's sake!" he shouted from the kitchen.

Carefully, Ianto disentangled himself from Giacomo and crept out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I think we need a new oven." snarled Rhys. "This one's just ... I don't think it even works anymore!"

"What about the hob?"

"More chance of frying something over a candle." mumbled Rhys. "That's it! Everything is going to be microwaved until that bastard thing is fixed!"

"Language." Ianto reminded him.

"You say 'bloody' all the time."

"That's not so bad!" Ianto replied defensively.

"'Course it's not. Bloody perfect, you are." Rhys snapped.

"Wha -?" stumbled Ianto, taken aback by the comment.

"Sorry ..." Rhys sighed. "... just ... feeling a bit put out."

"What's wrong?" frowned Ianto.

"I ... I had a talk with Giacomo last night while you were with the Captain."

"Oh?"

"He asked if I'd be annoyed if he called you 'Daddy' but not me." Rhys grumbled, using a sponge from the sink to start washing down the already gleaming surfaces.

Ianto stared at his back, wide-eyed. "Why? I mean ... he's accidentally called me it a couple of times, but ... I assumed he'd do it with you, too."

"Well ... he doesn't. Apparently you're like his Daddy, and I'm 'Rhys'. Just 'Rhys'."

Ianto hugged himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's not like you're here all the time or anything ...."

"Er - what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Ianto! You spend more time with the Captain than you do with me or Jack! Maybe that's why he sees you as his father figure - always _bloody_ absent!"

"That's not true! How dare you! I have to _work_, don't I?"

"You also agreed to actually come home at the end of the day! This week, you've been home four nights - and that's only because you had a row with His Harkness! What about last week? Ahh yes! Only actually spent two nights in your own bed - and snuck out part way through one of them to go back to _him_!"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell Jack that I have to put our relationship on hold because Rhys can't handle the hours!"

"Don't be so effing selfish! What about me and Till? I've been wanting to take her out for the last two weeks but I can't because you're not here to look after Jack!"

"Babysitter?"

"You know how shy he is!"

"Let him get used to them!"

"He shouldn't have to! You could at least ... I dunno ... bring the Captain 'round here. At the _very_least."

"But you know how shy Giacomo is ...."

"Ianto! You _know_ what I'm saying!"

Ianto sighed heavily. "Alright ... okay. Maybe I have been spending a disproportionate amount of time away from home."

"Too bloody right."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"I am!" Ianto insisted. "I just ... I suppose I didn't think about it. And I did promise not to spend every spare moment with the Captain. It just ... all melts into one ...."

Rhys sighed, too. "Just ... please ... come home more often. He _loves_ it when you're home - especially now that he'll have to spend every day for the next two months being home schooled by yours truly."

"If I'm definitely home three nights, and you're definitely home three nights, that'll make it fair, yes?"

"Wasn't that our original arrangement?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Rhys sighed. "You forgot."

"I didn't mean to. I just ...."

"Let's forget about it. Forget about it, and try harder. 'Kay."

"Yeah. Okay." nodded Ianto. "So ... you and Till?"

Rhys turned slightly pink. "Well ... it's been nearly two years. I think I'm ready to ... y'know ...."

"Move on from the right-hand method?"

"Ianto!" Rhys blushed, and Ianto sniggered.

"You know ... I always wondered ... what was Gwen like in bed?"

"_Ianto_!"

"Oh c'mon! Prude!" he prodded.

"She was ... y'know ... nice ...."

"Nice?" Ianto asked blankly.

"She ... knew a few things and ... stuff."

Ianto sniggered again. "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff you wouldn't even tell at Confession."

"Good job we're not religious men, then."

"Mind your own business." Rhys eventually decided on saying. "Now - can you microwave chicken?"

Ianto shrugged and laughed, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Ianto?"

"Mm?"

"You will think about what I said, won't you?"

"Don't need to. I already know I agree with most of what you said."

"Good."

Ianto gave him a quick nod and went back to his bedroom, closing the door and snuggling back down beside Giacomo.

His eyes drifted closed and his body relaxed, and in less than five minutes he was sleeping peacefully once again.


	12. Part Twelve

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood **_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**_________**

Climbing all the way up the stairs just to go back down them again wasn't how Ianto really wanted to spend the best part of twenty minutes, but he didn't complain as he met Jack and the Doctor outside the office and then followed them down to the ground floor. He pulled his jacket around him as they began to descend the stairs into the basement, the temperature seemingly dropping with each step down. Jack was staring straight ahead, saying nothing, and the Doctor stared at his plimsolls as he walked, hands in his pockets and solemn-faced.

The tension made Ianto want to scream. He was on the verge of ripping his hair out and shouting at them to just _tell him_ what was going on. Just as he opened his mouth, he found his breath catching in his throat as a mournful wail pierced the still air.

Ianto recognised it from when he had come down to check there was space for lifts and Jack had wandered down the steps, and just like that time the cry became louder and more pained the closer the Captain seemed to get. Ianto shivered again, though this time not from the cold. The wail was unearthly and distant, but Ianto was fairly certain it belonged to a human being.

Jack and the Doctor lead him to the reinforced door of the main room, and it slid open and allowed them entrance to the darkness beyond.

"Ready?" asked the Doctor.

Ianto frowned at him, and nodded, noticing how Jack shrank away from them. The Doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver and the lights flickered on, the wailing stopped, and Ianto bit back a panicked shout when he saw what was in the room.

There were a few tables cluttered with all sorts of junk and debris – nothing that Ianto could identify – and a large box-shaped object sitting underneath it covered by a piece of black cloth. There was a frame on the wall, facing away so that the back of it was on display, and a couple of strange stands sprouting antennae dotted around. It was what was standing in the far corner that turned Ianto's blood cold.

It was a Cyberman.

Perhaps a little evolved and slightly different from the Cybermen at Canary Wharf, and from what Ianto could tell from its stillness and dark, hollow eyes it was probably dead. He stared at the metal man, shrinking back from it as his post-trauma reactions began to take over, bile rose in his throat and the urge to run away gripped him.

"What's that doing here?" he rasped, pointing at it.

"Jack pulled it apart. He used some bits of technology from it."

Ianto couldn't take his eyes from it, stumbling backwards and finding the wall behind him. "What technology?"

The Doctor waited for Jack to speak.

"I ... I needed the ... I needed the Emotional Inhibitor."

"Emotional Inhibitor ..." Ianto repeated. "No ... no ... you can't have ... It didn't work. You're not like them. You're not."

He began to sink to the floor, hardly registering that he couldn't hold his own weight up anymore.

"I altered it. I made it more ... specific."

Ianto stared at the Cyberman still, unable to look at Jack, unable to tear his eyes from the monstrous things the technology inside that once robot could do. "I ... I c-can't ...." he stuttered, fighting back his tears and the urge to vomit. "The ... the wailing ... that was the ... the Cyberman?"

"No." Jack replied hoarsely.

"What was it?" demanded Ianto. "Tell me _exactly_ what's going on!"

"The ... Emotional Inhibitor ... it's a component of a Cyberman. It needs other parts of the Cyber technology in order to be effective, so just removing it made it weaker. It had my body to contend with, as well as my brain. I developed it and ... it still wasn't strong enough so ... I had to increase the power to it in order for it to ... run my upgrades."

"No ..." Ianto shook his head. "You wouldn't ... you wouldn't do this ... you wouldn't ... you haven't ... I know you feel ... I know you feel ...."

The Doctor remained silent in the corner, watching Jack try and explain himself while Ianto crouched with one hand on the wall, one hand by his mouth and his eyes fixed firmly on the Cyberman.

"It still wasn't enough." Jack continued. "It needed more."

"More what?" spat Ianto. "More _upgrades_?"

"It needed more of me."

"How much of your body has been infested with that ... that _wrongness_?" glowered Ianto, though his eyes were still fixed on the metal man. "And what about ... what about the rest of this stuff?"

"Things I used and tried and tested. Most of it is fried or broken. In the end, it was quite a complicated process."

The Doctor cut in. "But reversible. Completely reversible."

"You can ... you can take it out and you'll be ... you'll be human again? You'll be cured? Not a Cyberman anymore?" Ianto asked softly, finally taking his eyes away from the inanimate suit and looking up at Jack.

"I was never a Cyberman." insisted Jack. "I am not now – nor never will be – a Cyberman."

The Doctor had told him that Ianto knew what Cybermen were, but hadn't gone into any other details. He said that Ianto would probably tell him in his own time now, and he should be ashamed of himself once he knew the whole story. Judging from Ianto's reaction, however, Jack deemed Ianto's experience of Cybermen extended beyond history textbooks.

"What are you then?" asked Ianto, shakily standing and using the wall for support.

"I'm incomplete."

Ianto's eyes widened.

"I meant ... I'm not whole." Jack rephrased, realising he'd said the wrong thing. "I had to take part of myself out rather than ... put something in."

"Explain." Ianto demanded, still leaning with his hand on the wall as if standing on his own was too much to ask right now.

"The Inhibitor needed something smaller to work with, so I gave it something smaller. In my ... old age ... I ... I grew a very strong telepathic ability. In the end ... I gave it a thought-form."

"You ... you thought ... you ... you took an abstract aspect of yourself and thought it into existence?"

Jack nodded, secretly pleased that Ianto understood and caught on to what was going on.

"What aspect?" sniffed Ianto, though he probably didn't need to ask. He just wanted Jack to say it. Guilt was obviously something he hadn't considered running through the Inhibitor.

"My ... my ability to ... I put the part of me that can fall in love into a thought-form, imprisoned it and blocked its telepathic waves with the Emotional Inhibitor. And since then I haven't even felt anything other than lust."

"And guilt." Ianto added bitterly, and froze as the wail sounded again from the far wall. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the frame hung to face away.

The Doctor stepped forward solemnly. "Stolen Timelord technology. We used them to transport a single prisoner over long distances."

Ianto's eyes darted between them, and he began to walk briskly towards the hanging frame. It was taller and broader than he was, but it spun on the string holding to to the wall easily and weighed hardly anything. He gasped in disgust when he saw what it was.

It was like a mirror. Ianto could see his own reflection in it clearly, as well as the reflection of the room behind him. The only difference was the mirror showed a very weak, decrepit, hunched and depressed Captain Jack Harkness huddled in the corner of the frame. His cheeks were tear-streaked, his eyes red and his muscular frame weedy and neglected. He saw Ianto, and started scratching and clawing at the glass separating them, wailing balefully as fresh tears leaked out.

Ianto stared, transfixed.

"If I let him out, you will become one again." Ianto murmured, reaching out and touching the mirror. Jack's thought-form tried to touch back, tracing his finger over where Ianto's had been, desperate for contact. His blue eyes were dead and pained.

"We will." Jack conceded, stepping forward.

"You will feel what he's feeling." Ianto observed.

"Yes." Jack uttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't ... I can't ... you ... are you going to ... ?"

"Am I going to let him out?" asked Jack.

Ianto nodded, aware of the Captain walking up very close behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"It depends on you." Jack said quietly. "I'll feel everything he's feeling. All that loneliness, grief, loss and abandonment."

"But there's the good things, too."

"The bad last longer than the good."

"I know. But I would never give up being love."

"If ... if we ... if I let him ... if I let myself ... you won't ... you won't leave me? Because the Doctor can take you back right now and I could just ... just carry on. You can go back to a Jack that will love you and ... forget about me."

"I stay and take care of you, you'll save yourself from this?"

Jack nodded as their eyes met in the mirror, and Ianto turned to face him, unable to look at Jack's imprisoned thought-form any longer.

"Even if I were to go back," Ianto began. "I couldn't ever, ever just forget about you. I can't just move on and pretend like we never knew each other, running into the arms of another man just because ... because he's maybe not going to be such hard work." Ianto gave a small laugh, but Jack remained serious, his eyes searching Ianto's face. Ianto became serious again. He touched their foreheads together and sighed. "I have a life here, Jack. And you're such a big part of it. But this ... this is ... I can't believe you would do this ...."

"I just needed a ... an escape from the pain ...." Jack sniffed, his voice cracking. "I needed it to go away."

"Becoming ... becoming like a Cyberman isn't the answer ...."

"Then what is?"

"That's the point." smiled Ianto. "No one knows. You can come through this pain, Jack."

"And what about when you're gone?"

"You'll find someone else, and you can share and heal with them."

"I'm scared, Ianto."

"I know ... but ... I ... I don't know if ...." Ianto closed his eyes, trying to think, aware of the Doctor watching them both closely. "I promise I'll look after you."

"You ... you will?"

"I will ... believe it or not, I think I might have had trickier relationships."

Jack bit his lip, sliding his eyes from Ianto's gaze to the mirror. "Do we do it now?" he asked, his voice low.

"Can you think of a good reason to put it off?"

"I ... left the iron on?"

"You don't even know where the iron _is_." smiled Ianto. He turned, and saw the strangest mix of hope and fear manifested in the thought-form's gaze at it watched them carefully, crouched as if it wanted to spring and wrap itself around Ianto and never let go. "How do we do it?" Ianto asked.

"Just break it." the Doctor told them, and Jack reached for one of the antennae-covered stands. He took a deep breath, raised it over his head and swung it down ...

... hesitating at the last moment and freezing mere inches from the glass.

"I ... I can't do it ...."

Ianto took the stand from him. "I bloody can."

He moved himself into position, and the Doctor was certain he heard him mutter something about the Cybermen not 'stealing Jack, too'. In one powerful swing, the glass of the Timelord mirror shattered, splintering out a web of cracks over the icy surface that eventually loosened and crumpled. The thought-form disappeared in a whirl of yellow and white energy, and Jack suddenly doubled over, grasping Ianto for support and making him stumble.

Ianto put the stand down, carefully navigating himself and Jack away from the shards of mirror and positioning them so that Ianto couldn't see the Cyberman in the corner. "Jack?" he whispered, the Doctor coming over as he hid his face, taking out the sonic screwdriver and buzzing away.

Jack was crying. "Just ... just take me back upstairs, Ianto ...."

"He's all there." nodded the Doctor solemnly.

"Help me with him."

Ianto guided Jack and the Doctor back up to the office, attracting a couple of strange looks from passers by as to Jack's unresponsive state. Once inside, the Doctor left them alone, giving Ianto a small nod.

"C'mon ... let's go downstairs." Ianto urged, leading the way. He sat Jack down on the sofa in Jack's living room and went into the kitchen to prepare coffee. Carefully he carried it through and set the mugs on the coffee table, settling himself close to Jack but not trying to crowd him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jack stared at the floor, desolate and unresponsive.

"Jack?" Ianto murmured quietly, putting an arm around his shoulders. Jack registered the contact, and turned his head to meet Ianto's gaze. He raised a hand and rested it in the crook of Ianto's neck, running his thumb along the jawline and feeling the soft hairs beneath his fingers contrasting to the rough stubble starting to pepper Ianto's chin. He smiled slightly, his eyes glistening, his line of sight dropping to Ianto's soft, pink lips. Ianto parted them in invitation, and Jack took it.

Enfolding Ianto in his arms and holding him tight, Jack claimed his mouth and delved his tongue deep, exploring and stroking as Ianto kissed him back feverishly. The Captain was practically clinging to him, his breath catching, his fingers digging in where they held Ianto in his safe embrace.

"Stay here tonight." he whispered when they broke apart, his head resting on Ianto's shoulder.

"I will." Ianto assured him. The Captain sniffed and wiped his eyes, and Ianto stroked his hair the way Jack would his. They sat still for a while, holding each other, and Ianto wondered at what the future might hold for them.

He wasn't quite so naive as to think he'd ever had a fully emotionally committed relationship with Jack before - even back in the twenty-first century - and now he was unsure what it would bring if Jack was to openly love him now.

Breathing deeply, he relaxed and just enjoyed holding Jack while he could.

~*~*~*~

"Ah! There you are! I was starting to think you'd forgotten." Rhys grinned when Ianto returned to the flat that evening to get a change of clothes.

"Hm?"

"My night out, remember?"

"Oh ... oh yeah ... buggeration ...."

Rhys' expression turned serious. "What?"

"The Captain's ... had a breakdown ...."

Rhys folded his arms.

"Rhys ...."

"I promised Till I'd take her out _tonight_. If I don't pull through on that promise, she isn't going to look my way twice! Bring the Captain here."

"I can't. He's a wreck!"

Rhys threw his arms up in exasperation, turning away from Ianto to find where he'd just put his boxed cufflinks. Ianto looked him up and down distastefully.

"... you're not seriously going out on a date dressed like that, are you?"

"Why? Hoping I'll stay in instead?"

"No. I just think you'd want a first date to lead to a second. Dressed like that ... it's not."

"You're staying?"

"I'll bring the Captain over here. Or take Giacomo over to his. If I tell a little lie and make him go to bed straight away I'm sure it won't be quite so stressful. And you should be wearing dress trousers with that shirt. Those jeans and the jacket on the door I assume you're planning on wearing will make you look like a walking mid-life crisis."

Rhys sniggered. "You think so? I'll change ...."

"Ianto!" chirruped a little voice, and Giacomo came barelling out of his bedroom full of beans. "I had home school! I learnt how to wash up!"

"Did you like washing up?" Ianto asked, amused.

Little Jack nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

"I promise you can do it every night, then."

Rhys laughed. "It's not child labour if he enjoys it, right?"

"Right!"

"So ... Ianto ... why don't you tell Jack about the arrangements tonight?"

Ianto cleared his throat and lifted Giacomo up.

"You should stop carrying him." Rhys commented. "One, you'll do your back in. And two: he's too old to be treated like a baby."

Ianto did a silent impression of Rhys that basically boiled down to him mouthing 'blah blah blah!' behind his back. Giacomo giggled and raised his finger to his lips.

Rhys turned and gave them an odd look, but Ianto and Little Jack were the picture of innocence. With an eye-roll he wandered off to get changed.

"Anyway," remembered Ianto. "Tonight ... the Captain might be coming over while Rhys is out with Till. He's going to help out looking after you."

Giacomo buried his head in Ianto's shoulder. "I'm scared of the Captain."

"Don't worry, love." smiled Rhys, ruffling his hair as he returned from getting his jeans changed and Ianto's back began to complain. "I bet he'll be your new favourite person by the time you have to go to bed. Now: how do I look?"

"Suave." Ianto decided on. "I _well_ bet she'll snog you. Do you think he'll get a snog, Jack?"

"Eughwwwweewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Giacomo squealed, screwing up his face. Ianto gave in and put him down, his back loving the relief of no longer having an extra little person to support. "You're gonna girl germs!"

Rhys laughed. "I doubt it." he sheepishly muttered, slipping his jacket on over the shirt.

"Hang on ...." Ianto interrupted before he could make it out the door. "There we go ...." he grinned, pulling the top few button's of Rhys' shirt open. "Much better!"

"I'm not so keen on flashing my tits." Rhys deadpanned, and Ianto laughed, waving him out the door. He closed it behind him and leant on it.

He shut his eyes, silently panicking. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit ...." he chanted.

"Ommmmm!" exclaimed Giacomo from somewhere near his hip, and Ianto jumped, forgetting that Giacomo was both there and was not supposed to be hearing 'bad language'.

"Sorry," Ianto sighed. "Just ... worried."

"What about?"

"Nothing ... doesn't matter. Just ... give me a moment alone. I need to make a phone call."

He went into his bedroom, leaving the door open ajar so that he could still half-listen for Giacomo, and quickly called the Captain's number.

"Hi, Jack. It's me. I ... there's been a slight change of plan. I can't stay at yours tonight. I need to look after Giacomo, so I thought ... maybe you could come over here instead. No, not later ... now. You need to eat, and I'm cooking. He won't be any bother and if he is I can just put him to bed ... I know ... I know it will be hard for you to ... to face him. I can't leave him on his own here, though ... Jack? ... yeah ... okay ... okay ... I'll see you in ten minutes?"

Ianto hung up the phone, sighing heavily.

Jack had his reservations - it was more than expected. He needed Ianto tonight, though, and would hold himself together enough to see through spending time with his estranged son. Ianto prayed a disaster wouldn't happen, but then realised there wasn't too much reason why it would - aside from Jack getting too emotional and falling apart if he realised what he'd lost by giving his children away.

Worry gripped Ianto, and he sat on the bed staring into space so long he jumped when the knocks sounded on the door. He got up to answer it, and found the Captain on the other side, looking his usual happy-go-lucky and flirty self. Smiling broadly as he crossed the threshold, he gave Ianto a strong hug and squeeze, nearly crushing him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Giacomo?" Ianto called, and spied a messy tuft of hair retreating behind the sofa. "He's shy." Ianto explained.

"Giacomo?" Jack tried. "Are you hiding, kid?"

Ianto leaned over the sofa, reaching an arm down to stroke Little Jack's hair. "Just come out and say 'hello'. He doesn't bite, I promise."

Giacomo bit his lip, and shakily got to his feet to peer over the couch at the Captain.

"Hey." Jack breathed softly. "You okay, little man?"

Giacomo nodded. "Please to meet you!" he said loudly, then ducked behind the settee again.

Ianto left him, sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to him, indicating Jack should sit down. The Captain faltered slightly, but sat down gingerly. "Don't worry," he smiled. "I'm sure he'll come out when he's hungry."

Ianto smiled back. "Especially if it's his favourite for tea."

"Gammon?" asked a quick voice from behind the couch.

"Did you hear something, Captain?"

"Nope. Can't say I did."

"Did you hear anything, Giacomo?" Ianto said, turning to peer over the back of the couch where he was still huddled and hugging his knees.

"Are we having gammon for tea, Daddy?" he asked, giving an impish grin after the honorific. Ianto blinked, and he was sure he felt Jack stiffen beside him.

"Only if you come out and stop being silly." Ianto offered, and Little Jack gave him a wounded look. "C'mon, Jack. Come and sit up here with me and the Captain."

His eyes slid over to where the Captain himself had turned around to have a look, watching him with sky blue eyes and an affectionate smile. On all fours he scurried out from the sofa, stood and did a running jump onto Ianto, hiding his face in his chest.

It was only there for a fraction of a second, but Ianto was sure he saw a shadow flicker across Jack's face. He supposed it must hurt to see his own child see him as a big, scary stranger whom he could hardly look at.

"Hey, kid." he tried. "Really, I'm shy of you too. I just pretend I'm not."

Giacomo glanced over at him with the one eye that wasn't hidden in the folds of Ianto's jacket. "Really?"

"Yeah. But if you just force yourself to say 'hello' and pretend you're not shy, you won't be. Why don't you stop hiding and practice?"

"Go on." smiled Ianto when Giacomo gazed up at him for approval.

Giacomo cleared his throat and turned a little, his cheeks turning a reddish-pink. "I'm Giacomo. Pleased to meet you, sir." he mumbled, offering his hand for the Captain to shake. Jack took it gently and shook it slightly before it was withdrawn again.

"No," agreed Ianto. "So ... shall we play one of your games, Jack?"

"Huh?" frowned the Captain, probably thinking his 'games' wouldn't be suitable for Giacomo.

"Not you! Me!" sniffed Little Jack.

"Ohhhh. Okay ... it's just my name is 'Jack', too."

"You're called 'The Captain'."

"I'm called 'Captain Jack'."

"Can I be a Captain when I grow up?"

Ianto cut in. "You're going no where near the army, the navy, the marines or the air force. I'll buy you a toy boat and you can be Captain of that, okay?"

"Wrapping him in cotton wool?" smirked Jack. "What _do_ you want to be when you grow up, Little Jack?"

"I wanna beeeeeeee ...." thought Giacomo. ".... ermmmmm .... aaaaa ... I wanna be in charge!"

"In charge of what?"

"Everything!"

"Uh oh ...." sighed Ianto. "Maybe we should have him screened to make sure he doesn't turn into an evil genius, hell bent on taking over the Universe?"

"Or give him extra lessons and turn him into one? If we help him along the way, when he gets to the top he might be kind enough to remember us and give us lots of money, power and women."

"I can definitely see that life-plan working." nodded Ianto, and he and the Captain laughed while Giacomo looked up at them confused. "Anyway, I need to start cooking dinner. Maybe nibble on some biscuits along the way ...."

At the promise of sugar, Jack and Giacomo followed him - Giacomo half hidden behind his leg as he walked, remembering to be shy of the Captain. When they got in the kitchen, he sat where he did while Rhys was cooking, by the opposite wall to the oven and hob and out of the way. The Captain sat beside him, not too close, but Giacomo didn't run away so he made himself comfortable.

Ianto fiddled with the dials on the oven, then growled. "I forgot - we need a new oven. Takeaway, anyone?"

"You said we were having gammon, though." pouted Giacomo.

"The oven's broken, love."

"I want gammon, though. You do gammon in the pan."

"The hob is part of the oven. So unless we microwave the meat, we're having takeaway."

"I vote takeaway." shrugged the Captain, getting to his feet.

"But you _said_ though!"

"We can still get you gammon, Giacomo. I just won't be cooking it."

His pout receded a little, until he sullenly nodded his head, getting up and going to hide again behind Ianto's leg.

"Giacomo ...." Ianto groaned as he tried to get to the phone.

~*~*~*~

After nearly two hours, Giacomo began to relax properly, giggling like his usual cheeky self and chatting with the Captain like he would Ianto or Rhys. Ianto supposed he had taken to him eventually because they had 'so much in common', but was still wary of the shadows that occasionally passed over Jack's face every time Little Jack called Ianto 'Daddy' or chose to sit closer to him or asked him questions first.

Ianto managed to make him get to bed more or less on time and trouble-free, and let Jack read to him while he went to clear up their things from the meals they'd had delivered. He loitered in the doorway to Giacomo's room, listening to Jack's soothing tone and smiling as Giacomo hung on his every word until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Sure he was asleep, the Captain closed the book and set it on the bookshelf, unsure where it went.

"Middle shelf." Ianto pointed, and Jack gave a small smile and moved it. Quietly they withdrew from the room, closing the door behind them. Finally alone, Jack sagged into Ianto's arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Rhys' voice behind them, and they broke apart shushing him.

"We just got him off to sleep!" Ianto stage-whispered, then frowned. "I didn't expect you back yet ...."

"Forgot ... something." mumbled Rhys.

Jack leant forward and whispered in Ianto's ear. "_Condoms_."

Ianto sniggered as Rhys bustled past them and into his room, emerging a couple of seconds later with his hand in his back pocket, tucking something inside. Jack and Ianto grinned at him and bade him goodbye again.

"My 'lil Rhys," sighed Ianto. "going out, getting girls ...."

"Mmmm." agreed Jack. He rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Ianto took him to his bedroom, and sat cross-legged on the bed while Jack cast his eye over the room.

"Very neat." he said eventually, sitting opposite him and resting his hands on Ianto's knees.

"Where do you want to start?" Ianto asked softly, covering Jack's hands with his own and squeezing reassuringly. Jack shrugged. "Well ... how do you feel?" he tried, moving some stray hair out of the Captain's eyes.

"I feel ... I ... I feel more alive than I've done in years." he admitted. "Even with the pain. But ... you're right. There's good as well. I ... thanks. If it wasn't for you ...."

Ianto glanced away. "The Doctor would have made you do it. I think ... I think he just thought ... I don't know. He maybe thought I deserved to know I was having a relationship with another Cyberman."

"I _wasn't a Cyberman_." Jack insisted.

"It's hard for me to see it in another way." Ianto muttered. "Let's just ... work through it. Can we work through it?"

"Of course we can." smiled Jack. "Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't need to ask!" blushed Ianto, allowing himself to be pulled down as Jack lay back on the bed, their mouths ghosting together before the Captain cupped the back of his head and forced him closer.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth as hands roamed over his body, and he arched into the Captain's touch, pushing them closer together and making Jack moan in return. His mouth moved from Ianto's lips to his neck, fingers moving to slip buttons from their holes and touch the bared skin below.

"Jack ..." Ianto breathed, his eyes fluttering closed under the Captain's attentions. "Jack ... wait ....."

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, his tone a little worried.

"Well ... Giacomo's in like ... the room across the hall."

"We'll have to be quiet then." he whispered, as if to demonstrate.

"Mmm ... okay ...." Ianto agreed. "... but ... are we ready for this now?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's ... different now."

"That's ... that's why I wanted to do it."

Ianto smiled softly. "Okay. But ... remember to be quiet ...."

Jack leant down and kissed him again, gentle and soothing. They carefully began to undress each other, eventually knelt upright in the middle of the bed, locked in a firm embrace as they kissed and brushed their erections together, gasping quietly and stifling moans. Breaking apart, Jack leant down and tugged back the covers, pulling Ianto down to lie under them with him, their eyes dark and their breath coming in deep waves.

Jack spooned into Ianto's back, kissing his neck and his shoulder. Ianto raised his arms, gripping the pillow his head was resting on as he curled his legs to make his hips push back into Jack's groin. With a shiver of pleasure, the Captain slid his hand up between Ianto's thighs, pushing two gel-covered fingers inside him. Taking his time, listening to the way Ianto's breathing changed and hitched, Jack finally removed his fingers and began pushing himself inside.

Ianto bit down on the duvet and Jack bit down on Ianto's shoulder. They hushed each other, sweating and glistening as they lay together, one inside the other. Ianto was panting, reaching an arm behind him to run down the back of Jack's thigh. Fluidly, Jack began to move, slow and gentle, enticing enough to prolong the pleasure but enough for them both to come.

Gritting his teeth to stop from moaning, Jack watched Ianto's face as his eyes drifted closed and his skin flushed even more. Sweat glistened across his forehead and Jack smiled, leaning down to capture his mouth, kissing him deeply as he picked up the pace, Ianto's hand reaching back and digging nails into his thigh making him want to groan loud.

"Oh ... God ... Jack ...." Ianto gasped in a whisper, and he tilted his head back over Jack's shoulder. The Captain couldn't resist but kiss and nip at the soft, white skin of his neck, inhaling the scent of him in a deep breath.

Jack let out a small, stifled cry as they came together, but Ianto was too lost to hear it or to chastise. He became limp in Jack's arms, letting the Captain roll him onto his back to be cleaned off, lazily stroking his hair. Jack kissed the inside of his wrist as he wiped the tissue over Ianto's abdomen, smiling up at him.

"When you mean it," Ianto whispered hoarsely. "I can feel it."

Jack smiled softly, tossing the tissue aside and lying behind him as he rolled on his side again. He spooned into his back, allowing him to pillow his head on his bicep, and watched as Ianto drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He stroked his hair for a while, watched his eyes moving behind his eyelids, wondering what he was dreaming about. With a smile he finally settled, closing his own eyes and falling asleep, curled around the man he loved.


	13. Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Ianto snuffled in his almost-sleep, cracking on eye open as a jolt of lightning lit up the room, followed a few seconds later by the deep rumble of thunder. Rain was beating down the windows, so heavy it was coming down in sheets, flooding the dark world outside, the little stream in the garden already bursting its banks. Groggily, Ianto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Jack was still sleeping beside him, totally oblivious to the tempest outside as the lighting cracked again, lighting up his features in stark white before casting them both into shadow again. Ianto sighed, regretting what he had to do. Carefully, he nudged the Captain, shaking him gently and trying to wake him up.

"Jack? _Jack_!" he whispered.

"Grr-arr-whut?" groaned Jack.

"You need to put some pyjama bottoms on."

"Why?"

"There's a storm, and if Giacomo gets scared he'll come in here."

"So?"

"He can't get in bed with us if we're naked! Just ... hang on. You can borrow some of mine."

"Mmmf." agreed Jack, rolling over and facing away from him. Ianto picked up both their strewn clothes from earlier and put them in the washing basket inside his wardrobe before retrieving two pairs of pyjama bottoms. Lighting struck again as he forced Jack into one of them, and the rolling thunder grew louder and more ominous as the rain lashed at the window.

Gratefully, they both curled up in bed again, pulling the covers around them and snuggling up close. Letting his eyes drift shut, Ianto smiled contentedly as Jack's arms weaved around him and they began to drift off again, content.

Unfortunately, Ianto's prediction had been correct. Their peace within the storm was abruptly disrupted, the bedroom door flinging open and a high-pitched squeal coinciding with another flash of lightning. Little feet scurried across the floor as Jack and Ianto squinted in the dark, not given a choice as to whether or not they were going to allow Giacomo to get in bed. Leaning over, Ianto turned the bedside light on dim so that he could see, and as a bolt of lightning lit up the room he saw Giacomo pull the covers over his head in fright.

Jack gave a sleepy laugh, leaning over Ianto to try and pull the duvet off his head again. "What's up, soldier? Frightened?"

The thunder rumbled, and Giacomo squeaked again, throwing himself at Ianto and locking his arms around his neck.

"Don't like it." he muttered, and Ianto stroked his hair a little, trying to sit up.

"It won't hurt you." Ianto assured him. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Don't like it." Giacomo repeated, tensing as more lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

"Come on," sighed Ianto. "It's just weather."

"I. Don't. Like. It." intoned Giacomo, wriggling to get under the covers and shoving his head under a pillow as another bolt of lightning struck.

The Captain was already snuggling down to go back to sleep, and Ianto caught the glare Giacomo was sending in his oblivious direction. He gave him a questioning eyebrow.

Giacomo lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is he staying?"

"For tonight."

"But I'm here now."

"And?"

Giacomo bit his lip and settled himself between Jack and Ianto. "What if he rolls over and squashes me?"

"What if I roll over and squash you?"

"Mmmf?" Jack groaned, trying to figure out what the whispered hold up was.

"But _you_ won't!" insisted Little Jack.

Jack sat up, squinting. "What's up?"

"He's worried you'll roll over and squash him." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Look, Giacomo: just lie on the other side from me instead of in the middle."

He watched the cogs in Little Jack's mind turn as he thought about it. Eventually he scowled and conceded, quickly crawling over Ianto as the thunder and lighting drew closer. Ianto began to tuck him in, settling himself back down on his side so that the Captain could spoon into his back and they'd both be able to keep an eye on Giacomo. Giacomo turned his back on them, curling up with his arms folded, but Ianto ignored his strange little tant. It seemed he didn't want Jack in the bed with them, despite how well they had been getting on earlier. Ianto assumed it was some form of possessive thing, and decided he could get over it now rather than letting it continue. Frowning, Ianto half lifted his head, realising Jack hadn't lain back down yet.

"Okay?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I ... I ...." Jack was staring at the back of Giacomo's head, his expression unfathomable. "I ... I can't do this ...."

Without warning, he threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"I put them over there." Ianto pointed, getting up to follow him. "Jack? What's wrong? Don't ... don't take it personally. He's just ... not ...."

"It's too soon for ... It's too hard. Please ... I just need to be alone. This is too much ... it was too much earlier ... I can't ... I need to go ...." Jack rambled as he pulled his clothes on over his pyjama bottoms, forgetting he was wearing them or not really caring. He quickly marched out of the room, heading for the front door.

"Jack ... wait!" Ianto called darting out after him, ignoring Giacomo sat up in the bed to listen. He caught the Captain's sleeve, stopping him mid-way through the living room. He lowered his voice to a gentler timbre, pulling Jack close. "Hey ... hey ...." he soothed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I ... I just ... it's ... it's too soon for me to ... and he's ... he doesn't ...."

"Okay ... okay ...." Ianto breathed. "It's all too soon, and it's all too much?"

Jack nodded, touching their foreheads together as he wrapped his arms around Ianto as their eyes drifted shut.

"I can't ... he ... after everything ... he rejected me ...."

Ianto's eyes snapped open. "That ... no! He's just ... he's just being a kid! He's not rejecting you - he's just ... not used to the idea of someone else other than him and Rhys being so close. All kids do it when their parents date - seriously! He's just being possessive! It's nothing personal agains-"

"Stop it, Ianto." sighed Jack. "I know ... but that doesn't change how it feels ...."

Ianto bit his lip. "No." agreed Ianto, and he touched Jack's hair. "Look - you stay in my bed. I'll tell Giacomo that he has to stay in his own."

Jack shook his head. "He's frightened."

"So are you."

"He's six."

"You're mentally six, sometimes." Ianto pointed out with a smile. He managed to draw a quirk of a smile from Jack, and squeezed his shoulders. "Stay. I'll be here - I'll look after you."

"But ... he ...."

"He'll get used to it. And he'll love you to bits again once he's got over himself."

"That's just it." sighed Jack. "He ... he should love me already ...." His voice trailed off to barely a whisper, and he shook as tears tried to force themselves forward. Ianto felt his mouth open and close, unsure what to say. He couldn't very well say 'it's your own fault'. He pulled Jack back into a tight embrace.

"Don't run away from him." Ianto advised gently. "Be constant. Even when it all gets too much, and you feel like you're falling about at the seams, he needs you to be constant."

They broke apart and Jack nodded slowly.

"Just ... relax ...." smiled Ianto reassuringly, and took his hand and lead him back to his bedroom. Giacomo was still sat up in bed, the covers pulled right up to his chin, his hair tousled from where he'd hidden his head in them while Jack and Ianto had been away as the storm raged on.

They didn't say a word to him as Jack undressed again, nor as they slipped under the covers. Little Jack watched uncertainly as the Captain spooned into Ianto's back, resting the side of his face against the back of Ianto's head and laying an arm over his middle.

Ianto smiled reassuringly at Giacomo and reached out an arm, inviting him to cuddle closer as he usually did. A little stubbornly, and pouting a little, he settled himself with his head buried close to Ianto's chest and his body curled towards him. He obediently shut his eyes, jumping a little when lighting cracked again and relaxing when Ianto ran fingers through his hair.

Eventually, Ianto drifted off, too, leaving Giacomo to his dreams and the Captain to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

When Ianto awoke, he smiled to himself. He had turned in the night, and now had his cheek resting against Jack's chest and Jack's chin resting gently on his head. He frowned a little when he realised that Jack was whispering, and his frown deepened when a giggle answered him before remembering the storm from the night before.

"... and then," whispered Jack. "I had to spend three days in the forests of Balhoon, living off berries and water. When I got to the other side, I finally managed to find the palace."

Ianto smiled into the skin of Jack's chest. He was telling his stories again.

"How did you get to the dungeons?" Giacomo asked quietly, the wonder in his voice evident.

"I had to climb through the air conditioning - but it kept getting narrower until eventually I nearly got myself stuck. Luckily, this Grock I met in a bar once taught me this neat way of writhing in _just_ the right way, and I managed to get myself free and back up a bit. Then I had to climb out of the air con and into the corridors - but I accidentally found myself in the guards' break room!"

"Oh no!" gasped Giacomo.

"I had to take them all down - _bam, bam, bam_ - all down. I knocked them on the heads with a broken table leg after a bit of a kerfuffle and managed to nick one of their passes and another one of their uniforms."

Ianto lay still, listening and trying not to laugh.

"What then? Did you find them?"

"Of course I found them! But remember, Jack: it's the getting in that's easy. Getting out is much, much harder."

"How did you get out?"

"They let me out, eventually."

"How?" urged Giacomo.

"Well ... the Moxx of Balhoon had a daughter ... or was it a son? ... difficult to tell with Balhoonians ... anyway, the Moxx of Balhoon had a non-gender specific child who was currently looking for a husband slash wife slash non-gender specific partner."

"So you married them and then ran away?"

"Erm ... didn't quite get to the marriage bit."

"Huh?"

"Well ... sometimes, grown-ups who like each other-"

Ianto sat bolt upright. "He'll finish that story when you're older!" he interrupted quickly.

"What? Why not now?" pouted Giacomo.

"It's breakfast time now." Ianto tried. "And ... is Rhys back yet? Giacomo: go and check to see if Rhys has come back yet, would you?"

Giacomo grumbled and tumbled out of bed, going to check.

"Morning." grinned Jack.

"Morning." smiled Ianto, being pulled back down into Jack's arms and a quick, chaste kiss. They cuddled a little. "Please be careful what stories you tell him - I mean, I realise how censored that version of the Moxx of Balhoon Escapade was ... but ... at least let him be innocent of some things."

Jack shrugged. "Sex is natural."

"Doesn't mean he needs to know about it yet. Let him get sexually aware when he's ready to be sexually aware. I'd say about ... thirty years time?"

Jack laughed. "I bet you by the time he's fourteen-"

"Rhys isn't back yet." grumbled Giacomo trudging back into the room as Ianto gave the Captain a meaningful look. "Can we have breakfast now?"

Jack's stomach rumbled in agreement, and the three of them managed to drag themselves from the warm sanctuary of the bed and into the kitchen.

"Only cereal, m'fraid." sighed Ianto. "I'll see about getting a new oven later. What time is it?" he asked rhetorically, checking his watch. "Right - we've got an hour before we need to be back in at work. That means Rhys has an hour to find his way back home."

"What if he's not back?" asked Jack.

"Well ... I can't leave Little Jack on his own." Ianto bit his lip. "Rhys will be back. He's dependable, and he knows what time I go to work."

"Well, if he doesn't get back in time ... maybe ... I wouldn't mind ... keeping an eye on 'Little Jack' until he ... y'know ... gets back ....?"

"Yeah!" agreed Giacomo, enthusiastically.

"I don't see why not." Ianto agreed, wondering why he was feeling a little hesitant. "Why not take him to the office with you?" he added with a slightly sly smile. "Giacomo - how about going to work with Jack and making sure he keeps himself busy. He has lots of letters to send - you could lick all the envelopes!"

"Not quite what I had in min-"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Giacomo, shovelling cereal into his mouth. "I wunna go! Cun I wur mah soot?" he asked, his words clogged up with Shreddies.

"Sure." grinned Ianto. "All proper office boys need a suit."

Jack shrugged, letting them arrange his day for him, though still not entirely sure if taking a child to work was a good idea ...

~*~*~*~

The Doctor, Jack and Ianto stood by the gaping hole in the boards and scaffolding, shivering in the cold as the wind swept through it. They were careful not to get too close to the edge - this part of the building was still very weak and had been evacuated in case any more of it decided to crumble. The storm the night before hadn't helped, tearing down parts of the scaffolding, beating in the protective boards and leaving the internal corridors exposed to the elements.

Giacomo had been persuaded to loiter behind at a safe distance while Ianto inspected the damage with an outside builder. The Doctor was attacking things with his sonic screwdriver, buzzing it over the wall and listening to the reverberations with a stethoscope. Jack, on the other hand, was 'supervising', and currently Ianto was trying to persuade him to kindly butt out and go and make sure Little Jack was where they'd left him.

"So ... I'd say ... probably ...." assessed the builder, having had a long conversation with an architect. ".... we're looking at around a hundred and twenty thousand."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "A hundred and twenty thousand? For temporary walls and insulation? I'm not an idiot, gentlemen. I have shopped around."

The builder and architect glanced at each other again, glanced over at the buzzing Doctor and glanced back as Ianto folded his arms expectantly.

"Erm ... one moment, Mr. Jones."

Ianto sighed, turning back down the corridor and making his way back to Jack and Giacomo as the outsiders reassessed their original projection and the Doctor continued buzzing.

"Okay? Not cold?" Ianto asked, smiling down at Little Jack in his Little Suit holding a clipboard and pencil to scribble down some pretty much indiscernible notes.

The Doctor finished examining whatever it was he'd been examining and came to stand with them. "I'd say this place isn't that structurally safe." he informed them.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the gaping holes where part of the building had crumbled down, but decided not to say anything.

Jack cleared his throat. "Will it be cheaper to improve and renovate, or move?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Difficult to say. I mean ... you'd probably be better off knocking the whole place down and starting again than waiting for the rest of the place to crumble."

Jack and Ianto sighed in unison, Ianto ignoring Giacomo hiding behind his leg from the Doctor. "We're going to the senate tomorrow. We're going to demand funding."

"Mmm." agreed the Doctor. "Good luck with that."

"Maybe ...." the architect interrupted. "... have you thought ... maybe just ... move off planet?"

"The Rift opens here." Jack pointed out.

"Yeahh ... well, have them transported. Find a planet with cheaper land and labour costs and rebuild." shrugged the architect.

Jack frowned. "Just ... abandon everything and start afresh?"

Ianto huffed. "That sounds familiar ...."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his bitter tone, but Jack either didn't notice or was too busy thinking. "What if we sell off some of the land?" he asked, turning to Ianto.

"I'd have to have it valued, but land isn't usually worth much."

"Could we send people to work in the towns to bring outside money in?"

"Logistical nightmare, but we could chance it if the jobs offered we well-paid enough. Given the fact that most people here are at least a hundred years behind in education and qualifications, however, I doubt it would be worth it for the little they'd bring in. Also, the only way that could e really profitable is if we taxed them, and I'm not so sure they'll go for that."

Jack nodded, and Ianto sighed. The Captain bit his lip. "You ... you said you had a backup plan in case the senate refused?"

"It's a gamble, but it might work." nodded Ianto. "I figured we could go into design sales. Some of the stuff we have in the market is ... exquisite. A collision of different times as well as different cultures and different ways of working. We could sell those designs to companies, earn commission per unit sold. Again, it would involved taxing the workers, but if they earn enough profit-wise they'll be more likely to go for it."

"If we're not paying them to work, and the outsiders are," observed Jack. "that will also free up a little cash to spend on building maintenance. So why tax?"

The Doctor, the architect, the builder and Little Jack watched the exchange carefully as the two men thought together.

"They need to contribute to the community somehow - especially high-earners."

"But the loosened cash will be enough to keep us on our feet. Why take more than we need?"

"Emergencies."

"Such as?"

"Half the building falling down?"

Jack was silent a moment, and the wind howled through the corridor, ruffling his hair. Ianto felt Giacomo snake arms around his waist and shiver a little. "Cold now?"

"Mmmf." he replied.

"We'll go up to your office, Captain."

Jack nodded, turning on his heel to lead the way and beckoning the architect and builder after him. The Doctor fell into step by Giacomo and Ianto, walking with a bounce, hands stuffed in his pockets. Ianto still wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with the Doctor hanging around, but he seemed to spend more time wandering around the grounds and chatting with random people than bothering Jack and Ianto.

As a last moment though, the Captain redirected his steps away from his office to small conference room on the floor below. It contained a circular table and was surrounded by chairs on wheels, one of which quickly found itself inhabited by an over-excited six-year-old boy spinning around too fast.

"You're gonna make yourself sick." Ianto sighed, stopping him and putting his clipboard and pencil down on the desk. "Just ... carry on with your notes ... ?" he suggested.

"I'm bored."

"Then draw some pictures." shrugged Ianto. "Or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'll draw." decided Giacomo, picking up the pencil.

"Good lad."

They sat around the table for nearly two hours discussing possible ways of saving the School, but Ianto's Backup Plan was the only one that sounded anything close to stable. The other ideas would have to expand from it.

Little Jack had fallen asleep in his spinny chair, the pencil still in his hand and balanced with the point on the paper where he'd fallen asleep mid-masterpiece. The Doctor appeared to have joined him, his feet propped on the table and his head lolled back on his shoulders, fingers interlinked over his abdomen. The Captain had forced his attention span to lengthen, alert and ready to suggest or poke holes.

By the end of it, however, the architect, the builder, the Captain and Ianto all had their heads in their hands, their brains buzzing with complicated thoughts and ideas as caffeine withdrawal began setting in.

"I need coffee." Ianto eventually said, getting to his feet.

"We need to go. Need to get home." sighed the builder and the architect.

The Doctor snored loudly, waking himself up and jumping, re-orientating himself when he grasped his surroundings. Ianto gently lifted Giacomo up into his arms, trying not to disturb him, and began to carry him upstairs.

He carefully lay him down on Jack's couch, tucking cushions around him, then climbed back up the spiral stairs to set to work on coffee. He heard Jack enter the office, and raised a finger to his lips as he entered the kitchen.

"Shhh. Little Jack's sleeping." he explained, handing over a steaming hot mug.

"'Little Jack'." the Captain repeated. "He ... he is ... isn't he?"

Ianto smiled a little. "Tell me about it. Usually I ... only refer to him as 'Little Jack' in my head, though. But ... with the two of you in the same conversation, it can get confusing when I think to call him 'Jack'."

"Mmmm. Where did you leave him?"

"On the couch."

Jack nodded and carried his coffee down the stairs as Ianto began to clean the filter. Confident it was residue-free, Ianto picked up his own mug of coffee goodness and crept down the spiral staircase to the living room.

The Captain was sat on the opposite end of the couch to where Giacomo lay, staring into space and not even registering that he was no longer alone.

"Jack? Jack?"

"Hmm?" he inquired distractedly as Ianto sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Stressed about ... everything?"

"Pretty much." Jack laughed weakly, tilting his head to the side so that his temple touched Ianto's. "Listen ... I've been thinking ...."

"Go on ...."

"What if the worst should happen? What if they shut us down?"

"They won't. I mean ... they can't. Where would we go?"

"Children with biological parents would stay with them, but orphans would go to orphanages. They'll split the rest of us up into pairs and put us in council houses and dingy flats to work factory jobs."

"That's a very ... dire outlook."

"It's what they did to the Refuge in Cairo. The whole place ... disbanded."

"There ... there are other Schools?"

"There were five. This is the only one left. I thought we were big enough and productive enough to stay afloat ...."

"Hey! We're not under yet!"

"But we're going under, Ianto. The Senate can't be bothered pumping money into places that aren't paying out. They're not allowed to tax us, and we're not generating income to be spent in the outside world. We're an expense, not an investment."

"What about my idea? Selling to businesses to mass-produ-"

"The Senate might not approve the contracts."

"If we generate enough profit to pay for taxation-"

"On a place the size of this? With this many people? We'd have to invent the new MacDonald's to generate enough to make this Senate to take notice."

"Unless ... we just ... re-invent the wheel ...." Ianto thought out loud. "I ... Jack ... I ... I have another idea. What do you think the market would be like for spy movies?"

Jack blinked. "Spy movies?"

"Yeah ... there's this spy called James Bond, and he ... we could get the Doctor to get us the DVDs! We could remake the films and get rich off them! We could even reintroduce action figures!"

Jack laughed. "You're optimistic, I'll give you that. So ... where are you going to find the money to back this wonderful little venture?"

Ianto sagged. "Oh ... yeah ...." He sighed, then perked up as another idea hit him. "Children's books!_Peter Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh - Thomas the Tank Engine_! I could rewrite children's books from my time and get them published."

"Peter ... Rabbit?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "A story about a rabbit? You seriously think that's what the kids today want?"

"Worth a try." shrugged Ianto, reaching over to Giacomo and pushing stray hair out of his sleeping eyes.

"I suppose. But ... don't be heartbroken when it gets continually rejected. Sometimes a book can only take off because of the original author's flair, and if you're not the original author ... sometimes stuff gets lost."

"You're being pessimistic."

"I'm being realistic."

"Makes a change." smiled Ianto, kissing his cheek. "I'm clutching at straws." he admitted. "Jack ... so ... if they do shut us down - which they won't, but if they do - what will happen, really?"

"Like I said: kids with biological family stay with them. Orphans herded off to orphanages. The adults are all paired off and sent to government owned housing to work as factory drones."

"How do they decide the pairs?"

Jack shrugged, then turned to him. "I don't know. I know that in Cairo some of it was random."

"So I could end up with a total stranger? What about Giacomo? Will he stay with you, or will he go to an orphanage?"

Jack took a deep breath. "He ... he'll stay with me."

Ianto nodded. "Good."

"I'll take care of him."

"I know you will."

Ianto closed his eyes, breathing in Jack's scent. What if ... no. It wouldn't happen.

"What about you?" Jack asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Who will look after you?"

Ianto stared at his hands. "It's not going to happen."

"But if it does ...."

"Jack: it won't."

Jack turned on the sofa to face him, pulling him close and kissing his mouth. "I want you around." he murmured. "I need you around for a long time yet."

"Jack ...."

"Listen to me. We can take precautions now. We can make sure they won't split us up."

"Nothing like that is going to ha-"

"If we get married, they'll keep us together."

Ianto stared at him.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stared at him still.

"Ianto?"

"You're out of your tree!" he exclaimed, getting up. "Get mar- you're ... this ... nothing's going to happen! And ... we've only known each other a few months and ... and ... and ... what about Rhys?" Ianto began arranging the ornaments on the sideboard hurriedly as he spoke.

"Rhys will be fine. And ... we've known each other six billion years, Ianto."

"No! No we have _not_! We've known each other a few months, and that's all. This ... maybe ... this would be different if ... if you were ...."

Jack walked up behind him, snaking arms around his waist and turning him around, away from the ornaments and trophies he was trying to re-organise. "If I were ....?" he prompted.

"If you were ... My Jack." Ianto finished sullenly.

Jack stepped back as if he'd been burned, the shock giving way to a sigh of exasperation. "For God's sake, Ianto!" he practically growled, turning away and walking towards the stairs.

"What?" Ianto snapped.

Jack hesitated and turned. "When will you get it into your head that _I_ am Your Jack now! _He_ is _That_Jack! He's is the Jack That Used To Be. _I_ am here. _I_ am now. _He_ is gone, and I am right in front of you - but until you realise that, and get it into your head ...."

He trailed off, and Ianto blinked.

"I ... I didn't mean to ... I never meant it like that, it's just ... it's how I kept you separate. I suppose ... old habits die hard ...."

Jack squared his shoulders. "So? What is it then? Am I 'Your Jack' now, or do I not even compare?"

"Don't talk like that."

There was a long pause, and the Captain looked hurt, angered, lost and confused all at once. Ianto could sense the insecurity that had spouted forth this argument bubbling beneath the surface of Jack's skin, and as he waited for his response he felt guilt gnawing at him, as if it was all his fault.

"Marry Rhys if you're so worried about him." Jack eventually snapped.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You're ... maybe you need some time to ... mull things over."

"You need to mull things over."

"Jack ...."

"Which Jack are you talking to. Your Jack, or me?"

"You ... you are My Jack." Ianto replied quietly. "I promise. You're My Jack." He rubbed his eyes, sighing with exasperation.

"What about me?" asked a little voice, from the couch, and Ianto turned sharply to see Giacomo tear-stained and almost forgotten on the couch.

Ianto rushed over to him, sitting beside him and cuddling him close and tight. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. I love you very, very much."

"But ... you said ... you said that if things went bad I'd go ... go with _him_!" he sniffed.

Ianto opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Giacomo ... I ...."

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave! You're supposed to be my Dad!"

"Giacomo," Jack interrupted firmly, and the little lad glanced up at him almost fearfully. "Chances are, nothing bad is going to happen. You'll be with ... him."

"See?" Ianto tried weakly. "See? It's okay."

"Promise?"

Ianto winced. What if Jack was right? "I ... I ... I can't."

Jack blinked. "Ianto ..." He leant in close to his ear. "Be constant."

Ianto swallowed. "I ... I'll look after you. I promise." he murmured, his gut wrenching as he pondered just how much Giacomo had heard.

~*~*~*~

"He's asleep."

Jack glanced up from his desk. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. I hope so."

The Captain moved some papers aside. "Are you two going to stay here tonight?" he asked.

"I ... hadn't thought about it. Why would ... both of us stay here?"

"It was ... nice, wasn't it? Us three?"

"Yeah - but it was a rare and occasional thing. You stayed over and ... there was a storm."

"Yeah ... I suppose ... I just ... want to ... be close to him. To all of them." He put his head in his hands. "What have I done, Ianto? Why did I ..."

"... distance yourself?"

"No point me even asking myself, is there? ... it hurts when they die. It hurts when you all die."

"Jack ..." Ianto perched on the edge of the desk beside him, ignoring the deja vu that gnawed at his mind. "... I can't ... make decisions for you but ... Just ... spend more time with them all? Take them all out for pizza - let them know each other?"

"And let them feel the pain when we're torn apart again?"

"Why would you be torn apart again?"

"Because that's what's going to happen!" growled Jack. "We'll be denied funding, our contract proposals will be turned down - they probably won't even let us sell the land! They'll shut us down, fragment us and use us for cheap labour!"

"You won't let them."

"There's nothing I can do! We can ... warn the people ... and ... if they pick who they want to be paired off with now ...."

"Jack ... stop it ...."

"Ianto - I know you don't want to hear it ...."

"No. It's not that."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto bit his lip and glanced away. "Why would ... I mean ...."

"That's the way it is. That's the way it's going. We've got a few months left."

"We have time."

"To prepare."

"To prevent!"

"You're on a one man battle, then. If we get refused tomorrow, then I'm done." Jack snapped, standing up and capping his pen, throwing it down on the desk.

Ianto watched his retreating back from where he was sat on the desk. Silently he picked up the pen from where Jack had thrown it and put it neatly back in its pen pot. He stood and straightened the paperwork that had been left out, tucked the chair back under and leant on the back of it, hanging his head and sighing heavily.

He supposed he had to concede that Jack knew more about this time than he did, and that he would have a much better knowledge of the sort of politics that went on. Jack never, ever gave up easily. Ever.

Running his hands through his hair, Ianto thought of his promise to Little Jack, and felt more than a little manipulated by the Captain having made it. How could he ensure he was there for Giacomo should the worst happen unless he agreed to marry Jack? Ianto meant what he had said: things would have been different if Past Jack had proposed the same arrangement. He didn't like being manipulated like this. He didn't like it at all.

But the thought of having Jack to himself ... to keep for his own, to call his own and to say he belonged to?

And he loved Jack. He loved the Captain, and had made the mistake of telling him once - by accident, but it had still slipped out. He hadn't dared mention his own feelings since then, but now that Jack was whole he supposed they would have to talk about love eventually.

But, in reality, they had only known each other a few months ....

"The offer still stands." Jack's voice said from the doorway.

Ianto jumped, not having heard him return. "Oh! ... you made me ... _ahem_ ... well ... I ... that's nice."

The Captain stepped forward, and held his arm out. "Hold me?" he begged with whisper.

Ianto pulled him close, kissing his hair and frowning in thought, running hands over his back. He seemed so strong sometimes, and so vulnerable at others. Ianto wanted to cuddle him sometimes, and fuck him senseless others. As the thought crossed his mind, Jack seemed to sense it, turning his head to touch lips to Ianto's neck and make him sigh softly. The button on his jacket was opened and hands slipped inside to run over heated silk beneath, and Ianto felt his breathing deepen as his head tipped back and Jack began to lower himself down to his knees.

"No ... Jack ... not now ...." Ianto managed, and Jack hesitated, looking up at him, fingers clasped to his belt buckle. Resignedly he got to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." insisted Ianto, turning away from him and rearranging papers on the desk again. "Only ... if we're getting married, we're going to have to get used to not having sex every moment of the day - especially if Giacomo is living with us."

Jack rounded the desk to face him, his expression serious. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. But I want to be absolutely clear: I ... have strong feelings for you, but this is a marriage of convenience. If it wasn't for Giacomo ...." he trailed off.

Jack nodded, resignedly clasping his hands. "But you're not going to leave me, right?"

Ianto looked up at him, eyes slightly narrowed, but soft in expression. "No, Jack. I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"I ... I promise." Ianto blinked. How many times had he had this conversation with Little Jack?

The Captain grinned, cupping the back of Ianto's head and pulling him in for a kiss. They broke apart, and Jack was still grinning. "I'll go and start ... getting stuff organised and stuff. Simple. Convenient."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "A registrar, Rhys, Till, Giacomo and three people you want to invite."

Jack nodded his agreement sullenly. "Ianto ...."

"Hm?"

"I ... um ... I ... I ...."

Ianto raised his eyebrow again. "What? What have you done?"

"Nothing! I just ... I just ...." Jack squared his shoulders and stood tall, raising his chin. "I love you, is all."

Ianto felt his mouth drop open, watching as Jack turned on his heel and left the office, semi-organised papers in his hand and an empty space where Jack had been to stare at.

He finally came back to earth and checked his watch, ignoring the butterflies that were still fluttering around his stomach, knowing he was probably smiling his silly little smile that always touched his features when he was told he was loved. He really should take Giacomo home, now.

Putting the paperwork down, he hurried down the stairs and into Jack's bedroom where he had finally managed to get Little Jack to calm down after he had overheard part of the conversation earlier. He was still sleeping, almost drowned in the soft, fluffy covers and pillows all around him.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered. "Giacomo?" He nudged him gently, and little blue eyes groggily opened. "C'mon, Little Man, time to go home."

"Where's the Captain?"

"He's running an errand."

"Oh. Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"How come ... if the house gets pulled down ... how come I won't stay with you? Why do I have to go with the Captain?"

Ianto bit his lip, glancing away. "You will be with me, sweetheart. I promised, didn't I?"

"But before ... before you said ... what's birological?"

"Birological?"

"Birological parents?"

"Oh ... biological ...."

_Shit_, thought Ianto.

"Erm ... it means ... Giacomo you ... you know that ... erm ... babies? Right? To make a baby you need parents?"

Giacomo frowned and nodded. "Like you and Rhys?"

"Erm ... not quite. But ... the parents that get the baby are ... are the biological parents. The ... the real parents."

Gaicomo was frowning as he processed what he'd heard with what Ianto was now telling him. "And the children will go with their birological parents?"

"Erm ... shall we go home now?"

"But ... you said I would go with the Captain! Did he make me? Is he my birological?"

Ianto flexed his fingers, stressed, staring at his nails. "I ... we ...." Ianto struggled to find words, shocked at how much the six-year-old could piece together, wondering at exactly how far intelligence had developed in children over the last six billion years.

"Did he not want me?"

Ianto felt his stomach drop. "Don't ... no! He ... loves you very, very much. That's why he spends time with us. That's why he ... let me take care of you. You like me taking care of you?"

"He's my real Daddy? He's a real parent that made me?"

"Me and Rhys are just as real a parent as he is!" scowled Ianto. "We might not be blood related, but we love you like our own, and don't you dare think any different!"

"But why doesn't _he_ love me?" wailed Giacomo as Ianto bundled him into his arms.

"He does love you. We all love you, very much."

"He doesn't want me."

"Stop being silly." Ianto told him firmly. "I've told you he loves you. We all love you." He leant down and kissed his little head. "Now come on - Rhys will be wondering where we are."

"I want to be with my Daddy, though!" Giacomo whimpered, a fresh wave of tears spilling out.

"I thought ... I thought you wanted me to be your Daddy?"

Giacomo sniffed, hiccoughed and nodded, and Ianto felt a strange sense of relief.

"Tell you what - I was going to save my news for later, but I think I'll tell you now."

Little Jack snuffled and another tear ran down his cheek. "What is it?"

"Me and the Captain are going to get married! Isn't that wonderful, Jack?"

Giacomo stared at him, blinking slowly.

"Well?"

"You're getting married? You're leaving?"

"No, no, no, no, no! You're going to come with us. With me and the Captain."

Giacomo thought about it, his brow crinkling slightly. "You want me to still be yours? And I'll get to be with my real daddy?"

"Yeah."

"So ... if you get married ... does that make you birological too?"

"Not ... quite ...."

"Ianto! I got ... oh ... hello. He's awake!" Jack grinned, making his entrance then pausing when he saw the tear-stained face and the sombre expressions. "What's up?"

Little Jack burst into tears again, hiding his head on Ianto's arm.

"He ... put two and two together, Jack."

The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"He knows you're his father."

Jack looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. "He ... he ... how?"

"He overheard us before, remember?"

"We never actually said ...."

Little Jack sat up. "You said 'birological'!" he scowled, then returned to crying.

"He ... he thinks you don't want him ...."

Jack sat on the bed, slowly. "Giacomo?" he asked, gentling his tone. "Giacomo, come here."

Giacomo raised his head.

"Look at me ... that's it. I. Love. You. Very, very, very much. And I always, always, always want you to be safe. And I'll never, ever let you be alone."

"I told him ... about us ...." interrupted Ianto. "We're getting married." Ianto told Giacomo again.

"See." smiled Jack. "I want you both. But especially you. You want to come and live with us when we're married?"

Giacomo looked between them both, and Jack reached out to touch and clasp Ianto's hand. Giacomo nodded, his face still wet. Then he reached his arms out to the Captain, and the Captain hugged him close and tight, breathing in his son's scent for the first time since he was a baby. "I missed you so much ...." he whispered, quiet enough that Ianto wouldn't hear. "Never let you go again ...."

Ianto quietly slipped out of the room and settled on the sofa.

Sometimes he just knew when Jack - whether Big or Little - needed to be left alone.


	14. Part Fourteen

Disclaimer:_Torchwood _is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)

_________

It was a little disconcerting, lying on the floor, surrounded by that hot, sticky liquid he could only assume was his own blood. Through the haze and the darkness pressing in, he wondered how long it would be before someone might find him - after all, only he and Jack ever really came up the stairs this far, and Jack would be in bed.

_Could be worse_, thought Ianto, though he couldn't currently draw forward anything that might possibly_be_ worse than being left to bleed to death at the top of the stairwell. And he fucking _hated_ these stairs...

It's funny, really - nothing hurt. Even where the blade had pierced his body from behind felt perfectly normal, as did all his insides. In truth, it was just the blood that made him worry. The puddle seemed to be growing alarmingly fast, saturating his hair and turning his pale, white skin red. He watched it, as if disembodied, blossoming out until it trickled down the steps, spreading out wider and _drip, drip, dripping_ over the edge. Maybe someone might find him sooner than expected, he mused. They might see the blood trickling down and come investigate ....

Shifting slightly, Ianto gasped.

_There_ was the pain. It lanced through him as he tried to push himself onto his stomach. Maybe he should call for help, he wondered. Would anyone hear him?

Ohhh dear. There was a _lot_ of blood.

Lamely, he tried to push more of the pool over the edge of the stairs to make it drip down, his voice refusing to cooperate with the idea of saving his life. Some of it splashed over and the dripping further down the stairs sped up before resuming its steady, slow rhythm.

He was starting to feel faint. _About time_, he grumbled to himself, seeing how much blood his fear-beating heart had pumped out of his body.

"_Is that __**blood**_?" he heard a woman exclaim. Three storeys down, he reckoned. She must be able to see it dripping down. He could hear delicate heels clicking on the steps, and her scream when she saw him. "Oh my ... help!" she yelled. "Help! Mr. Jones has been stabbed!"

She knelt by him, "I don't know if anyone heard," she whispered. "I don't want to leave you but ... I'll run and ...."

Everything was hazy, anyway. It was getting dark around the edges, like the border in a black and white film. Far, far away, Ianto could hear voices and footsteps - curses as people stepped in or slipped on his blood on their way up the stairs. He closed his eyes to listen.

"Mr. Jones!" some of them were shouting.

"He's dead .... " others whispered.

The message was passed back through the crowd that had gathered.

_Great_, thought Ianto. _I __**hate**__ being the centre of attention ... and who's going to clean up this mess?_

There was a din as everyone spoke at once - even if the paramedics were trying to get to him, they wouldn't be heard. Ianto decided he didn't mind - he was happy to go like this. Sort of. It was mysterious and unjust, shocking and premature - and people would only ever remember him as being young and beautiful. Jack would find someone else, Giacomo had Rhys and Rhys had Giacomo. Jack could marry Rhys and keep them all together, he thought, with a dry humour he didn't really feel.

There was a primal yell to his left, and Ianto tried to open his eyes but in the end just couldn't be bothered. He felt strong arms lifting him roughly, fingers gripping his blood-soaked hair and the familiar scent of his Captain surrounded him.

_Yes,_ Ianto thought as the shutters began to roll closed on the distant world. _This is a good death ...._

~*~*~*~

**Three Days Earlier**

Monday

Ianto took a deep breath as he watched Rhys pace up and down the living room. He hadn't spoken for five minutes, and couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"So ... you'll marry Jack, adopt Giacomo ... happy families?"

"It's not like that," Ianto murmured.

"Was I not considered in any of this?"

Ianto's eyebrows shot up. "What are we supposed to do? If the Captain's right -"

"This is what's best?" Rhys cut him off, bitterly. "And if the Captain isn't 'right'? I lose Giacomo anyway."

"If he's wrong, you'll still see Jack every day."

"As his child-minder! Totally different from _parent_, Ianto."

"I know," Ianto replied quietly.

"I don't care if the Captain is his biological father... and it's not like he's ever given a shit about him before!" fumed Rhys.

"That's not true," Ianto insisted.

"Two years of my life I've devoted to that child!" growled Rhys. "You've been here just less than half that time, and already you're trying to steal him away from me!"

"'Steal' him?" Ianto exclaimed. "Rhys ... I'm not ... we're not ...."

"Then what are you doing?" he snapped.

"Preparing ... in case ...."

"In case the worst should happen?" suggested Rhys.

Ianto nodded.

"Well I've got news for you, mate: for me, it already has."

Before Ianto could reply, Rhys stalked to his bedroom and slammed the door. Ianto sat on the sofa, dumbstruck, before dropping his head into his hands. Closing his eyes, he took deep, calming breaths, biting on his lower lip. His eyes snapped open. It was like he suddenly realised - he had no control. The ball wasn't in his court. None of these decisions were his. His life wasn't his own. He had to do what was expected, not what he wanted. No one was giving him a _choice_.

Claustrophobia prickled at the edge of his brain, and he quite calmly registered the fact he was about to start hyperventilating. Running into his bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water, leaning on the sink and concentrating on getting the 'in' and 'out' of air in his lungs back under control. Then he re-styled his hair, getting it neater and more ordered and more ... controlled. He straightened his shirt and tie, took a deep breath and let it out in ten even and precise puffs of air, before feeling confident his stoic demeanour was also back under his control.

Leaving the bathroom, he entered the kitchen. Broken oven, he noted. Well, since he earned the money, he was going to pick the new one. Maybe get rid of the mis-matched cutlery and utensils and buy a matching set. They needed colour-coded chopping boards, too. Ianto was always dubious of having meat and vegetables chopped on the same board - even if it was washed in between.

What else had been bothering him?

Ahhh, yes. A shampoo, conditioner and shower gel dispenser for both the en suites and the main bathroom. Squeezing bottles was overrated, and dispensers gave a measured amount. New towels wouldn't hurt - again, they would need a matching set for each of them. Black for Ianto, navy for Giacomo and deep burgundy for Rhys. Simple. He'd just have to make sure no one used anyone else's towels and everything would be fine.

What else?

The Captain needed a throw for his God-awful leather couch ...

... or a new couch. Would buying a new couch for the Captain be going a little too far? Would the Captain say anything even if it was? Probably not ....

Oven, cutlery, utensils, chopping boards, shower dispensers, towels, couch ... what else had he been ignoring?

Washing baskets.

There was only one in each bedroom, and they needed three per room. One for darks, one for colours, one for whites. Ianto didn't care how far washing powder had developed over six billion years - separate washes was how it was done, _goddamit_, and he'd label the bloody baskets if he had to.

Itching, Ianto grabbed his suit jacket and settled it around his shoulders, straightening it out. He was on his way to the front door when a knock sounded behind it. Pulling it open, he blinked, the Captain stood there, stepping aside expectantly as if Ianto should be leaving with him.

"Efficient as always," Jack commented.

"I ... yes," Ianto agreed.

"Ready to face the Senate?" Jack asked, indicating again that Ianto should step outside the door.

"I ... oh! Yeah! ... yeah," he mumbled, remembering their hugely important meeting that had been forgotten during his conversation with Rhys. "How long will we be?" he asked, closing the door behind him and falling into step. "I need to go to the town."

"We'll be back late," shrugged Jack. "Ask Rhys to go instead."

"No! No ... I need to do it," Ianto explained hurriedly.

"Okay ...." Jack said warily. "What do you need to get?"

"A new oven, new cutlery and utensils, new towels, shower dispenser ... CHOPPING BOARDS! I need to colour-code the copping boards!"

He stopped in the middle of the corridor and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to go now," he realised. "I really, really need to go now."

"All those things can wait until tomorrow," Jack told him with a frown.

"They can't. I need them now," Ianto replied shakily. "I need them before someone else tries to get them ... they won't be right if I let anyone else ...."

"Ianto," Jack called firmly, grasping the hands that had started pulling at dark hair and squeezing them tight. "What's wrong?"

"The cutlery doesn't match!" Ianto exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I tried to ignore it, Jack. I really did. But it's been driving me insane, Jack. It doesn't match so I threw the lot away and now we need a new set. A_matching_ set - and all the utensils to go with it. Do you understand, Jack? I need to go _now_!"

"Just tell Rhys you want matching sets," shrugged Jack.

"No! What if he picks one that doesn't match the kitchen or the crockery?" Ianto asked, as if it was the most obvious mistake in the world. "What if I can't find one that matches the kitchen or the crockery? What if I have to get new crockery? What if I have to get a new _kitchen_? And the cleaners have left the unused plugs on _again_!" he fumed, going to the opposite wall and flicking the unused plug socket to 'off'. He checked the others down the corridor and Jack followed him worriedly, watching as he flicked them all off and complained about symmetry, co-ordination and mis-matched cutlery.

Jack stopped him halfway down the corridor in the opposite direction to where they were meant to be going. "Ianto! Ianto!" he growled, pulling him tightly into an embrace. "It's okay ... stop it now. What's wrong? What's started this off?"

Ianto gave a weak laugh. "Started this off?" he asked. "I'm always like this - I just choose to painfully ignore it. But no more! I can't do it anymore!"

He pushed Jack away from him and carried on down the corridor, looking for plug sockets that had been left on. Jack grabbed his hand.

"Why can't you do it any more?" he asked gently. "What is it?"

Ianto sagged in his arms, rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and tried to fight the tears that were forcing his voice about two octaves too high. "Rhys hates me," he whimpered. "It's not even my decision, and he's blaming me for it."

"What's not your decision?" asked Jack.

Ianto pushed away again forcefully. "You aren't! This isn't! Nothing is!" he snapped. "There's nothing that I've chosen in my life! I never chose to come here! I never chose to be a parent! I never chose to marry you!"

"I'm not forcing you to marry me," Jack insisted.

Ianto laughed ironically. "Of course you're not! Funny, isn't it, how you made me promise to always be there for Giacomo - and the only way I can keep that promise is to find myself legally bound to you! You should marry Rhys! He's been around longer!"

Jack didn't look overly enthused at the idea, and Ianto was willing to bet that Rhys wouldn't be either.

"I told you you didn't have to marry me," Jack repeated, looking subdued and a little shocked.

"No, I don't," Ianto agreed. "But it's the only way I can keep my promise to that little boy, so I have to fucking do it. No choice."

Jack was blinking back tears. "I ... You ... you said you loved me. That time ... when...."

Ianto sagged again, leaning against the wall before pulling himself into Jack's arms. "I do love you," he muttered in his ear. "I do. And I want to marry you - just ... I expected ... I needed ...."

"More control?"

Ianto nodded, his face rubbing against Jack's hair.

"Falling through the Rift, coming here, starting another life ... it makes you feel like you have nothing that's yours, nothing that you can grasp on to. So now you're trying to control the little bits of your life that you can change - like the cutlery and the utensils, making sure they match."

Ianto pulled back to sniff and look him in the eye, nodding slowly.

"C'mon," Jack coaxed. "I think I need to take you to see someone - just to talk this through. Okay?"

"Okay," Ianto whispered. "You're going to go to the Senate without me, aren't you?"

Jack started pulling him gently down the corridor. "Would you be able to cope with the Senators right now?" asked Jack. Ianto shook his head resignedly. Sometimes Jack could actually be right. "Don't worry - I've got your notes, and I know them back to front."

"I ... I ... what if ... ?"

"Even if you did come, you'd be useless," Jack reminded him. "I know what these people are like, and you've never even experienced the politics here yet."

Ianto sagged again, nearly stumbling as he was reminded of just how _alien_ this place was. Outside the bubble of the School, he knew nothing. He didn't even know that much inside it, if he was honest. It had been enough that he was surrounded by people who loved him, but things were changing again - drastically.

The Doctor bounded out to meet them on the fourth floor stairwell. "Good morning!" he beamed. "Oh - are you okay, Ianto?"

"I'm having a breakdown," Ianto calmly informed him.

"Oh," the Doctor said, his eyes flicking to Jack. "Is this about ... ?"

"Sort of," sighed Jack. "It was the cutlery that set it off."

"Cutlery?"

Ianto gave a weak laugh. "It doesn't match - so I might have to get a new kitchen."

"Right ...." The Doctor gave him an odd look.

"I'm taking him down to find someone to talk to," Jack explained. "I'll be with you in a minute - hospital wing is this way ...." he directed, guiding Ianto down the sterilised corridor.

"I don't need the hospital," frowned Ianto.

"They'll just keep an eye on you until I get back," Jack smiled. "Really - I know you don't need the hospital. I just want to make sure you're looked after and I need you with people I can trust."

"Mmm, okay," agreed Ianto, though he still sounded dubious. Jack had a firm arm around his waist and his hand in an iron, white-knuckled grip.

"Just in here," he said, guiding Ianto into a waiting room. A nurse - this time not a cat - hurried over. She and the Captain spoke in hushed voices before she smiled politely at Ianto and guided him into a room with two chintzy armchairs, a coffee table and a plate of biscuits.

"Just wait here a moment, Mr. Jones," she instructed soothingly while Jack loitered in the doorway. They spoke again, Jack nodded and she left them alone for a moment.

"I'll be back later tonight," the Captain assured him. "I'll ring at every break to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not a baby," scowled Ianto, munching on a pink wafer from the plate on the coffee table.

Jack smiled humorously and Ianto was reminded that to Jack, he really was. Jack was ancient now - literally billions of years old. Ianto would be even _less_ of a blip in time now, after all the husbands and wives and lovers he would have had ....

Why did he keep playing hard to get? Why did he keep hesitating with him? Why didn't he just give his everything to Jack for the short time they had and stop thinking about the whole life-time-commitment issues? Jack wouldn't have a problem committing - this time would fly past faster now than it did Then. Marriages were probably a gimmick for him now....

He watched rather than heard Jack saying goodbye to him, kissing his lips then his forehead, hugging him tightly. He turned and gave him a sad smile before he left, and all Ianto could think to say in reply was: "... bring me back something nice?"

Jack barked out a laugh, told him again that they would see each other later and swept away as best he could without his greatcoat. _Hmmmm ..._ pondered Ianto. _Maybe I should get Mr. Turnbull to whip up something at least ... similar._

He sat in his comfy, chintzy chair and waited patiently for someone to come and talk to him - though why they'd want to talk to him about why he needed matching cutlery that matched the crockery _and_matched the kitchen was beyond him. Most people were bored by such things.

Delicately he munched on another pink wafer, then a chocolate bourbon. He was just licking the chocolate off his fingers from a chocolate digestive when a young-ish woman with a grey pencil skirt suit entered the room quietly and sat opposite him, smiling in a disconcertingly friendly manner.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones," she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Doctor Shaykhlislamova."

Ianto blinked.

"Don't worry - most people just call me Doctor Shay," she smiled, mock-exasperated eye roll included. "Now, the nurse tells me your partner brought you in this morning because he was worried about how upset you were getting, yes?"

"I ... uh ... the cutlery is mis-matched. It ... doesn't match itself, never mind the kitchen or the crockery," he said, unable to think of anything else.

"Right ... okay ...."

Doctor Shay took an electronic notepad from her pocket and withdrew the stylus, writing down a couple of notes.

"Let's not talk about the cutlery for now," she decided. "Why don't you just talk about what else has been bothering you?"

"I ... erm ... well, I want to colour-code the chopping boards. And the towels."

"The towels?"

"Black for me, navy for Giacomo and burgundy for Rhys," he nodded.

"I see," she nodded, jotting something down. "How about what's bothering you emotionally?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You want me to talk about my feelings?"

"You won't believe how much it will help," she smiled reassuringly.

Ianto gave a weak laugh and put his head in his hands.

This was going to be a long, long, long morning.

Tuesday

It had taken Doctor Shay five hours to get Ianto to even mention about his 'issues', and by God did that woman had perseverance. Even though all she had done was get him to hint vaguely towards the tip of the incredibly large and probably growing iceberg, she counted it as a success and commended him for it.

She also recommended that he stayed overnight in the wards, just so that they could keep an eye on him. She'd also prescribed him some little blue pills that he'd glanced at dubiously and refused to swallow. He left them on the bedside table. They fetched him nice, soft pyjamas and he had settled into a bed.

He'd relaxed for the evening, curling up with a book until he fell asleep, waking up next morning with a cat nurse leaning over him and not fully remembering where he was. The feeling of being lost and disequilibreated felt hauntingly familiar.

Promptly, he had a panic attack.

Nearly an hour later, the nurses had managed to convince him that he hadn't fallen through time again and that he was still 'home', still at the School. Rhys and Giacomo were booked in to visit him later, but no one had heard from the Captain since he'd brought him to them.

Doctor Shay came in and perched in the chair beside his bed, noting he hadn't taken the blue pills she'd prescribed.

"I don't want anti-depressants. I told you yesterday," he sighed as she tried to coax him into swallowing them.

"They're not anti-depressants," she insisted again. "They're medically proven to help restore your natural balance of hormonal and chemical levels in order help to keep you calm to help us work through this little rough patch."

"Anti-depressants," Ianto nodded.

"You'd feel much better if you took them, Ianto," she repeated.

His eyes flicked to her at the use of his first name. She'd started doing it yesterday when she thought they'd 'made a breakthrough', and for some reason the lack of professionalism he took comfort in being called 'Mr. Jones' made him clam up again. He hugged his knees to his chest, wishing he could go and sit in the window seat and look outside.

He hadn't replied to her yet, and she sighed.

"I'm only trying to help you to help yourself, Ianto." She pushed the water and pills closer to him. He turned further away, resting his forehead on his knees.

"I want to go home now," he said, smiling and raising his head. "I already feel much better."

His smile faded as Doctor Shay's eyebrow raised in an almost incredulous manner. She cleared her throat and looked down at her electronic notebook. "The nurses tell me you had a pretty severe panic attack this morning," she informed him casually.

His face darkened. "Last time I woke up in a hospital bed, I was in a different time and place, expected to just pick up, carry on and start another life. As if it would be that simple. I can't help it if waking up in a hospital brought back all that ... stuff."

"Do you think you'll react the same tomorrow?" she asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe. So all the better I go home, really," he reasoned.

"I can have you transferred to a homier room," she said sweetly. "I think we need to work with you a little longer, yet."

Fifteen minutes later, an orderly came to inform them Mr. Jones' new 'accommodation' was ready. He lead them to a private room with peach walls, sunlight streaming in through a net-covered window and flowers in a vase on the bedside table. There was a telephone, an en suite and a bookcase, as well as a computer port and a spot where the television hologram thing would appear.

The door wasn't lockable from the inside, and Ianto had a feeling the door handle could be programmed to simply not work from his side either. He'd seen it in one of the soaps - though that had been a soap about a police station, and the door had been used to stop a serial killer getting out of the interview room.

He swallowed. "Where's the Captain?" he asked again.

"He's still busy at the Senate, I hear," Doctor Shay replied blandly. "Now, back into bed. Let's see if we can improve upon our progress from yesterday ...."

~*~

It only took three hours for her to give up this time. Ianto just stopped talking eventually, hugging his knees and staring out of the window. He would talk about his 'feelings and issues' with Jack, no one else. It wasn't what he wanted a stranger to hear - or even a friend, or relative ... or even Rhys.

He thought of Rhys and bit his lip, and Doctor Shay noticed the tiny movement as she prepared to leave. "Ianto? Ianto, what are you thinking?"

_Ah,_ grumbled Ianto. _The magic question ... the magic question that every man hears then promptly forgets exactly what he was actually really just thinking ...._

"Oh ... nothing ...." he replied, trying to ignore his train of thought.

"It must have been something. You look upset," she observed, touching his shoulder. He flinched slightly at the contact and she quickly withdrew her hand. She frowned and sat beside him, a little too close. "Ianto? Look at me ... do you not like me touching you, Ianto?"

"I've never liked being touched," he admitted, hoping it might stop her touching him again. "Only a few people ...." he trailed off. He found himself listing them in his head: Jack, Giacomo - even Rhys he didn't mind on occasion. Back home he'd had to get used to Gwen, but even Rhi knew her boundaries with him. The kids used to clamber all over him until he could prise them off, and Johnny ... well, Johnny never really stopped talking long enough to see if the bone-crushing hugs went down well or not.

Ianto sighed and rested his head on the window.

"Hmm. What would you like for lunch, Ianto?" asked Doctor Shay, pulling him out of his reverie.

"I ... erm ... what's on offer?"

"Anything you like," she smiled.

"Erm ... chicken chow mein? I wouldn't mind that right now - just ... no beansprouts or vegetables. Just the chicken and the noodle and the sauce. If it has to have vegetables that's fine I just ... hate picking them out or accidentally finding them."

"Sure," she nodded, and got up from his bed, leaving him in peace and with plenty of personal space.

He sighed with relief, turning to stare out of the window again.

He jumped when a _thud_ resounded from his bedside table, and turned to find a bag of grapes had been dumped there by a smiley-looking Captain.

"Afternoon," he grinned, sitting down on the bed as Ianto dragged him into a kiss. It was desperate and hurried, and Ianto was about to take it further before pulling away sheepishly and remembering where he was.

"I can't believe you brought me here," he grumbled, touching their foreheads together.

"You were having a breakdown in the corridor. I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, I've come to get you," smiled the Captain, reaching up to run fingers through his hair.

"You have?"

"Yeah - why? You wanna stay?"

"No ... it's just ... Doctor Shay said she wanted to 'work with me some more'. I don't wanna though."

The Captain seemed to hesitate, and Ianto groaned.

"You're going to let them keep me?"

"Doctors know what's best for you, Ianto. Maybe this will be a big help," he reasoned.

"But ... Jack ... can't I just ... talk to you instead?"

Jack shrugged and opened his arms. "Talk to me, then," he offered.

Ianto pressed his lips together. "I ... don't know where to start," he admitted.

"Neither do I," Jack pointed out. "but your doctor will know. And what if you have another panic attack?"

"I don't want to be here," Ianto moaned, burying his head in Jack's neck. "Take me home. And ... how did you know about that?"

"You've just had a breakdown, Ianto - and I told you I'd ring every break. And if the doctors think it will be better for you to stay another day or so ...."

"Pfft. If I've learned anything about doctors it's that they don't know anything about people," Ianto waved off his concern. "Especially not psychologists."

Jack breathed out heavily through his nose.

"Anyway," Ianto moved the conversation on. "How did it go at the Senate?"

"Oh ... I ... didn't get to see them," Jack sighed, running fingers through his hair. "Part way through the debate some high and mighty senator or other's daughter was taken ill so the whole thing was called off so he could see her. I waited there all night, but eventually got sent back."

"Oh ... they can do that?"

"Apparently so," shrugged Jack, leaning back on his elbows. Ianto hugged his knees.

"So ... what do you think is going to happen?"

"You know what I think is going to happen."

"Mmm," Ianto sounded, non-committal.

"I spoke to a registrar," Jack continued conversationally. "But you can speak to your own if you want to."

Ianto rested his forehead on his knees. "I just had a moment, is all," he murmured quietly. He lifted his head to look at the Captain. "Did he say any dates he had available?"

"Thursday is the soonest he's willing to do it," Jack nodded.

"Bloody hell," sighed Ianto. "Thursday ...."

"Too soon, I know."

"No ... no. Thursday. Plenty of time to get sorted. There's only going to be six guests, remember?"

"Did you tell Rhys?"

"What do think set all this off?"

"Ah ... I thought ... hmm ... sorry ...."

Ianto stretched out like a cat, lying himself over Jack's lap. Jack relaxed, resting a hand on his stomach and rubbing the soft pyjamas through his fingers. "What else have the doctors decided?" he asked.

"She prescribed me some pills, but I'm not taking them," grumbled Ianto, his eyes drifting shut as Jack started running fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"I don't need anti-depressants."

"The doctors think you do."

"Are you saying I should become chemically dependent just because I was feeling a bit weird yesterday?"

"You had a nervous breakdown! You should be grasping at all the medical care you can get before we have to start paying for it," Jack said.

"There's no NHS? - National Health Service?"

"Not on this planet."

"It's a good job I'm not going to become chemically dependent on the drugs then, isn't it?"

Jack sighed. "I want you better."

"I'm not sick. I'm just ... a nutjob," he smiled. Jack's nails scratched a little on his scalp, and Ianto found his eyes drifting shut. He jumped awake again when an orderly entered the room, carrying his bowl of chow mein.

"Lunch," he said, offering it out. Ianto took the bowl with thanks, then called the orderly back. "Yessir?"

"Can I have chopsticks, please?"

"Right away, sir."

The orderly turned and left, and Jack watched as Ianto licked the sauce off his fork and put it aside. "You're not going to eat it until he comes back?"

"I need chopsticks. It's Chinese food."

"Yeah but ... it'll be getting cold."

"Leave me to it, Jack. Seriously."

"Daddy!" chirped a little voice as Giacomo hurtled into the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better now you're here. Where's ...."

He trailed off as Rhys entered the room, jaw tight and trying not to look at how Giacomo was now cuddling the Captain like his life depended on it. He sat heavily in the chair by the bed, and Ianto stared into his rapidly cooling bowl of noodles. An awkward silence filled the room, Little Jack not really noticing, cemented as he was to his newfound father's side.

The Captain was eternally grateful when his phone beeped, giving him an excuse to leave. Rhys and Ianto avoided looking at each other as they heard Jack's voice floating back to them, the conversation getting more and more irate as it continued. Giacomo was glancing between them, finally clocking that something might be wrong.

"Have you had a fall out?" he asked.

For the first time, Ianto looked Rhys in the eye. Rhys quickly glanced away again.

"Why do you say that?" Rhys asked Giacomo.

"You're still friends?"

"Of course we are," Rhys replied, a little edgily. "Aren't we, Ianto?"

"Yeah," Ianto nodded, smiling tightly.

Little Jack's eyes flicked between them. His bottom lip quivered, and he suddenly burst into tears.

Rhys and Ianto shared a look in alarm - wearing the same expression they always did when Giacomo suddenly started crying and neither of them had any idea what to do about it.

"Jack," Rhys tried soothingly, crouching in front of him. "Don't cry, Jack. It's okay. Everything's fine."

"But you're not! You're not friends! Why aren't you friends?"

"Sometimes grown-ups fall out, love," Rhys tried to explain. "Sometimes we just ... can't see eye to eye." He glanced over at Ianto.

"What's wrong? What happened?" sniffed Giacomo. "Is it why your sick?" he asked Ianto.

"I'm not sick," Ianto insisted. "I just felt a bit funny yesterday, so the Captain brought me here to be looked after. I'm fine - I'll be home soon."

"But you were sick again this morning," Giacomo sniffed, eyes wide. "Rhys said so."

Ianto scowled at Rhys. "Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know I had a turn this morning?"

"Call it what it was," sighed Rhys. "And if you must know, I rang up to find out how you were and got a very angry Captain yelling down the phone at me about it."

Giacomo hiccoughed. "The Captain's my Dad!" he grinned, though is face was wet with tears.

"I know," Rhys muttered quietly. "You keep saying."

"Jack had no right to yell at you. I'm sorry," Ianto groaned, rubbing his eyes. "This is all my fault, and you have every right to hate me."

"It's not," Rhys assured him. "and I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No. I hate the situation, but ... well, Good Old Rhys is just gonna have to deal with it. And ... what I said yesterday ... about stealing ... I shouldn't have said that."

"I suppose that must be how it feels," Ianto admitted, reaching out to touch Giacomo's hair.

"He belongs with his Dad," Rhys acknowledged.

Ianto returned to staring at his food and wondering where his chopsticks were. "I wish you could stay with us."

"What?" Giacomo piped up. "Stay ... where's Rhys going? Rhys? Where are you going?"

"Jack ... you remember what Ianto and the Captain were saying about the School maybe closing down? Well ... if it does ... we'll all get split up."

"That's why the Captain and I are getting married. That way you and me and him will definitely be kept together," explained Ianto.

"Buh ... Rhys ... ?"

"I'll come and visit," Rhys assured him. "Won't I, Ianto? I'll come and visit."

"All the time," Ianto nodded, though both men knew they might be lying.

"You promise?" Giacomo asked Rhys. Rhys closed his eyes.

"I'll do my best."

Giacomo looked over at Ianto for reassurance, and Ianto gave him his best smile. "Okay," nodded Little Jack eventually and sullenly. "But I wish you weren't going."

"Me too, kid. But ... it's what's best."

The door bust open and the Captain stormed in, his phone clutched in his hand and a look of thunder on his face. Giacomo cowered into Rhys' arms as his sheer presence intimidated them both, though Ianto was used to it and unfazed. "Politicians!" he fumed, pacing up and down. "Seriously - we should wipe them all out! Who are they to ... to ... to ... to think they have the right to ... to ... to just ...."

"Sit down," Ianto instructed firmly, getting to his feet and shivering as his bare skin touched the sterile lino floor. The Captain sat heavily, then cast an alarmed look at Giacomo's cowering behaviour. "Giacomo?" he called. "I'm sorry - did I frighten you?"

Little Jack bit his fingers and nodded. Big Jack held out his arms, and after a moment Giacomo ran into them as Ianto returned from the en suite with a glass of water. He handed it to the Captain. "Drink it in sips," he instructed. "Feeling calmer now?"

Jack nodded.

"Mmm. Make sure Doctor Shay doesn't get her hands on you," he smiled, resting a hand on his back and waiting for the water to be drunk. "She'll have a field day - probably take you in as a permanent patient."

"As long as you bring me grapes every day, I'm sure I'll survive being waited on hand and foot whilst high as a kite," smiled Jack as Giacomo began counting the buttons on his shirt.

"That lifestyle is overrated," sighed Ianto.

"What does 'high' mean?" asked Giacomo.

"You'll find out when you're older," said Rhys and Ianto in unison, cutting off before Jack could open his mouth.

"Yeah," the Captain agreed with them. "... when you're older."

Rhys cleared his throat. "Ianto, why don't you and Giacomo go and find some ice cream?" he suggested.

"I ... um ... okay ...." agreed Ianto, his bare feet aching on the floor. "I can find out where my chopsticks are on the way, I suppose."

He helped Little Jack down from Big Jack's lap and lead him out of the room, leaving a very tense Rhys and Captain behind. He wasn't entirely sure leaving his Missus and the Ex in the same room was a good idea, but settled on pretending they might act like mature adults while he was gone.

"What flavours ice cream are there?" asked Little Jack.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Ianto.

"Are your feet cold?"

"I'm okay, love."

"You're walking funny."

"I don't like having bare feet, is all. I should've borrowed Rhys' socks and shoes ...."

Doctor Shay cornered them while they were asking a nurse about ice cream.

"Hello, Ianto!" she smiled.

"Doctor Shay," he replied, very nearly groaning. He was aware that Giacomo was hiding behind his leg now. "Giacomo - come out and say hello to Doctor Shay ...." he coaxed. "He's shy," he added for her, by way of explanation.

"I see," she nodded, and Ianto could almost hear her trying to diagnose him with some form of social disorder or other.

"_Just_ shy," he asserted. "People can be shy without being socially inept."

"Of course they can," she nodded. She crouched down to Giacomo's eye level. "Hello, Giacomo. My name's Doctor Shay. Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello. Pleased to meet you," he intoned, holding out his hand.

"I see," replied Doctor Shay, standing and starting to take notes on her electronic notepad. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"We're looking for ice cream," he told her. "So if you'll excuse us ...."

"Oh ... sure, sure - ooo! How was your lunch, Ianto?"

"I ... haven't tasted it yet."

"Did it not arrive?" she frowned.

"Yeah ... I just ... asked for chopsticks instead of a fork and they haven't come yet."

"So you didn't eat it with the fork while you waited? You've let it go cold?"

Ianto shuffled. "I know what I like and I know how I like it," he mumbled. "C'mon, Jack. Let's find ice cream now that nurse Kace has wandered off. Goodbye, Doctor," he added curtly and pulled Giacomo along with him until they found the nurses' station.

By the time they returned to Ianto's hospital room, a very thick, heavy silence had set in the air. Giacomo climbed into the bed with his ice cream cone, much to Ianto's chagrin. He couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at the practically touchable tension between Rhys and the Captain, and was greeted with 'hmphs' and folded arms in return.

"What?" he asked.

Rhys spoke first. "The ceremony is the day after tomorrow? You didn't tell me?"

"I only found out this morning," Ianto replied quietly.

Jack huffed. "What is it to do with him anyway?"

"Jack!" Ianto chastised. "His life is affected by this as well, don't forget - and don't reply to that; you'll just make it worse."

"Things could get worse?" asked Rhys, mock-incredulity dripping through his tone.

"Don't answer that," Ianto instructed the Captain. "In fact - if you haven't got anything nice to say to each other, don't say anything at all. Just never, ever apologise, or never set aside your differences, or never, ever behave like the mature adults you're supposed to be - and let's not forget that most of Rhys' dislike of you, Captain, stems from something that never actually happened about ... oh ... six billion years ago. You don't even remember Gwen, and he's still pissed at you for being attracted to her even though nothing ever happened."

"Oh, did it not?" scowled Rhys.

"No - for your information, Rhys, Gwen never slept with Jack. Ever. Well ... not while I was there, anyway."

Rhys folded his arms. "When she first started ... she was ... there was ... something. She kept going out - faking texts and phone calls. What was going on there, then?"

Ianto sighed. "I'm not telling. You'll only blame me."

"Gwen was his wife, right?" asked the Captain, listening carefully.

They nodded, and Rhys' jaw tightened.

"Rhys is married?" Giacomo asked from the bed, licking his ice cream and watching them all warily.

"I'm a widower, Jack. It means my wife died."

"Oh ...." he breathed. "Are you still sad?"

"I'm still very sad, love."

"How long will you be sad for?"

Rhys shuffled. "I don't know. And ... let's not talk about it, eh?"

"Why not?"

"Because talking about it makes me even more sad," explained Rhys.

Ianto climbed into his bed beside Giacomo, being careful of the ice cream cone. Sighing, he looked over into his now cold bowl of Chinese lunch. Rhys followed his eyes.

"Shall I get that warmed up for you?" he asked, not waiting for a reply before picking up the bowl and, smiling reassuringly, leaving the room and Jack, Ianto and Giacomo alone.

"Rhys is finding this really hard," Ianto murmured.

"Never expected him to take it easy," Jack replied.

Ianto sighed. "Anyway - what was your phone call about?"

Jack rubbed his face. "Politicians deciding things without me," he grumbled.

"What things?"

Jack gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh ... I ... see ... are they ... is the School ... ?"

"They're sending a surveyor on Friday morning to value the building."

"Fuck."

"Ommmmmmmmmmmm!" Giacomo hissed. "You're _not allowed to say that_!"

Ianto ignored him. "It's just a surveyor, though. Nothing final."

"Of course not," agreed Jack. "I'm sure we might somehow, miraculously pull back from this."

Ianto reached out and touched his shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said softly."It'll be fine. Really. And if not ... we'll have the next breakdown together, 'kay?"

"What's a 'breakdown'?" asked Giacomo, munching on his wafer cone, ice cream all devoured - some of it smeared around his face.

"It's when Ianto tries to make you buy a new kitchen so that it matches the knives and forks," the Captain smirked.

"Shuddup," grumbled Ianto.

Giacomo didn't get it. He was about to say so when Doctor Shay bustled in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Captain - pleasure to meet you, sir. Now if you don't mind, Ianto needs his rest."

"I'll be taking him home in the morning," he informed her. "Doctor ... ?"

"Shaykhlislamova," she smiled, blushing a little and shaking the Captain's hand. "I'm looking after Ianto, aren't I, Ianto?"

"Mmm," Ianto agreed.

"But I'm afraid you won't be able to take him home so soon. He's had a rough time of it, recently - and he's refusing his medications."

"If I hide them in his food, can I take him home?"

"I need to ensure his levels are returned to normal," she replied, biting her lip. "If I can get him through his course of medications here, I'll know for certain he's okay."

"He's coming home tomorrow," Jack informed her. "You can keep him until the afternoon at the latest. I'll collect him before two."

"As his doctor," began Doctor Shay, but Jack cut her off.

"I'll make sure he takes the pills," he assured her, pocketing the bottle. "Seriously: you're not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Erm ... hello?" called Ianto. "Still here? And I'm not taking the pills, Jack."

"Ianto," Doctor Shay cut in. "I'm a doctor - I'm a specialist in this field. I know what is going to be best for you, and that's why I'm prescribing you this medication."

"I don't want anti-depressants. I've been getting on fine without them for nearly a year!"

A heavy silence fell as he realised what he'd let slip. Doctor Shay's notebook whipped out.

"You've been on medications for this depression before?" she asked, jotting things down.

"I ... sort of. Just ...." He found himself pulling Giacomo towards him and cuddling him tight. Giacomo seemed to understand he needed comfort, and cuddled him back. "I don't want to talk about it," he settled on saying.

Doctor Shay gritted her teeth. "Ianto, you don't seem to want to talk about anything. Maybe that's why you were on your medications before, and why you ended up having a breakdown and your panic attacks."

"Panic _attack_," he scowled. "Singular. And I'm fine now - and I _don't_ want to go back on pills. It's not_normal_."

Jack stepped forward before Doctor Shay could speak. "How so?" he asked.

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair. "It's like ... like ... there's no up or down ... you're in one place. Everything's ... muted. Or numbed. Your high and low is gone, and all you're left with is this ... mid-ground."

"I got you a fresh bowl of ... oh ... what's going on?"

Rhys was back - chow mein and chopsticks and all - and now staring from each face to the next.

"Doctor Shay says Ianto's going home tomorrow," grinned Jack. "Now, c'mon, Little Jack - Ianto needs his rest."

"Hang on a moment!" fumed Doctor Shay.

Jack sighed. "I know you're trying to do your job, and that you're doing what you think is best - but let's just see how he goes for now, hm? I promise I'll bring him back if I think he needs you."

"Why can't I just leave now?" sulked Ianto.

"Because you'll stress yourself out over ... things. Here you're kept away from it."

"I don't wanna be kept away from it!"

"You don't even _understand_ - what are you writing?" Jack asked Doctor Shay, who had started scribbling notes down.

"Just ... things about ... stuff," she sniffed, not pausing in her scribbles.

"Are you ... trying to ... hey! Give that here!"

He tried to snatch her pad, and she jumped away. "This is doctor-patient confidentiality!" she snapped.

"Am I the patient?" asked Jack.

She shuffled. "No," she said curtly, switching off the notepad.

"Hmph," scowled Jack. "Anyway, I'm in charge. I'm taking Ianto home tomorrow."

They stared each other down, but the Captain won out. The doctor glared at him. "I shall see you tomorrow at two, and we shall discuss the course of Ianto's medication, as well as the symptoms he is exhibiting that you may need to monitor." She straightened her jacket and marched out.

Rhys arched an eyebrow. Jack shrugged. Giacomo put his hands on his hips. "If you don't tell me what's going on _this instant_, I'm going to get very cross!"

They all stared at him a moment, Jack looking bemused, Ianto fighting back a laugh and Rhys rubbing his face. "I'll explain it to you on the walk home," he decided, taking Giacomo's hand. "Now go and say 'bye bye' to Ianto."

Giacomo gave him a kiss and cuddle goodbye, then allowed Rhys to guide him out of the room, waving.

"Do I get a kiss and cuddle goodbye from you, too?" Ianto asked Jack. Jack gave a small laugh, leaning down and pressing their lips together, before breaking apart and squeezing him tight. Ianto put his lips close to Jack's ear. "I'm not taking those pills," he muttered.

"I already know where I'm going to accidentally leave them," Jack assured him.

"As long as it's not in my food ...." Ianto joked.

Jack stood and kissed him on the head. "Oh!" he remembered, turning back. "Which tailor do you use? I thought we could get him whip something up for our ceremony. Maybe ... a matching pair?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking 'co-ordinating' pair, but his name is Mr. Turnbull. His address is in my desktop organiser in my office, and he'll know what I like."

"I'll make sure you see him tomorrow," nodded Jack. "Turnbull ...." he repeated, committing it to memory. "Right! Well ... bye then ...."

"Bye," sighed Ianto, and pulled the covers up to his chin as he lay down for his designated afternoon nap. He closed his eyes. He _was_ tired. And hungry. Why was he hungry? Sitting up, he remembered his chow mein. He gathered up the bowl greedily and reached for the chopsticks, then hesitated. He bit his lip, and remembered the quips about hiding pills in his food.

He got out of bed and flushed the meal down the toilet, set the bowl down and climbed back into bed. He popped some of the grapes Jack had brought into his mouth, eating half the bag gratefully. Again, he settled under his covers, closed his eyes and this time, drifted off into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~

He woke up much later than he thought he would sleep during the day. It was dark outside, and someone had been in his room to take away his chow mein bowl and draw the curtains. His bedside lamp had been put on low, and some fresh pyjamas had been laid out on the chair.

Ianto washed and changed in his en suite, re-entering his room as a nurse came in to ask him what he wanted for dinner. He asked for stuffed monkfish, knowing he wasn't going to eat it, and clambered back into bed.

He barely registered when the plate was brought, drifting between asleep and awake, and only vaguely recalled when he woke up the next morning the cold dish being taken away again.

Maybe he did need this time away from everything, he considered as he allowed himself a luxurious lie-in.

Wednesday

Finally, he was back in his own clothes, waiting for Jack to come and 'collect' him. His stomach rumbled from avoiding breakfast as well as dinner the night before, and he was getting grumpy with the lack of sustenance. Finally he could hear heavy boots thudding on the sterile floors, and he was on his feet before the Captain could enter the room.

He grinned wide, but faltered when he saw the greyness of Jack's skin and the shadows under his eyes. "Not get much sleep?" he asked.

The Captain shook his head silently.

"C'mon," sighed Ianto, and guided him out of the room. He let himself be lead to the main reception and signed himself out, not waiting to find Doctor Shay to say goodbye. He knew it was rude and out of character for him, but he just couldn't stand the sight of that damned notepad anymore.

Jack put a firm arm around his waist and Ianto returned the hold as they set off together. They relaxed away from each other and walked normally the further from the hospital wing they got. Ianto was semi-relieved to note that the School hadn't fallen apart without him over the past day and a half, though he did feel only slightly annoyed that it hadn't.

"These stairs are gonna be the death of me," groaned Ianto, halfway up and still having to climb.

Jack gave a small laugh. "C'mere!" he grinned, and before Ianto could fully register what was happening, found himself lifted and cradled in Jack's arms.

"Ohhh no, Jack ...." he moaned.

"What?"

"Put me down," he grumbled.

"Why? You hate the stairs."

"I don't need to be carried like a girl!"

He yelped as Jack practically tossed him in the air and flung him over his shoulder. "You're going to do your back in!" he yelled, lauging. "Jack!"

"Shut up. You're supposed to be relaxing," Jack chastised.

"And what are we supposed to do on Thursday night if every movement is painful for you?"

"Fair point," sighed Jack, pausing to put him down. They began their upward climb again. "Ianto?" Jack eventually asked.

"Mm?"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you needed medication."

He sensed Ianto tensing as they walked. "It never came up," he settled on saying.

"What about at the hospital when you first came through? They didn't ask you if you needed any medicines?"

"Not that I can recall. It was a while ago."

"And you've just been quietly stressing without them all this time?"

"I've been fine," Ianto insisted.

"You had a breakdown," Jack reminded him.

"I know. I was there," grumbled Ianto, feeling his lungs starting to hurt as they got near the top of the stairs. He groaned as his calves started to burn, and was thankful when they finally reached the end. "I want lifts, and I want them _now_," he glowered.

Jack laughed, probably not taking him seriously. He lead Ianto down the spiral stairs to his house, shucking his jacket and insisting Ianto take his off too. The Captain yawned and Ianto took pity on him, leading him by the hand to the bedroom.

"When did you last sleep properly?"

"It's not the sleep. It's the stress," Jack sighed as Ianto pushed him onto his squishy bed and started pulling at his boots. "Just think ... this time next week ... we might have to give all this up."

Ianto set his boots aside and crawled up to lie beside him, head on his shoulder. "Never mind that," he sighed. "This time next week we'll be married men."

"Mmmm," Jack agreed. He closed his eyes, then cocked one open. "You're going to be my wife," he smirked.

"No. You're going to be _my_ wife," insisted Ianto with a grin.

"You're the well-dressed eye candy with a penchant for organisation," Jack reminded him.

Ianto smiled to himself at the 'eye candy'. He would never, ever admit to Jack that he _loved_ John Hart calling him that. "So I'm just going to be a trophy wife?" he pouted.

"Ha! So you _are_ going to be the wife!"

"Well, they always say that the wife is dominant in the bedroom," smirked Ianto.

"Like a tiger?" asked Jack, suggestively.

Ianto bit down on the Captain's ear hard enough to give him a little shock. "Like a whore," he whispered. He felt Jack shiver before strong arms shoved and pushed until Jack was lying on top of him, flush together and comfortably between his legs.

"Mmm I think I'll come to like this arrangement ...." He leaned down and kissed him, using his weight to constrict and pin him to the bed.

Ianto wondered if Jack took the hint that he liked to be called 'whore' in the bedroom. Jack had thus far not once uttered the word, and it was the nearest thing to a term of endearment Ianto would allow.

The Captain slid his hand between them, pushing his fingers into the fabric of Ianto's trousers so that it would put more pressure on his erection, making him hiss and moan into Jack's mouth. "Stop ...." he managed to bring himself to mutter as Jack finally let his mouth free.

"Huh?"

"You need to nap - you're practically grey."

"I'm restless," Jack pouted.

Ianto pushed him off. "Not until our Wedding Night," he chastised.

"Um ... what?"

"We're not having sex again until we're married. You're going to have to be celibate for the next twenty four hours at least."

"But ... we haven't ... since ...."

"I know - it'll be hard for you. But you'll appreciate it all the more when we get to do it again."

Jack groaned, stretching out on the bed. Ianto rolled onto his side, rubbing the Captain's belly. Jack sighed sleepily. "Mmm. Maybe a nap won't hurt," he pondered, then promptly fell unconscious. Ianto smiled, watching him for a while before falling asleep himself.

"Mr. Turnbull ... just ... give Jack the purple and silver two-tone, and me the red and gold," Ianto finally decided. "Don't let me change my mind."

Mr. Turnbull laughed. "But you would look good in the silver and purple two-tone shirt."

"But red is my colour - and Jack in red looks ... strange."

"Then don't have the red?"

Ianto kneaded his forehead, Jack lounging in the chair in the corner of his living room while his wedding clothes were decided by his wife-to-be.

"Maybe he could have blue and silver? I could have purple? The Captain's favourite colour is blue, after all ...."

"Hmm. Yes - I would think blue is his colour," agreed the tailor. "And while red is yours, it is not the colour for a husband to wear on his wedding day."

"Well, you know best," smiled Ianto. "Purple for me; blue for the Captain."

"With the silver two-tone," finished Mr. Turnbull. "You say you don't want jackets?"

"No point having waistcoats to cinch in our middles if you can't actually see them. And this way the shirts are shown off to full effect."

"Mmm," agreed Mr. Turnbull. "but what about other occasions?"

"Other occasions?"

"You're only planning on wearing them once?"

"Where I come from, you're only supposed to wear them on the day itself, sorry. Okay then - we'll have jackets."

"What waste!" laughed Mr. Turnbull. "Anyway - you have your cut and colours chosen, so I shall begin work on these right away and deliver them first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're a miracle worker," smiled Ianto.

"Sometimes a tailor has to be," sighed Mr. Turnbull. "Right! I must be off!"

He gathered up his papers and swatches and made his way out of the living room, up the spiral stairs and through Jack's office, Ianto a step behind to see him out.

"Ahh!" sighed Mr. Turnbull, almost proudly. "It must be so exciting for you - your last night as a boy. Tomorrow, you become a man, and your youth is all but gone ...."

Ianto stared at him. "Gone?"

Mr. Turnbull laughed. "In my culture, Mr. Jones, you are a child until you are married. And tonight is your last night as a child - shall you use it wisely?"

"I ... I suppose I should try ...."

Ianto waved goodbye to Mr. Turnbull, keeping his words in mind, and shut the door to the office again, locking it and wandering back downstairs with two mugs of strong coffee. He set Jack's on the coffee table before him, settled himself on the couch with a heavy sigh and tipped his head back, eyes closed, relaxing.

Jack moved and sidled closer, resting a head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Ianto smiled. He squirmed as Jack reached into his pocket, and produced the little brown bottle of blue pills Doctor Shay had prescribed. "What are they for?" he asked.

"Forgot I had them in my pocket and they were digging in my side," sighed Jack, putting them on the coffee table as far away as he could be bothered reaching. "But ... I think you and I need to talk ...."

"What about?"

"Well ... I've thought of a place to start," Jack suggested.

"Oh?" Ianto raised his head to look at him.

"Why don't you tell me why you were on those things to start with?"

Ianto bit his lip and glanced away. "I ... uh ...." He cleared his throat. "Um ... okay. Well...."

He started with Canary Wharf, and the Cybermen. Then Lisa, and what he did. The cannibals; shooting Owen; thinking he'd forever lost Jack, Jack leaving - then coming back. He told him about John Hart - and was a little peeved to find that the Captain was still visited by him - and Gray. Owen's death and resurrection and the tortured aliens of the Pharm; Pearl and the Ghostmaker and the one little boy they were able to save. Finally, he spoke openly about the effect Toshiko and Owen's deaths really had on him, despite how he had had to hold it together for Jack and Gwen, really only getting to mourn in private.

Jack was quiet a moment. "And then," he pondered. "after all that ... this happens ...."

"Mmm," agreed Ianto. "Why couldn't it have been Gwen?" he joked.

"Mmm," nodded Jack. "At least she'd have had Rhys ...."

"I was joking," Ianto told him with a small laugh. "I ... I don't think I would change this. It's been hard but ... I think I'm adjusting."

"You'll be happy here?"

"I think I very nearly already am."

"... and you won't need the medications?"

"I already don't need them," huffed Ianto.

Jack bit his lip. "But if you did, you'd tell me, right?"

Ianto nodded, though he didn't mean it. "Now! I need to be getting back home. It's late, and Rhys will have been expecting me back a while ago ... I hope he's not angry ...."

"If he is, you can set me on him," Jack offered, helping him to his feet. "... or you could just stay here?"

"Can't sleep in the same house the night before the ceremony," Ianto grinned, and Jack pouted. "S'a pity we never got to have Stag Do's though."

"We'll find a strip club after the ceremony, if you're desperate," offered Jack, innocently. Ianto gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "I also know a rather ... easy ... guy who has some rather ... exciting tentacles ...." he added, with suggestive eyebrows.

"Sounds delightful ...." agreed Ianto, a little sarcastically.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. I bet you'd love it ... Hey! For your wedding gift, how about I-"

"Wedding gift?" Ianto cut him off, eyes wide. "We're doing gifts?"

"Well ... yeah ... you ... didn't think of ... y'know?"

"Hahahahaha," laughed Ianto, trying not to sound nervous. "Got you! I ... uh ... I have something in mind," he lied.

Jack grinned. "Like what?"

"Just ... something ... erm ... yeah."

Jack grinned wider. "Hey - did you ever get anywhere with that puzzle box?"

Ianto cleared his throat. He'd had that bastard thing for months now. "No," he scowled. "I found it an insanely cruel present."

"I wondered why you never, ever spoke about it," sighed Jack.

"Is the box itself the gift? Can I just smash it open?"

Jack smiled softly. "Be patient with it," he advised.

"I have been," grumbled Ianto. "Anyway ... I need to ... go home."

Jack offered to walk him back, but he declined, wandering through the twilit corridors and smiling with the precision of the timed lights as they flickered on. He hesitated by a window to gaze out into the garden, pushing open the pane to let the cold air into his lungs. He hadn't been outside for days ....

He tried to push the window open further, but this high up it only opened a fraction to comply with health and safety regulations. Biting his lip and checking his watch, he decided that a quick stroll wouldn't hurt. Climbing back up the stairs would, but at least he only had to go to the flat and not the offices on the topmost floor.

Mr. Turnbull's words came back to him: _"Tonight, is your last night as a child - shall you use it wisely?"_

He decided to see how fast he could run down the stairs without jumping, stopping himself at the halfway point and taking a surreptitious look around. _Last night as a boy,_ he decided, and swung his leg over the bannister. He checked to make sure there was still nobody about, bent forward, loosened his grip and let himself slide down.

The corners would bruise his inner thighs, but he didn't care: he hadn't done this for years. He let himself laugh as he slid towards the last flight of stairs - the longest, leading straight into the lobby. He picked up speed, flew off the end and landed as gracefully as a cat. He stood upright, adjusted his tie and glanced around.

He cleared his throat, spotting a middle-aged woman with two young boys, watching him. "Good evening, ma'am," he greeted, the boys watching him agape and the woman glaring at him sourly. He quickly slid out of the front doors and began to wander towards the back of the building and the stretch of gardens. The grass out front needed mowing, he noted - not that it mattered too much, as hardly anyone ever came by the front entrance.

He stopped.

His instincts were prickling.

He hadn't had a gun for months, but still his muscle-memory reached for the back of his waistband. To disguise the movement he hitched his trousers up, then carried on wandering along, listening as carefully as he could to any form of movement.

A small clump of grass shook to his right, and Ianto froze, turning towards it. "Who's there?" he barked, authority in his tone.

No answer.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he ignored his constricting chest and fear-beating heart pounding in his ears, edging forwards. He didn't know if this was a good idea or not - chances were it was just kids hiding out past their curfew or ... a large mouse.

The mouse stared up at Ianto, and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He then tensed again when he realised what the mouse was sat on. He rushed back inside, opened an emergency panel and pulled out a torch - which boasted to him that it had the 'power of a million candles' - and ran back outside. The mouse was gone, but as he flicked on his torch Ianto saw that he wasn't wrong.

It had been exploring a patch of freshly-turned earth - freshly-turned earth in a vast expanse of green, covered with a mis-matched shade of new turf. Had Ianto not been on high-alert, he probably would have missed it.

Glancing around, checking he was alone, he got on his hands and knees and pulled a little at the grass. It came free, soil and all, in a large square. It was heavy, and solid, as if someone had put wood through it to make a ... door. A trap door. In the ground, and leading to a tunnel. He frowned to himself. There were no tunnels in the grounds on the blueprints ... maybe some kids had dug it for funsies? He wanted to explore the mystery, find out where the tunnel lead ... maybe apprehend a villain ....

Ianto felt like one of the Famous Five.

_I'll be Julian,_ he thought, lowering himself into the hole. _Jack is__**such**__a Dick_. He shone his torch around and grumbled as he realised that while the initial hole was man-deep, he would have to crawl on his hands and knees to follow it. Getting dirty wasn't what he liked doing ... but this tunnel ... it shouldn't be here. And he could always have ginger beer and a shower later ....

_Last night as a boy,_ he reminded himself, and crouched down, tying his tie around his head like Rambo to hold the torch in place by his temple as he crawled. He frowned around him, pausing, moving his head from side to side. The sides of the tunnel were propped up with wooden planks, and looked ... professional. He bit his lip, wondering if he should go back for Jack. His instincts were no longer prickling like they did when danger was ahead, so he decided to carry on. The planks would ensure he wouldn't wind up buried alive, at any rate.

And something had being going on that shouldn't have been.

He crawled along, hoping his suit would forgive him, for about five minutes before the tunnel forked. The fork was well-supported with wooden beams, and judging from the level of damp in the soil and the relative dryness of the planks, Ianto guessed they hadn't been there long at all. One of the forks was sporting darker support beams up the wall and Ianto assumed it was an older tunnel. He decided to go down the newer-looking one, trusting the wood a fraction more and trying to mentally map out where he was in his head. He assumed this fork was leading towards the older, more easterly part of the grounds, and followed it as the damp soil soaked through his knees and made them ache.

The roof of the tunnel finally started getting higher - the floor lower - and eventually Ianto could walk, slightly hunched, for a few meters before turning a sharp corner and finding himself face-to-face half with soil, half with brick, aluminium and concrete foundation. He touched it, frowning, assuming it was the foundations of the School itself. Maybe work was being done that Jack had organised while he'd been with Doctor Shay?

But no ... Jack would have told him and wanted his approval first.

Ianto's instinct told him something was very, very wrong. Using his bare hands, he scraped away more soil from the building in front of him, digging and digging away until he saw that the tunnel did, in actuality, lead straight to a corner.

He frowned. Was the tunnel incomplete? Had it gone off in the wrong direction? Had they meant to hit a corn-

It hit him. It his him so hard it nearly winded him. _FUCK_, he mentally yelled. On auto-pilot he dropped to his hands and knees crawling as quickly as he could back to the fork. Instead of heading to the exit, however, he hurried down the other tunnel as quickly as he could manage, dreading but almost certain he knew where it would lead.

Similarly to the other tunnel, this one lengthened until he could stand, but there was no wall of aluminium, concrete and brick, only loose soil and debris. Running on adrenalin, he began to dig using his hands, pretty much clawing at the dirt until finally fresh air began to filter through from the other side. He managed to create a man-sized hole, and pulled himself through it, breathing hard and groaning through his aches.

He was exactly where he thought he would be.

The ruined site of the school rooms - right at the edge.

Not caring how dirty his fingers were, he ran them through his hair, staring around him, the enormity of what he had found bearing down on his shoulders. He bit the back of his hand, trying not to panic, using the pain to re-centre himself and focus.

He hastily refilled the hole so that it looked still undiscovered and used the temporary door to get back inside the building. He came across the same woman and children from the lobby on the stairs, and the look he received was even more sour than the last thanks to his shockingly dirty and dishevelled appearance. He ignored her, trying to get up the stairs faster as the lactic acid that built up in his calves made them burn as his thighs began to complain.

Ianto practically crawled up the final flight, dragging himself by his hands up the last few steps._FUCKING LIFTS,_ he screamed in his head. _If it wasn't for those tunnels, I'd HAVE THEM BY NOW!_

He was catching his breath enough to stand, when he heard footsteps moving towards him. Piqued, he raised his head, panting. He stared. "It's ... you?"

"Me what?"

"What are you doing ... why are you here? ... what are you doing here?"

"Put two and two together, my love."

"You ... you know what ... what's going ... going on?" he panted, trying to stand up.

"Need help?"

Ianto found himself being tugged to his feet.

"Blimey, you must be unfit. Those stairs almost killed you."

"What the _hell_ do you know about the ... the tunnels?" demanded Ianto.

"Everything."

"Are you ... are you ? ... no ... please no ... not you ... please not you ...."

Ianto was too tired, and his reactions were too slow. He found himself spun around, forced forward a little and winded on the banister of the landing. There was a mouth close to his ear, and he felt something hard shoved into his back.

"Because it will make him mine!" came the hissed reply.

It wasn't until the blade was pulled out that Ianto realised he'd been stabbed.

No longer pinned to the railing, his weight went from under him, and hot wetness seeping through the back of his shirt told him he was bleeding copiously. It hadn't felt like he'd thought being stabbed would - hell, he thought it would feel like when he'd been pierced by shrapnel, or that time Owen's scalpel had to be used to cut open his thigh and pull out that weird bug thing. It had felt like ... being pushed. As if someone had clapped him hard on the back ...

Ianto tried to grip the bars of the banister, unsure whether or not he was alone or in company still. His fingers weakened, and he found himself lying on the floor, waiting for the pain to come and ... help. He needed help.

He tried to turn onto his stomach, but feeling pain lance through the wound in his back he gave up. He tried calling out, but his voice wouldn't work. He felt afraid - truly afraid - and his heart began beating faster, pumping more blood out of his stab wound and killing him quicker. He took advantage of it, pushing the puddle of blood out and hoping against hope someone might see the red liquid dribbling down and come to investigate sooner rather than later - though he doubted he could be saved now.

"_Is that__**blood**_?" he heard a woman exclaim. Three storeys down, he reckoned. She must be able to see it dripping down. He could hear delicate heels clicking on the steps, and her scream when she saw him. "Oh my ... help!" she yelled. "Help! Mr. Jones has been stabbed!"

She knelt by him, "I don't know if anyone heard," she whispered. "I don't want to leave you but ... I'll run and get help, I will ... I'll run ...."

He couldn't really hear that much anymore, but at the promise of gossip people were drifting up the stairs to see what was going on. They stopped dead, staring at him lying sprawled in his shroud of red. Then the talking started. It escalated - panicked shouts echoing through the hall. Someone ran down the corridor to the Captain's office, knocking frantically on the door until he finally emerged, disgruntled.

"Mr. Jones ...." the lad whispered, pointing down the hall, and Jack saw.

The gathered were silenced by his shout of anguish, watching quietly as he charged down the corridor like a bull. "Ianto!" he yelled, gathering his limp form up in his arms. His skin was pasty and clammy, his suit caked with soil and his eyes were closed. "Ianto ... stay with me ... stay with me ...."

He pressed his fingers to his neck and sagged, cradling him closer as if he was precious. The Captain moved until he was cross-legged, crushing Ianto to him, rocking backwards and forwards as tears poured down his face.

"What happened?" he begged the unresponsive body laid across him. "What happened?"

**_Don't worry - I'm sure it will all be fine! ~ Silver x_**


	15. Part Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **_**Torchwood **_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**This fic has been nominated for a Children of Time Award! ^_^ THANK YOU!**

It had drained nearly thirty years of the Doctor's life to keep Ianto on the brink of death and hold him there, and Jack couldn't even begin to voice his gratitude. He clutched Ianto's hand as he lay on the gurney, resting his head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"Jack - step back a bit," the Doctor's voice called. "Let him breathe."

Jack waited for a couple more _thuds_ before doing as he was told. He was eventually forced to let go of the hand for a few minutes, too, as the nurses moved Ianto from the gurney to the hospital bed he'd previously occupied. They worked quickly, setting the machines to do their work and monitor him in his unconscious state, before bustling out to check on him remotely and leave Jack and the Doctor to watch over him as he slept.

"Doctor ... I ...."

"Don't mention it," the Doctor told him, expression serious.

"I don't know what I'd have done ... I mean ... if you hadn't been so close ...."

"I know, I know."

Jack bit his lip, watching the air as it filled Ianto's lungs and made his chest rise a little, before being pushed out and letting it fall. "What do you think he'd been doing?" he asked. "Why's he covered in soil? Where's his tie?"

"I have honestly no idea," sighed the Doctor. "He'll tell us when he wakes up. I'm sure."

"When will he wake up?"

The Doctor shrugged. "When the sedatives from surgery wear off? A couple of hours?"

There was a knock on the doorframe. "Excuse me? Mr. Jones needs his bed bath," a nurse informed them politely.

"I'll do it," Jack said firmly, getting to his feet.

"Let him do it," the Doctor sighed. "It'll be best all 'round. Trust me."

"Are you a Doctor?"

"I'm _The_ Doctor," he smiled, before turning back to Jack and listening to her heels click away down the corridor. "Now - I'm going to hop back to the TARDIS and see if I can have a quick shufti through recent CCTV."

"The CCTV shuts down as he crawls up the stairs. We all saw it," Jack muttered darkly.

"Because it shuts down, we know this was a preconceived attack. So someone knew what he'd been doing and ... well. Didn't like it? I can search through your funny little systems a lot faster than those detectives upstairs can," the Doctor sniffed.

He gave Jack a tight hug before leaving him to undress Ianto and bathe him.

The Captain was careful, first washing the blood off his own hands before folding each of Ianto's garments almost obsessively, treating each of his limbs like they were made of glass. The heart monitor beeped reassuringly beside the bed as he began sponging down Ianto's face, ears and neck, washing away the soil and grime and revealing the soft, pale skin underneath. He moved onto his torso next, clammy with cold sweat and a neat, red line just below his heart where the blade had pierced through. Jack stared at it a moment, remembering the horror and the panic, finding Ianto lying there, sprawled out in his own blood.

If it hadn't been for the Doctor, he wouldn't be alive now.

Carefully, Jack washed the rest of him, caressing each inch of skin as it was cleaned before slipping on the pyjama bottoms the nurse had left with the bathing things. Finally, he tucked him back in and slumped back into the chair by the bed. He put his head in his hands, blocking out everything except the sound of Ianto's gentle breathing and the heart monitor beeping steadily.

He remained like that for an hour, unmoving, waiting patiently until the nurse returned to take the bathing things and change the IV. There was more colour in Ianto's cheeks now, thanks to the emergency blood transfusion, and the surgeons had assured him the wound was sharp and clean - nothing a laser hadn't been able to close up. They were baffled how Ianto could possibly still be alive, but both Jack and the Doctor kept quiet.

Thundering footsteps distracted Jack as they ran down the hallway, and a moment later Rhys appeared in the doorway, an hysterical Giacomo wearing pyjamas in his arms. Little Jack screamed louder when he saw Ianto, squirming and wriggling out of Rhys' grip and only just being stopped flinging himself onto the bed by the Captain reaching out to grab him.

"Just his hand," Jack told him softly. "Hold his hand - you don't want him to hurt worse."

Giacomo wailed incoherently, squeezing Ianto's fingers as he stood by the bed, refusing to let Rhys or Jack touch him.

"What happened?" asked Rhys.

"Stabbed from behind," Jack informed him quietly. "The CCTV cuts out, so we don't know who did it just yet. The Doctor reckons that it was a preconceived attack since they were prepared so ... We just have to hope Ianto saw them. Otherwise it'll be a full-scale investigation, and they can't find anything odd on the forensics yet."

Rhys sank down to the floor. "They'll catch them, won't they?"

"They better hope so ... 'cause if I catch them first ...."

"You have to kill them."

Jack and Rhys turned their gaze sharply to Giacomo.

"You have to kill them," the little boy repeated, his teeth gritted through his tears. "They deserve to die."

Rhys cleared his throat. "That's not our decision to make, Jack."

"_They_ tried to make it for Ianto!" he snapped, turning around and glaring at Rhys, daring him to argue with his reasoning.

"Giacomo!" Jack called sharply. "Don't talk to Rhys like that. You're a baby. He's an adult."

Giacomo burst into tears again, reaching up to Jack and locking his arms around his neck, allowing himself to be pulled into his lap and burying his head in his neck. Rhys gave him a very pointed look.

"Oh ... and ... you can't talk about killing people, either."

"I-I ju-just wuh-want Yan-Ianto back!"

"Killing other people doesn't bring the ones we love back," Jack sighed. "But at least Ianto will wake up soon. He's only sleeping - you can hear his heart monitor beeping, and you can see his chest rise and fall as he breathes. See?"

Little Jack sniffed, turning to watch Ianto's chest moving up and down. "Can we wake him up now?"

"No, not yet. The doctors gave him medicine to make him sleep while his body heals up again. They used a laser on him, Jack. Isn't that cool?"

Rhys gave a hollow laugh, his face still pale and drawn. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"What colour was the laser?" asked Giacomo.

"Green."

"What do green lasers do?"

"They fasten you back up when you've been badly hurt."

They were distracted as Ianto moaned softly, and Rhys was on his feet, leaning over him with Jack and Giacomo. Giacomo scrambled to climb up onto the bed, and before Jack or Rhys realised what he was doing, began pulling at Ianto's chest hair.

"Ow ..." Ianto whimpered, drug-addled.

"Stop that!" Rhys chastised, taking hold hold of his wrists and standing behind him, cuddling him a little. The three watched, tense, waiting to see if Ianto would wake.

Impatient, Giacomo brought his ice-cold feet up and pressed them to Ianto's collar bone.

His eyes flew open and he yelped, shoving the cold extremities off him and cursing as cleanly as he could, if not weak and hoarsely. His eyes travelled around the room, and he groaned loudly. "That bitch with the notepad hasn't impounded me again, hasn't she?"

Giacomo was squealing and clapping, pulling the covers to climb underneath.

"Woahh ... easy ... ow!" Ianto hissed, his hand flying to the wound on his chest. He stared at it a second, and the room seemed to freeze as everything came back to him. Giacomo secured arms around his waist as he sat up stiffly, and Ianto held him tight, stroking his hair and resting his chin on his head.

He raised his eyes to the Captain and Rhys.

The Captain swallowed. "Who was it?" he asked, his eyes big and pleading, though there was anger hidden there as well.

Ianto bit his lip, sniffing as the backs of his eyes prickled. "I thought I'd never see you again ...." he breathed. "The worst thing was ... was ... I was okay with it. If I'd have gone then ... I thought I was going to ... but ... there was so much blood. It was all around-"

Giacomo let out a whimper, and Ianto seemed to remember where he was, and he squeezed him tighter, sitting cross-legged so that Little Jack could snuggle closer. "Safe now," Giacomo told him firmly. "You're safe now. I've got you."

Ianto cuddled him tighter still, tears tracking down his cheeks as Rhys and the Captain moved to sit either side of him. Jack's arm wound tightly around his shoulders, and Ianto leaned into the embrace as Rhys disentangled Giacomo from his arms. The Captain kissed him, gently, and Ianto kissed back, scarcely believing he was alive. He could tell from the kiss that Jack was just as shocked and relieved.

The Captain pulled away. "Who was it?"

Ianto snaked arms around his middle, holding himself close. He swallowed, took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eye and said:

"I was attacked from behind. I didn't see them."

~*~*~*~

"So ... let's go through it again. After the tunnels," began the Inspector. "you ran up the stairs. You get to the top, stop to catch your breath, hear a noise on the stairs, turn around and the attacker came up behind you. You remember hearing footsteps moving away, but were in too much shock to determine what type of shoe, how heavy-footed or what direction they may have retreated in?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "That's all I can remember."

The Inspector sighed, and turned to Jack. "You say the stairs are the only entrance and exit to that upper corridor?"

"Yep," he sighed.

"Then, Captain Jack Harkness, I shall have to arrest you on suspicion of the attempted murder of Mr. Ianto Jone-"

"No!" Ianto said, standing up and cutting him off. "It can't have been Jack! I'd have smelt if it was him. I remember, when he came ... and I was lying there ... I could smell him then ...."

"'Smelling him' isn't enough for us to go off. He was the only person on that corridor."

"Not necessarily," the Doctor cut in. "Teleportation devices? Have you thought to check for teleportation signatures in the immediate vicinity?"

The Inspector shuffled. "We're doing that, aren't we Gibbs?" he asked his constable. The Constable nodded, thinking he was being discreet by instantly pulling out a palm computer and sending a quick message.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It wasn't Jack," he repeated. "Why would I protect him if it was?"

"Nevertheless, he is now our prime suspect, should nothing come up on the teleportation scans."

Ianto moved slightly, standing in between the Inspector and the Captain.

The Constable's palm beeped, and he tapped a few things. "Sir? There's no teleportation signatures - but there is an odd residual energy associated with time travel lingering in one of the office rooms. Forensics are running it through all known types now, and -" The handheld beeped again. "- we have a result. A Vortex Manipulator. We can even tell who it-"

"John Hart!" barked Jack. "If it belonged to John Hart ...."

"That doesn't match the name registered, but -"

"Time Agents change their names all the time. Let me se - JOHN HART!" he practically yelled at the LCD screen. "I'm going to find him ... and when I do ...."

"Jack!" Ianto snapped. "Wait! Don't do anything ... stupid."

"He stabbed you!"

"You're jumping to conclusions! He comes to visit you every now and then, you said!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, then relaxed a little. "Usually about this time of year, if he does," he admitted. "But ... helluva coincidence. And why hasn't he made his presence known?"

"We've found him!" the Constable declared. "Should I have him brought to this room for identification?"

The Inspector nodded, and fifteen very tense minutes later the sound of a very disgruntled John Hart being dragged down a corridor and shoved onwards met their ears.

"Heyyyyy Eye-Candy!" he grinned, seeing Ianto. He looked only a little older than when Ianto had last seen him. "He found you. Good ... good ...."

Jack raised an eyebrow at 'Eye-Candy', but said nothing of it. "Why the hell are you here, Hart?" he glared.

"I was just visiting, seeing the sights. As usual."

"And?"

The Inspector cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if we could take Mr. Hart to an interview room -"

"Captain," Hart insisted. "Captain John Hart. And what do you need to interview me for? _Hotties Weekly_? _Bikini Cops_? ... _Captain Jack's Back Log_?"

"For the attempted murder of Mr. Ianto Jones. Your Vortex Manipulator signature was uncomfortably close to the time and place he was found."

Hart blinked. "Forensics?" he asked. "Did you find my DNA at the scene?"

Ianto sighed. "They didn't find anyone's DNA at the scene. Well - they found mine, Jack's, Giacomo's, the Doctor's, a bit of Rhys - no one unusual. No one with a motive. And I was attacked from behind: I didn't see or hear anyone."

"I don't know half those names," shrugged Hart. "So you have no solid evidence other than a Vortex signature that wasn't actually at the scene of the crime?"

The Inspector growled. "I want a full search of the records of this School for a creature that might possibly be able to travel somewhere, touch something or move something without leaving DNA or a print! And I want this man -" He indicated Hart. "- arrested for questioning regardless."

Hart glared at them. "But I have this super-awesome tentacle alien waiting for me on floor-"

"I don't care!" hissed the Inspector as two officers began to cuff Hart. "Take him away!" he commanded them, following them out and leaving Jack and Ianto alone, sat together.

Jack checked his watch. "I put out the news that you're not dead," he said. "If we're quick, we can still make it for the registrar."

"Last night I was stabbed, suffered severe trauma and blood loss and now have to cope with possibly never finding out who did it - are you sure I have the energy to get married today?"

"Oh ... of course," Jack breathed, and Ianto squeezed his hand.

"Can you get the registrar to come down here? I'm not too keen on the idea of climbing those stairs in my weakened state."

Jack gave a small laugh. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Ianto smiled. "I'm sure Rhys and Giacomo will come down if I ring them. And Mr. Turnbull could bring our suits."

Jack was getting to his feet. "I'll ring Turnbull. You ring Rhys."

"Right," smiled Ianto, getting up to find a phone as Jack pulled out his mobile. There was one in the hall, and he scanned in his thumbprint to access it. "Rhys?"

_"Ianto!"_ squeaked Giacomo in reply. _"Daddy!"_

"Jack, hiya, love. Is Rhys there? I need to talk to him and it's very important."

_"One minute,"_

There was a _clunk_ as Little Jack put the phone on something solid, and he could hear muffled voices as Giacomo told Rhys to go to the phone. Eventually, there was a scraping as the receiver we lifted, and Rhys answered.

_"Ianto? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah - erm ... Jack and I have decided to go ahead with the ceremony regardless. He's getting the registrar to come down now if he can, so ...."

_"I'll get 'Lil Jack in his suit,"_ Rhys assured him. _"We'll be down ASAP."_

"Thanks - I'll see you soon."

_"See you soon."_

"Byeeee."

_"Byeeee ..."_

They both put the receivers down, and Ianto sighed. He raised his head, his stomach suddenly tight. He and Jack were going to be _married_ - and in a matter of minutes. He turned, just about seeing Jack pacing in the hospital room as he chatted on the phone, and suddenly felt the strongest case of Cold Feet he'd ever experienced. The urge to bolt for the exit was overwhelming.

"Mr. Jones!" barked an irritated voice, and Ianto turned to see the Inspector hurrying towards him. "What are you wandering around for? You should be in your room until we can determine whether or not the threat has passed ...."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure," sighed Ianto, allowing himself to be guided back into the room with Jack, sitting back on his bed. Jack watched the Inspector leave with a raised eyebrow, the Inspector ignoring him other than barking an order for him to make sure Ianto went nowhere without a chaperone.

"Mr. Turnbull will be here shortly, and our registrar - I think his name is George? - is coming down, too. He congratulates you on your 'alive' status, by the way. The Doctor's still in his TARDIS, but he's hurrying along."

Ianto yawned. "Good ... good. I think the drugs are wearing off," he complained, poking the exit wound and wincing.

"I'll get a nurse to give you more pain killers."

"Thanks," Ianto smiled, and sat back while he waited for someone to arrive. Jack grinned at him as he turned to leave, making his way to the nurses' station. He winked at the nurses and they giggled, and he felt a great deal of self-satisfaction as they practically fought their way towards him.

"Good morning, Captain," smiled an older one. "What might I do for you today?"

"I need you to find Mr. Jones' medical practitioner. His painkillers are wearing off, and he's feeling a great amount of discomfort," he explained, trying his best not to sound flirtatious.

"Of course, sir," grinned the nurse. "If you could return to the room to wait, and a doctor shall be with you shortly ...."

Jack couldn't help it. He gave her the Harkness Smile and watched her melt a little. _Gawd_ it was good to be Captain Jack Harkness sometimes.

Satisfied Ianto was getting some attention, he made his way back to the room, pausing when he heard raised voices floating out from the doorway. One of them was Ianto - the other was unmistakably the Doctor.

"... no, I won't!" hissed Ianto. "I won't and you can't make me!"

"For the sake of all that is living and good, Ianto! You're making a _huge mistake_!"

"I've told you," Ianto replied curtly. "I am having my partnership with Jack; we're moving in together. We're bringing up Giacomo together."

"You have to _tell him_, Ianto!" the Doctor begged. "Before it's too late! You know it will never work!"

Jack folded his arms in the doorway. "What will never work?" he asked, flicking his eyes between them.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and Ianto gave him a very pointed look. "Nothing," the Doctor said. "Just ... chatting."

"About?"

Ianto coughed a little. "Just ... a small disagreement."

"Didn't sound small."

"Well, it is small," scowled the Doctor. "For the _time being_."

"Did you find a nurse?" Ianto asked, changing the subject and sitting down on the bed. The Doctor folded his arms, going to stare out of the window.

"I did," replied Jack, still staring at the Doctor and trying to read him. He shook himself, bringing himself back to the conversation at hand. "A doctor will be with us shortly to drug you up nicely before the ceremony," he joked.

Ianto smiled at the joke, but the Doctor made a non-committal grunt.

All at once, there was a bustle of activity, and a puddle of blue goo with two boxes on top of it slid into the room. Ianto stared as the goo rose and re-formed into the shape of Mr. Turnbull holding the boxes out to them with a proud smile.

Jack took them, opening the tope one and making impressed sounds.

Mr. Turnbull regarded Ianto gravely. "I heard you ... you'd been killed. I was _so_ relieved you ...."

"Me too," smiled Ianto, and Mr. Turnbull gave a small laugh. "Do you have half an hour to spare? Do you want to stay for the ceremony?"

"Oh! That would be ... that would be lovely!" grinned Mr. Turnbull.

Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "We'd love to have you," he said with a smile.

Ianto yawned as Jack laid out their suits, and they both went into the en suite to get changed. Jack pulled his suit on quickly, Ianto helping him with the cufflinks and tie, but Ianto took more time, savouring the first and last time he would wear these clothes, and the symbolism they held. Before he had fastened up his shirt, Jack had insisted on kissing the red line left from the stab wound.

Dressed, they faced each other, Ianto in a purple toned with silver shirt, and Jack in blue. Their suits were black: Ianto's pinstriped, Jack's not.

Ianto took a deep breath, and put his head in his hands. "I'm tired," he sighed. "Where's my doctor?"

Jack smiled. "We'll wait until he comes and jabs you, then we'll get on with things - if Rhys and Little Jack are here, of course."

"And the registrar. Possibly called 'George'," Ianto reminded him. Jack laughed and nodded, and Ianto groaned. "I don't even know my own registrar's name!" he wailed as he rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder.

"It's George. I'm sure it's George."

"Mmmff," agreed Ianto.

"Ready to go out there?" asked Jack, gripping his shoulder.

"No, but you're going to drag me out anyway," grumbled Ianto, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies' first," Jack indicated, holding the door open for him. Ianto glared, but put his smile back on as he went back into the bedroom.

"Daddy!" grinned Giacomo, then held his arms up to Jack, knowing Ianto couldn't carry him. "Pick me up, Dad!"

He was wearing his own little suit, fobwatch chain and all. Rhys was wearing dress trousers and a slightly unbuttoned shirt, and the Doctor was still rigid by the window. The registrar - definitely George - was chatting to Mr. Turnbull, and the doctor in his white coat was waiting by the bed to give Ianto his medication.

Five minutes later, Ianto was feeling a little numb, if not ecstatic, if not incredibly nervous, if not terrified.

He nearly laughed to himself when he realised that he'd spent his 'last night as a boy' crawling around underground, got himself stabbed and woken up from a drug-addled coma. Not bad, he decided.

Jack was putting Giacomo down, and he settled on the bed beside Rhys to watch as the registrar - who was actually 'Georgina' - called them to quiet.

She began the ceremony, and Ianto repeated after her as he was supposed to and listened as Jack spoke and repeated her, too. Ianto was a little out of sorts, and everything was happening too fast and seemed blurry as he tried to think back on it. He couldn't help grinning his way through though, and could see Jack doing the same, until -

"Stop the wedding!"

Ianto groaned. _John fucking Hart_.

"I wanna get a good seat!" he shrugged, appearing in the doorway. "Honestly, Jack. Can't believe you were getting married without me. _Again_. Watch it, Eye-Candy, coming through ...."

Hart pushed by him, and settled on the bed beside Giacomo and Rhys. Giacomo stared at up at him, and Ianto flinched when he saw the beginnings of a smidgen of hero-worship possibly developing. "You're pretty, even if you are old," Giacomo told him, and Jack and Ianto sniggered so hard, they nearly gave themselves sore throats.

John glared at him, then blinked a little. "Heyyyy - Jack, is this one yours? How old does he have to be before I can corrupt him?"

"Touch him and you'll be sorry," glared Ianto.

"Woahh, easy there, Eye-Candy. Just joking ... and who is _this_?" he asked with a leer in the Doctor's direction.

"I'm the Doctor," replied the Doctor with a side-smile.

"Hmm - I think I'm due a check-up. Think you might be able to fit me in?"

"Well, if you're not busy after the ceremony I'm sure I could silp-"

"_Ah-HEM_."

"Sorry," muttered the Doctor. "Carry on with the ... ceremony. Thing."

Georgina continued for a bit, in several languages, then asked for the rings. Giacomo hopped off the bed while Rhys blew his nose, offering the two gold bands up sheepishly.

Five minutes later, it was all over, and Ianto's left hand felt strangely heavy as he smiled for a few photographs. They pored over them for a few minutes while Jack decided which one to put in the newsletter, and Rhys cried all over them while he blew his nose again.

The nurses brought them champagne and let them go through to one of the group therapy rooms to celebrate - on the promise Ianto wouldn't touch a drop - and they all relaxed. Till came down, disappointed to have missed the ceremony itself, but much happier once she'd had some champagne and nibbles. They sat in a circle on the floor, Giacomo and Ianto watching in fascination as Jack and the rest of their guests got steadily more pissed and the circle games they were suggesting got more and more lewd.

Eventually, Rhys and Till migrated to one corner of the room, making out sloppily on a chintzy chair while the Doctor and John got similarly acquainted at the opposite side. Mr. Turnbull had turned the colour of the champagne he was drinking, and was finding it very hard to remain in a solid shape, while Jack sat pretty much _on_ Ianto so that he didn't fall over.

"Now!" Jack clapped his hands, making everyone jump. Rhys and Till sprang apart, but the Doctor had greater difficulty getting John's lips away from his neck as a hand wound his tie in and pulled him closer. "Gifts!" Jack grinned.

Ianto felt his face fall. "Oh ... um ...."

"You're excused from gift-giving," smiled Jack. "I think we all agree it's exemplary circumstances, and you're unprepared. Just give it me tomorrow."

Ianto nodded, wondering what the hell he'd be able to get between now and tomorrow.

"My gift for Ianto," Jack declared. "Is _this_."

He pulled out what looked like an ornate gold tie-pin with a diamond set in it.

"Oh ... Jack ... that's ... lovely ...." Ianto forced himself to grin. He didn't wear tie-pins, but it looked like he was about to start.

"It's not just decorative!" grinned Jack. "You just pin it onto your tie and it creates a teeny tiny forcefield around all the synthetic fibres covering your body - i.e. you clothes - and it keeps them clean and pristine, like you've just put them on! And it's crease resistant."

Ianto stared at what might possibly be the best gift he'd ever received in his life. Instantly, he securely fastened it just below the knot of his tie, and grinned when he saw it change colour to match what he was wearing. The creases that weren't purposefully pressed into his sleeves disappeared, as did the crinkles in his trousers and the bottom of his waistcoat. "You should have kept it for yourself," he joked, looking at Jack's already 'more relaxed' appearance.

"My gift!" chirped Giacomo. "My gift now!"

"Go on," smiled Ianto.

"For my Dad and my Daddy:" he announced, taking a folded piece of paper out of his little suit pocket. "Look! I drawed it for you to share."

"It's drew, Giacomo," Jack corrected.

"I drew it for you to share!" grinned Little Jack, holding it out to them.

"Is that ... erm ... you and me?" Ianto asked, pointing at a big black blob and a small black blob. "And the orange and black blob ... that's the Captain?"

Giacomo nodded enthusiastically.

"The yellow and brown one is ... Till? Ohh I can see her hair! And ... and that's Rhys stood with her?"

"Yeah!" grinned Little Jack. "See! You and me and Dad, and Till and Rhys - and that's the dog."

"The dog?"

"Dad said we could get a dog!"

"Did he?" asked Ianto, turning to Jack unimpressed. Jack looked very innocently elsewhere. Ianto sighed. "We'll frame this and put it above the mantelpiece so everyone can see it."

"Especially when Rhys comes to visit?"

"When everyone comes to visit, sweetheart," Ianto assured him, Jack silent by his side.

"My turn, is it?" asked Rhys, moving things along. He gave Ianto a package and Jack a package. "Er ... probably best if Jack doesn't open his with the kid around, yeah?"

Jack and Ianto shared a smirk, wondering what Rhys had got them. It was already turning Rhys' ears pink.

Captain John shuffled forward, his hand actually tangled in the Doctor's tie this time. The Doctor was intoxicated, trying to use his sonic screwdriver to sort out the mess. Eventually, all he managed to do was cause the tie to rip and John's hand to fall more than a little suggestively into his lap.

"They told me you guys were gettin' hitched, so I gotcha summink," he slurred, handing them a business card. "Just ... go when the feeling takes ya ...." he shrugged, and returned to letting his limbs fall onto the Doctor's thighs as suggestively as he liked. Giacomo was too busy drawing in the corner to be corrupted, Ianto assessed.

"My turn?" asked the Doctor. "One _minute_, John!" he sighed, exasperated and disentangling himself from Captain Hart. "This is a gift for you both, but only Jack will see. Ianto - you've already experienced it."

Ianto frowned, and Jack looked just as puzzled. The Doctor raised his hands, pressing his fingers to certain parts of Jack's face and temples, and closed his eyes.

~*~

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Pleased to meet you, Jones Ianto Jones ...."

And he was.

It took Jack nearly a minute to realise that this was his own memory, buried deep, deep and deeper than it could be possibly ever brought up - by anyone other than a Timelord. He watched the scene play out - the forest at night, the alien attacker, that jacket and that studded belt - and fook, that was one helluvan awesome coat the Captain had on.

Everything swam yellow and gold, and eventually a picture began to reform.

A huge cavern; that looked like it was in the sewers; and technology all around, a huge silver tower and two desks. A Japanese woman was working behind one, a skinny dark-haired man behind the other. Jack blinked as he saw Ianto walking past with a tray filled with mugs, going straight into an office just out of Jack's line of sight. He hurried up to follow him and saw himself, much, much, much, much younger - before he was who he was now, before he was the Face of Boe ... before he was truly_ancient_ - sat behind a desk, pretending to examine something that looked completely out of place for the strange office.

"Ah! Ianto!" he was saying. "Just who I wanted to see!" he grinned, getting up out of his chair and rounding the desk as Ianto set down a stripy mug.

"Good morning, sir. I brought your usual - black, no sugar."

"Naw. I'm sweet enough," beamed the Captain.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Hmm. There is one thing ...." pondered the Then Jack.

"Yes, sir?"

"Put that tray down a moment, could you?"

Ianto obeyed, and was halfway through turning to face Jack again when he found his personal space being invaded, his mouth plundered as he was pinned between the Captain and the desk. Beyond an initial, quite startled sound, he let himself melt into it, his arms snaking around the Captain tentatively and holding him tight.

Finally they broke apart, and the Then Jack stepped back. "Hmm. I think that was all," he grinned cheekily.

Ianto didn't even look that ruffled. "Very good, sir. If you need me to help you with that again, or perhaps even develop further, do give me a shout," he replied politely and professionally. "In the mean time - perhaps you might get some paperwork done?"

Then Jack mock-gasped. "Never!"

"I thought not," smiled Ianto, picking up his tray. "Good morning, sir!" he called back as he headed to the desk the skinny man was typing at and setting down a mug to a grateful 'Cheers!' as the memory swirled yellow and gold again.

He was in a bedroom this time, and he and Ianto were lying on the bed, naked under the covers and laughing.

"Honestly, you're such a liar!" Ianto was saying through his laughter.

"Am not!" whined the Captain, sticking his tongue out.

"There's no such thing as Father Christmas, and you have _not_ met him!"

"Have too!"

"_Not_!"

"Too! And you were on the Nice List - I checked."

"I was?"

"Yeah ..."

"... and what are you going to do about that?" Ianto asked with a sly grin as Jack pulled him in close.

"I'm going to report back to him, and tell him what a bad, bad, bad man you are ...."

"Does this mean I don't get the remote control vibrating anal beads I asked for?" Ianto pouted. "Jack? Jack? _Jack?_" He turned to look at Jack, and tutted and sighed. He'd fallen asleep.

The yellow glowed and swirled, and he was in the same room again. It was summer - he could tell from the warm glow that permeated the curtains - and Ianto was asleep while Jack watched over him. Jack watched the memory for a while, wishing he could reach out and touch, before the yellow insisted on glowing and whisking him away.

The next memory felt different, and he could instantly see it. Ianto was sat on his own on the couch in that cavern, the word 'Torchwood' written above his head on the tiles. He vaguely remembered Ianto mentioning that word a few times ....

He stopped thinking when he saw that Ianto was crying, and tried to reach out and touch him, finding hid hand sliding through his shoulder. There were footsteps from the office, and Then Jack appeared, looking concerned. "Ianto?"

Ianto jumped, startled, and touched his face as if he only just realising he was crying. "Oh! Jack! ... I ... it's nothing ... I ... I just ...."

Then Jack wandered over, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. "It's alright. Just let it all out," he murmured, kissing Ianto's head. "It doesn't matter that it's been two years. You're allowed to miss her, Ianto ...."

"That's not it ..." sniffed Ianto. "I'm ... I'm upset because ..." He choked back a few more sobs. "It's because I ... I can't forgive myself for ... for what I ... for betraying you!"

Then Jack curled a finger under his chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. "I forgive you, though. I forgave you all that time ago, and every day since."

Ianto sniffed.

"I understand, Ianto," Jack smiled, and he leant forward and they kissed, slowly, and Jack caressed Ianto's neck and face before moving his lips down to Ianto's jawline and just above his collar. "Make love to me, Ianto ...." he'd murmured.

The colours swirled again.

~*~

Landing back in the present was like a smack on the head.

"We're too drunk ...." complained the Doctor. "I'll show you more when I'm not hungover ...."

Ianto was watching them. "More what?"

"Well, the brain never forgets anything - well, Jack's has, but a lot of stuff is still there. I was showing him you, in Cardiff," beamed the Doctor dopily, swaying on the spot now that his Serious Sober Time was up and John was begging for more attention. He soon got it, and Jack pulled himself closer to Ianto.

"You," he decreed. "Have to call me 'sir' more often."

"I call you 'sir' in public."

"I want you to call me 'sir' in bed?"

"Why?" asked Giacomo, and Jack giggled as Ianto looked vaguely horrified.

"Erm ... doesn't matter. Grown up stuff, love. Let me see what you've been drawing ...."

"That's Rhys, and that's Till and that's the Doctor and that's Captain Hart ...."

Ianto narrowed his eyes at the drawing. "It just looks like two bloh - are they kissing?" he asked.

Giacomo nodded. "With tongues!"

"Right - you and I are off to bed!" he decided, standing up and scooping Giacomo up with him. He hissed as pain shot through his shoulder and chest, and set him down slowly. "My wound ...." he explained distantly, then held out his hand. "C'mon."

"Hey!" Jack complained, getting up. "It's ... it's our wedding night ...."

"I'm tired, Jack," sighed Ianto.

"I'll ... I'll put you both to bed. My house?" he offered.

Ianto yawned and shook his head. "I have to stay here tonight."

"I could ask a nurse to set up another bed in your room and that'll make enough room for the three of us."

Ianto nodded. "Okay," he smiled. "I'll get myself and Giacomo ready while you do that."

They parted ways in the corridor and Ianto lead Little Jack by the hand to the hospital room. Ianto shuddered as he entered it. He was starting to hate this room. "C'mon, let's brush your teeth," he sighed, guiding Jack into the en suite and getting a disposable toothbrush from the little basket.

He went through the routine, getting his teeth brushed and Ianto's pyjama top on, and Giacomo sat patiently on the countertop while Ianto got changed himself. While Ianto brushed his own teeth, Giacomo started asking questions.

"Daddy?"

"Mmf?"

"Why do adults kiss and kids not?"

Ianto spat his toothpaste into the sink. "Erm ... because they do. Because they like each other."

"But kids don't kiss like that, even if they like each other?"

"I ... erm ... no. Because you're not old enough."

"Why aren't I old enough?"

"You're too young to understand about it, love. Wait a couple more years, okay?"

"Abbie says it's to do with sex."

Ianto spat his water into the sink. "Did she?" he asked weakly.

"She says that's how babies are made. Is it?"

"Erm ... ah ... sometimes?"

"How come sometimes?"

"Eh ... uh ... because ... erm ... it doesn't always ... erm ... work? Let's not talk about this now, shall we? I think it's time we went to bed."

"Mm. Okay," yawned Giacomo, and Ianto carefully lifted him down. They waited while the orderlies set up a temporary bed and pushed it together with the one already there, and climbed in to wait for Jack. He eventually staggered in as they were making shadow puppets on the wall, and drunkenly undressed himself and crawled into bed. He spooned into Ianto's back as Giacomo snuggled into Ianto's front, and he leant over to kiss them both on the head, lacking a little in coordination.

"Nah night," he mumbled. "Love you both, very, very muhhhh ...."

He passed out, and Ianto and Giacomo laughed a little at his timing. Ianto silently prayed Giacomo wouldn't ask anymore awkward questions, and found it a blessed relief when he felt the little boy's chest rising and falling. He felt his eyes close, disturbed only when he heard a slight kerfuffle outside, cracking an eye open to find John and the Doctor lip-locked in the corridor, John pinned to the wall by an apparently very horny and well-endowed Timelord.

He was vaguely aware later on of Rhys and Till coming to check on them, feeling lips pressed to his temple that he assumed was actually Rhys rather than Till. He could hear them muttering about finding a container to put the passed-out and puddled Mr. Turnbull in before they left the room, and finally Ianto slipped into a peaceful, dreamless and blissful sleep.

Not what he had really imagined for his wedding night, if he was honest, but perfect nonetheless.


	16. Part Sixteen

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;) **

Ianto woke up to feel Giacomo squirming against him, restless. Sleepily, he poked the child and mumbled at him to keep still through gritted teeth.

"I can't," Giacomo complained, wriggling again.

"Mmmf," replied Ianto. "Try – for me?"

Little Jack sighed, and obediently closed his eyes, though he made little effort to actually relax. He turned onto his side, then onto his front. He flopped onto his back, then rolled onto his side again. He curled up into a ball, then stretched out, then tossed himself onto his back again. "Can't," he moaned eventually, and Ianto sighed, prising his eyes open.

"What time is it?"

Giacomo shrugged. "Can't tell time yet."

Ianto rubbed his face, lifting the Captain's arm from his waist as he sat up, Giacomo sitting up with him. "Wanna get some breakfast?" Ianto asked him. He nodded enthusiastically, already half way out of bed as Ianto slowly and groggily dragged himself from the warmth of Jack's embrace.

His chest wound twinged, and he hissed slightly, glancing up at Giacomo stood lingering in the doorway to the hospital room. He watched him for a moment as he peered out into the corridor, in search of his next meal, and as he turned back to Ianto with a grin on his face. "C'mon!" he urged, beckoning Ianto out of bed. "I'm hungry," he whined, and he rubbed his belly.

Ianto smiled affectionately, standing up and standing beside him, stroking his hair. He crouched down in front of him. "You know I love you, Giacomo?"

Little Jack giggled. "I love you, too."

"Give me a cuddle," Ianto said, holding his arms out and squeezing his little body close. "Y'know … just because things are changing doesn't mean any of us love you any less, and just because Rhys might not be able to visit as much as he or you or I want him to doesn't mean he won't love you more than anything in the entire Universe. You know that, don't you?"

Giacomo mumbled something affirmative into his shoulder, though Ianto had a feeling he was being given the 'yes' he needed to hear simply because Giacomo knew he needed to hear it. He would have to think of some way to make Giacomo _believe_ it, too.

"Now," Ianto declared. "Breakfast!"

"Hmmnfffnothungwrymfmmf …."

Ianto turned to the strange sounds emanating from the bed. "Hung over?" he asked the Captain.

"Don't put food near me," he groaned, and turned over.

"What's hungover?" asked Little Jack as they wandered hand in hand towards the nurses' station.

"It's when you've had too much alcohol to drink, and your head and stomach pain and ache the next morning. Well … I say head and stomach. Sometimes your whole body aches, and it's not pleasant."

"So … why do people drink alcohol if it makes you feel so bad?"

"Because when you initially drink it, you get drunk."

"What does being drunk feel like?"

"Erm … well … depends who you are, I suppose."

"What does it feel like for you?"

"I … it's been that long, I don't think I can properly remember," realised Ianto. As soon as he was done with the course of painkillers, he was going to have to rectify this situation. Preferably with Rhys, and preferably with _Lord of the Rings_ involvement. "Nurse," he called when they approached the station. "Could you possibly find us some breakfast?" he asked, indicating himself and Giacomo. Giacomo had hidden behind his leg again, but half poked out to smile sheepishly at the cat nurse.

"Aww certainly," she smiled. "What would you like, sir?"

"Hmm … what shall we have Jack?"

"Full English!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"... please?" he added.

Ianto smiled at the nurse, and she told him she'd send a full breakfast and a child-sized portion to the room..

"Um … ma'am?" piped up Little Jack, and nurse smiled at him kindly. "Could we have a Harper Patch? My Dad is hungover."

She gave a small laugh, then turned behind her to a set of grey metal drawers. She took out a little square that Ianto would have assumed was a plaster, then remembered one of his first mornings in flat 007, when Rhys had sent Giacomo to him with a little patch for his wrist.

The nurse gave the patch to Ianto, and they made their way back, Giacomo grasping his hand again, and crept back into the room.

Jack groggily raised his head to see who was disturbing him, and slumped back into his pillows as Ianto and Giacomo became clear in his fogged brain. "Never drinking again," he mumbled, turning over.

"The amount of times I've heard that one," Ianto said, rolling his eyes at Giacomo and helping him up to sit on the bed.

"Morning!" called an overly-bright voice, and Ianto groaned as he looked up to find Captain John leaning casually in the doorway.

"Morning!" grinned Giacomo. "We're waiting for breakfast."

"Mm," agreed Ianto.

"What're you having?" asked John, his demeanour changing a little as he moved to sit in the chair by the bed and talk to Jack.

"Full English," Giacomo told him.

"What's in your Full English?"

"Mushrooms, hash browns, tomatoes, bacon, sausage …." reeled off Giacomo.

"Ugggghhhshuddup'boutfood …." groaned the Captain, once again returning to the land of the living now that sickening things such as fried breakfasts were being discussed.

John sniggered. "Bit of a hangover?"

"Whatyoudoinhere?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, and remembered the Harper Patch. He peeled it from its wrapper, took Jack's wrist and stuck it on. A few minutes later, Jack was feeling much better, even going so far as to attempt to sit up. "Thanks," he mumbled, watching the patch on his wrist. "God bless Doctor Harper ...."

Ianto winced at the name, though inwardly laughed at the idea of a hangover patch branded 'Doctor Harper' – Owen would have loved that. He was more than certain.

Giacomo crawled into the Captain's lap as he moved to sit cross-legged just behind Ianto, and he snuggled his little head into his father's chest.

"So where's mummy?" asked John, and Jack gave him a very sharp and meaningful glare. "Ah … never mind …."

Jack cleared his throat. "How much do you remember from last night?" he asked John.

John smiled distantly. "Enough," he replied evasively. "You?"

Jack frowned. "I remember … there was lots of swirling gold light – did we have indoor fireworks?"

"No," frowned Ianto.

"That'll be from when the Doctor showed you your buried memories," John explained.

"I remember …." continued Jack. "There was … Till and Rhys … and Giacomo was drawing in the corner … and he drew me as an orange and black blob," he scowled.

Giacomo giggled. "Rhys told me to!"

"I'm not _orange_. I'm _tanned_."

Giacomo pursed his lips to stop himself laughing. The Captain tried to speak again, but he was cut off by Little Jack and a sharp whisper of 'ORANGE!'.

Jack pushed him playfully off his lap. "If you can't be nice to me, you can't sit on my lap!" he pouted, and Giacomo giggled harder as Jack's attempts at 'pushing' changed quickly to 'tickling'.

"NO no no NO no no no NO NO NONONONONO!" squealed Little Jack, laughing and laughing and kicking Big Jack away as best he could. "Tickles!" he yelled through the laughing. "_Tickles!_!"

Ianto and John watched them, both smiling, though John's expression seemed a little troubled. Ianto realised he was probably a little jealous – he now had everything John had wanted, and Jack was happier than either of them had seen him in a long time now that he was playing with Little Jack.

The scent of hot breakfast wafted through to them, and Jack even paused tickling Giacomo to inhale the aroma. "Mmmmm ... smells good ...." he drooled as the trolley and nurse entered with the breakfasts. He watched hungrily as Ianto and Little Jack perched on the edge of the bed to use the trolley as a table, and both he and John took it in turns to steal sausages or bacon when Ianto or Giacomo weren't paying enough attention. Ianto caught John trying to steal a bit of Little Jack's and attacked him with his fork, and while he was distracted lost a sausage in the process.

Giacomo secretly let John have one of his rashers of bacon while Ianto was glaring at Jack.

Eventually, the Captain yawned and stretched, checking his watch. "I need to go up and get dressed. The surveyor is coming in just over an hour," he sighed. He stroked Giacomo's hair as he snuggled back into the bed, sleepy now that he was full. Ianto found himself yawning as well, the damn things being so contagious.

Jack pulled on his normal clothes from the day before - his suit neatly stored away in its plastic bag and box - and kissed Ianto and the now dozing Giacomo on the heads before he turned to John, pointing a threatening finger. "You," he growled. "had better behave."

John gave him his best innocent expression in response, and with a tut Jack left the room, hurrying upstairs to his own shower and wardrobe. Ianto cleared his throat. "What do you want, John?"

"Had an interesting snippet of pillow talk this morning," John began. "Did you know the Doctor visited you in your little domestic future before he came back here?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "No. No I didn't - and he clearly hasn't mentioned it for good reason."

"Jack is unnervingly unblinking when he lies, too," replied John coolly.

Ianto shifted his gaze, and stared down at his hands.

"Look - Ianto," sighed John, addressing him by his name. "I don't know what leads up to it, and I can't pretend to be an authority on psychopaths or whatever ...."

Ianto stared at him, partly horrified, partly very, very angry. "He's not a psychopath," he muttered. "... unlike you," he added.

"I repeat: whatever. But you have to tell Jack. You _have_ to tell him - it will break his heart to find out, but in the end it is him that carries the blame - and unless you tell him, you won't be able to stop the chain of events that led up to Wednesday night."

"Get out," glared Ianto. "Don't you _dare_ try and tell me what to do! Get out!"

"Ianto - I'm trying to help! _Listen_ to me!"

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about! I can ... I can change it. I can change it - and he won't hurt me."

"It'll never work, Ianto!" John growled as he was shoved bodily through the door. "I'll tell him if you won't!"

"You ... you wouldn't dare!" spat Ianto. "I ... if you ... if you even _hint_ at what happened, I'll tell him all about Gray!"

John glared at him, and Ianto glared right back.

"Fine," huffed John. "Since you clearly don't value your own life, I won't tell Jack, and everything can go full circle. Good luck, Eye-Candy!"

Ianto shut the door and snapped the blinds down, returning to the bed and climbing under the covers. He wrapped himself protectively around Little Jack's sleeping form and squeezed his eyes shut.

~*~*~*~

"Daddy?"

Ianto instantly sensed he was about to be asked some difficult questions. "Yes?"

"Can I have a little sister?"

Ahhh ... buggeration. "Erm ... we'll see?" he offered.

"_Please_," he begged. "I'll be really good, and I promise to look after her properly."

"Erm ... I ... I can't ... erm ... we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Should I ask Dad?"

"Oh dear God no ...."

"Why?"

"Because he's ... erm ... easily persuaded."

Giacomo was sat on the edge of the bed as Ianto was lacing up his shoes. It had been nearly a week since the attack now, and Ianto was finally, finally, finally allowed to go home. Rhys had started bringing Giacomo down pretty much every day to keep him company, and he was relishing the attention Ianto was doling out on him.

The Captain would visit in the evenings, and usually fell asleep in Ianto's arms, exhausted from the excessive stress his days had become.

The police had questioned everyone Ianto knew - even Mr. Turnbull and Till - but still were no closer to identifying his attacker. They had to concede that they were momentarily stumped, and an investigation into possible artificial intelligence having been used as a weapon was underway.

Ianto had kept quiet, nodding politely and thanking the inspector for all his hard work.

"If I get a sister, can we call her Molly?" Giacomo was asking as he hopped down from the bed, ready to walk back home with Ianto.

"I didn't say you were getting a sister ...." sighed Ianto.

"You said that if I asked Dad, he'd say yes," reasoned Giacomo. "So can we call her Molly? Or Kitty? Matilda?"

"Giacomo, that's enough," Ianto said firmly. "Now hold my hand while we walk in the corridors - we don't want you to get lost, do we?"

Giacomo obeyed, skipping a little as they walked along. Ianto signed himself out of the hospital, thanking all the nursing and medical staff, and they carried on, heading towards the stairs. They climbed up and up and up and up, finally reaching the top of the stairs. Giacomo had begged to be carried most of the way, and was now huffy he'd had to climb the whole staircase himself. Ianto did feel a little sorry for him - he only had little legs and little lungs - but he struggled enough with the stairs as it was without the weight of an extra little person to bear.

They approached the top landing, and Ianto felt suddenly nervous. His gait slowed, and Giacomo carried on ahead of him for a moment before realising he'd left Ianto behind.

Ianto's breath came quick, sharp and painful, and for once it wasn't just the stairs that was affecting his rate of respiration. He blinked hard, and stopped, leaning one hand on the wall for support as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Daddy?"

"I ... I'm okay ..." he managed. "Just ... go and get the Captain. Quickly, love."

Giacomo paled and quickly ran the rest of the way up the stairs, and Ianto listened to his little feet tapping on the corridor as he ran towards Jack's office. His mind flashed back - heels tapping on the stairs, blood all around him, matting his hair, soaking his suit, dribbling and dripping down the stairwell ....

He bloody hoped someone had cleaned it all up properly, because if there was a stain, heads would roll ....

Ianto snapped back to the present when he heard the Captain's black boots approaching, and he glanced up to see Jack hurrying down the steps, Little Jack in his arms and both of them looking worried.

"I told you I'd fetch you this afternoon," sighed Jack, setting Giacomo down and pulling Ianto into a hug.

"I needed to ... to get out," Ianto mumbled into his shoulder.

"Can I have a hug, Dad?" Giacomo asked, somewhere by their feet.

"In a moment. Ianto needs a hug first," explained Jack.

Giacomo folded his arms, and pouted.

Ianto pulled away from the Captain, biting his lip. "Give him a hug, Jack. Kiddies always need hugs and cuddles first, don't they, Giacomo?"

"Yay!" grinned Little Jack, and held his arms up. Jack frowned at Ianto, but lifted Giacomo up into a cuddle anyway. Ianto raised his eyes back up to the landing at the top of the stairs, and it seemed to loom ominously above him rather than being the welcome relief from the climb it used to be.

"Ianto - it'll be fine," Jack assured him, settling Giacomo onto his hip and offering his free hand for Ianto to hold. Ianto gripped it firmly, and allowed Jack to lead him up, staring unblinkingly straight ahead. If he hurt Jack as his grip tightened, he didn't say, and in the end Jack had to practically drag Ianto past the place he'd been found. "I found it hard the first few times, too," the Captain muttered quietly. Ianto nodded in response, deciding that replying and opening his mouth would make the queasy feeling in his stomach turn to full-blown nausea, causing him to throw up in the corridor.

He felt much better once he got to Jack's office, taking in deep breaths. "I hate PTSD," he groaned. "I know it's fine - I know nothing is going to happen ... but ...."

"I know," Jack told him soothingly, setting Little Jack down in his big office chair and giving Ianto another hug. Giacomo pushed off the desk to spin the chair a little, sitting on it cross-legged. "Shall I spin you?" offered Jack.

"Yay!" grinned Giacomo, gripping the arms of the chair, ready.

Ianto groaned. "Just don't make him sick, Jack," he warned. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Ooo yes please!" beamed the Captain.

"Hot chocolate?" Ianto offered Giacomo.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" he squealed as Jack spun him.

"Not too fast, Jack. If he flies off and hurts himself ...." he trailed off, leaving the threat open, and concentrated on his coffee machine. He noticed with distaste that someone had attempted to use it while he'd ben in hospital - in fact, they'd had several attempts - and not once had it been cleaned. He set to work, methodically andcarefully cleaning the whole thing inside and out.

He poked his head around the door when the sounds of Giacomo squealing had stopped, only to find the Jacks had got bored and were now sat on opposite sides of the desk arm wrestling.

"Let him win a couple of times," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Why?" pouted Jack. "He needs to learn how to lose," he pointed out.

Ianto smirked. "So do you - you're arm wrestling a _five-year-old_."

Giacomo scowled. "I'm not five! I'm nearly six!"

Giving a small laugh, Ianto left them to it, returning to his coffee machine and sighing. He listened to their muffled voices as he began brewing up the coffee, crouching to get a pan to heat up the milk. He made the three hot drinks carefully, trying to create the most perfect cups of coffee and hot chocolate for the two most important people in the Universe to him.

He carried them out on his tray and set them on the desk, urging Giacomo to get up so he could sit in the chair while he sat on his knee.

"Dad was telling me about the tunnels outside," Giacomo said, sipping his hot chocolate.

Ianto felt himself pale as Little Jack mentioned them. "Oh ... you ... what did he say?"

"That the tunnels go underground to the corner of the building, just under the foundation, and that whoever dug it was going to put a bomb there. The corner is the weakest bit, so it would take the whole part of the building with it - like what happened with my school."

Ianto was feeling queasy. "You shouldn't be telling him about ... about that," he said, suddenly no longer feelign like coffee and pushing Giacomo off his knee so he could go and empty it down the sink.

Jack followed him, telling Little Jack to stay where he was. "Why?"

"He's five! He barely understands the concept of ... of murder."

"After last Wednesday, I'd say he understands it pretty well."

"Well he shouldn't," scowled Ianto.

"Besides," shrugged Jack. "It's good physics, and he learnt something about architecture."

Ianto sighed, rubbing his face. "If I don't make a big deal about it, he probably won't pay too much attention anyway," he muttered. "I just think ... he's five. Sometimes you talk to him about stuff and ... he's not an adult, y'know?"

"It's not like he's asking me where babies come from," smirked Jack.

"Oh god - he asked me."

Jack sniggered into his coffee. "Really?"

"Yeah - when I was putting him to bed and you were pissed. And he asked me for a little sister this morning. I don't even want to consider how to tell him that you and I can't actually _make_ him one ...."

"A little sister, eh?"

Ianto took a moment to interpret his tone, then his eyes widened. "Ohhhhhh no. No, no, no. One is enough - and we've only been legally partnered for a week!"

"I know," grumbled Jack. "and I still haven't been allowed to deflower my bride."

"I was _not_ the bride," huffed Ianto, setting his mug on the draining board.

Jack said nothing.

"Dad? Daddy?"

Jack and Ianto both waited for Giacomo to continue, poking his little head around the door into the kitchen from the office.

"There's a knock on the door!" he exclaimed, a little wide-eyed and unsure what to do about it.

Jack sighed, and brushed his fingers through his hair as he walked past him to get to the door. He opened it, and grinned at whoever was on the other side. He stepped back, allowing a tall blonde woman carrying a little brown-haired baby on her hip to enter the office, a little blonde girl wandering in behind her - Ianto recognised her as the girl he had found in the wreckage of the school rooms a few months ago. He had met Elaine briefly afterwards, and in her post-giving birth state had insisted on naming her new little boy 'Ian' in honour of Ianto.

"How do you do?" Ianto asked, reeling a little, and hardly able to take his eyes from the baby in her arms. Little baby Ian - Jack's youngest child. He offered out his hand, and she shook it gently.

"Who's this?" she asked of Giacomo, who had returned to his default position behind Ianto's leg.

"Introduce yourself, Giacomo," Ianto urged, and he stepped forward a little further.

"Good afternoon. My name is Giacomo and I'm pleased to meet you," he murmured.

"I'm pleased to meet you, too, Giacomo. This is Annabel - are you going to introduce yourself, Annabel?"

"Hi," she said, just as shyly. She and Giacomo returned to hiding behind their respective adults' legs.

Elaine smiled affectionately. "Annabel's in the year above Giacomo, aren't you love? Now - why don't you two go and play while us adults talk?"

"Ummm ..."

"Giacomo has some colouring things - I'll fetch them," Jack smiled, darting into the kitchen to retrieve the tin of crayons and the pads of paper.

Elaine smiled at Ianto. "I'm guessing from your rather shocked expression, you didn't know I was coming?" she observed.

"I ... erm ... no. Jack invited you?"

"He did," she nodded.

"Oh ... right. Erm ... do you want to sit down? I could bring a pillow up if you want feto put the little one down? Would you like coffee? Hot chocolate?"

She laughed. "A pillow would be lovely, Ianto," she was saying as Jack re-entered the room. He hesitated with a raised eyebrow. "So I can put Ian down," she explained with a laugh.

"I'll hold him!" Jack grinned, giving Ianto the box of crayons and holding his arms out and taking the baby. He was a lot bigger than when Ianto had last seen him, and could very nearly hold his own head up. Jack held him securely in one arm, moving his brown hair out of his face with the other.

Ianto took Giacomo and Annabel over to the corner, and they sat on the floor as Ianto handed out paper and crayons. "Remember to share," he told them as they both dived for the blue crayon. He nipped down to the living room to fetch a large cushion just in case, then set it on the desk as he sat down. Jack was in his chair, smiling down at Ian and stroking his nose as Ian stared back at him in wonder.

"He's beautiful ...." murmured Jack. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Elaine cleared her throat. "So ... what did you want to see us for?" she asked.

Ianto leant forward a little. He'd like to know that too.

Jack cleared his throat, carefully lying Ian down on the cushion in the middle of the desk. He gurgled a little, then fell quiet.

"As you know," began Jack solemnly, and Ianto had the distinct impression he had been practicing this in his head. "On Friday, a surveyor came to value our buildings and property, and since then the Senate has decided ... well ... they're ... they're shutting us down."

Ianto felt his mouth drop open. "But ... they ... they can't!"

"They've decided to do what they did in Cairo. Random pairings for unmarried adults, and if children don't have biological parents they go to orphanages."

Ianto couldn't speak, but Elaine seemed to have a much more level head. She didn't seem quite so shocked by the Senators' decision. "How long before we have to move out?"

"They'll be shifting us in blocks," sighed Jack, rubbing his face. "A hundred at a time, as far as I can gather. Each hundred will be shipped off to different parts of the planet to live in either tower blocks or shared houses."

"Bastards," she scowled, under her breath. "What's going to become of us, eh? Factory workers. That's all they want ... cheap labour ...."

"Anyway," Jack sighed. "In recognition of the fact I've worked so hard here for the greater good blah blah blah blah, I've been offered a pretty good job and a home in Newchester, as well as a holiday home in New Warrington. I figured that Ianto, Giacomo and I would obviously live in Newchester, and you, Angelica, Annabel and Ian could live in New Warrington."

"Annabel isn't biologically mine or Angelica's," Elaine told him worriedly.

Jack closed his eyes for a second. "I can talk to someone," he assured her. "Don't worry. Ideally I'd like to persuade them that the kids need to stay with who they've got now but ... all I can do is try."

They glanced over at Annabel and Giacomo, smiling as Annabel posed while Little Jack attempted to draw her. He thus far had a green circle with long, yellow spirals for hair, a big, red smile dominating most of the picture. He also had his tongue poking out in concentration.

Ian gurgled on his pillow, stealing the Captain's attention back. Jack grinned at him and tickled his tummy, smiling wider as he laughed and squirmed and kicked. "Wanna hold 'im?" he asked Ianto, and Ianto blinked.

"Erm ... okay?" he replied, not entirely sure why he would be wanting to hold such a delicate and breakable thing that liked to squirm and dribble and throw up.

Jack lifted him carefully and carried him around the desk, settling him in Ianto's arms gently and kissing his soft forehead. "He's got my eyes, hasn't he?" Jack was saying, and Ianto examined the warm, pink, pudgy thing in his arms to find he was being examined right back.

"Erm ... they're ... blue," he observed, though couldn't really honestly say any part of the baby resembled either of his parents. He never really thought any babies did until they were a little older, if he was honest. Maybe it was because his initial maternal instincts extended only to adults who acted like children, rather than children themselves - knowing he might be getting it wrong with Giacomo kept him awake at night.

Ian's hand reached up towards his face, grabbing at him while Jack called Giacomo over to have a look. Elaine was cooing at Ian, allowing his little fist to close around her finger and jiggling his arm around a little bit. Ianto shifted in his chair, not quite so enamoured as to melt into the puddles of goo currently surrounding him.

Giacomo peered into Ianto's arms. "He's pink," he scowled. "and fat."

Ianto laughed. "You were pink and fat once, Jack. He'll get bigger."

"I wanted a sister though," he whined.

Ianto's face was probably priceless. "We're ... we're not keeping him! He's ... he's staying with his mam, isn't he, Jack? He's staying with his mam. Not with us."

Jack cleared his throat. "That's the other thing I wanted to discuss - I want Ian to stay with us during his summer holidays."

"Right ... erm ... and ... erm ...."

"I want a _sister_," Giacomo repeated.

"I heard you first time, loud and clear," Ianto replied while Elaine 'awwwwed' over Little Jack. He glanced up at the Captain to try and gauge his expression, and found himself groaning. "Jack ...." he warned. "Don't encourage him."

Jack smirked playfully, then held his arms out to take Ian back. Instantly the baby started screaming and yelling.

"My cue to leave!" joked Jack, but held on to him anyway, cuddling him close and shushing him.

"He's probably tired," sighed Elaine. "We'd better get going, come on Annabel ...." she said as she took the baby back.

After they'd said their goodbyes, and Giacomo had insisted Annabel take the drawing he'd done of her, Ianto turned to Jack and glared.

"You decided all this without me?"

"All what?" frowned Jack.

"Ian, staying for his summer holidays. What about before he starts school?"

"Weekends, I was thinking."

"Oh ... you were, were you?"

"He's my child!"

"I know ... but ... I thought we were partners? Aren't we supposed to be navigating our way through legally bound lives? One week in and you're making important decisions without me!"

"Nothing's concrete!" Jack insisted.

Ianto folded his arms, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack sighed, folding his own arms. "I'll let you draw up the timetable, if it makes you happy. Hell - we'll have family meetings and discuss things via committee."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ianto's eyes narrowed. "Honestly, Jack! This isn't working out a rota for chores, this has a massive effect on all our lives!"

"... _and_ I wanted a _sister_!" Giacomo piped up.

Ianto held his tongue, and turned to Giacomo. "I think it's Rhys' turn to look after you for a bit, isn't it?" he said. "C'mon - I'll take you down."

He gave the Captain a quick kiss goodbye and assured him he'd be back soon, got halfway down the corridor, stopped, and turned back. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" asked Giacomo.

"I ... erm ...." mumbled Ianto. "Maybe ... maybe the Captain should ... take you downstairs ...."

"Why?"

"My ... uh ... my wound is still sore and ... going up and down all the stairs ...."

"I can go on my own."

Ianto's heart nearly stopped in his chest. "Go on your - Giacomo! Don't say things like that! You tryna ... tryna ..." He glanced over at the landing and cleared his throat. "Never mind. Erm ... I'm sure the Captain will keep his eyes on you long enough to make sure you're safe."

Ianto knocked and walked into the office, made his excuses about his wound and sat on the settee downstairs with his head in his hands, waiting for Jack to return. He seemed to take forever, and Ianto zoned out as he stared into space, not noticing Jack was with him until he felt an arm settle around him and pull him close. _At least he understands without me having to tell him ..._ he thought.

"It'll get better," Jack assured him.

"Mmm," agreed Ianto, his fingers digging into his palms a little. Jack took one of his hands gently and uncurled his fingers, kissing his temple.

"You know what's really wrong with me?" Ianto sighed, and Jack gave him a questioning frown. "Sexual frustration."

Jack's frown turned upside down. "Ya think? It's been over a week ...."

Ianto let out a sound of surprise as he suddenly found a heavy weight throwing itself at him, his oxygen supply cut off as a mouth was forced on his and hands and fingers ran through his hair and over his body, everywhere at once. He squirmed a little, his fingers clutching the back of Jack's shirt as strong thighs held him down.

The lips moved from his mouth to his neck, and Ianto gasped as teeth nipped down. Using one arm, he pushed them off the couch and they landed with a thud on the floor. Jack still had his head in Ianto's neck and took a moment to notice, grinning up at Ianto once the confusion in his slow brain was sorted and wrapping his legs around him tight, using arms to crush him to his chest. The Captain was ravenous, accidentally ripping buttons from Ianto's shirt and tugging almost uselessly at his belt.

Eventually Ianto had to prise him off in the interest of survival rather than rational thought. He managed to disentangle himself, dragging Jack up with him as he stood and tugging on his hand, lead him through to the bedroom. No sooner had they hit the mattress than Jack had managed to get their lower halves naked, lying on their sides with feet at opposite ends of the bed, sucking each other off.

Ianto moaned around Jack's cock as he felt his own slipping down into the Captain's neck, large hands squeezed his buttocks, fingers pressing over his hole. He came with a gentle moan, and was vaguely aware of Jack's come filling his mouth, making him swallow on instinct. He came back down and disentangled himself, lying so that he could kiss Jack languidly as his nerves recovered.

"Remember …." Jack tried to say, but was cut off by Ianto kissing him again. "Remember Rhys gave us two gifts, right?"

"Mmmf?" replied Ianto, pressing their mouths together again and finding himself being gently pushed back by a hand on the chest.

"I had a sneaky peak," Jack admitted. He opened the bedside cabinet and pulled out a silver bottle with a press-pump top. There was no label that Ianto could see.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"Definitely Till's idea," smirked Jack. "Rhys probably had no idea it existed until Till."

Ianto sniggered. "Untill Till, until Till, until Till …." he repeated.

"Mmmmm …." Jack smirked, pushing Ianto onto his back and straddling his hips. "This is a very special little gel, designed especially for men like us …."

"Men like us?"

Jack leant forward, his lips close to Ianto's ear. He kissed the lobe and whispered low, "It's all about the other's pleasure ….".

Ianto shivered and kissed his shoulder, quickly finding his lips and tongue. Jack's hand ran down his chest, over his stomach and down to wrap around his soft dick, and he smiled into the kiss before hissing in surprise.

The cold gel touched him unexpectedly, and Jack moved lower on the bed so that he was lying with his head between Ianto's thighs as he spread more of it over his balls.

At first it just tingled, and Ianto felt a little strange and uncomfortable, he was about to tell Jack when he realised that the gel was moving – tightening around him and moving. He gasped as Jack breathed gently onto him, and the tingle became warm and fuzzy, and Ianto's head tipped back as he let out a moan.

It felt like a hand, but not. It was everywhere, caressing him roughly and making him squirm and writhe as Jack kissed his shaft. He was sure he heard the Captain's voice somewhere, but whatever he said simply didn't compute. Eventually, hands had to roll him over as his spaghetti limbs numbed and thrummed with whatever the gel was doing to him – and Jack wasn't even touching him any more.

He was going to come embarrassingly quickly – especially now that some lubricant was being pushed inside him by Jack's thick fingers. He groaned loudly, and Jack hesitated in surprise – Ianto usually didn't make any loud noises.

Ianto gasped and panted. "What've you stopped for?" he managed. "What've you stopped for?"

Jack grinned to himself. The gel was definitely working, then.

He was lying behind Ianto on his side, leaning forward to kiss his temple and bury his nose in his dark hair while pushing another finger into him. Ianto made the sound again, his head falling forward onto the pillows as he gave up trying to use any of his muscles.

"Jack …" he moaned. "Jack …."

"Hands and knees," Jack coaxed. "Up we get …."

"Cuh-can't …."

In the end Jack had to lift him up, careful none of the gel wound up being wiped off on the sheets, and practically balance him. He knelt, moulding himself over Ianto's body and feeling a little tingle from the gel himself. Ianto's arms were shaking and trembling, so he pulled the pillows over and let him lean down to rest his head on them as Jack lined himself up and took a deep breath.

Ianto let out another loud moan before Jack had even begun to breach him. "It … what is … this … it's … it's going inside me … my … it's going inside my … cock ... Jack … it's … it's …."

"Yeah … it does that," Jack muttered, kissing the back of his neck and eliciting more moans. He started lining himself up again, pressing inside and feeling Ianto pliantly open for him as he forced himself inch by inch inside his body. Ianto properly vocalised his pleasure, his fists curling into the bedding and muscles reflexively clenching down as Jack stopped fully inside

It felt like he was already coming as Jack began to move, and he could control no part of his body as his world numbed to just Jack big and hard and hitting his prostate. And the gel … the gel that was moving and tight around him, that had worked its way over the tip of his erection and into the tiny hole it found there ….

If Ianto could have thought coherently, he'd would probably have been making a note to write an extra-nice thank you letter to Rhys and Till. Maybe next week … when he'd had time to recover ….

He moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure washing over him got even more intense, Jack picking up his speed and sinking into him at the perfect angle. His knuckles were white where they clutched the sheets, and his thighs trembled as he tried to hold himself up for Jack to fuck.

Ianto could feel the edge coming, and Jack was leaning over him and moulding them together again as he got closer and closer with him, his hands braced on Ianto's chest and running over his nipples and making him cry out. He was closer and closer and closer, and he hadn't been able to see for a good few minutes. He wasn't even aware of his breathing, and could only assume he hadn't stopped from the sharply cold air that broke from his mouth and made his chin tingle.

Finally, Jack came inside him, and the white hot spurt that filled him inside took him over with it – and he actually screamed out, somewhere far away, and his mind was completely and utterly blank of anything other than pleasure as every inch of him basked in orgasm for what felt like an age, whimpering as each of Jack's touches caused another wave and another until he was tucked safely under the duvet.

Eventually, he passed out in Jack's arms.

**This fic has been nominated for a Children of Time Award! Thanks guys!**


	17. Part Seventeen

Jack watched him sleeping for a while, after cleaning him up and tucking him in under the covers. His skin was still flushed, still glistening with sweat. His lips were pink and bitten, his hair standing up on end in a billion different angles. He was warm and soft, defenceless as he lay there in bed, unconscious - depending on Jack to look after him, to protect him.

He was so young, but far too old.

As Jack slipped an arm under his neck to cradle his head, he found himself running his fingers through sweat-dampened curls, sweeping the dark hair from Ianto's face and placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, then the tip of his nose, then lingering on his lips for a few moments.

Ianto had had what Jack would assume to be a good reaction to the gel, but whether or not he'd like to try it again would be up to him. His vocality had surprised Jack at first, making him glad they'd tried it at his place instead of Ianto and Rhys' flat. Well, Rhys' flat. Ianto was bringing his things over tomorrow, and Giacomo would be alternating nights until they moved.

Jack shuddered at the thought of moving, pressed one last kiss to Ianto's shoulder and dragged himself out of bed. He dressed in fresh clothes and wandered up to his office, eyeing the In Tray dubiously and deciding that since it was a special occasion, he might actually do some paperwork.

He settled himself in his chair, wondering if he'd be allowed to take his desk and chair with him when they moved. If he couldn't take them to work he could at least have them in his home study - if the house had a study. If not ... they could convert a bedroom, maybe. Then again, Giacomo had been asking for a little sister ....

The Captain thought of Giacomo's older sister, Jaqueline. She was fourteen, and didn't know her father. He tracked her progress through school, and when she was ill sent little gifts and pulled strings to make sure she got the best care, but he was absent. He knew she was a Pescetarian, like her mother - she ate fish (as they didn't feel pain, and her favourite was salmon), but not meat. Her grades were average, and she was pretty enough but was more interested in reading fantasy novels than bothering with girls and boys.

Her half-brother Jacob, on the other hand, was very pretty, but also pretty dim by academic standards. He was twenty, and made up for lack of aptitude by excelling at pretty much everything vocational. He might not be able to tell you the exact and correct use of an apostrophe or implement the formula for finding the volume of a sphere, but if you needed something painting, making, building or fixing you asked Jacob. He also liked to sleep around.

A lot.

Jack chuckled to himself, reading the same line of small print for the fourth time and deciding that two forms was enough work for that evening. He got himself a glass of water from the kitchenette, and checked his watch. Not too late, he noted, and decided to maybe wander down to Rhys' and play with Giacomo for a bit. He was half way to his office door when there was a knock on it, and he inwardly cursed. He pulled it open, and instantly grinned when he saw the Doctor standing there, waiting to be let in.

"I hear you've forgotten pretty much most of your wedding night?" smirked the Doctor as he sat down.

"Yeah ... went a little bit crazy ...."

"I think that means I owe you your wedding present again," he mused. "Lean forward ...."

Jack obliged, frowning as the Doctor placed fingers on his temples and applied a small amount of pressure. He closed his eyes when instructed, and everything behind his lids swirled gold.

Parts of the first time they'd done this came back to him, and he recognised himself as being in a long, long, long, long, long forgotten and distant memory. He and Ianto - Ianto, wearing a striped tie and pale pink shirt with his black suit - were in an office. It was dark outside, so after hours, and the memory had a distinct feeling of 'we're not supposed to be here'.

"... photocopying your butt. Or maybe not your butt - hey ... since we're here why don't we-"

"The Rift," Ianto cut him off, his tone slightly cold. "was active at these coordinates about two hundred feet above ground. Which means either this floor ... or the roof."

Then Jack blinked, and Now Jack did too. He could feel the guilt of his past self - had he done something? - and also sensed nerves and insecurity.

"How are you, Ianto?"

"All the better for ... having you back, sir," Ianto replied, not looking at him and mindlessly flipping through some papers.

"Could we maybe drop the sir now?" Then Jack asked. "I was thinking ... while I was away-" Away? Away where? "- ... dinner ... movie ...."

There was a flicker of surprise on Ianto's face as he finally turned to look at Jack. Now Jack found himself holding his breath, crossing his fingers without realising.

"A-are you asking me out on a-a date?" Ianto asked, his eyes flicking down to the floor again.

"Interested?"

Ianto breathed out a puff of air. "As long as it's not in an o-office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself," he tumbled out quickly.

Jack felt a strange sense of relief, let out the breath he'd been holding and felt a feeling of smug satisfaction. He'd just got a date with Ianto Jones. Goal!

He had a feeling there was more, but evidently the Doctor didn't. The gold swirls behind his eyes came back, everything obscured behind the flowing yellowing light, until a different picture seeped in and solidified before him. It took a moment for Jack to (a) realise this was not a good memory and (b) spot where Ianto actually was.

There was a lot of shouting for such a small space, and Then Jack was firing off rounds in every direction, switching weapons and firing off more. They were in a very, very, very ancient house, a kitchen, with plastic sheeting hanging down from the ceiling. Ianto was gagged and bleeding, bound with his hands behind his back and looking terrified - if not strangely relieved - and he was dirty and blood-stained. He also wasn't wearing a suit, Jack noted through his haze of anger and terror, stood as a substance-less bystander unable to do anything.

He watched his past self leaning down and threatening a man dressed in hideous khaki, and a dark-haired woman with a blood-sodden green jacket was leaning over his shoulder. A man in a black leather jacket had gone to kneel by Ianto, easing the gag from his mouth and casting around for the keys to the cuffs cruelly cutting into his wrists. Once he was freed, Ianto turned to him, mumbled something inaudible and collapsed into his arms.

Then Jack seemed to notice, turning sharply and practically pushing the man in the leather jacket away from Ianto with his presence.

"How is he, Owen?" he was asking, crouching down and pulling him close.

"I'll have to examine him properly after the paramedics do what they can," he sighed. "I think it might only be surface damage - cracked or broken ribs at the most."

The Then Jack helped Ianto to his feet, practically hauling him up and pulling an arm over his shoulder to help give him balance.

"Toshiko?" Ianto asked weakly.

"She's fine," muttered Then Jack. "We're all fine. Except you."

"I'll be right as rain this time tomorrow," Ianto assured him, serious. "Though I wouldn't mind the morning off."

"Take the week," Jack told him as he guided him towards the exit, throwing the most evil looks imaginable at the people lying around the ancient kitchen.

"I don't really appreciate your sense of humour at a time like this," scowled Ianto, allowing himself to be turned and sat on a low wall. Owen had followed them out, and gave a small snort at Ianto's words. He was manipulating a Bekaran scanner with deft ease, confirming his earlier prognosis of nothing worse than a few cracked ribs and mild concussion.

"The week off will probably do you good, though," he told Ianto with a tone that breached little argument.

Ianto mimicked him in a high-pitched mumble, and Owen simply stuck his tongue out.

"Send daily thermoses via courier, or I'll be over there with a big needle and a rectal thermometer!" he called over his shoulder as he returned to the house through a massive hole in the wall with a tractor currently lodged in it.

The Then Jack crouched beside Ianto, before thinking better of it and sitting on the wall. They sat quietly for a moment, companionable silence, until finally Then Jack spoke. "I agree," he sighed. "You really should send in coffee via courier. Though if the expense becomes too much I will gladly offer to ferry the good stuff."

Ianto gave a small laugh, before his hand flew to his ribs.

Jack smiled softly. "Sometimes your coffee is so good, I worry they might make it illegal."

"Only sometimes?" asked Ianto, an eyebrow trying to raise.

"Okay, I admit ... all the time!" Jack held his hands up.

"Hmmm ... if they did make it illegal ... I would _have_ to make you ferry it. Secretly."

"Across the Torchwood border?"

"You could be my coffee mule," smiled Ianto, with a slight wince of pain.

"Mmm ... love to think where I'd have to hide that big, hot oblong," grinned Jack.

"You'd have to be careful. What with the vibrations from the car seat going up into that big, hot oblong as you attempt to drive covertly, you might wind up causing accidents."

"Mm," agreed Jack, closing his eyes. "People could get hurt. Why don't you drive; I'll ride shot gun?"

"What else would you like to be riding?"

"You have such a dirty mouth when you're concussed."

"It matches my filthy brain - and for the moment, my filthy clothes, too," Ianto replied, frowning down at his ruined shirt as if confused by it. They sat quietly again, and in the far distance they could hear approaching sirens. "Jack?" Ianto eventually asked.

"Mm?"

"What do you want to do before you die?"

The Then Jack closed up at the question, and Now Jack deduced that Ianto didn't know about his immortal-ness just yet.

"I ... erm ... why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Ianto admitted. "I just ... I was ... the cleaver touched my skin. It didn't even cut me, but ... it touched me. And a million things went through my head - like I suddenly realised my life was ... incomplete."

"What would make you complete?"

Ianto was silent for a long while, staring into the middle-distance. Eventually, he found the words he was looking for.

"I really wouldn't mind being happy again," he admitted, his voice barely audible. "Just for a little bit," he added. "Even a tiny bit. Just ... to wake up in the morning and think ... yeah, there's bad stuff. But I have some good stuff, and this is my good stuff, and it makes me happy."

"So ... what good stuff have you got at the moment?"

"I ... I ... Torchwood," he said.

"Oh."

"Not much of a Good Stuff, is it?"

"No, not really," agreed Then Jack. "Tell you what," he announced decisively and squeezing Ianto's knee. "Ianto Jones: I shall help you find more Good Stuff."

Ianto laughed, then completely out of the blue put a hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What are you ... what are you doing?" Then Jack asked, pulling away.

"I'm concussed. I can do rash, stupid and otherwise regretful things when I'm concussed."

Jack shrugged, and allowed himself to be pulled into another kiss with fervour.

Gold light swirled and whirled through the memory, blinding Jack though closing his eyes was no use. It finally receded to reveal a dance floor, with Then Jack and Ianto stood close together, rocking and revolving on the spot slowly.

Jack watched the dance for a long while, sitting cross-legged on the floor of his memory, before the gold came back.

"... all I'm saying is that out of everywhere we've fucked, that had to be the _most uncomfortab-_ oh ... Hi Gwen ...."

They were in the underground place that Jack reckoned was a sewer. The dark-haired woman, Gwen, was stood with her hands on her hips, looking like the den-mother about to blow a fuse at her unruly children. She opened her mouth to speak, and the Then Jack held up a hand to silence her.

"I know exactly, what you're about to say. Let me explain - there was this alien sex gas-"

Gwen cut in. "It was sex gas last week," she growled.

Ianto cleared his throat. "What he meant to say was ... was ... it was ... terrorism. Sort of."

"Terrorism?" Gwen repeated, clearly still unimpressed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "They were trying to ... erm ... distract ... from ...."

"The crop circles," Ianto finished.

"The crop circles," Jack agreed.

"What 'crop circles'?" Gwen sighed.

"Y'know ... the crop circles ...." Ianto shrugged.

"Massive circles - in the crops," Jack told her authoritatively.

Ianto nodded. "And so that no one would notice, the aliens released the ... the ...."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "... the sex gas?" she completed for him.

Ianto snapped his fingers. "Exactly!"

"Though," considered Jack. "I'd say it was more an aphrodisiac than an out-and-out sex gas."

"Mmhmm!" agreed Ianto. "Enough to distract people from the crop circles, you see!"

"There hasn't _been_ any crop circles," Gwen glared.

"You didn't see the crop circles?" Jack asked, wide-eyed.

"She didn't see the crop circles?"

"She didn't see the crop circles!"

"Must've been distracted," concluded Ianto.

"Must've been," Jack shook his head regretfully.

Gwen glared between them. "You're just lucky I'm not in charge, Jack Harkness!"

"Captain," Jack and Ianto corrected in unison.

"That's it!" she snapped. "I'm making a complaint!"

A heavy silence hung in the air as Jack was clearly trying to hold in a fairly big laugh. It was stoic Ianto, however, who let out the first tiny little snigger. "I'm ... s-s-s-sorry!" he gasped, and broke down laughing, and Jack was already joining him.

Gwen beat uselessly with her fists on Jack's back and shoulder. "It's ... not ... funny!" she insisted, though the corners of her mouth were beginning to pull.

"It ... wasn't ... my ... f-fault!" Ianto gasped through his laughter. "Giggle Loop! Giggle Loop!"

Jack was holding onto Ianto, and Ianto was holding onto Jack, and eventually Gwen was holding onto both of them for support as they found themselves unable to stop laughing. Gwen was still flailing her arms a little in an attempt to hit at them, which just made the trio laugh even more.

Eventually they collapsed on the floor in a heap, entangled. They took a few moments to calm down, their faces returning to normal colour and breathing regulating.

"Where were you really?" Gwen asked once they were functioning like normal people again, albeit normal people in a tangled heap on the floor and not really doing anything about it.

"We told you," Jack sighed, finally moving to get up.

Ianto allowed himself to be helped up before turning to offer his hand to Gwen. "Alien sex gas ... and crop circles."

"For the last time:" Gwen huffed. "There. Were. No. Crop. Circles."

Ianto sighed. He moved over to a desk filled with computers and brought up the local news channel.

"... _crop circles have been spotted, ranging from twelve feet to one-hundred-and-thirty feet in diameter all along the southern Welsh coast this morning ...._"

Gwen's eyebrows shot up. "Well ... whaddya know?"

Ianto took on a mocking, melodramatic tone. "... and she accused _us_ of _lying_! Well, I never!"

"Never," Jack shook his head, as if disappointed.

"Honestly - never work with a couple. You two talk like bloody twins!" grinned Gwen, turning and making her way up to a green house filled with plants.

Jack and Ianto stood next to each other, their mouths opening and closing for a few moments.

"Er ... um ...." Ianto broke the awkward silence, though neither of them looked at each other. "Do you want your video back? I'm fairly certain Gwen didn't notice it was from three years ago ...."

Jack cleared his throat. "_Ahem_ ... yeah ... er ... future occasions and ... all that. Commendations for ... forward planning ...."

"Told you we'd need to," Ianto nodded, and still they didn't look at each other. "Erm ... I ... have ... Archives," he said, excusing himself.

"Yeah I've got ... um ...."

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah," nodded Jack, and they both turned to dart off in the same direction, but just stepped in the others' way. They did a little dance to try and move along, until eventually until the Then Jack pushed Ianto in the direction he wanted to go in. Quickly, they got as far from each other as they could go.

Jack wanted to shout at his past self and tell him to go after the man as the swirly, glowy light returned to blind his vision. The Doctor seemed unsure what to show him next, and the light lingered longer than before, but eventually the light began to dim and clear, showing a restaurant scene in a very posh looking place overlooking water.

The Then Jack and Ianto (in a gorgeous bright red shirt) was being led to a table by a waiter, and they both were looking dubious. They were seated and presented with menus, and Ianto leaned over to Jack.

"What happened to 'table in the corner'?"

He shrugged.

"It's so ... exposed here," sighed Ianto. "In the middle of the room ...."

"Shall I ask for us to be moved by the window?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Sorry ... I didn't mean it like that ...." mumbled Ianto, carefully studying his menu.

Jack opened his, browsing for a couple of moments, then snapping it shut again. "Don't you want to be seen with me?" he asked quickly.

Ianto blinked a couple of times, as if shocked by the question. "I just ... don't generally like to be seen," he finally replied. "I feel ... exposed without ... it's not you. It's not about being with you. It's just me being ... weird."

The Captain searched his face for a couple of seconds, then opened his menu again, reassured by the answer. They ordered drinks and food, and sipped at their wine glasses in comfortable quiet, listening to the conversations going on around them.

"Y'know," Jack eventually said. "I don't think we've ever made it this far into a date without being interrupted."

"Mmmm," agreed Ianto. "Don't jinx it," he joked.

"Really, though ... I'm almost on tenterhooks, waiting for the PDA to go off."

"Desperate to get away and the starter isn't even here," smiled Ianto.

Jack laughed. "Would I be spending this much on a table if I was desperate to leave it?"

Ianto frowned. "Spending how much?"

"Just ... a deposit," he shrugged.

"Mmmm," Ianto replied, narrowing his eyes but deciding to leave it. "So what are you having for mains?"

"Err ... summit with fish, I think. I don't know, I don't understand the menu - I shut my eyes and picked. You?"

"Steak ... I think," laughed Ianto. "Do you reckon we'll actually get to eat it?"

Shrugging, the Then Jack began buttering a bread roll from the complimentary basket and taking a huge bite. "Fill up on bread rolls in case," he managed over a mouthful of food before gulping some of his water.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ianto chastised, reaching for a bread roll for himself and neatly slicing it open to butter the inner sides. He ate delicately, as he always did, and savoured the food, actually tasting it before swallowing.

A few minutes later, Jack spoke again. "Sorry," he said, and Ianto gave him a confused look. "... for speaking with my mouth full. I finished it before speaking again - are you proud?"

"Very," Ianto replied, rolling his eyes. "Take smaller bites and we might manage to have a decent-ish conversation."

They carried on eating for a short while, and when Jack had finished his second roll while Ianto was still on his first, he sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "So ... the maitre de: gay, straight, bi?"

"Straight."

"Barman?"

"Bicurious."

"That waiter?"

Ianto took a surreptitious glance. "Oh ... my ... God ...."

"What?" Jack asked, turning to look.

"_Don't_ turn around. Don't even _move_!"

"Is there an alien?" asked Jack, concerned.

"Not quite so bad," groaned Ianto. "The waiter on the next section?"

"Yeah?"

"... he's my brother-in-law. _Don't look_!"

"Smiley, tubby and curly?"

"Yes," Ianto scowled, annoyed, trying to make sure Jack wasn't bringing attention to them. "I didn't even know he had a job," he groaned. "What if he sees us?"

"What if he does?"

"He's an awkward one ... he might be a bit funny about ... we're here having a meal while he's got to serve us kind of thing ...."

"And you also don't want him to see you," Jack pointed out.

Ianto shot him an exasperated look. "I haven't exactly told my sister or her husband about you yet - at least here he can't make too much of a -"

"Ianto you _smart bastard_! How've you been?"

"Oh ... hi, Johnny!" smiled Ianto. "You finally got a job, then!"

"Aye - for a tenner an hour, I woren't gonna say no. Who's this?"

"Cap'n Ja-"

"My boss. He's my boss," Ianto insisted.

"Cap'n Jack Harkness." Jack held out his hand and they shook. "You're ... Ianto's brother-in-law?"

"Yeah - Johnny. Please to meet you an' that. I heard he'd gone bender," he grinned.

Ianto's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I ... you ... what ... ?" he spluttered. "From _whom_?"

"Well, Suzan on the corner told Trace who told Rhiannon that she saw you-"

"Oh my God ... Rhiannon's gonna ...."

"... go mental. Yep. She did." Johnny assured him, pulling at his bow tie. "A little ticked off you failed to mention it during your visit the week before, but don't worry, I told her: it's his private life, and he'll tell you the gossip when you're ready. There's no need to be concerned."

Ianto blinked, a little surprised. "... th-thanks, Johnny," he said sincerely.

"No problem. If you wanna take it up the arse, that's your choice. Now - if you could possibly try and persuade Rhi about the pros and cons of said taking-"

"WAITER!" someone yelled, snapping their fingers.

"I'll be back in a minute," sighed Johnny, and hurried off.

Ianto put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh my God ..."

Jack shrugged. "Your brother-in-law seems nice."

"He is," Ianto agreed, rubbing his face before sitting up as straight as he could. "A little full on, and rather blunt ... but ... oh dear God ... not how I expected them to find out ...."

Jack grinned, then his smile slipped slightly as he watched a snooty middle-aged man in a tuxedo at one of the tables starting a scene, shouting at Johnny for spilling a little bit of soup as he'd placed the bowl down on the table. "To diffuse, or not to diffuse ...." he mused. Ianto turned, and watched for a moment.

Johnny was apologising politely, but dared to point out the soup had only spilled onto the tablecloth and nothing of the man's. The tuxedo glared at him, took the pitcher of water from the table and splashed it all down Johnny's front.

Ianto turned to Jack. "Diffuse," he decided. Jack made to get up, but Ianto stopped him. "I'll do it," he told him.

Jack nodded, and Ianto made his way over to the table. "Problem, sir?"

"This _idiot_-"

"... inarguably."

"- spilled and wasted this twenty-five pound starter! Has he any idea about the value of money?"

"Evidently - that is why he will not be spending two-and-a-half-hour's wages on flavoured and thickened water."

"How _dare_ you? Don't you know who I am?" the man demanded, outraged.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked him squarely in the eye. "Nope."

The people around the table made incredulous gasping noises, as if Ianto having no idea who this man was was inconceivable.

"_I_," the man began importantly. "am _Sir_-"

"That's lovely. I'm sure I'll remember it, Sir. Now please - calm the Hell down before I take that stick out of your arse and beat you with it. C'mon, Johnny."

"Fucking bender," muttered Sir.

Ianto ignored him, but Johnny spun on his heel. He swung, hitting Sir squarely on the jaw and sending him backwards into his bowl of soup. "No one," he glowered threateningly. "- and I mean _no one_ - is allowed to call Ianto a bender ... _except me_."

Within minutes, Johnny was fired.

"Ah well," he shrugged. "There'll be other jobs."

"Yeah ...." nodded Ianto. He glanced over at Jack nearby to see that a third chair had already been added to their table. "Since you're dressed to the nines - if not a little damp - ... why not eat with me and Jack? On him, obviously."

"Oh ... I couldn't."

Ianto sighed. "You can tell all our school friends that I'm your bitch," he coaxed.

Johnny grinned. "Just like old times." He plonked himself down in the chair between Jack and Ianto, and greeted the Captain again.

They made easy banter for a bit, but then Johnny just _had_ to go and ask, didn't he?

"So ... who's the top, who's the bottom?"

Ianto's face hit his hands fast, but not fast enough to hide the furious blush of his cheeks. Jack was just smirking.

"Ianto's ... very ...." Jack pondered. "Ianto's very ... controlling," he smirked wolfishly.

"Is that so?" Johnny asked, taking out his mobile. "Hang on ... just need to ... um ... inform my wife she's seventy quid lighter ...."

The golden swirls began to invade as the Then Jack laughed heartily, Ianto groaned louder and Johnny texted furiously on his ancient mobile phone.

The Then Jack was running up flights of stairs with panicked speed, barging past people as he desperately climbed higher and higher. Now Jack deduced they were in some sort of high-end block of flats, judging from the people they crossed and the cleanliness of the building. They got to the seventh floor and detoured off into the corridor and came to an abrupt halt outside number thirty-five. Knocking wasn't necessary, as keys were fumbled into the lock and the Captain burst into the flat beyond.

"Ianto? Ianto!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him and racing into the living room, then the bedroom to find Ianto calmly sat in his bed, a book propped open on his knees before him as he read. He glanced up as Jack entered the room, an eyebrow raised inquisitorially. "There ... was ... a ...." Jack panted. "a-a-a- ... body ... found ... early ... twenties ... caucasian ... male ... dark hair ... came ... to ... check ... on ... you ...." he explained.

Ianto's other eyebrow joined its partner in surprise. "I ... Jack, I had the day off. I can assure you, I'm not dead."

Jack collapsed on the bed and hauled himself to sit next to him, pulling him close. "You know how I worry when you have the day off," he sniffed.

"Mmm," agreed Ianto. "I am there when you're asking me if I'm fine, have any concerns or might like you to come over to secure the perimeter. Every. Five. Minutes."

"Fifteen!" objected Jack. "Give me some credit .... What are you reading?"

"_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_," he informed him.

"Ahhh ... Y'know ... I always thought it was a shame Dobby died in the seventh one - I really liked him. And Lupin. And Fred."

Ianto blinked, and stared at him wide-eyed. "J-Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"The ... the seventh book ... it ... it isn't out until next week ...."

"Oh ... oh. Oh shit."

The memory went black before the gold swirls returned.

Jack groaned as he realised he was being brought back to the present day. "Show me more," he begged the Doctor.

"That's enough for now," he smiled. "Wouldn't do to live in memories - especially when he's alive downstairs, living and breathing and waiting to make new ones."

"He's _asleep_," Jack whined. "He doesn't do much when he's asleep! He's _boring_!"

"That's why you've thus far spent the equivalent of sixteen earth months watching him sleep? For a four-year relationship, that's quite a lot."

"I ... um ... I don't need much sleep myself ...." Jack mumbled.

"No," nodded the Doctor. "Anyway - I shall leave you to your tower of paperwork. You have let it get on top of you, haven't you?" he mused. "Cheery-bye-bye!"

Jack sagged heavily in his chair, glaring at his paperwork. "Pffft ...." he said out loud. "It's not like doing you would be consequential at this stage anyway ...." he sighed, getting up. His head was starting to ache at the temples where the Doctor had gained access to his old brain, so he decided to go downstairs and snuggle up to Ianto while he slept it off.

He made his way to the bedroom, pulled on his comfy clothes and burrowed under the covers beside the still-sleeping Ianto. Curling on his side, he made himself comfortable, Ianto's hand clasped between his, and drifted off into a deep, easy sleep.

~*~*~*~

Giggling, Ianto lay on the floor, Rhys' belly a soft cushion under his head and his face hurting from all the laughing. The three-quarters-empty bottle of Scotch sparkled on the living room coffee table, the world a bubble around them and their abdomens still aching.

Ianto had finally gotten Rhys to do the Truffle Shuffle.

Life was good.

"Do you think ...." Rhys slurred, attempting to pat Ianto's head and instead petting lamely at his face. "... I should ask Till to marry me?"

Ianto blinked at the sudden seriousness. "You don't wanna get married for the wrong reasons," he pointed out. "Besides," he yawned. "You could always just ask the Doctor to take you back to the twenty-first century ...."

"Can I be with Gwen?"

Ianto shook his head regretfully. "Timelines - but you could probably get to see your kids. From a distance."

"I don't think I could leave them again," he murmured quietly. "Or live nearby and watch them grow. Or be near the places I used to take them, or where we used to walk by ... or see their schools or their friends or their friends' houses and parents and brothers and sisters ...."

Ianto nodded as he trailed off. "I don't regret coming here," he admitted. "but ... I wish I knew what happened to my sister and her husband and kids. And ... well ... Jack."

"Jack ... left, shortly after you ... did."

"Oh."

"Well ... I say 'left' in a waxing poetic kind of way. He was physically there, but ... he wasn't. He never spoke about anything other than work, and when he wasn't working he was sat in front of the computer monitors watching this graph doing the same thing over and over again. Gwen said it was ... Rift readings? He isolated the readings from the spike that took you, trying to figure out where you went and if you'd come back. Failing that, I think he was ready to follow you if he could."

"Oh ...."

"Mmm ... but I think this is too deep a conversation for our level of drunkeness. I vote we play an horrendous practical joke on someone we don't particularly know or like, just to even the balance."

"We could sneak down the the kitchen and switch the signs on the salt vat and the sugar vat?"

Forty-five minutes later, they were running full-pelt down the corridor from the kitchens to the stairs. On their way out of the kitchen, devious misdeed completed, they had been spotted by the new Night Patrol and were forced to flee as fast as possible back to their flat.

Rhys was grinning from ear to ear, despite realising, "We're never going to outrun them!"

"I don't need to outrun _them_!" Ianto answered. "I just need to outrun _you_!"

"Wha -? You're supposed to be my non-homosexual lover! You wouldn't betray me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Rhys!" Ianto gasped as they ran. "I'll get you off, I promise!"

He picked up his speed, running as fast as he could as the sound of an energy weapon being enabled hummed through the floors. Rhys yelped as a web caged around him, and he was left stood in a portable cell, banging at the energy field around him.

"IANTO!" he yelled.

"I'll get you off!" Ianto replied from somewhere.

"You can't get me off!" Rhys bellowed in reply. "I DON'T LIKE COCK!"

~*~*~*~

Ianto lay on the floor, the carpet rough against the side of his face and his mouth dry, tongue heavy. The carpet? He'd been pissed enough to pass out on the _carpet_? What if there'd been a spillage? What if he'd left a _stain?_

With great effort, he pushed himself up into a seated position and stared around the decimated flat. He spotted the box of Doctor Harper's Hangover Patches and sluggishly slapped one on his inner wrist. He squinted around as the Bless'd Patch cleared his pounding head, and his hand flew to his mouth as the events of the night before came crashing back.

Salt.

Sugar.

Sign swapping.

Night Patrol.

Rhys doesn't like cock.

Shit.

Ianto threw himself into the shower, threw on a suit, shirt and tie, yanked on his shoes and made his way to the door. He hurried up to his office and booted up the computer, accessing the Night Patrol records to find what was going on with Rhys.

"Reason for breach of security unknown. Drunkard had consumed copious amounts of alcohol. Accomplice as yet unknown - suspected Jones, I. Flat 007. Like we're ever gonna pin anything on that bastard."

Ianto smirked to himself. Like they ever would.

In two keystrokes the record was cleared, and in its place he typed the words 'mistaken identity - immediate release', and authorised it using the Captain's clearance. As an afterthought, he also added the words 'sorry folks!' as a cheeky tidbit to the bottom. He emailed himself the Notice of Release forms that he would have to take to get Rhys out, and quickly glanced over the murky CCTV footage to make sure the dark blob that was him wasn't too easily identifiable.

An hour later, Rhys was back home, Patch on his arm and grumbling.

"_Left_ me ... just _left_ me ...."

"If I'd have been caught too, we'd _both_ be locked up still - _and_ facing tribunal and punishment for the sign-swappage."

"We'd have been in it together though," Rhys pointed out.

"I'm too practical for the whole 'a friend bails you out of jail; a best friend is in the cell with you saying "wasn't that fun?"' analogy of friendship," he shrugged. "I better go and make sure Giacomo hasn't killed the Captain," he sighed. "You can go and snuggle up in bed."

"Yes, dear," laughed Rhys, but did as he was told.

Ianto made his way up to Jack's rooms, creeping downstairs and finding the Captain and his son curled up in bed still. Evidently, the Captain had spoiled Giacomo beyond reason - there were still chocolate smudges around his mouth, on his nose and in his hair. They had also both fallen asleep in their clothes, surrounded by sweet wrappers, bottles of fizzy drinks and the TV still on.

Sighing, Ianto gently prised Giacomo away from the bed, and woke him gently. "C'mon you ..." he murmured. "You need to have a bath."

"Don' want," Giacomo moaned softly. "Bed, Yantoe. Bed."

"_Bath_ - no arguing."

Ianto sat him on the pile of towels while he began to fill the tub, and he slowly he woke up more and more. Finally sat in the water, he splashed happily.

"I think he does love me," he told Ianto, grinning.

Ianto blinked. "Pardon?"

"My Dad. He loves me."

"O-Of course he ... there was never any question of it, Giacomo. Your Dad loves you more than anything, and he always will."

"He gave me all the things I'm not allowed," he said proudly.

"I noticed," Ianto replied. "And you are allowed those things - but only on Saturdays. You know that."

"Dad says that when we move, that rule will go and I can have sweets whenever I want!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Hmmm ..." considered Ianto. "I may have to have words with your father. _That_ rule isn't going anywhere."

"Why?" whined Giacomo.

"Because we don't want you getting fat, do we? We want you nice and healthy so that you don't get sick and cost us lots of money in medical bills."

"You're always mean," scowled Giacomo, folding his arms as Ianto washed him. "You _always_ shout at me."

Ianto glared. "Fine - I won't tell you off anymore. I'll just let you do whatever you want -and if you get hurt, or fat, or sick, it'll be your own fault. And let's not forget: naughty little boys don't get birthday parties. Nor are they allowed to turn six - _or_ get little sisters!"

Giacomo stared at him, and Ianto quirked an eyebrow.

Eventually, Little Jack sagged. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he murmured. "I think it's the sugar."

"Mmm," agreed Ianto brusquely, then sniggered as he remembered his own antics from the night before. It was strange to think that the man kneeling in the bathroom, bathing a child and being a parent was the same man who had spent a good chunk of the night before peeling labels off vats to switch them around as a juvenile prank. _Ah well,_ he supposed. _"Do as I say, not as I do_."

"Now," he sighed, Child clean and dry and dressed in fresh clothes. "Let's go and wake up your father in the most evil way imaginable."

"You pull off the covers," Giacomo instructed, whispering the conspiracy. "... and I'll jump on him!"

"While you're jumping ... I'll tickle his feet ...." smirked Ianto.

They crept into the room, masking giggles, and Ianto mouthed 'One ... Two ... Three!" and yanked the covers back as Little Jack took a running jump. He heard Big Jack's yell of surprise and pain, and instantly began the Tickle Attack.

"No no NO NO NO!" Jack laughed and yelled, kicking out as Giacomo clung to stay on him like a bucking Bronco. Ianto relented before someone got hurt, and found himself forcefully dragged down onto the bed. "I'll deal with you later ...." Jack promised, before turning with a grin to scoop up Giacomo and dangle him upside down.

"Can we go and play Tigger Sticks?" Giacomo asked, his face red and still upside down.

"Not right - put him downside up, Jack - not right now, love. We'll do it another time."

"Okay," he agreed sullenly. "Dad?" he asked.

"Mmm?" prompted Jack.

"Can I have a little sister?"

Ianto's eyes flew wide. _Ahhhhhhhhhhh shit._

"I don't know, Giacomo ...." Jack considered. "You're quite a handful on your own - and having another kiddie might just destroy your Daddy slowly from the inside with all the worrying and paranoia he's going to have to be doing."

Ianto nodded in agreement vigorously.

"So ... I c-can't?" asked Little Jack, his bottom lip wobbling.

"We'll see," the Captain decided firmly.

Giacomo sniffed. "Okay. I'll be good. I promise. And I'll help look after her. Can we call her Molly?"

"We'll see," Jack repeated.

Ianto kissed the Captain's temple. "We'll see," he reconfirmed.

Giacomo nodded. "Okay." He raised his head, his best puppy eyes turned on Jack. "For my birthday, can we get drunk?"

Ianto clapped his hand over the Captain's mouth and pretty much shouted "No!" before he could make a sound.

~*~*~*~

Ianto tucked Giacomo into his bed at their - no, his old - flat, and kissed him on the head. He let him drift off as he read a story, and stayed to watch him sleeping, smiling to himself and stroking his hair.

"Cute," a voice commented behind him.

Ianto didn't need to turn around. "How did you get in Rhys' flat, John?"

"Borrowed a key," he shrugged, entering the room.

"What do you want?"

"You seem to be asking me that a lot lately."

"That's because I want rid of you."

"You don't even know me."

"Two of my friends died because of you."

"So call it penance when I try and save your life," he shrugged in reply. John then sighed melodramatically. "I hear 'Lil Jack doesn't change that much as he grows up. You'd recognise him instantly," John was saying.

"Is that so?"

John was quiet a moment, then changed tact. "Kids ... y'know ... I love 'em, but I don't think I'd ever have one."

"Why?"

John gave a small laugh. "Me? A father? I've screwed up enough lives, thank you."

"Who knows - maybe a child might make you decent human being."

"So goes the theory - but there's no telling whether or not the child might make itself a decent human being."

Ianto tensed from head to foot.

"Look at him ..." sighed John. "... you'd never guess he'd grow up to-"

"Get. Out."

"No," John replied calmly. "Not until you listen to me, and what I have to say."

Ianto's mouth set into a thin line, and he nodded once.

"_Tell_ Jack that Giacomo came back in time to try and kill you - that he set the chain of events going from the collapse of the schoolrooms until this self discovering his parentage. Tell him he did it so that he would grow up with the Captain for himself."

"It would destroy him," Ianto muttered, shaking.

"Then help fix him again," shrugged John. "You can't do this on your own - and the Doctor might not around to syphon off life force when the little bugger stabs you again."

Ianto gave him an alarmed expression, and John suddenly looked shifty. "Erm ... yeah ... I'm going now," he declared and got to his feet, hurrying out and leaving Ianto alone with Giacomo asleep. He poked his head back round the door. "It's not for years yet though!" he added cheerily, and wandered off again.

Ianto stared at the sleeping boy, feeling strangely relieved now that his darkest secret had been muttered aloud, but also feeling worse knowing that ... that ... that he would try again. He would try again. To kill him. To _murder_ him.

He got to his feet and shut himself in his old room, now devoid of all his things. He curled up on the bare mattress and cried quietly, hating the fact that Hart and the Doctor were so, so, so right - and he knew they always had been.

Eventually, he calmed, washed his face, straightened his suit and began to make his way back to Jack's -his and Jack's - rooms.

He was going to have to tell the Captain - and he was going to have to face the fallout.


	18. Part Eighteen

**Disclaimer:**_**Torchwood**_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Jack stared down at the endless lists in front of him, just the thought of the gargantuan task ahead making him want to throw his pen down and give up before he'd even begun.

"... and you're sure this isn't the Senate's job? I mean … it's not like they're the ones who are causing all this trouble …." he asked the official in the suit before him, his briefcase clutched in both his hands.

"Very sure. Besides – you know the people better than the administrators at the Senate do. You were angling for certain living arrangements, were you not?"

"I was asking that people got to pick who they lived with and that children might possibly stay with the parents they have now. Hardly a miracle I was asking for," the Captain grumbled.

"Anyway, if it's all the same to you, Captain, I must be off."

"Mmm. And if you move house tomorrow, your children are going with you, right?"

The official – what was his name again? Something stupid – gave him a strained look. "Quite," was all he said, and he left without bothering to excuse himself further.

Jack stared back down at the semi-transparent plastic before him, turning the digital pages to skim over lists and lists of names, ages, flat numbers and occupation details.

He wasn't any good at this. He had no idea where to begin.

Maybe he could work his way through alphabetically? … but what if he double-paired someone? What if he had an odd number? What if he missed someone out? What if he missed a _child_ out?

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. It was too early for this. Even Ianto wasn't up yet.

Or maybe he was making excuses to avoid work?

No. It _was_ too early.

He put the electronic record into his Top Priority drawer where the red invoices and letters from his ex-mother-in-law were housed (that was from the 'messy' divorce eight years previous, and lord help him if she ever found out he'd left the School and was living in the Real World and therefore accessible) and wandered back downstairs. He crept through the living room where Giacomo was sleeping peacefully on the couch still and pulled his boots off in the bedroom.

Sliding under the covers, he was just congratulating himself on not waking anyone up as he spooned into Ianto's back when a grumble rose up to greet him.

"Where have you been?"

"I had a meeting."

"With who?"

"Some guy – can't remember his name. He dropped off some … stuff. Paperwork stuff."

"At this time?"

"They're out to kill me, I know."

"Mmf," sighed Ianto, pulling Jack's arm further around him. "I got cold."

Jack smiled and nuzzled his nape. "Me, too."

They closed their eyes and drifted off.

~*~*~*~

_BEEP … BEEP … BEEP … BEEP … BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_ … !

Ianto's hand flew out and landed on the alarm. "Up," he sighed, elbowing the Captain still spooned into his back.

"It's in your pigeon hole …" Jack mumbled, turning over.

"I'm not after your paperwork," Ianto smiled, following him as he tried to roll away. "I'm after your conscious mind. Could you find that for me?"

"Shurrup. Sleep."

"You were the picture of the early bird this morning …"

"Your mother was an early bird," the Captain replied huffily, flopping onto his front.

"Early bird gets the worm," shrugged Ianto.

Jack squinted at him, looking as though he was trying to think of something.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Was that an innuendo?"

"If it was, will you get out of bed?"

"Give me a blow job and I'll think about it."

Ianto rolled his eyes, and ripped the covers off the bed.

"Fine," grumbled Jack. "Fine – I'm up."

"I can see that," smirked Ianto, noticing the bulge in the Captain's trousers and reconsidering Jack's offer. He was about to fulfil his part of the deal when he remembered there was a five-year-old only possibly still asleep in the next room. "Up," he ordered regretfully.

Jack pouted.

"... don't make me call my back-up …." he threatened, nodding towards the door.

"No … not Giacomo … please, no!" Jack begged, springing from the bed. "I _hate_ it when you get him to jump on me," he scowled.

"Why else would you get up when he does it?" Ianto shrugged, making his way to the bathroom and tugging down his shorts as he switched on the shower.

Jack stretched. "I'll get him ready for school if you walk him down."

"'Kay," Ianto called back through the water.

Since the schoolrooms had fallen down, some of the teachers were teaching from home, and other parents had volunteered to take on some students as best they could. Ianto had hoped to rent port-a-cabins – or the future equivalent thereof – but in the end he'd given up. Hardly any point now, anyway, and the system they had going was working, according to the last formative assessment.

Jack poked Giacomo's belly. "C'mon, solider. Time to face the day."

Giacomo opened one eye, then the other. He sat up slowly, blinking, pushing off his duvet. "I don't feel well," he frowned.

Pressing a palm to Little Jack's forehead, the Captain frowned, too. "You don't feel war-"

Jack didn't get to the end of his sentence, as last night's meal splattered all down his front and soaked into his clothes. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "IANTO!"

Thirty seconds later, Ianto rushed through, his hair dripping and a towel held around his middle. "Wha-? Oh … sweetheart …."

"He was sick … all down my front!" Jack whimpered.

"I didn't mean you, Jack," Ianto rolled his eyes, reaching for Giacomo and lifting him away from the mess that was the Captain. "C'mon … let's get you in the bath, Little Man."

Peeling off his sodden clothes, Jack's bottom lip wibbled slightly. What about his _clothes_?

"I'll … um … clean up?" Jack called after them lamely, screwing his face up in disgust as his shirt squelched in his hands.

Ianto ran the water warm and bubbly, cuddling Giacomo as he cried softly.

"My tummy hurts," he whimpered.

"Do you think you might be sick again?" Ianto asked, pulling his pyjama top over his head.

Giacomo nodded while he pouted, and sniffed as another fat tear leaked over out of his eye. Ianto cuddled him again.

"Jack?" he called. "Jack? Just leave your clothes in the corner and I'll sort them, and put a damp towel on the carpet. I really, really need you to quickly get the washing up bowl for Little Jack."

"Kay!" Jack replied, from where he was on his hands and knees, already having started on the carpet. He got the bowl, and crouched by his little boy, concered. "Are you feeling any better?"

Little Jack shook his head as Ianto pulled off his pyjama bottoms and helped him into the bath. He pushed the bubbles around aimlessly.

"Captain?" Ianto reminded. "You need to sort your clothes out."

"Mm," Jack agreed distastefully, getting up. "I'll be back in a moment," he reassured them.

Giacomo let out a distressed sound, and Ianto was already there with the bowl. "That's it … you'll feel better soon, I promise," he said soothingly, stroking Little Jack's hair.

"It hurts," Giacomo told him hoarsely once he was done.

"I know. But don't you feel better afterwards?"

"I wish I felt better before. Then I wouldn't be sick."

The Captain re-emerged wearing fresh clothes. "Will he need a nurse, do you think?"

"Nah," Ianto shrugged. "He's probably just got an upset stomach. We'll wait a few hours, and if he's not holding down his food we'll take him to a doctor. Do you know of anything we could get him for his temperature?"

"... a nurse?"

"If he gets worse," Ianto assured him.

Jack shrugged. "Brandy in milk?"

"That's what you give babies that won't stop crying," Ianto sighed, reaching for a flannel. He put some cold water on it, folded in neatly and warmed it in his hands a little before pressing it over Giacomo's forehead and temples. "Does that feel better?"

Giacomo sniffled and nodded, his skin flushed.

"Captain: hold it up for him while I get him washed, okay?"

Ianto carefully sponged soap and water over Giacomo, using the soft sponge to massage his back and make him sleepy again. He got the fluffiest towel he could grab and wrapped him up warm and tight like a cocoon.

Jack dutifully pulled the plug out of the bath and added Giacomo's pyjamas to the pile of his own clothes before taking care of the washing up bowl. Once it was emptied, he took it back into the bedroom where Giacomo had been re-pyjamad and was currently being tucked into the middle Jack and Ianto's bed.

"You two have a lie-in," he smiled, moving to tuck Ianto in as well.

"I have to work," groaned Ianto. "If you take the day off, I'm sure no one will notice."

"You're better at this than me – and I promise to actually do work to make up for the fact you're not in," Jack assured him. "Besides – this morning I had some paperwork dropped off. I can get it done in the hope Karma makes Little Jack better," he smiled, reaching out to stroke his damp hair. "You rest up, okay? Get plenty of sleep. You too," Jack added, narrowing his eyes at Ianto.

He kissed them both on the head, and made his way up to his office. He put in a call to have some Get Well Soon flowers and cards delivered, and rang Rhys in case he wanted to drop by.

Sitting at his desk, Jack twiddled his thumbs. He sighed, and turned to his Top Priority drawer. Retrieving the lists, he started flicking through them again.

Maybe he could just set the computer to spit the data out in random pairs?

_Don't put other people at risk simply because you're too lazy to do your paperwork,_ Ianto's voice disapprovingly muttered in his head.

Jack sighed. Ianto Voice was right.

He opened the menu, set the address column as the dominant one and rearranged the lists according to flat or barracks number.

Flat 001 obviously popped up first.

_Okay_, he thought, looking down at the three names of the two adult and one child occupants. He opened up their files on his computer.

Bollocks. The adults had a history of not getting along. One of them had filed to have the other removed.

Jack sighed, and wondered what he was supposed to do with them.

Another list, he decided. Another list, for people who need to be re-sorted. And another list to go with that while he decided … oh bugger … which of the adults would the kid prefer to stay with?

He checked the file.

She liked them both.

Already, Jack had his head on the desk.

After a couple of minutes, he opened up a blank document. "People Not Yet Organised", he typed. He put in his subtitle: "... for Ianto to sort.".

Perfect.

He typed in the details, and turned back to the list.

Okay … Flat 002 ….

~*~*~*~

Ianto lay on the bed next to Giacomo and stroked his hair. He wasn't too worried, but he wasn't about to fall asleep on him either. Little Jack squirmed beside him.

"Do you think he's angry at me?"

Ianto frowned. "Who?"

"Dad. I was sick on him."

The corners of Ianto's mouth pulled. "I noticed. But no, love, he's not angry at you at all."

"He left."

"He has work to do. Everybody's very busy at the moment."

"Because we're moving?" Giacomo asked.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere called Newchester."

"Where's that?"

Ianto shrugged. "Somewhere nice, the Captain says."

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are your mummy and daddy?"

Ianto shifted a little under the pretence of getting more comfortable. "They're gone. Long ago."

"Why?"

"They died."

"How?"

"It was a long time ago, Giacomo. Everybody dies."

"Will you die?"

Ianto looked at him sadly. "Yes."

"I don't want you to die!"

Ianto smiled. "No, of course you don't. But I will. One day. But not for a long time if we can help it."

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"Will I die?"

Ianto closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "Everybody dies, Giacomo. You, me and everyone. That's the way things are."

"I don't want to die. I want to live forever. I want _everyone_ to live forever!"

"But if everyone lived forever, where would we put them? There'd be too many people. And it would get so, so, so boring, wouldn't it?"

Giacomo clutched at his covers, and Ianto reached for the bowl just in case.

"Will you die before I do?" Little Jack asked.

"I hope so," Ianto admitted. "I don't think I could live if you died."

Giacomo snuggled closer. "What happens when you die?"

"I don't know," Ianto told him. "What do you think happens?"

"I think you get to dream forever."

Ianto smiled. "I'd like to think so, too."

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"If you die of old age, does that mean I'm dying now because I'm getting older? Does it mean I'm a bit more dead every day?"

Ianto turned on his side to face him properly. "Look at me, Giacomo," he said softly. "You are not going to die for a very long, long, long time yet. And it's okay to be scared, but right now you don't even need to think on it. You're still a baby; still at the beginning. You've got all your life in front of you, waiting for you, and you're going to love it. But just because you're living it and getting older one day at a time doesn't mean you're dying: it means you're living. And that's far more important. You're not dying until you say you are, Giacomo, and you're not dying for years and years and years – or Rhys and I will have to get very drunk and shout at you."

Giacomo managed a giggle, then groaned. Ianto shoved the bowl under his chin just in time to catch the few dribbles of bile he managed to bring up, trying not to grimace too much.

"Once you're better," Ianto promised. "you'll have to have lots and lots of ice cream to make up for it."

Giacomo sniffled, and Ianto slid out of bed, holding his towel around him as he went to fetch a glass of water for him. He pulled on his pyjama bottoms in the kitchen, wondering if it was normal for him to bother with covering himself in front of Giacomo. He knew Jack didn't bother, and given the choice both Big and Little Jack would most probably spend their lives naked, but Ianto wasn't comfortable with anyone other than the Captain.

He held out the glass of water and instructed Giacomo to sip it slowly. "You have your bowl there," he indicated. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go and make sure your father hasn't done himself an injury with the stapler – lord knows if he actually has any idea what a stapler does any more."

Giacomo nodded and curled into the duvet.

Rushing up the stairs, Ianto poked his head around the door into Jack's office, blinking a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. The Captain was sat at his desk, absorbed in paperwork, occasionally turning to type something into his computer.

"Is the world ending?" Ianto asked, and the Captain jumped.

"Not quite – though I believe this could be a sign of Impending Doom," grinned Jack, pulling Ianto onto his lap and snaking arms around him so he could still get to his desk.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"How old am I?"

"Er … um … twentyyyyyyyyyyyy … sev-?"

"Twenty-five."

"... five. See. I knew how old you were. Are."

"It doesn't matter to you, does it?"

Jack blinked. "Erm …."

"I mean … it's just a number. All it really does is … put me on a time line. How old I am now just acts as a marker on a finite time line showing how close I am to dying. That's what age is. That's why you don't know how old you are. You don't need the marker."

"Where's all this come from?"

Ianto sighed. "Giacomo's … realised he's going to die one day. And I gave him a pep talk about … about how he's alive now, and death shouldn't even be on the edge of his thoughts. That he's young and has years and years … and I'm thinking … I'm young, and I've got years and years … but I _can't stop thinking_ about my death, and when it might come, and … and how it all might end."

Jack squeezed him tight. "Not for a long time yet," he assured him. "Years and years, like you said."

"Mmm. Listen … Jack …." Ianto said, climbing off his lap. "I need to … to talk to you about … something."

The Captain frowned. "I'm listening. Any excuse to avoid this paperwork."

"Erm … right," nodded Ianto. "I was thinking we should talk about it later? I was just forewarning you."

The Captain's frown deepened. "How serious is this?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Round about twenty-seven."

The door to the office from their quarters burst open, and Giacomo stood flushed and panting in the doorway. "Look outside!" he exclaimed.

Jack and Ianto frowned at each other, then moved to the window. Their mouths simultaneously hit the floor.

Giacomo was bouncing to see, too.

The Captain found his voice first. "Is that a … ?"

Little Jack cut him off. "A dragon! A _dragon_!"

Ianto's mouth was still hanging open. "That's … that's not a dragon … Giacomo …."

"It _is_! It's a frellin' dragon!" he insisted.

"No … it's a … Jack … that's a … that's a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Does that mean 'dragon'?"

"No – it means dinosaur! People eating dinosaur! Captain – we need to lock down the building and make sure no one goes outside. We need some kind of army or whatever here to … to get rid of it! Fuck! How far out does the Rift spread?"

The Captain was still staring out of the window as five tonnes of confused dinosaur started lapping at the stream through its long, sharp, yellow teeth. "Y'know … I bet that would make one helluva guard dog …."

Ianto stared at him as if he himself was a T-Rex in the back garden. "What _is_ it with you and prehistoric guard dogs?" he practically wailed, before being cut off by a piercing shriek as the rest of the inhabitants realised a huge lizard with pointy teeth that hadn't been there fifteen minutes ago was drinking from the stream and in very close proximity.

Jack sprang into action. "Okay – we need to lock down the building and make sure nobody goes outside. You need to get on the phone to the Senate and get some armed forces down here to contain it. Maybe even get a collar on it and maybe build it a kennel."

"We're not keeping it," Ianto warned, silently annoyed that Jack had pretty much just repeated his own plan of action back to him.

The Captain pouted, and lifted Little Jack up to sit on his hip. He was wearing a similar pout and Ianto was nearly overcome by the power of their combined puppy eyes.

"We're _not_ keeping the dinosaur," Ianto repeated.

Giacomo's eyes went even wider and more pleading. "We could call him Scribble – I'll clean him out!"

"Giacomo, love, he probably wouldn't even need to chew you to swallow you down," Ianto sighed. "What am I saying?" he realised. "We are _not_ keeping the dragon – DINOSAUR! And puppy eyes and pouty lips won't work on me – same goes for you, Captain!"

The Captain sucked his lip back in. "I'll put Giacomo back to bed."

"Actually, shouldn't you be–"

"I don't wanna go back to bed! If we can't keep Dragon, can we at least slay him ourselves? C'mon, Dad! We could get big guns and be Dragon Slayer–"

Ianto covered Giacomo's mouth. "Do _not_ give him ideas … c'mon you. Your father has a crisis to deal with, and you need to be tucked up in bed. You're ill remember?"

"But there's a dragon!"

"It's not a dragon, it's a dinosaur. Jack: go and deal with it."

"Can I watch from the window?" Giacomo asked as Ianto carried him back down to the bedroom.

"No, you need to rest."

"But it's a _dragon_!"

"It's not a dragon! Doesn't the year six-billion-and-whatever teach you about dinosaurs?"

He set Giacomo down on the bed, and he was instantly squirming to get to the window. Ianto pushed him back down on the bed and tightly wrapped the covers around him like a worm so that he wouldn't get back up again.

"Too hot!" Giacomo moaned, unable to do much more than wriggle.

Ianto glanced out of the window. The giant dinosaur was heading towards the building slowly, probably coming to investigate. He was in the middle of sincerely hoping no one was stupid enough to go outside, when a figure ran out around the corner and distracted the beast with a booming shot from a rather large gun.

Ianto didn't recognise who it was, and felt himself panic when the dinosaur turned to the sound and the man froze in fear. The wind picked up behind him, taking his scent straight to  
the lizard's hungry nostrils, and it turned fully to head towards him.

Turning to Giacomo and freeing him from the duvets, Ianto spoke quickly. "Fetch all the meat from the fridge and freezer – now, as fast as you can!" he ordered, and Giacomo stared up at him wide-eyed for a moment before running off to do as he was told. Ianto turned back to the window, slid it open and half hung out, knowing he was high enough up in the building not to get eaten. Just.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled, and banged on the metal plating of the building. "HEY!" He banged harder, the sound echoing, and the Rex hesitated and turned to assess the sound.

"Here!" Giacomo's voice called, and Ianto held his hands out for the large chunk of alien steak he was being offered. "There's more! I'll fetch!"

Ianto unwrapped the steak, took it in both hands and held it out of the window. The wind wasn't in his favour to carry the scent, but hopefully the dinosaur would have sensitive enough nostrils to smell the raw meat.

"Hey!" Ianto yelled again, trying to be as loud and noisy as he could.

The man with the gun was still frozen, though he was shaking like a leaf in the breeze.

The T-Rex was turning slowly, sniffing, then beginning to realise there was fresh meat in the offing. Ianto started calling it again, the large, boneless joint of red meat soaking his hands as he held it out of the window.

He glanced below him a second, and realised that there were people below hanging out of the windows to get better views.

"Go back inside!" he yelled down to them. "It's a carnivore!"

As the dinosaur approached he threw the meat as hard as he could towards it, and it landed with a thud in the grass. The Rex bent low and sniffed it, stood tall, opened it's mouth and let out a deafening, guttural roar that shook the windows in their panes.

"Is Scribble breathing fire?" Giacomo asked from behind him, dutifully staying away from the window, surrounded by packs of meat.

"It's not a dragon, Giacomo," Ianto repeated, his voice an octave too high, shaken by the sound. He cleared his throat. "It's a dinosaur. A giant lizard – before humans, there were dinosaurs. And the carnivorous ones eat anything alive. You can't make friends with them, Giacomo. They will eat you."

"Can I see?" he asked, and Ianto checked out of the window. The dinosaur had pinched the meat he'd thrown between it's teeth, and was now tossing it up in the air to catch it in its mouth. The man who had bravely (or stupidly) run out with the gun had disappeared, and the people who had been hanging out the windows on the floors below had retreated inside.

The T-Rex was stalking closer to where the meat had come from, and Ianto slid the window shut. "You can have a quick look," he conceded, lifting Giacomo so he wouldn't have to stand on tip-toes.

"He's _massive_!" Giacomo exclaimed.

"Five tonnes of animal, and all it wants to do is eat. Most of the time it can't even be bothered with hunting – just scares other predators away from their kill."

The dinosaur roared again, the windows shaking more violently.

"Where's your father?" Ianto groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," Giacomo announced, and reached for his bowl. He dry- heaved as Ianto crouched beside him, rubbing his back. The dinosaur roared again, and the building shook ominously with an echoing thud.

Ianto darted to the window, and had to open it to get a better view below him. There was a large dent in the metal casing of the building, and the dinosaur was looking dazed pretty close by. Before it could do any more damage, Ianto reached for another pack of meat – bacon, this time – and ripped open the plastic.

"Can I feed Scribble, too?" asked Giacomo from the bed, still clutching his bowl.

"You stay away from the window!" Ianto warned. "... and stop naming the dinosaur. That's how … long term attachments are made. Oh - _about time_!" Ianto growled, Jack finally making an appearance as he threw out a gammon joint as far away from the building as he could.

It was over quickly – Jack fired a small, hand-held energy weapon and Scribble keeled over onto his side, landing with an earth-shaking thud and a mournful wail.

Ianto shrugged. "Surprisingly tidy, given the fact your father was involved," he smiled.

Giacomo put his bowl aside and came to stand on tip toe by the window. "He killed him?"

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose, then lifted Little Jack to sit on his hip. "You can see his teeth from here, look," he pointed. "and he wouldn't have had a problem eating anyone and everyone. It's better this way. Trust me – and he wasn't a dragon!"

"But I wanted to keep him!" wailed Giacomo.

"He wouldn't have liked to be kept," Ianto soothed. "And he was a long way out of his time. He could never have been happy here."

"You're a long way out of your time," Little Jack pointed out.

"Not as far as he was. You know how many years there are between me and Scribble?" Ianto asked, inwardly cursing himself for using the name.

Giacomo shook his head.

"Sixty-five million, which means he's six-billion-and-sixty-five-million years from home."

"You're doing okay, aren't you? Maybe Scribble will adapt," shrugged Little Jack.

"Erm … Scribble's dead, Giacomo."

"No," pointed Giacomo. "He's getting up!"

"Ohhhhhh no!" groaned Ianto. "He shouldn't be doing that …. JACK!" he yelled.

The Captain seemed to noticed Scribble struggling to his feet again, too, and started grumbling and messing with his gun. Scribble was annoyed with him, apparently, and started stumbling in his direction.

"Fuck!" Ianto hissed, and turned and reached for a whole chicken. He lobbed it out of the window and struck the dinosaur's tail, but it didn't seem to notice. "Pass me more red meat – it seemed to like tha – Giacomo?"

Ianto turned to find Giacomo gone.

"Giacomo? Giacomo!"

He ran his hands through his hair, and darted into the en suite, then the living room. "Giacomo! God, I took my eyes of you for one second …."

Ianto hurtled up the stairs, through the little kitchenette and into Jack's office to find Giaocmo hanging out of the window.

"JACK!" he exclaimed, and grabbed him and yanked him away. "What are you doi – oh my God!"

He saw Giacomo had bacon in his hand, and Scribble was stood beneath the window with his mouth wide open.

Ianto felt slightly dizzy. "What were you … how … what … you … oh sweet Jesus – are you trying to … I nearly had a heart attack!"

"He's just hungry!" shrugged Little Jack, and dangled the bacon out of the window again. "Here, Scribble!"

"GIACOMO!" Ianto snatched him back and held on to him. "He doesn't want the bacon – he wants _you_!"

Scribble let out another mournful sound, and the building shook as he keeled again. The phone on the desk rang.

Keeping one hand firmly wrapped around Giacomo's wrist, Ianto lifted the receiver.

"_What the Hell was my son doing leaning out of the window_?"

"I took my eyes of him for _one_ second – he just ran-"

"_I'm on my way back up now!_"

The line went dead and Ianto hung up. "You," he glared. "have just got me in a _lot_ of trouble!"

"Where's Scribble?" Giacomo asked, angling to get back to the window. Ianto sighed, reached over and shut it. He glanced out and down, and knew that this time Scribble was most definitely dead, if the lack of chest cavity and the mess up the side of the building was anything to go by.

"He's gone," he replied shortly, and snapped the blind down. "Come on – you can help me put the meat back in the fridge and freezer before it goes bad."

"I'm not well."

"If you're well enough to dangle raw meat out of a window for a carnivorous killing machine, you're well enough to carry bacon to the freezer. Now come _on_!"

Giacomo pouted, but helped anyway without too much fuss. Ianto was just tucking him back into bed when the Captain blundered in.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" he snapped, and it took a moment for Ianto to register he wasn't being spoken to.

Giacomo's eyes were big, and he cowered into the pillows propping him up. "He was hungry!"

"_Of course it was hungry!_ What if you'd slipped? What if you _fell_? What if Ianto hadn't caught you? - and I_will_ deal with him, you mark my words! - What then? Did you _want_ to get eaten? Did you want to die?"

"JACK! That is _enough_! He's _five_!"

The Captain glared at him, then Giacomo. He raised his finger threateningly. "You," he growled. "will do as Ianto tells you. You will behave. You will _never_ be this stupid again, do you understand?"

Giacomo shook and nodded, but Jack remained unimpressed.

"I asked you a question!"

"Yes, sir!" Little Jack squeaked, and pulled the covers over his head and burrowed down low.

The Captain's eyes widened at the honorific. "Did you teach him to say that?"

Ianto shook his head quickly. "He probably heard me call you it, is all."

"When have you ever called me 'sir' with him in the room?"

"When you're angry at me."

Jack glared at him, then ran his fingers through his hair to give him time to think. "Living room," he decided.

Ianto gave the quivering lump under the duvet a comforting pat. "I'll be back in a minute," he whispered to it, and followed Jack to the living room before shutting the door. "What the _fuck_ … !" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down low. "I understand you're scared and angry, Jack, but … you do _not_ talk to a five-year-old -"

"Don't tell him the truth? Don't let him realise how _dangerous_ that was?"

"You didn't need to say it like that!"

"He misbehaved! He put himself in direct danger – and _you_ let him!"

"I did _not_! I told him to stay away from the window and pass the meat to me!"

"Oh – and what about your own safety?"

"We're three metres above the bloody thing's head! I was trying to make sure the fucking thing didn't eat _you_!"

"I'd have been _fine_!"

"And what do I tell people while you're being digested? 'Don't worry – wash him off and this time tomorrow he'll be right as rain!'?"

"I wasn't going to get eaten! I was armed!"

"The first time you took it out, it had a nap! And how long did it take for you to change the settings on your side-arm to actually kill it?"

"Not long enough for the child you were responsible for to fall out that window and into waiting jaws, thankfully!"

"I took my eyes off him for _one_ seco-"

"_Well one second was long enough!_"

Ianto stared at him, and snapped his mouth shut. "I told him … I _expressly_ told him _not_ to go to the window. Why do you think he ran away? Because I wouldn't let him near it!"

"You both shouldn't have been near it! Dear God – at least _you're_ responsible for your actions!"

"He _knew_ he wasn't allowed near the window! How is he not respon-"

"The point is that he was in your care, and while he is in your care everything – and I mean _everything_he does is your responsibility. If he doesn't do what you tell him, it's _your_ fault."

"How is that _fair_?"

"It's not. But that's how it is. Have you any idea how terrified I was when I realised that he was … that my son was hanging out of that window, _metres_ away from those … from that … you saw!"

"You think I was 'fine' with him being there? You think my heart didn't fucking _stop_ when I turned around and he was gone? You think I don't _love him_ as much as you do?"

Jack glowered at him. "Of course you don't," he muttered. "After all, you have a pretty good reason not to. Hell … how can I be certain you didn't put him by that window yourself?"

Ianto stared at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times. He felt his knees going weak underneath him, and sank into the sofa. "John told you?"

"Yeah. John told me. He didn't seem to think you would," Jack sighed, sitting at the opposite end.

"I was … when I said I had something to talk to you about …."

"It's too late, Ianto. It was always too late. We can't change what happened, only hope that when our Giacomo comes back he doesn't succeed."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days."

"You never changed. You never said anything."

"Because he hasn't done it yet. And I can't be angry at a child who has done nothing yet – let alone my own son. It's just another emotional trauma, and lord knows I've grown pretty used to those. Does it scare me? Hell yeah. But … what scares me more is that … I'll protect him."

"No matter what he does," agreed Ianto.

"He tried to kill you."

"Not yet he hasn't. And we can stop it happening – if we work together."

"I don't know," sighed Jack, lifting his arm so that Ianto could sit closer to him and have it draped around his shoulders. "It's probably already too late."

"We can still try."

"Yeah," Jack replied quietly. He took a deep breath. "I think … with the adrenalin … I might have overreacted."

"Slightly," agreed Ianto. "There's a quivering lump in our bed that will probably need an explanation as to why Dad was so angry."

"He called me 'sir'," Jack scowled. "I can't believe he called me 'sir'."

"He was frightened. All he knows is to emulate my behaviour in that situation. He probably didn't realise I call you 'sir' to show you I'm upset, not comply because you are."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "You understand why I was angry at you, though. Don't you?"

"Yes," Ianto conceded. "But you understand why …."

"You can't watch him every second, but you can sure as hell try."

"And you … you realise that right now Giacomo is more terrified of you than he could ever have been of Scribble?"

"Really?" Jack asked, his voice cracking slightly. "I didn't mean to …."

"I'll deal with it," Ianto sighed, getting up. "Coming?"

"Now?"

"I think so," nodded Ianto, holding out his hand and keeping a firm grip as he lead Jack back towards the bedroom. Giacomo was still a quivering lump beneath the covers, his sobbing still prevalent.

Ianto sat on the bed beside him. "Giacomo? Jack? It's me."

"Has he gone?" sniffed Giacomo, refusing to come out.

"No. He's here to talk to you."

"Is he going to shout?"

"I don't think so – but you were very naughty."

"I didn't mean t-to b-be!"

"But you were," sighed Ianto, and pulled him bodily from under the covers. "C'mon, Little Jack. You need to talk to your Dad."

He clung to Ianto's neck and refused to move from his lap.

The Captain took a step forward. "Giacomo," he began. "I'm sorry for … the way I reacted." He moved and sat on the bed. "But I love you so, so, so much – and you terrified me out there. You think you're frightened now? Ianto and I felt that ten times as much when you were leaning out of that window. No – a hundred times!"

"I d-din't mean to-o-o!"

Ianto tightened his grip. "We know you didn't, but that didn't stop us from being scared, did it? That doesn't change the fact I told you to stay away from the window."

"You told me to stay away from the window in the bedroom – not the window in Dad's office!"

Jack and Ianto stared at each other.

"Oh dear God …." breathed Ianto. "He's a lawyer."

The Captain rubbed his face. "You're still going to be punished, Giacomo. You know you were naughty. What do you suggest, Ianto?"

"Well … the floor in the kitchenette could always do with scrubbing. On your hands and knees. With a scrubbing brush."

"Ooh," grinned Jack. "Sounds like a good old-fashioned punishment."

Giacomo groaned and buried his face in the duvets. "Child labour!" he groaned. "And I'm _not well_!"

"Tomorrow morning – first thing. Bucket and scrubbing brush."

"What about school?"

"It's Saturday. You're not getting out of it."

Giacomo turned his large, puppy eyes to Jack.

Jack managed to tear his gaze away. "Listen to Ianto," he said sternly, concentrating on not becoming enraptured by the adorable expression.

He missed Giacomo folding his arms and pout-scowling.

"Right! You're ill," Jack reminded him. "You need to be tucked up in bed. Ianto: keep your eye on him this time. I need to go and sort out the dead lizard."

"Scribble," Giacomo said.

"Huh?" frowned Jack.

"The T-Rex," explained Ianto. "Little Jack named him 'Scribble'."

"... right. Anyway – I need to go and deal with Scribble's remains."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Giacomo?"

"You know … 'cause you killed Scribble?"

"Erm … yes … ?"

"And he was my pet?"

Jack gave Ianto a quizzical look. Ianto shrugged. "He named him?"

"Go on …." urged Jack.

"And he's dead because of you?"

"Right …."

"I was thinking … instead of a sister …."

Ianto cut in. "Oh I _don't_ like where this is going …."

"... can I have a puppy?"

Jack shrugged, but Ianto spoke over him.

"We'll see, Giacomo. Why should you have a puppy when you were so naughty?"

"Because I will love it forever! I want a girl. Can we call her Molly?"

Jack looked just as eager as Giacomo, and Ianto felt the air of 'not going to win' permeating the conversation.

"Oh dear God … you're ganging up on me …." he sighed. "Well … we'll see how shiny the kitchen floor is tomorrow. And how well behaved you are between now and when we move to the new house – the same goes for you, Captain."

Jack grinned, and put on his best angelic face. "I'm always well behaved!"

~*~*~*~

Rhys had dropped by later on, stayed with Giacomo for a couple of hours then reluctantly agreed that he should stay with Jack and Ianto for another night. He was going to sleep in their bed with them, and apparently this was a special treat only sick children could have – not that he had shown any signs of being ill any further than eating something funny the day before and bringing it up in the morning.

He was tucked up in bed, fast asleep now, as Ianto wandered up to Jack's office with two mugs of hot chocolate and a couple of hot water bottles.

"What did you do? When you found out?" he asked Jack, who was poring over the lists of people who need allocating moving partners.

"I totally freaked," he admitted. "I was ready to … to have him shipped off to a mental home. Keep him away from you. But … I saw you with him and realised … my little boy - _our_ little boy – hasn't done anything wrong _yet_, and … if you could realise that …."

Ianto nodded silently and sipped his hot chocolate. Jack stretched back in his chair.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ianto.

Jack sighed. "There are tests they can do. We can get him a shrink. I could ask the Doctor to help."

"John said … that he tries again …."

"He won't succeed."

"And if he does?"

"He won't."

"And if he does?"

Jack folded his arms and stared at the table. "Then I shall do what's best for him."

Ianto bit his lip and nodded. Sighing heavily, he stood. "It's late," he smiled. "Coming to bed? It's nice and warm."

"Yeah – in a minute. Oh! Ianto?"

"Mm?"

"Did you mean what you said? About maybe getting a dog when we move?"

Ianto grimaced. "I don't know, Jack. I've had enough of pets to last me a lifetime already. And I _know_ I'm gonna be the one that ends up looking after it."

"So … what about the sister?"

"Sister?"

"You haven't thought about … y'know … there's procedures. We could have a baby that's both of ours."

"Giacomo is both of ours," Ianto pointed out, sitting back down. "And you have your little Ian – isn't he baby enough for you for the time being?"

"They're not something of _you and me_, though, are they?"

"I'd like to think Giacomo would learn a lot of himself from me. That's enough."

"You … you wouldn't consider it?"

"Ask me again in a year," Ianto sighed heavily, standing again. "Now: are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah," nodded Jack balefully. Ianto waited while he switched off his computer and filed away his lists, took his hand and they walked down to the bedroom in companionable quiet.

Giacomo was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, and Ianto slid under the covers and watched Jack get changed into his pyjamas. He stroked Giacomo's head and kissed his hair.

"I can't believe how much it frightened me … to see him there," Ianto admitted as Jack climbed in and kissed Giacomo's hair, too. "I've never even feared for my own life that much – and I've … I've had to fear for my life."

"You see them on the brink of death, and know that without a second thought you'd trade places with them if you could."

"I love him more than anything, Jack. I always will, no matter what."

"I know," the Captain nodded, and pulled him in for a kiss.

The three of them snuggled together, and happily, warmly and snugly fell asleep in each others' arms.


	19. Part Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Anything that's canon belongs to Russell T. Davies and the BBC. Anything that's not is what I've made up. Does it really need saying?**

"I want balloons that float! Please can I have balloons that float? And a cake with a hole in the middle! And … streamers. Last year I had a buffet, but this year I want burgers. Can we have burgers?"

Giacomo didn't seem to notice that Jack was staring into the middle distance and hadn't been listening for at least five minutes. Ianto had stopped pretending to take notes for at least two.

"Giacomo? Why don't you write down a list of things you want for your party, and your Dad and I will have a look through and see, okay?"

"Can I do it now?"

"The sooner, the better!"

"Can I use the computer in Dad's office?"

"No. Remember what happened last time?"

"The orange juice spilled itself!" Giacomo insisted. "It did! It really did!"

"You can use my electronic clipboard if you want, but no computers."

Giacomo went to fetch the sheet of plastic and the stylo to go with it, happily sitting in the corner and scrawling a list to his best ability.

Ianto touched Jack's arm. "Captain?"

Jack seemed to come back to earth with a thud, and blinked. He masked it as best he could behind a grin. "Decided on everything, have we?"

"He's writing a list," Ianto sighed. "Are you all right?"

"Mm? Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"I'm fine," Jack smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well … aside from dealing with the life you have, the life we're losing, regaining your forcibly removed ability to feel and … what we talked about last week? No reason."

Jack sighed. "I'm fine, Ianto. I prefer to deal with it on my own."

Ianto squeezed his hand. "Well … if you ever just want to … well, not talk. Just someone to understand, and to be with you … We're married now, remember? Come to me?"

"I learned the hard way not to talk to the Missus about the exes," Jack replied cagily.

"I said 'not talk'. I know what you're like, Jack. Don't be afraid to hold me just because you're grieving for someone else."

The Captain took a deep breath, then smiled a genuine, if not slightly watery smile. "Thank you."

"Done!" Giacomo called from the corner, scrambling to his feet to return the clipboard. "Look – I couldn't spell, so I drawed."

Jack took the clipboard to see. "It's 'drew', Giacomo."

"I couldn't spell, so I drewed."

"Just 'drew'."

"I know. You're funny when you're trying to be clever like Daddy," Giacomo grinned.

"Hey!" Jack pouted. "I _am_ clever like Daddy! Daddy, aren't I clever like you?"

Ianto pretended to think about it. He gave a sly grin. "Stop teasing your Dad, Giacomo. He doesn't quite get it."

Giacomo giggled, then pointed at an orange splodge of pixels on the electronic clipboard. "Those are balloons, and I want lots and lots! I want some of them on the floor, and some of them to float on ribbons. That's a burger, because I want burgers, not pizza – or salad! Rhys made me have salad last year. But this time I want beefburgers and chicken burgers."

Jack nodded along with him, then patted his head. "Fetch me a pen – we'll write this up properly. And then we can decide who to invite, okay?"

The three of them worked their way through Giacomo's drawings, until the Captain had a neatly written-up list of things he was allowed to have for his birthday party. He saved it and printed it from the electronic clipboard before beginning the list of guests.

"Okay – so we definitely want Rhys?" he began, jotting down his name as Giacomo nodded.

"And Till! We have to have Till! And Captain John."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do we want him there for?"

"He's fun," shrugged Giacomo.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Maybe he could pop by in the evening, when it won't be so crowded?" he suggested.

"The Doctor!" continued Little Jack. "And Annabel – but not baby Ian."

"Why not baby Ian?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Because it's my party, and people always fuss over babies!"

Ianto cleared his throat again. "Maybe he could pop by in the evening, too? When his mam comes to pick up Annabel? I doubt he'd be too happy at a noisy children's party anyway."

"Mmm," Jack conceded. "Okay … who else?"

Giacomo bit his lip in thought.

Ianto leaned forward. "What about your friends from school?"

"How many can I have?"

"You can have five, I told you before."

"Jezbie, Ophelia, Lori, Yukiko and …" he trailed off, debating in his head and giving Jack time to scribble down the names. "and … Malcolm?"

"Okay … when are we going to buy all this stuff in?" Jack asked.

Ianto gave a small snort. "I think you mean 'when is _Ianto_ going to be buying all this stuff in?'"

"Well, if you're so eager to volunteer …." grinned Jack, and handed him the printed out list of things they'd need. Ianto rolled his eyes and took it, deciding not to mention that he would never have trusted Jack with it anyway.

"I'll nip down to see Rhys when I take Giacomo later – we can decide what he'll be doing and what we'll be doing," he said. "I could also do with some decent company," he added, sticking his tongue out when Jack looked indignant.

"I have work to do, anyway," Jack sighed, setting the clipboard aside and dragging himself to his feet, scooping up Giacomo and settling him on his hip to kiss his cheek.

"That's my line," smiled Ianto. "and you've hardly stopped working these past few days. I'm worried you might be ill – especially since it's now Sunday."

Jack smiled, passing Giacomo to him before leaning forward to kiss both their foreheads. "I'll see you both later," he sighed, and returned to his office grudgingly.

"Fetch your coat," Ianto told Giacomo, setting him down. "We'll go for walk, find you a birthday present - and then it's Rhys' turn to have you."

"Yay!" chirruped Little Jack, and hurried off to get his jacket on. He returned, messing with his stuck zip before eventually having to wait for Ianto to sort it out and zip it up properly. Ianto pulled on his own coat, adjusted his tie and took Giacomo's hand. They made their way up through Jack's office, said goodbye and carried on out into the corridor and down all the stairs.

They used the back entrance to get out, wandering through the Oriental gardens, along the stream and then sat down under a large tree.

Giacomo ran around chasing birds for a bit while Ianto laughed and watched, thinking it was a pity there wasn't a play park. He wondered if there would be one near their new home, or if he could persuade Jack to get a swing and slide for the back garden.

Wearing out, Giacomo plopped down next to him and started picking at the buttercups and daisies growing around them. He yawned and stretched his feet out in front of him, then leant forward to touch his toes. "Can you do this?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto sniggered. "I highly, _highly_ doubt it," he laughed.

"I can do it! You have to try!" Giacomo insisted.

Ianto rolled his eyes, shifted his weight and stretched his legs out. He extended his arms and stopped nearly a foot away from his toes. "Nope!" he gasped. "Not happening!"

Giacomo was still sat comfortably holding his toes, grinning. Ianto gave him a gentle shove, and he tumbled dramatically onto his side, giggling. "Race you to the other side of the bridge!" he challenged, getting up to his feet.

Ianto groaned, struggling upright and jogging along beside him, knowing he could easily win. He feigned a stumble, and Giacomo cheered his victory as Ianto melodramatically grumbled, calling a foul and pouting a pout worthy of Giacomo himself.

"Right! Town," he decided, and held his hand out for Giacomo to hold again. They walked briskly back to the building, Giacomo trotting along happily before eventually letting go of Ianto's hand to take running jumps into the footprints Scribble had left behind.

"C'mon, Jack," Ianto beckoned, trying to hurry him along as the wind began to pick up.

"Daddy?" panted Giacomo, returning to Ianto's side. "Why did they fill in the tunnels?"

Ianto tensed. "Because they had to," he replied stiffly.

"Why couldn't they have left them for the children to play in? They could have been dens."

"They weren't safe – what if they'd caved in?"

"Hmm. Yeah," Giacomo agreed. "What am I allowed for my birthday?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We'll see," Ianto sighed. "What do you want?"

"A puppy!"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"Can I at least look at puppies?"

"Maybe. If you're good."

"I am good! I say 'please' and 'thank you', and I scrubbed the kitchen floor until it was so shiny Dad slipped on it!"

"You weren't supposed to scrub it with furniture polish," Ianto reminded him, but the corner of his mouth pulled. It _had_ been a _little bit_ funny.

They made their way towards the market village, pointing at things along the way. Giacomo quickly rejected pretty much everything Ianto suggested, saying it was too noisy, or too boring, or too 'un-present-y'. He'd tried persuading Ianto to buy him a cyber-puppy that needed minimal care and could be switched off, but Ianto was reluctant to dish out since it seemed likely they'd be getting a real one now that Big Jack was angling for it.

_At least it wasn't a pteranodon, _he thought to himself as he steered them towards the tailors' section, bored of Giacomo's antics now.

"I don't want clothes!" Giacomo realised, wide-eyed. "Please!"

"I need to run an errand," Ianto placated him. "I ordered a present for your Dad and need to pick it up."

They approached Mr. Turnbull's shop, and they were greeted with a cheery smile as they entered.

"Can't stop long," Ianto said. "Someone needs a birthday present," he explained, nodding in Giacomo's direction. "Is it finished?"

"Of course!" beamed Mr. Turnbull, disappearing then returning with a large, white box. He pulled up the lid, and Ianto peered inside. Giacomo stood on his tiptoes to try and see, too.

Carefully, Ianto lifted the long coat out of the box to examine it, beaming. "It's perfect!" he grinned, drinking in the heavy, black wool and the silver detail of the double-breast fastenings. The shoulders were squared and perfectly shaped, and Ianto could already tell the faux-military cut would allow for the most dramatic of dramatic _swishes_, for entrances and exits. He examined the silver metal of the buttons carefully, the monogram of 'J&I' ornately embossed onto each one.

"It's perfect …." he whispered. "Better than I imagined. And … _love_ the buttons."

"I figured they would be appropriate for a wedding gift," smiled Mr. Turnbull.

"Let me see!" Giacomo squeaked, standing on tiptoes. Ianto removed the coat from the box entirely while Mr. Turnbull deftly lifted Giacomo to sit on the counter. He reached out and squeezed the black wool between his hands, and traced a finger over a button. "Can I have one? For my birthday? Please?"

"I thought you didn't want clothes?"

"If you'd rather me nag for the rest of the day about puppies …." Giacomo offered, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You're getting spoilt," he sighed. "Do you think he could have a mini-version of this?" he asked, carefully starting to put it back in its box.

"Oh! Certainly!" beamed Mr. Turnbull. "You and your lot don't half keep me in business," he added with a grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes good-heartedly. He paid for Giacomo's coat, leaving his usual generous tip and, since his hands were occupied with Jack's box, making Giacomo hold onto the edge of his pocket so that he didn't get lost as they made their way back towards home.

"Can I still look at puppies?" Giacomo asked, and Ianto figured they may as well. They found the only pet shop in the entire building, and while they didn't sell puppies, they did have a variety of small household pets.

Ianto examined the electric blue hamsters waddling around their cages, before moving further down the row to the green, yellow, orange and red ones. One of them bit the other, it squeaked and a bubble erupted from its mouth. Ianto blinked.

"Daddy! _Look_!" Giacomo exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve. Ianto peered into the cage he was pointing at, and his eyebrows shot up.

Sat, quite docile and happily staring straight back at them, was the smallest black Labrador Ianto had ever seen. She was three inches tall sat up, at the very least, and as they watched her, she stood and leaned her two front paws on the bar, rearing up on her hind legs and wagging her tail.

"What is that?" Ianto asked out loud.

"An hamster-sized dog," a voice behind him said, making him jump. "Perfect for apartment living, loves kids and doesn't necessarily have to be kept in the cage. We have several different breeds," continued the gentleman in the green apron. "but that's our last Lab."

Could be taken out of the cage – and more importantly, kept in one?

"Are they noisy?"

"They shuffle around a bit, and yap if they're hungry. But all in all, very quiet. And don't shred your furniture."

Ianto could see why this type of pet would be popular ….

"Is she fully grown?"

"No – this is just a baby. Fully grown … about six inches stood?"

Ianto nodded, considering it.

"Would you be interested in holding her?" the shopkeeper was asking.

"Erm … no," Ianto told him regretfully.

"YES!" Giacomo was saying.

"No," Ianto repeated, and even the hamster-dog seemed subdued. She was cute, Ianto decided. She stared up at him with her puppy eyes. "... maybe a couple of minutes, then," he conceded. "But you're_not_ having her, so don't form an emotional attach-"

"I'm going to call her 'Shirley'."

"-ment. Buggeration."

Giacomo beamed as Shirley crawled into his hand eagerly, and he giggled as she didn't stop crawling until she was stood on his shoulder, tiny pink tongue licking his cheek. "She's kissing me!" he exclaimed.

"She's not kissing you," Ianto grimaced. "She's tasting your face. I think it's time to put Shirley away now."

Giacomo pouted and groaned, but did as he was told. He worked his way along the line of hamster-dogs, casting glances back towards Shirley's cage where she was stood pressed against the bars in the direction he'd wandered off.

Ianto bit his lip. He turned to the shopkeeper, keeping his voice low. "How much for the black Labrador?"

He managed to barter the price down a little, and paid while Giacomo hopefully wasn't looking. He agreed to come back for her later, and with great difficulty ushered Giacomo from the shop.

"I need to take you up to Rhys, now," he sighed, hitching the box with Jack's coat in a little further up. "We need to talk to him about your party, too. Giacomo?" Not getting a response, he looked down to find Giacomo with his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet. "What's up with you?"

"I _really_ love Shirley!" he wailed.

"You can have a pet when we move," Ianto reiterated, trying not to smile. He managed to use his 'brink no argument' tone, and Giacomo left it.

They laboured up the stairs, Giacomo complaining that Jack carried him while Ianto didn't. Ianto threatened him with never getting a puppy if he wouldn't be quiet, and they arrived outside Rhys' door agitated and breathless.

Ianto pushed open the door. "Anybody home?" he called, and Rhys exited the kitchen, greeting them with a wide grin.

"Just about. Should I put the kettle on?"

"Oh God, yes please …." Ianto sagged gratefully, going through to put the box on the dining room table and take a seat as he removed his own jacket. Giacomo had run to his room to hang his up and probably sulk. Ianto sipped his mug of tea and savoured it before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the list of Giacomo's party wants. "We need to decide who's doing what," he indicated the list, and Rhys took it.

"Doesn't ask for much, does he? He's getting spoiled."

"That's what I keep saying … but I've found I just can't help it – and Lord knows I have much better self-control than the Captain."

"I was thinking we could have the actual party here – otherwise everyone will be traipsing through the Captain's office all day," suggested Rhys.

Ianto nodded, "Good idea," and took out his notebook to jot everything down. They drank tea and worked their way down the list, splitting it as fairly as they could.

"So … what you got him then?" Rhys asked once they'd finished.

"Ah. I think Jack and I have spoiled him rotten," he sighed. "I bought this as a wedding gift for Jack …." He showed Rhys the coat to an appreciative whistle. "Little Jack decided he wanted a Little Jack Coat."

"You do realise he'll just get it messy?"

"At least I have experience keeping this type of coat clean, as well as how to repair them," Ianto sighed. "But the coat isn't all. He begged to look at puppies on the way back …."

"Oh dear."

"... and they had these adorable hamster-dog things. And there was this beautiful black Labrador puppy hamster-dog thing … he doesn't know he has her yet. It's going to be a surprise. I just hope I can keep her secret long enough …."

"You could just leave him here for the next five days …." Rhys suggested.

"I probably could," Ianto sighed. "I doubt the Captain would allow it, but I could probably convince him he agreed and forgot."

Rhys gave a small laugh. "Seriously?"

"Mm. I think he needs some time to slow down and just … have a think. It's hard for him, when he has to draw himself out of the reverie every couple of days. So if Giacomo stays here it works out for everyone. The Captain gets time to think, Giacomo gets to be with you, you get to be with Giacomo and I can keep Shirley a secret."

"... you named the puppy 'Shirley'?"

"God, no! Shirley is my secret lover!"

Rhys blinked. "What the crap?"

"Of course it's the puppy, spoon," Ianto rolled his eyes. "Giacomo named her in the shop."

Rhys laughed. "I think he's still upset the Captain disembowelled his dinosaur."

"Mmm," agreed Ianto. "Though the Captain's been having nightmares about that."

Rhys nodded sympathetically, and Ianto touched his ear as his comm buzzed.

"_Ianto_!"

"Captain?"

"_Was Operation Birthday Gift a success_?"

"Definitely. I just need to run and fetch something, and I'll be right up."

"_Don't leave me waiting too long_!" the Captain replied jovially, but Ianto could instantly hear through the façade. The Captain was upset about something.

They bade goodbye and cut the link. "I need to go," sighed Ianto. "Giacomo!" he called. "I'm going now!"

Giacomo trotted through and gave him a kiss and a hug goodbye. He also presented him with a drawing.

"That's Dad, and that's you, and that's Scribble, and that's me holding Scribble's hand. And then in the corner is Rhys, but I couldn't fit him all on so had to make him really small. That's Till, and she's small, too. And that's the Doctor's box, and that's Captain John."

Ianto kissed his head and took the drawing, folding it carefully and slipping it in his pocket. He checked his watch. "Ooh! I really need to go!" he realised, and hurried to make his way back to the little pet shop and pick up Shirley and buy her some accessories and food, all the while balancing the Jack's boxed coat in his arms.

Like a normal dog, Shirley ate meat, but the tiniest little chunks. The shopkeeper advised him that she would be perfectly happy with normal meat, as long as it was cut up small enough and cooked thoroughly.

Just for fun, he bought her a miniature dog bed with a little solar-battery powered heater in it to keep her warm instead of baking in front of the fire, as well as miniature Frisbees, a tiny ball, bone and a little knotted tugging rope. He also bought a collar with an extra long lead so that Giacomo could walk her.

Boxed, bagged and port-caged, he began the ridiculously long climb back to his and the Captain's quarters.

"Y'know … all I wanted was lifts," he lamented to an attentive Shirley as they neared the top of the stairs. "Was it really … that much … to ask?" he panted, hoping her little cage wouldn't slide off the precariously balanced boxed coat.

He made it to the top, and was pushing his way through the office door before realising he'd gone all the way up the stairs, past the landing and into Jack's office all on his own without thinking about getting stabbed once.

Progress, he decided.

He raised his eyebrow when he found Jack still poring over his work. "Are you ill, then?" he asked, and Jack returned the raised eyebrow.

"Are you?" he countered. "Is that … a hamster?"

"A hamster-dog. A tiny black Labrador called Shirley. She's a surprise for Giacomo. Say 'hello'."

He set the cage down, and Shirley reared up on her hind legs to lean on the bars and wag her tail at the Captain. He instantly forgot his paperwork and opened the cage door to take her out.

"Hello, beautiful!" he cooed, and Shirley seemed to shy coyly and preen under his gaze.

Ianto rolled his eyes. Even _dogs_ were susceptible.

"We need to keep her secret until Giacomo's birthday. He doesn't know he's got her, and was heartbroken to leave her."

"I'd bet," grinned Jack, holding her up to the light and tickling behind her ears. He set her on his desk and started rummaging through the paper bag of toys, picking out the tugging rope and playing a little game with her. She growled a high pitched rumble as she played, and Ianto watched, amused.

"Shall I put some coffee on?" he asked, already on his way to the machine. He could yet again see evidence of Jack attempting to make his own, and smiled fondly at the mess.

"Ianto?" Jack called.

"Mmm?"

"What's this?"

"A hamster-dog called Shirley," Ianto joked, and turned back into the office. His face fell. "Oh … you weren't supposed to find that yet."

Jack had gotten curious, and opened the box that Ianto had forgotten on his desk. He was holding up the coat, while Shirley gazed up at it wonderingly before getting distracted again by her rope.

"You gonna try it on?" Ianto asked.

"... it's for me?"

"It's your wedding gift. Look at the buttons!"

Jack inspected them, and laughed. "Possessive, much?"

"It's a wedding gift. It's supposed to remind you of us," Ianto sniffed. "Besides, they weren't my idea."

Jack slung the heavy wool around his shoulders, letting it fall and fit snugly. He buttoned up the double-breasted fastenings, and put his hands in his pockets to pose for Ianto's amusement. "I love it," he declared, and pulled Ianto into a tight hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder, relaxing into the embrace. "It's sort of like my old one," he observed fondly.

Ianto stiffened in his arms. "I … what?"

"The Doctor showed me some memories," he reminded him. "Of you, and of … not entirely sure. Gwen, and the crop-circles?"

Ianto pushed him away, alarmed. "I … you … I … I need to …."

He turned and ran down the stairs, shut himself in the bathroom and bolted the door. He sank down onto the cool tiles with his head in his hands, not entirely sure what had just come over him or why he had started crying.

He remembered the day Jack had been talking about. He and his Past Jack had been late for work, having overslept and decided to make love one more time before facing the world. Gwen had been waiting for them, and using one of Ianto's elaborately placed plans they'd gotten off. That was also the first time anyone had referred to them as a couple, and Ianto had spent the rest of the day in the Archives tackling Harmless Misc. and avoiding both Gwen and Jack.

Being reminded of it had somehow been a blow, rather than the happy, nostalgic fuzzy feeling that he usually got when thinking of the twenty-first century - however tinged with sadness it might be. He let it all out, sniffed and reached for tissues, blowing his nose, wiping his eyes and pulling himself back together.

"Ianto?" Jack called softly through the bathroom door. "You've been in there half an hour now, and I wouldn't disturb you, only Shirley's getting hungry and I don't know what to feed her."

"Give me a minute!" he called back, his voice slightly hoarse. He figured it didn't matter that Jack would see he'd been crying, since he probably knew anyway. He opened the door with his eyes still blood shot, and he face was probably a bit puffy. He found Jack on the other side, Shirley snuggled in his hand. He was still wearing his coat, which made Ianto smile.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah … I … don't know what came over me …."

"Sometimes it just hits you," Jack nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Not at all," he said firmly. "Now – teeny puppy needs something to eat …."

There was some left over chicken from the night before, so Ianto chopped it up as small as he could and put it on a saucer for her to eat. She gobbled it hungrily, then lapped at the water Ianto put next to her. Jack had thought to bring her things down, so Ianto set up the electric-heated dog bed and put it on the bedside cabinet.

Yawning, she settled once she'd been placed on it, chasing her tail slowly before lying down and closing her eyes.

"Who needs a dog when you can have a teeny, tiny hamster-dog?" he pondered, and Jack laughed. He stood and pulled his coat around him, practising swishing it while Ianto sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and stretching out.

"Hey," Jack grinned. "Do you think we'd be able to have sex without waking the doggy?"

"No, I don't," sighed Ianto.

"Hmm … maybe we could put the doggy in the living room?" he suggested, and without waiting for confirmation carefully picked up the hamster-dog and her bed and disappeared for a moment or two. He swept back in, put his hands on his hips and posed with his coat. "Dramatic entrance enough?" he asked.

Ianto covered his forehead with his hand as he laughed. "Maybe a little more practice," he suggested, moving to kneel up at the foot of the bed and pull Jack closer to him. He started unbuttoning the coat, and the Captain kissed the top of his head as he worked lower, pushing it from his shoulders. Jack took it and hung it on the wardrobe door before throwing himself down on the bed. He held his arms out, and Ianto lay beside him, letting him snuggle up.

"You know what's a really good sign?" Jack asked as he pressed his lips into Ianto's neck.

"Mmm?" Ianto asked distractedly, what with him being a little bit distracted – especially now Jack's hand had decided to slip below his waistband.

"I'm not bored of you yet …."

Ianto stiffened, frowned and pushed him back. "Excuse me?"

"Hey – it was a compliment! You know how short my attention span is!"

Ianto considered it, then rolled his eyes. "Carry on," he sighed, and Jack did so with delight, pulling out the knot in his tie and tossing it aside to pull down his zip and unfasten his trousers. Ianto's breath hitched as Jack pushed himself down the bed until he was low enough to take Ianto into his mouth. Ianto's legs wrapped around his torso as he worked, hands tangling in his hair and a low moan escaping from both of them.

Flushed and panting, Ianto could feel himself getting closer and closer, and Jack was being relentless. All Ianto knew was that this felt _good_. More than good. _Blissful_. Since Giacomo had started staying over, they hadn't been having enough sex ….

The phone rang.

Ianto was pretty much prepared to kill Jack for stopping to answer it.

"Leave it!" he panted and begged, but Jack just laughed at him and reached for the phone.

"Captain Harkness. Yeah? Hang on, he's just here," he said, holding out the receiver to Ianto. "For you," he grinned.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh … hi, Giacomo …."

Giacomo nagged him for at least fifteen minutes about his party, dropped copious hints about puppies and hamster-dogs and then moaned about Rhys making him go to bed. With great effort Ianto managed to persuade him it was time to go, and leaned over Jack to hang up the receiver.

"Well, _that_ killed the mood," Ianto grumbled, and not garnering a response turned to find the Captain sleeping peacefully beside him. "Not bored of me yet, eh?" he asked the unconscious form, and kissed his forehead fondly. Getting up, he made his way into the living room to find Shirley still dozing on her bed on the coffee table.

He cleared his throat.

Sitting on the sofa, he cleared his throat again, louder.

Giving up, he poked her.

Her little eyes blearily opened, and she yawned and whined.

"You'll keep me company, won't you Shirley?" he asked, and she dragged herself to her feet to wag her tail while he scratched the top of her head. She seemed delighted to see him, yapping softly and nuzzling his hand. He left her a moment and found her little Frisbee, spinning it a little way across the coffee table as she scrambled after it.

She soon picked up the idea of 'Fetch', and they moved onto playing with the little ball, then the tugging rope.

"Y'know," breathed Ianto. "You're not so bad. Just don't shit on my clothes and we'll get along fine," he said, stroking her head as she started yawning again. "I wonder if Giacomo will get bored of you. He probably will. Children are like that. Children and Jack. And no matter how much we adore them, they'll get bored of us eventually.

"I wonder how long you'll live? Do you have the life-span of a dog or a hamster?"

Shirley gazed up at him confused, as if she didn't quite understand what he was saying, but was listening anyway to humour him. She sat down, licking her nose, then bounded up again as Ianto made to stand. Trotting around in a circle, she picked up her ball again and offered it to him. She dropped the slimy orb into his hand, and he grimaced as he bounced it along the table for her to retrieve.

"Having fun?" Jack asked from the doorway, making Ianto jump.

Ianto grinned. "Yeah. I think I might keep her a secret from Giacomo forever so that I can have her to myself."

Jack smiled, and stood behind him to snake arms around his middle. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's okay – you've been busy."

"I've been doing paperwork."

"Stressful, life-changing paperwork using a level of concentration of which your brain is previously unfamiliar."

"Mmm," he agreed, giving a sharp bite to Ianto's earlobe. "Gonna put your doggy away and come play?"

Ianto tipped his head back and groaned. "I'm tired now …."

"No problem," shrugged Jack. "Just lie on your back and let me take care of you …." he muttered into Ianto's neck, pressing kisses where he could.

"Okay," Ianto conceded, and lifted Shirley back onto her bed. He gently pushed her down until she took the hint, and she closed her eyes dutifully. "If only putting Giacomo to bed was that easy," he sighed, following Jack into the bedroom and allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back with a laugh.

"Clothes off!" Jack grinned, taking off his shirt and unzipping his trousers.

"You're not going to undress me?" Ianto pouted.

"I can't promise not to rip anything," the Captain threatened, stepping closer and already down to just one sock.

"Spoilsport," scowled Ianto, and started taking his own clothes off and making a point of folding them and hanging them properly as Jack started preparing himself on the bed. "Expecting a ride?"

"Told you you wouldn't be doing anything," replied Jack, reaching over and pulling him down onto the bed. He started giving him a blow job without preamble, making him gasp and writhe until he was fully hard and ready.

Finally, Jack was lowering himself onto him, and they both struggled to regulate their breathing and keep control. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, allowing his hands to be pinned above his head and lips to kiss and tease at the soft skin of his neck as Jack rolled his hips and clenched down.

His back arched and Jack moaned above him, wriggling and revolving his hips to make Ianto moan louder.

"Yesssssss …."

Jack laughed. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, leaning down and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmf?" Ianto managed. "Tha' wuz you."

"... no … that was you …."

They paused, and Jack lifted his head to frown down at him. He frowned right back. Slowly, they turned their heads to the doorway.

"JOHN!" Ianto yelped, and Jack laughed.

John Hart was stood in the doorway, leaning casually and unabashedly watching them lustfully. Mindful of Ianto's reserved nature, Jack held up the duvet before climbing off him. Ianto was flushing a deep, deep crimson, and had no idea where to look.

"You two are boring," John grinned. "Seriously – where's the experimentation? Then again … you're married now. Everyone knows that the only thing a wedding ring symbolises is the fact no one's getting any sex any more."

Jack rolled his eyes and cut him off. "What do you want, John?"

John stiffened. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that …." he grumbled, then his face turned hard. "The Doctor's leaving. You need to come say goodbye."

Ianto frowned. "I thought he was staying until Little Jack's birthday?"

"Well, apparently he has other plans," John replied curtly. "Come on, he's in a rush – it's not like he's got a time machine or anything."

Jack had no problems getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. "I'm guessing he … didn't offer you a ride?"

John's expression was stony. "No. He didn't."

Before Jack could say anything further, John turned on his heel and stalked out, slamming what doors he could behind him.

"Is he okay, d'ya think?" Ianto asked, climbing out of bed to get dressed, too.

"He will be," shrugged Jack. "His timing, as usual, is horrendous …."

"John?"

"No. The Doctor."

"He said he was staying until Giacomo's birthday," sighed Ianto. "Giacomo's expecting him to be there."

"Maybe he will be," Jack assured him, smirking as he watched him trying to tuck his erection into his boxers. "Want help with that?"

"You've done enough dama-" Ianto began, but stopped abruptly as Jack pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, dipping his head down and swirling his tongue around Ianto's cock. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and smiled, biting his lip as he enjoyed the attention, finally coming down Jack's throat.

"Come on!" urged Jack, grinning. "We're gonna be late!"

"Mmnafubra," Ianto mumbled, still a little zoned out.

"Don't make me fetch the cold water," Jack threatened, pulling him up to his feet as he regained his bearings.

In less than five minutes they were on their way up to the office, Jack pulling on his new coat and finding John there waiting for them. "About time," he huffed. "Honestly – not only are you boring, you're slow. And old," he added, narrowing his eyes at Jack before turning on his heel to leave.

Jack gave Ianto a wide-eyed 'Okay? What did we do?' look. Ianto shrugged slightly and started off walking a few steps behind John, Jack falling into step beside him and trying to surreptitiously make his coat swish. Ianto noticed and smirked to himself, but Jack heard his muffled snigger.

"What?" he sniffed. "Practice makes perfect!"

To demonstrate, he spun around as he walked, the coat fanning out a little and swishing as he returned to walking normally.

Ianto sniggered again. "Smooth," he nodded. "Maybe next time you could do it with jazz hands?"

"Jazz Hands?"

"... I am not demonstrating Jazz Hands. Not here anyway. The CCTV can see."

"I can't have a quickie?"

"Hell no."

"You're no fun."

"Will you two stop it?" John snapped. "Honestly; it's like listening to an old married couple. You make me _sick_."

Jack and Ianto walked in silence the rest of the way outside and to the TARDIS. Jack kept swishing his coat around every turn, nearly taking out a stray child at one corner with a particularly dramatic swoop. Ianto chortled all the rest of the way, then shivered as they reached the outside and wished he'd brought his own coat.

The Doctor was waiting for them, and he grinned as they approached.

Ianto scowled. "You're supposed to be staying for Giacomo's birthday," he reminded him.

"I'll be back by then! I hope – if the Old Girl gets it right."

"Will she?" Ianto asked, an edge to his tone.

"She'll do her best," the Doctor replied shiftily.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I need to get going," the Doctor urged. "The TARDIS doesn't like being so far from her time for so long. She needs a bit of recuperation. So – I shall be off."

He hugged them each in turn, giving an indignant John an extra squeeze, and turned, grinning brightly, to step into his TARDIS.

"That's it?" Ianto asked after the door had shut. "And now he just expects us to watch him fade away?"

"At least we got a goodbye," shrugged Jack. "He comes and goes as he pleases, usually."

"Erm … you guys?" John cut in. "You wouldn't happen to know of a bed going spare? I sorta … stayed with _him_."

Ianto nodded. "Rhys' flat has a room going spare. Just watch out for Giacomo on a morning – he likes to take running jumps."

"I'll lock the door then," John shrugged. "... not that I wouldn't have done anyway …." he added.

Ianto glared. "John?"

"Mmm?"

"I owe you something …."

John turned, and Ianto caught him with a fierce right hook, splitting his lip and making him stagger backwards and trip.

"What the _fuck_, Eye Candy?"

Jack grabbed Ianto by the shoulders to hold him back, and Ianto shook him off. "I was going to tell him in my _own fucking time_!" he snapped.

"Tell him what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh … that …." he murmured as he got to his feet, narrowly missing another punch thanks to Jack grabbing hold of Ianto again, if a fraction of a second too slow. John scowled at them. "Excuse me for taking out an insurance policy! It was for you own good!"

"I'll decide what's for 'my own good', _Captain_."

"Oh, please!" laughed John. "If you knew what was for your own good, that little bastard would be-"

He was cut off as another punch was thrown his way, though this time he managed to duck.

Jack remained silent, arms folded protectively over his chest and staring into the middle distance. Ianto shivered, and the Captain put an arm around him to warm him up. John put his hands in his pockets and turned sullenly to go back inside, and Jack and Ianto followed after him, Ianto still seething and Jack remaining quiet.

"Honestly …." murmured John. "Only tryna help."

Jack sighed. "Well, you didn't."

~*~*~*~

After leaving John at Rhys', Ianto and Jack made their way upstairs and collapsed onto their bed. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, and Jack rested his hand on Ianto's upper arm and squeezed affectionately.

"That's one helluva right hook," he smiled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Ianto smiled back, sleepily. "Mmm."

The Captain leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Ianto's grip on his waist tightened in reassurance, but too tired to speak his eyes fell shut and he drifted off with a contented smile on his face. Half an hour later, Jack slipped out of bed quietly and got undressed and changed into his pyjama bottoms. He nipped upstairs to the kitchenette and got himself a glass of water, checking on sleeping Shirley along the way.

Despite himself, he was worried about John. Three things were bothering him:

John had walked in on them having sex and hadn't insisted on joining in.

He was using the word 'honestly' far too often.

He was quiet. John was _never_ quiet.

With a heavy sigh, Jack threw himself down onto the sofa to think.

~*~*~*~

Ianto woke up and groaned. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes.

He was also alone.

Blearily dragging himself out of bed, he figured Jack would probably be already in his office and made his way up. He paused in the living room, chopping up some more chicken for Shirley as she yapped and wagged her tail. He took her and her little plate up with him.

"Thought I might find you here," he smiled, settling himself into the visitor's chair and putting Shirley and her meal on the desk.

Jack stretched back in his chair. "Didn't sleep well," he explained. "I'm worried about John."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Mm. I'm just worried that if he flips out in a bid for attention, it'll be you he's aiming for. He's jealous, y'know."

Ianto turned the plate so that Shirley could access more food, and patted her head. "He just needs to find someone new and to stop him pining over you."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Hey … whaddya think? … John and Rhys?"

Ianto nearly choked on his own tongue, and they both laughed until their sides were getting sore. Shirley sat still between them, looking from one to the other, not getting the joke.

"Oh dear God …!" gasped Ianto. "I don't even want to imagine that!"

"Hahaha! I wonder what Rhys' face will be like when John tries it on with him. Because he will."

Ianto smirked. "I almost have the urge to go down to the flat and … wait for them to wake up … and wait for John to come on to him … and see the face first hand …."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed, though he didn't seem to take the hint that that was what Ianto wanted to do. "You know …." Jack pondered. "... we haven't had sex on my desk ye-"

There was a brisk knock on the door.

Ianto managed not to break anything as he went to pull it open. Outside, a man in a suit was checking his watch and waiting. "Can I help you?" Ianto asked, wondering why on earth anything could be so urgent as to go knocking on a door at six AM. He was also very aware of the fact he'd slept in the suit he was wearing.

"I need to see Captain Jack Harkness," replied the gentleman, giving him a disdainful look.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at his tone. "I think you forgot a little magic word?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Please?"

"I wouldn't mind an honorific, either."

"_Sir_."

"... and in a sentence?"

"I need to see Captain Jack Harkness, please _sir_."

Ianto gave him a regretful look. "I'm afraid he's busy. It's also ridiculously early."

"Just let me see your boss," he growled.

Ianto's eyebrow raised again. "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Grant Poole. I'm a lawyer, here to represent the Commonwealth in an unfortunate case that has arisen, involving your boss and his legally significant other."

"Right … could you wait fifteen minutes? I need to clear my 'boss'' schedule."

Ianto shut the door without waiting for a reply, and turned to Jack, folding his arms. "What the _hell_?"

Jack looked confused. "Who was it?"

"A lawyer? Representing the Commonwealth? An unfortunate case arising involving my 'boss' and his legally significant other?"

Jack's eyebrow raised. "Boss?" he repeated, then grinned. "Oh! He thought you were my PA!"

"What the hell does he want?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Why am _I_ involved?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Ianto sighed. "Right … I'm gonna go and have the universe's fastest shower and change. Keep your eye on Shirley – maybe get her some water to drink. And _don't_ talk to the lawyer without me!"

He didn't wait for a reply before hurrying down the stairs, throwing himself into the shower and pulling on his snazziest, most expensive black pinstripe suit, complete with deep red shirt and matching tie. He marched back to the office, dragged one of the visitors' chairs around to the back of the desk beside Jack and sat down, stroking the top of Shirley's head with a finger as he sent the Captain to go and open the door.

He did so, with only a slightly raised eyebrow, and pulled it back to reveal the lawyer still patiently waiting to be admitted. "Come in?" Jack offered, and he stepped smoothly inside. He spotted Ianto sat behind the desk in his freshly pressed clothes, petting his little hamster-dog. Ianto saw the quick realisation of the mistake he'd made, and how fast it was hidden behind a stoic mask.

"Grant Poole," he introduced himself, and offered his hand to Jack and Ianto in turn, who accepted and shook politely. Mr. Poole took the remaining visitor's chair, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sat and set down his shiny, black briefcase. "Captain Harkness?" Jack nodded. "Ianto Jones?" Ianto nodded. "Good. I'm a state lawyer, representing the Senate and the Commonwealth in the case of the Commonwealth versus Harkness and Jones."

Ianto sat back in his chair as Shirley settled down to sit and listen. "And what can Harkness and Jones do for you, Mr. Poole?"

Jack sat down, folding his arms and waiting for the answer.

"An awkward situation has arisen," explained Mr. Poole. "It would seem that less than two weeks after discovering this institution was to close its doors, Captain Harkness rushed through a legal partnership with an immigrant to the planet – a partnership that was not authorised by the Immigration Department officials as genuine."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, and Jack leaned forward. "An immigrant? I believe the term you're searching for is 'refugee'. He has no choice but to be here."

"He was not born here. He does not have citizenship – at least, he didn't until your unauthorised officiation."

"What are you saying? Our partnership isn't legal?"

Mr. Poole sighed heavily. "The legal status of your partnership is under question. You must submit to investigation. Should your relationship be proved beyond all reasonable doubt genuine, the legality of your partnership will be restored."

Ianto cleared his throat. "Restored? So … it's not currently legal? We're technically not … married?"

"I'm afraid that is the case."

Ianto let out a big breath of air. "... we're not married …."

Jack shrugged. "I guess this means we can have sex again ..."

Ianto ignored him. "So what does this investigation entail?"

"Questioning and observation, mainly. People you know and work with will also be interviewed," Mr. Poole explained. "Should this stage be completed to satisfactory requirements, observation shall begin."

"And what does observation entail?" pressed Ianto. This was an invasion to him.

"A month under observation. We shall pick the month, and you won't know it will be happening. Could be this time next year, could be two months from now. Should this stage be completed to satisfactory requirements, you will be given notification as to the status of your partnership."

Jack sighed. "And if we don't meet 'satisfactory requirements'? You can hardly deport him."

"Attempted fraud is a punishable offence, Captain."

"Attempted frau- is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. Now, I have a busy day ahead of me – if I might be seen out?"

"We'll happily sit here and see you leave," Jack retorted.

"Quite," Mr. Poole replied tightly, and without further hesitation turned and left.

Shirley started yapping after him, and Ianto patted her head with a finger to make her quiet. "So I'm an immigrant?" he sighed. "Nice of them to let me know."

"You're not an immigrant. You had no choice but to leave your home – you're a refugee, and have refugee status. The Senate is playing bullshit because they don't like me."

"They offered you a job," Ianto reminded him.

"So they can keep an eye on me," grumbled Jack. "I accepted it because that was what was best for us. For me and you; for Giacomo and Ian."

"What would happen if you didn't take it?"

"You fancy living in a two-bedroom tower block flat with nothing to look forward to but your next morning on the production line?"

Ianto pressed his lips together. "Is that what's waiting for Rhys?"

Jack stared at Shirley frolicking around his desk, leaping over his scattered pens like hurdles. "Oh, for God's sake, Ianto!" he groaned. "Your dog has shit all over my post!"

"Oh - so when she's messy, she's _my_ dog, right?" Ianto sighed.

"You bought her!"

"You and Little Jack wanted the damn thing! I _knew_ this would happen! C'mon, Shirley." He scooped her up, threw Jack's soiled (but empty) envelope into the bin and marched downstairs. Part of him was thankful Jack had changed the subject from Rhys' future, but part of him felt truly awful. He held Shirley up before him, and she blinked at him dolefully.

"What should I do?" he asked. "Rhys would forgive me, wouldn't he? He'd understand." Ianto sighed heavily, and cuddled Shirley to his chest. "Could I forgive myself, though?" he wondered aloud. Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing until it was calm and even, relaxing him enough to think. Shirley fell asleep against him, warm and soft in his hands.

Eventually Jack wandered downstairs, a sheaf of papers in his hands. "You're good with numbers, right Ianto?"

Ianto's eyes opened and he sat up. "Hm? Yeah."

"Here are our projected finances, and if you use the internet you can figure out our weekly and monthly budgets. Maybe we could free up some money to send to Rhys and help support him?"

Ianto sat up a little too fast, dislodging Shirley from her comfortable place and rousing her unintentionally. He carefully set her on her bed on the coffee table and took the proffered paperwork. "I'll see what I can do …." he nodded, and pulled his electronic clipboard towards him.

~*~*~*~

"Tough day?" Rhys asked as Ianto threw himself down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Pfft. Mine and Jack's partnership is under investigation. The Senate think I'm marrying him for citizenship."

"You'll do fine," Rhys assured him without hesitation.

"I hope so," sighed Ianto. "Stick _Shaun of the Dead_ on?"

"I would, but John's still hanging around like a miserable drip. I bet you anything he's the type who'll come and sit with us and just snark at the film the whole way through and ruin it."

"... we snark at films the whole way through …." Ianto reminded him.

"But we do it out of love and gratitude to the film makers. He'll do it to be a prick."

"Maybe if we ply him with alcohol? Have a lads' night in?"

Rhys raised his eyebrows at the idea. "I dunno if I'd be comfortable having a lads' night in with that fella. He's a bit … amorous. Maybe you and Jack could invite him to yours instead? Beer, pizza, action film – might be just what you three need to perk up."

"He ain't getting amorous with me and the Captain," Ianto grimaced. "Though maybe a lads' night in will be good for him. Take his mind off the Doctor for a bit."

"Yeah. I really think you should suggest it to Jack."

"Mmm. I shall."

John wandered into the living room from Ianto's old room, music playing loudly from his earphones and his lip sporting a stitch.

"You're a prick, Hart," Ianto said, smiling at him, knowing he couldn't hear.

Realising he was being spoken to, John pulled out his earphones. "Hm?"

"I said 'I hope you're feeling better'."

Rhys sniggered, and regained his composure. "_Ahem_ … Ianto was saying about you, him and Jack having a lads' night in," he pressed.

"Uh … yeah …." agreed Ianto.

"Really?" asked John, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Ianto repeated.

"Oh … thank you … for … yeah … that'd be great …."

He seemed shocked to have been invited, like a nerd being asked to hang out by a gang of cool kids.

"What should I wear?"

"Erm … whatever?" Ianto frowned. "Anyways … I should go and … tell Jack, then?"

He said goodbye and left, cracking his neck as he walked and preparing himself for the Bastard Stairs. John's reaction to be asked to spend time with them was surprising to Ianto, and then he considered the fact that John didn't know anyone here and the person he'd spend the majority of his free time with previously had faded away in a blue box. Maybe company would do him good, despite the fact Ianto wasn't really too pleased with him at the moment.

He supposed that in a way, John had done him a favour. He didn't have to see Jack's reaction, or try and dissuade him from doing anything drastic. In fact, it had taken a lot of pressure off him, to know the secret was out – in a limited circle – and also know that Jack was dealing with it, however deeply, internally and closed off it might currently be being dealt with.

Ianto stopped just before Jack's office to catch his breath for appearance's sake. _At least the stairs kept me fit_, he thought bitterly, entering the office and surprisingly found it empty. He went downstairs, and found Jack sat on the sofa with Shirley on the coffee table playing fetch, hesitating and rolling onto her back so that he could scratch her belly.

"Is she your dog now?" Ianto asked, smiling.

Jack glanced up and grinned. "Maybe. How was Rhys'?"

"Giacomo was already in bed, and John was hanging around like a miser so not quite so much fun had it just been Rhys and me," he sighed, taking off his jacket and slumping onto the sofa, settling under Jack's arm. "Rhys suggested that you, me and John should have a lads' night in. I think it would be a good idea."

"Maybe, yeah," Jack agreed, though he sounded doubtful.

"What?" Ianto asked, leaning up and kissing his jawline.

"Didn't really see you as the 'Lads' Night In' type," shrugged Jack.

"Really?"

"Nope," Jack shrugged, and leaned down to kiss his mouth, ignoring Shirley whining for his attention. "Maybe we could do it the day after tomorrow …."

"Why the day after tomorrow? Why not tomorrow night?"

"'Cause Giacomo stays over tomorrow night."

"Ah … yeah … we're keeping Shirley a secret, remember? You suggested Giacomo should stay at Rhys' until Friday."

"I did?"

"Yeah. And now that you've persuaded me 'round to the idea, don't go changing your mind!"

"I won't! I just forgot for a moment."

Ianto smirked to himself, but managed to hide it by kissing Jack's lips again. "You know … we're not married any more. Will they split us up?"

"I'm in charge of pairing people up now."

"So we needn't have married in the first place?"

Jack stiffened. "No. And … perhaps if we'd waiting like you said, we wouldn't be facing an investigation."

Shirley was fed up of not getting attention, so curled up on her bed in a huff, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Ianto watched her a moment. "Are you freaking out, Jack?" he asked. "About the investigation?"

"Not really. They can't split us up."

"But what if they do?"

"They _can't_."

"But -"

"If they try, I can hire us an awesome lawyer and straighten everything out in front of a jury. In fact … I bet we could take our case to court, y'know. Contest the official investigation by allowing a jury to ask the questions and decide."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You didn't even know I'm a 'Lads' Night In' type of guy," Ianto yawned and stretched.

"You really, really don't seem the type," shrugged Jack. "But if that's what you wanna do, that's fine by me. I love a lads' night in."

"Good. Now – I'm going to bed. Since we're not married any more … fancy going all the way?"

Jack grinned. "Why Mr. Jones – are you suggesting we actually have sex this week?"

To make his point, Ianto got up and took the phone off the hook.

"Now get in the bedroom," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "... and let's see how well you can tie _yourself_ up …."

**I drew a picture of Giacomo, but can't post it here. If you want to see it, it's here:**

**http: // i43. tinypic. com/ 23i7294. jpg  
**

**Just remove all spaces.**


	20. Part Twenty

**Disclaimer:Torchwood is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

**_________________**

Jack was suddenly so very unsure. He had been watching Ianto sleeping again when it occurred to him that at any moment, Ianto could just … stop. There were hundreds of things that could make a young man just drop dead – aneurysm, stomach ulcer … Jack had once heard a teenage boy whose heart had simply stopped.

Ianto could trip and fall down the stairs; or hit his head in _that_ particular place; get sick; get injured – get _killed_ – and there would be nothing Jack could do.

And it was the same for Jacqueline, Jacob, Giacomo and Ian.

I was 3 AM, and mind buzzing Jack slipped out of bed, pulled on his boxers, pressed a quick kiss to Ianto's temple and made his way up to his office.

_... and we're not married any more … what if he leaves me? What if he takes Giacomo? He could easily log in and alter the records, change around the lists …._

The Captain shook his head as if to chastise himself, knowing Ianto wouldn't do that. He also knew that Ianto loved him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided he needed a distraction from his destructive thoughts. He switched on his computer, took the electric clipboard of unsorted names from his drawer, sat down behind his desk and got down to work.

~*~*~*~

Ianto sat bolt upright.

He wasn't supposed to wake up alone any more.

After a moment he cleared his head, scratched the healing, red, itchy lines on his chest and the back of his shoulder and dragged himself out of bed. He could only be bothered to pull on boxers before wandering into the living room to feed Shirley, who had decided to claim the coffee table as her own.

"There you go, sweetheart," he murmured softly, stroking the back of her head with a finger as she set to work on the cold pork. He left her to it, heading upstairs to the coffee machine and setting to work on two mugs. Hot, dark and rich, he carried them into Jack's office, finding his Captain sat behind his desk and absorbed in his work. He was a sight for sore eyes, wearing only his underwear and concentrating with an intensity that for no apparent reason Ianto found borderline erotic.

Quietly, he set Jack's mug down on the desk and waited to be acknowledged.

"Morning …." Jack smiled distractedly. "Y'know, I think I've nearly finished these lists – even the difficult ones I was going to leave for you to do. I think I might start on allocating accommodation next. Whaddya think?"

"I think you're ill."

Jack shrugged. "I've found working takes my mind off things."

"Such as?"

"One day, everything will die except me, and some day I won't even remember you again."

Ianto knew he had paled, his mouth pressing together tightly. "I … you know I accept that? I'm okay with it – remembering me now is what's important. I'm okay with the fact you'll forget me."

"But _I'm_ not," Jack snapped. "How many do you think I've forgotten? How many people out there right now are the descendants of Captain Jack Harkness – descendants of him and however many people he doesn't even remember? How many of my _own children_ have I forgotten?"

Ianto moved to stand behind him and massage his shoulders. "It can't be helped, Jack," he murmured, feeling the tense muscles under his fingers relax slightly to his touch. "It's not your fault. It's not your failure."

They were quiet for a while as Ianto massaged away, but eventually Ianto thought of something he'd been meaning to ask. "Who was The Face of Boe?"

Jack barked out a laugh. "How did you hear about him?"

"When I was at the hospital recovering from the Rift, they ran a search on every name I'd ever heard you use. One of them was 'Boe' – I'd heard John call you it once, and for a while I thought it was your real name -"

"'Real' name?" Jack cut him off.

Ianto's fingers stiffened and stilled on Jack's shoulders. "You … 'Captain Jack Harkness' isn't your real name. You took it when you went back to the twentieth century to run a con, and I'm guessing it may have stuck."

"What is my real name?" he asked, tugging Ianto's arm and pulling him down onto his lap to look at him.

"I … I don't know. You wouldn't tell me."

Jack's eyes were wide and shining, and Ianto felt awful for having brought up 'Boe' and 'Captain Jack Harkness'.

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know. You always just said that it didn't matter – that you weren't that man any more, and you didn't need his name."

"Does John know?"

"I … don't know."

Jack's eyes glazed over for a second, then he buried his face in Ianto's neck. Ianto closed his eyes, feeling teeth nip as tongue licked and mouth sucked, marking him gently. Once Jack had finished, they sat quietly for a while, holding each other. Eventually, though, Jack's legs began to go numb under Ianto's weight.

"You're gonna have to get off," he told Ianto regretfully.

"Cutting off your circulation?" Ianto grinned cheekily, dragging himself from Jack's knee and up onto his feet.

"Nah. Just my nervous system," replied Jack, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out.

"You callin' me fat?" gasped Ianto.

"I'm calling you lean and muscular," Jack winked, stretching his legs out with a satisfied moan.

Ianto checked his watch, then pursed his lips in thought. "It's … still early … how about you come downstairs and we'll help each other get ready for work?"

"Oh! I meant to tell you! As of Monday, all of your duties will have been transferred. You can just kick back and relax."

"... oh. I like my duties."

"You're still … recovering …."

"I'm _fine_," sighed Ianto. "All that's left are two thin lines of scabs."

"... and the mental scars?"

"I'm _fine_. I don't even think about it any more."

"Of course you don't," smiled Jack, getting up from his chair. "Hmm … I might have to take you up on that offer of assisted dressing …."

"I'm not so sure the offer still stands!" Ianto replied curtly.

Jack pouted. "But we're not married any more! We're supposed to have sex now!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, and turned back towards the stairs and made his way down to the living room. He paused to pet Shirley, and Jack walked straight into his back.

"Oof!" scowled Ianto. "Do you have to walk so close?"

"Mmm I think so," Jack murmured, snaking arms around his middle from behind and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"I'm _annoyed_ at you?" Ianto reminded him.

"I'm horny … at you …."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about you and me does."

"How do you work that out?" Ianto asked, taking a step forward and finding Jack refusing to let go and walking in synchronisation attached to his back.

"I can't. That's the point," Jack rebuked playfully, and nipped Ianto's shoulder, gripping tighter as they approached the bedroom like some strange four-legged being. "You know, I should probably take today off to relax and sleep so that I'm nice and awake for the Lads' Night In tonight …."

"Mmmm … I suppose you deserve an unscheduled day off … what with you working so hard recently. You planning on letting me go soon?"

"I'm planning on tripping you so that you land on your front on the mattress … then I can pound you into it until you scream …."

Ianto rolled his eyes, trying to steer them away from the bed and towards the wardrobe but failing as the stronger Captain pretty much dragged him towards it. Laughing, Ianto fought him, losing badly and landing awkwardly on his side, Jack still a limpet on his back and pressing his hips forward into the top of Ianto's thighs.

"Oh, put it away!" he sighed fondly, and Jack finally let go so that he could climb on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss Ianto's bare chest.

"You know what?" Jack asked between light kisses to the soft skin of Ianto's tummy.

"Mmm … what?" mumbled Ianto, his eyes closed as Jack's lips ghosted over his sensitive stomach.

"This is my favourite bit of you."

Ianto lifted his head and frowned down at him. "Whut?"

"Mhmmm …." Jack hummed into his skin, lips pressed into the soft flesh.

"Does my wobbly belly make a nice pillow?"

"Your belly isn't that wobbly any more – you can probably thank those stairs."

"More likely the stress of being a parent mixed with the stress of keeping you in check."

Jack grinned up at him, resting his cheek on his stomach and blowing a little to tickle. Ianto sighed softly, resting one hand on Jack's shoulder and lacing the fingers of the other through his hair. "Have you found out about our new home yet? Where are they putting us?"

"From what I can tell, we're getting a two-bedroom house in the suburbs. Where, exactly, I'm not sure. But it won't be big enough."

"Two bedrooms will do us fine. Do you have the other specifications?"

"We're lying on the bed wearing practically nothing with my head just above your crotch and you want to talk about real estate?"

"I'm not exactly horny, Jack."

Jack lifted the waistband of Ianto's boxers and had a proper look. He huffed and let it go with a _snap_that made Ianto flinch and grunt.

"You ruin all my fun," pouted Jack, slipping a hand between Ianto's legs to pull one nearer and press his erection against it. Ianto grinned, allowing his head to fall back onto the bed as he stroked Jack's hair.

"What's your new job going to be?"

"Mmmmmm … office job. I'll be a team supervisor of some of the lawyers handling the state lawsuits."

"How so?" frowned Ianto. "You're not a lawyer …."

"I'll have you know, I've had a lot of training in law over the years!"

"Do you remember any of it?"

"I'm sure it's just common sense … I'm not actually going to court anyway. I just have to keep the actual lawyers in check and on top of things."

Ianto sighed. "It's a _lot_ more than common sense, Jack – ow! Nibble, don't _bite_!"

Jack grinned up at him. "Do you doubt me, Mr. Jones?"

"I doubt your ability to organise yourself, never mind state attorneys."

"I just need to bring them in my office once a week and shout at them," he shrugged. "I'm sure I'll have some cute office boys to do all the grunt work. Maybe even a PA in a pencil skirt …."

"Will he complain if you put him in a pencil skirt?" joked Ianto.

"HA! If he does, I'll fire him," winked Jack.

"... and then he'll file harassment charges."

"Only if I show him where the filing cabinets are."

Ianto laughed. "So what _do_ you know about our new home?"

"It'll be temporary until we find somewhere bigger."

"We won't need bigger! Two bedrooms is enough!"

"We'll have to wait until we get the address and check the specifications. What if there isn't a study? What if there's only one living room?"

"'Only' one?"

"One for us, one for the child and his noisy games and TV programmes."

"A play room?"

"No – that'll be upstairs."

"A kid only needs one room, Jack!"

"Where you come from, maybe!"

"He's coping fine with one room at the moment."

"But are you coping fine with him just having one room?"

Ianto sniggered. "I don't mind his company."

"Mmm," agreed Jack, non-committal. "wait until he's a teenager. You'll be desperate for him to retreat to one of his rooms."

"Depends if we can afford it," Ianto sighed.

"I plan to move on up the chain of command. This week, Team Leader … next week … President of New Earth. I might even change my title to 'King'. Whaddya think?"

"Oh dear. I think that would be disastrous!"

Jack pouted. "You never support me in _anything_ I want to do," he whined.

"I fully support you getting dressed and going to work – just not in world domination."

"But I _like_ world domination!"

Laughing, Ianto tried to push him off so that he could get up. "C'mon, Jack …." he sighed. "I want to get_dressed_."

"I want you to get _undressed_!" Jack countered, pulling him back down and resting his whole weight on top of him.

Ianto sighed in exasperation. "Fine … okay … but only a quickie."

"In and out," Jack promised solemnly. "You'll never even know I was there."

"I'd much rather feel every inch of y-"

No sooner were the words half way out of his mouth, than it was being devoured by a worked-up Jack with a large sexual appetite. Jack was moving fast, impatient and controlling. He knelt up and used Ianto's shoulder as leverage to push him onto his stomach and started pulling down his boxers before he'd made it all the way.

Ianto was about to complain when Jack's head buried itself in his neck, licking and sucking at the already tender bruising from the lovebite earlier. He covered Ianto's body, trapping him down, trying to be as close to him as possible.

Ianto's breathing was laboured as his bare erection pressed into the bedclothes, and Jack rolled his hips pressing him down more and making him groan quietly. He hissed when cold gel and a hot finger pressed against his hole, testing the resistance but not pressing hard enough to slip inside. Ianto's fingers curled into the sheets as he clutched them tightly, anticipation singing through his veins. He lifted his hips, the tip of Jack's finger slipped inside him and he yelled out when in reaction to his eagerness the Captain forced his finger inside at a none-too-slow pace.

Jack twisted his hand, eliciting a low moan from Ianto's throat, and he curled his finger and straightened it again to make him bite his lip and inhale sharply. "Is that enough?" Jack asked tentatively.

Ianto raised his head and looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark. He nodded. "Just go easy," he asked, his voice barely above a growled whisper. Jack rested his hands on Ianto's buttocks, then ran them up his sides, over his back and under his chest. Leaning down, he wrapped one arm around Ianto and used his free hand to guide himself into Ianto's body.

He panted as he slowly inched inside, Ianto so tight and hot around him. Ianto gasped and hissed as it burned, opening his legs wider where he lay on his front and gripping the hand holding his chest tightly. "Ow," he whimpered, and Jack paused.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked gently, his head by Ianto's ear. He kissed the lobe close his lips and rubbed his cheek against his hair.

Ianto nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. "Sorry."

Carefully, Jack pulled out, and lightly pushed Ianto to lie on his back. Ianto spread his legs in invitation to carry on.

"You don't wanna wait a moment?" Jack asked.

"Do I look like I want to wait?" Ianto countered, pulling Jack's arm until he was lying on top of him. Jack reached for more lubricant, kneeling between Ianto's thighs. "Hold your legs up …."

Ianto complied, holding his legs behind his knees as Jack's fingers stretched him open gradually, the burn less and the pleasure heightened. He kept hold of his knees as Jack grasped his ankles, holding them in the air as he knelt up and pushed himself inside again.

When his balls were pressed right against Ianto's skin, he grinned down at him. "Better?"

"Much."

Any form of conversation ended there as Jack thrust inside again, and Ianto's back arched off the mattress. Letting go of Ianto's ankles, Jack leaned down, wrapped his arms around the back of Ianto's head to hold him in place as he kissed him deep and began to thrust slowly and deliberately in and out.

Ianto clung to the back of his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist and locking his ankles and urging Jack deeper. He clenched down, and Jack juddered with the extra tightness and accidentally bit down on Ianto's lower lip, making them both laugh quietly before resuming a gentler, less demanding and less intrusive kiss.

Ianto writhed as Jack moved lower to kiss his neck, and opened his eyes. He frowned, staring up at the ceiling.

_Oh no,_ he thought. _Gonna have to find out what's causing that damp …._

He had a moment of alarm when he realised he was turning into a housewife, and rolled them over so that he was on top. Bracing his hands on Jack's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye, he began to lift himself up and down.

Jack panted and writhed until he became restless, sitting up and tipping Ianto backwards, kneeling up and lifting Ianto's hips into the air. Ianto crossed his ankles behind Jack's head, groaning when the Captain gripped his cock and squeezed and stroked him until he came over himself, his tilted position making the white liquid run from his chest to his neck and over his shoulder, freckling the sheets with spots of come.

Running his hands over Ianto's thighs, Jack watched him orgasm with relish, feeling it through the repeated tightness around his erection. Ianto was still a little dazed when Jack pulled him up to sit across his knees, and he clung on as if he couldn't hold up his own weight. An instinct seemed to kick in, and realising Jack still needed to come Ianto clumsily lifted himself up and lowered back down again. He pressed his chest against Jack's, his come slick between them, and leaned down to kiss his nose. Jack exhaled sharply, his body jerked and Ianto felt him shoot up inside his body.

They collapsed down on the bed, panting, eyes closed. Jack reached out and pulled Ianto bodily towards him, and Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, slinging an arm and a leg over him and getting comfortable.

"Oh dear," Jack sighed. "We're gonna have to see what's causing that damp," he pointed.

"Later," mumbled Ianto. "Sleep now."

Jack squeezed him. "Mmm. Love you."

Ianto tutted. "Girl."

~*~*~*~

The phone was ringing.

Groggily, Jack reached over to the bedside table for the receiver. "Ahoy hoy?" he croaked, and listened for a moment. "Yah," he sighed. "He's here, love. Giacomo for you," he told Ianto, poking him awake.

"Hewwow?" Ianto mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"_The doggy is gone_!" wailed Giacomo.

Ianto sat up straight. "What? The dog … gone where?"

"_Someone else bought her! I took Rhys down to the shop to show him and … and … a-and she's__**gone**_!"

"Oh …." Ianto replied, his heart-rate slowing as he remembered that Giacomo didn't know about Shirley, never mind whether or not she was 'gone'. "Well … I'm sure she went to a good home, Giacomo."

"_But I __**love**__ her! I love her __**more**__ than anyone!_"

Ianto sighed. "Giacomo …."

"_Can you find who has her? Can I go 'round to play with her?_"

"Giacomo …."

"_I promise to be good! I'll do the kitchen floor every day for a week – and I'll do it with furniture polish to make Dad slip and you laugh again!_"

Ianto sniggered quietly, and Jack let out a soft snore. "Giacomo, you can't. You're going to have to let Shirley go. I'll get you another dog, Jack. Maybe a full-sized one?"

"_I need Shirley. She's my friend!_"

"You only saw her for two minutes!"

"_But I just __**knew**_," Giacomo wailed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. There's nothing I can do."

Little Jack sniffed. "_Okay,_" he mumbled. "_Can I come 'round to play later? I miss you and Dad. And I want to talk about my party tomorrow_!"

"Yeah, okay," agreed Ianto, reaching out to smooth the Captain's hair away from his face as he dozed. "I'll come and pick you up later on."

"_All right. I'll see you later then, Daddy_."

"See you later. Bye bye."

"_Bye!_"

Ianto hung up the receiver, and flopped back down heavily. Jack grunted and curled around him, Ianto letting him spoon into his back. "Giacomo's coming 'round to play later. We need to do something with Shirley."

"Put her in her cage and hide her in your office?"

"Mmm," yawned Ianto. "C'mon … we really have to get up now."

Jack cracked an eye open. "I'm already up," he said with a cheeky smile.

Ianto glanced a little further down the bed. "_Jack_! For God's sake – put it _away_!"

~*~*~*~

Okay ….

Beer: check.  
Action film: check  
Pizza: check.

Everything needed for a lads' night in, smiled Ianto. After he'd picked up Giacomo, he'd feigned a call and taken Shirley down to Rhys' out of paranoia. They'd started chatting, and Ianto had stayed nearly an hour and a half before they remembered he was supposed to be spending quality time with Little Jack.

He hurried back to find the living room in disarray; Big Jack hiding behind an overturned sofa and Little Jack crawling on his elbows to shelter under the moved coffee table at the other side of the room as pens and pencils rained down in his direction. They were both wearing blank pieces of paper taped to the front and backs of their shirts, and Ianto realised they were playing an improvised version of 'Laser Quest'.

After the living room had been set back to rights and all of Ianto's pens were returned to their places (and in the right order) and Giacomo's crayons put away, Ianto agreed to adjudicate and count the number of 'hits' on each child's (big or little) body. Much to the Captain's chagrin, Ianto decreed Giacomo the winner, since Jack had a much bigger barricade ('Because _I_ am much bigger!") and therefore making it unfair.

Big Jack had sulked until he had to take Giacomo back to Rhys' and Ianto had promised to give him a blow job ("It's always about cock with you, isn't it?")("Don't be unfair, Ianto! Sometimes it's about food!").

Finally, it was time for Lads' Night In, and despite John Hart being there Ianto was determined to enjoy himself. He'd never heard of this film, never tasted this beer and had only had a home-cooked pizza once, but he _was going to enjoy himself_.

Box of beers in one hand, film chip in the other and pizza in the oven, Ianto made his way down into the living room to find it empty. "Hello?" he called.

"Bedroom!" Jack replied.

Ianto scowled. _What_ were they doing in there?

He wandered through, and nearly dropped his beer. _Nearly_.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Jack, John and Little Jack were all sat on the bed, staring up at him in confusion, wondering what they'd done wrong. Sat on the bed … wearing dressing gowns … heads wrapped in towels … and … and … face packs ….

"... and what are _you_ doing here?" Ianto asked of Giacomo.

"Lads' Night In! Dad said I could," he insisted.

"What … your … faces … and is that _wine_?"

"Don't worry, Eye-Candy. The kid's on blackcurrant."

"It's a Lads' Night In!"

"... yes …." nodded Jack.

"No! It's … you … What is that on your _faces_?"

"Cucumber, coconut and lovely, lovely spinach. Excellent for the complexion. We saved you some, since you wandered off …."

"To … to get beer! And an action film! For the _Lads'_ night in!"

Little Jack giggled, then grimaced as some of his face pack found its way into his mouth. "Beer and an action film? He wants a _Girls' Night In_!"

"YOU'RE HAVING A GIRLS' NIGHT IN!" Ianto practically yelled, disequilibrium possessing him.

Jack shrugged. "Well – you're here now! We ran you a bath for yourself with the bubbly stuff and there's candles – and you have a matching dressing gown and towel, too! Then we'll start the film."

Ianto stared from one face to the other. "You all bathed together?"

"Ewww no. Me and Little Jack bathed together. John just wrapped a towel around his head for effect."

Ianto covered his eyes and sighed. "What film is it?" he asked.

"Moons of Voyage," they all chorused.

"What's that about? Is it suitable for Giacomo?"

"It's a romantic comedy," explained Jack.

"Like 'Sleepless in Seattle' romantic comedy?"

"Not seen that," frowned Jack. "I have seen 'Sleepless in New New New New New New New Seattle' though. But that was about a monster invading peoples dreams and killing them."

"Like 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?"

Jack sighed. "Are you going to have your bath or not? The sooner we get this pack on your face, the better!"

"Woah, woah …. you are _not_ putting that _crap_ on my face!"

John scowled. "I _made_ that crap – and it will brighten up your stress-dulled complexion in ten minutes flat."

"My _complexion_ is fine!"

"... it's not …."

Ianto folded his arms as best he could with the box of beers in his grip. "I'm going to Rhys' and having a _real_ Lads' Night In!"

His statement was met with silence, and he noticed the sidelong looks Jack and John were sharing a fraction too late. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, iron grips preventing him from running away. With an _oof_ he landed on his back on the bed, and a heavy weight landed on his chest.

"Hold still, Daddy!" grinned Giacomo, a strange brush in his hand covered in … in …

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~*~*~*~

Rhys opened the door, pretty certain he knew who it was.

Ianto stood outside, looking like he was about to murder someone, box of beers in his hand and his top half soaking wet.

"You _bastard_!" he spat, and Rhys burst out laughing. "You suggested the 'Lads' Night In' – you_bastard_!"

Rhys stood aside to let him in, clutching his stomach as he laughed and laughed and laughed. "I-I-I-I'm SORRY!" he managed, though Ianto knew he didn't mean it.

"You _knew_! You sent me in there … AND YOU FUCKING _KNEW_!"

Tears rolling down his face, Rhys tried to calm down. "Fancy a beer?" he gasped, eyeing the box in Ianto's hand.

"No!" snapped Ianto, marching over to his old room. "This is mine, and I'm going to drink _all_ of it, watch this shitty action film and eat cold pizza _on my own_!" The door slammed dramatically shut.

Rhys was still giggling to himself in the morning. At least now they were even for the Rhys Getting Arrested Incident, though … he did have a creeping feeling that before they moved out, Ianto would probably get him back.

Ianto sat on his old mattress and sipped his beer. _Get him back?_ he thought. _Get him back …_

_… and then some …._

**This fic won the Children of Time Award Round 5 for Best Future Fic. Thanks to everyone who voted! .**


	21. Part TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: **_**Torchwood **_**is property of the BBC and, as much as we may now resent it, was created by Russell T. Davies. If I owned any of the canon characters, I'd hope they'd be a) better treated and b) actually consistent. Now pass the Retcon ... and possibly some strong coffee ;)**

Ianto stared around Rhys ' flat.

Streamers and balloons were crowded into the corners, the coffee table creaked under bowls of crisps, nuts, biscuits and nibbles and the cake Big Jack and Little Jack had ruined three lots of eggs, flour, sugar and butter to make sat proudly on the end-table, thick, blue icing dripping down the sides and "Happy Sixth Birthday, Jack!" iced on in yellow. There were little tidal marks in the sides of the cake, where Big and Little fingers had been dragged through to steal bits of unset icing or the buttercream filling.

Rhys was bustling around in the dining room, making sure the table was properly set for all the guests and that the food would be ready to just heat up when it was needed. The party games were all waiting to be played, and there had been a special corner kept clear for Giacomo's presents to go.

Ianto set down the gift from himself and Jack - the wrapped box containing the coat - and put an over-excited Shirley in his old wardrobe.

"Shush, you," he muttered, stroking her head through the bars as she yapped at him. She was wearing a blue ribbon bow around her neck, the knot settled on the back of her head. "You've got plenty of food, plenty of water. All you have to do is stay quiet for me, okay?"

She yapped twice, then retreated into her cage. Ianto left the wardrobe door open a crack so that she'd still have some light, and went to help Rhys with the last-minute preparations before Giacomo arrived with Jack.

center~*~*~*~/center

"You're late."

Jack gave Ianto a very sheepish look. "It was my fault," he admitted as Giacomo scowled up at him.

"He 'couldn't get his hair right'!" he mimicked, clearly disgruntled about being late to his own birthday party.

Ianto ruffled his hair. "You're here now," he sighed. "that's what matters - and only Annabel is here at the moment anyway."

The Captain was taking off his big, black coat, hanging it carefully. Ianto folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Your hair doesn't look any different to what it usually does."

"Well ... I couldn't tell him what really took so long in shower, could I?" he pointed out.

Ianto felt his eyes widen slightly. "Right ... well ... iahem/i. Kiddies party, shall we?"

Giacomo was already eyeing the few presents in the corner greedily, and he and Annabel were soon crouched by them, deciphering the labels and shaking boxes. "I know what this one is," Giacomo grinned, pointing at the box from Ianto and Jack. "Can I open it? I already know what it is!"

"You can open your presents after everybody's got here and we've all eaten," Ianto told him, and was met with a groan.

"But I know what it is! There's not even a point to it being wrapped!"

Ianto stamped on the Captain's foot as he sniggered beside him, cutting him off. Jack cleared his throat. "Ianto spent a long time measuring out ribbon and wrapping paper for that present, so you'll be patient and do as you're told," he chastised, face straight. Giacomo wandered off with Annabel to sulk and do some drawing, and Jack turned to Ianto in search of approval. Ianto simply rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as he is, you know that?"

Jack grinned. "Wanna see how many eclairs I can fit in my mouth without dying?"

"I'm guessing ... one? Any more and I'd be the one killing yo -"

His sentence was cut off by Jack shoving him into the wall and pressing their mouths together with no warning. Ianto yelped quietly, then relaxed against him and fell into rhythm, sliding his hand up over Jack's back, shoulder and entangling his fingers in the short hair at the back of his head. Jack pulled back, and Ianto couldn't help but smile dopily. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it," grinned Jack, just as dopily.

"WOAH! Giacomo - not on Annabel's clothes!"

Jack and Ianto came back to themselves, glancing over and finding that Annabel had allowed Giacomo to try and draw on the back of her t-shirt with a felt-tip pen. Ianto groaned - he would probably be the one explaining to her mother why the pretty blue top was ruined and replacing it. He pushed himself out of the space between Jack and the wall, and was cut off mid-stride when a knock sounded on the door. He sighed, and went to answer it.

"Hello? Have you come on your own?"

A tiny pink girl with purple patterns over her temples and down her neck, shoulders and arms, black hair and a green dress stood grinning up at him with bright, white teeth and twinkling eyes. "Yessir! I walked alllll the way by myself!"

"Really? Aren't you ... five?"

"Six! It's not very dangerous. I know a lot of people."

Ianto decided not to argue with the two-and-a-half foot pink girl offering him a sparkly gift bag. "What's your name?" he asked, moving aside to let her in and taking the bag.

"Ophelia," she said, and tossed her hair importantly. "Where's Giaca - why's the Captain here?" she squeaked, then hid behind her hands as she flushed a rich purple.

Ianto bit his lip to stop himself laughing (though ... give it fifteen years and he'd be guiding her back out the door ....), and ushered her toward Annabel and Giacomo.

"Hiya, 'Phelia!" grinned Giacomo, tugging her hand so that she plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her slowly receding purple hue.

"You never said the Captain would be here!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed, and Ianto held in a chortle.

"He's my iDad/i!" Giacomo grinned. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

She squeaked, and glanced over at the Captain trying to pick at the nibbles on the table that hadn't been unwrapped yet while avoiding getting his hands slapped away by Rhys. With a handful of peanuts he turned around, and Ianto jerked his head at the new arrival. He grinned in her once-again-purple direction, and she did her best to maintain her composure, picking at the green flowers on her dress.

Jack gave Ianto a very smug smile, clearly proud of himself.

A few minutes later, the door went again, and Ianto found another girl, about seven years old with long brown hair wearing a bowler hat and neon pink dress standing behind it. "I'm Jezbie," she smiled sweetly, flicking her hair. "This is Giacomo's party, right?"

"Come in, come in ...." Ianto ushered, and soon she was sat with Opehlia, Annabel and Giacomo. Opehlia pointed out the Captain loitering by the nibbles to her, and she had a similar reaction.

iOh dear God,/i Ianto though as his inner voice sighed. iThey're not even pre-pubescent. Pre-pre-pre-pubescent, maybe?/i

He also considered the fact that the last two guests had walked to the party on their own. Were he and Jack too over-protective of Giacomo? Was he old enough to walk from one flat to another? Was he old enough to walk from their flat to Rhys' on his own? It's not like he had roads to cross, or strangers to look out for. Not really ....

Two more guests arrived, and Ianto was noticing a pattern.

They were all girls.

He bit his lip.

While the concept of 'straight' wasn't really a concept any more, he did wonder if Giacomo might prefer girls. Or ... was it boys who surrounded themselves with girls who tended to like boys? Now Ianto was just confusing himself. After a moment of consideration, Ianto remembered that it didn't matter, and that it was just his ancient and ingrained attitudes trying to figure out a label.

Giacomo had never really talked about any of his friends, Ianto realised. He scratched his chin, watching Yukiko (who was yellow with blue lips and nails) and Lori (who was human, with caramel skin and bright, bright blue eyes) beginning a game of Blind Man's Bluff with the already present guests.

Ianto had been looking forward to seeing their reaction to spotting Jack, but it appeared the Captain had wandered off somewhere having been banished from the nibbles table and banned from the kitchen.

"Rhys?" Ianto called, and Rhys appeared by the presents, having been trying to sort them into something that didn't look like a haphazard heap.

"Mmhmm?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Erm ... your room, I think," he said. "I banned him from everywhere with food, so he's probably with the ... y'know ... secret thing."

Ianto nodded and thanked him, and slipped off to his room. He found Jack sat on his old, bare mattress cuddling Shirley and nuzzling her head with his nose.

"I hear you got banned from the nibbles table?" Ianto sighed, sitting next to him.

"Apparently eating the whole bowl of nuts was neither good for me or fair on the kids. It's unjust! Everyone knows how much Captain Jack Harkness loves nuts!" His eyes twinkled as he grinned at Ianto. "I love birthdays. Kiddies' birthdays. Always more effort into your kids' birthday than your own - and you always have more fun, too. And you get to play all the party games, and just ... be silly. Have fun."

Ianto stroked Shirley's head with his finger. "Just make sure you let the ikids/i win at the games, yeah?" he suggested cheekily. "Now come on back out - I wanna see if you can make the two new arrivals at the party change colour. Make sure you put Shirley in her cage properly."

Ianto led Jack back into the living room, and was satisfied to see Yukiko turn orange and Lori turn a deep shade of pink, as well as Ophelia's purple and Jezbie's red. Both Annabel and Giacomo gave them funny looks.

"We could make a rainbow ...." Jack muttered in Ianto's ear, his tone smug once again.

"It must be great being you," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Jack simply grinned, kissed his cheek, then went to go and join in the colouring-in session - Ianto was fairly certain that any second, one of the little girls was going to faint. Maybe Rhys might be up for a wager ....

"Sorry I'm late!" called a voice from the doorway. "Hallooooo!"

Rhys perked up. "Till!" he called back, grinning. "Come in ... come in ... nibbles?"

"Hey!" Jack glared. "I wasn't allowed nibbles!"

Rhys cleared his throat, and pulled Till toward the nibbles table.

Ianto was suddenly at a loss with what to do with himself, so started re-arranging balloons and sorting the gifts. There was a cacophony of laughter from the colouring corner of the room, and Ianto glanced over to spot Jack looking non-too-impressed with a line of black felt-tip that had found its way over his cheek when he'd attempted to sweep the hair out of his eyes. He pouted when he spotted Ianto trying not to laugh at him, and Ianto had to turn his back. He spotted Till loitering in the corner, and wandered over to chat.

"Hey," he smiled. "How're things?"

"Fine, Ianto. Just fine! And for you?"

"Erm ... a little rocky. Lawyers," he grimaced, pulling his face. Till laughed.

"Do you ... know anything about ... y'know ... the move?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well ... I ... I don't ... want to end up with a stranger when ... it happens. Y'know?"

"Jack's publishing the lists tomorrow."

"I know ... but ... they're saying that the lists are final. There won't be enough time to rearrange."

"Knowing Jack, he played matchmaker and put you with Rhys," Ianto told her.

"Oh ...." Her face brightened up. "That's ... that's okay then! - are you sure?"

"I can check for you."

She nodded. "Just think ... this time next week there'll be five hundred less people here. It'll be ... empty."

"You might be in the first five hundred. Depends on your accommodation."

Till sighed. "I rejoin my timeline a few years. At least then I'll be treated like I matter."

Ianto sighed heavily, and tried not to stiffen too much when she slipped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He rested his cheek on her hair momentarily and squeezed her. "At least you were never so far from home, and at least you get to rejoin your timeline and see your family and friends again. You're bloody lucky, Till."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I always forget that ... y'know ... I've actually had it pretty easy compared."

They broke out of the hug.

"Tell me about your home?" she asked, and Ianto fidgeted minutely.

"Erm ... like what?"

"Rhys has told me some things," she smiled. "About Gwen, mainly, but who can blame him? And funny little stories about his friends, and about his transport job."

Ianto gave a small laugh.

"Do you miss home?"

"Of course I miss home. It's where my family are ... but ... I wouldn't change this. If I'd not come here ... look what I'd be missing out on!"

"Being herded out to work factory floors for next to nothing?"

"I have my own family. I never even thought I'd have that, and they mean more to me than anything."

"You must be an optimist."

"Until I came here I was a dire pessimist."

There was another knock on the door, and Ianto excused himself to go and answer it. He discovered a small blond boy scowling, stood in front of whom Ianto assumed was his father, and looking rather annoyed.

"Is this Giacomo's party?" the similarly blond man asked politely. Ianto nodded and stood aside with a smile to let them in. "Malcolm's been playing up a little today," he continued. "If he's naughty, just give me a call and I'll come and get him."

Malcolm's pout became twice as pronounced, and his scowl deepened. He said goodbye to his dad, and Ianto gave his petulant behaviour a raised eyebrow. "Carry on behaving like that, and I'll not bother to call your father and you can spend the entire party in the corner watching everyone else having fun, playing games and eating cake until home time."

Ianto vaguely wondered if it was acceptable to offer such a punishment to another person's child, but he wasn't having anyone ruining Giacomo's party.

The pout vanished. "Sorry, Mr. Harkness," Malcolm said sheepishly. "I'll behave, I promise."

"Mmm. Of course you will - and it's Mr. Jones."

"But you got married!"

"I kept my name," Ianto sniffed indignantly, and sent Malcolm off to colour. He watched as he approached the gaggle to say 'hello', spotted the Captain and turned a darker shade than even Ophelia had managed. He sat down primly, cross legged, unashamedly staring.

Ianto could almost hear Jack's thoughts.

iFive out of five ... ahhhh yeah!/i

"Is everybody here?" Jack was asking the cluster of children. "Is it time for presents?"

They all chorused an excited 'yeahhh!', apart from Giacomo, who gave a very firm 'No!'.

Jack and the kids stared at him as if he was the strangest thing they'd ever seen.

"Daddy said iafter/i food!" he insisted, and Ianto felt his eyebrows pretty much hit the ceiling.

"Well ... Dad's saying 'now'," Jack pouted.

"But Daddy's in charge!"

Malcolm seemed almost offended by the admission. "The iCaptain's/i in charge!" he insisted, batting his eyes as she sidled closer to Jack. "That's why he's the iCaptain/i!"

The other overwhelmed children agreed, and Giacomo looked from face to face, bewildered. "But ... but ... in our house, Dad does what Daddy tells him or ielse/i!"

Ianto broke, and had to turn away. He was pretty sure Rhys and Till were sniggering by the nibbles - he was also pretty sure Rhys had a smudge of lipstick on his cheek.

Jack cleared his throat. "I say presents now," he said, and rose his gaze to Ianto, daring him to challenge his authority.

Ianto sighed dramatically. "Okay - but whatever the consequences may be, it will be the Captain's fault ...."

The kids cheered and Jack grinned, and they all settled in a circle as Ianto, Rhys and Till brought the presents over to set in the middle.

"I'm going to open ...." Little Jack contemplated. "... this one!"

He pulled the box from Jack and Ianto out of the middle of the stack, ignoring the others as they tumbled down. Ripping open the paper without a moment's thought for the perfect symmetry or artistry that Ianto had found himself stressing over, he yanked open the box and let out a squeal of delight. The girls all gasped as he pulled out his new coat, exactly the same as the Captain's but with 'G' embossed on the buttons, and slung it on.

Jack helped him with the fastenings and made him do a twirl, and Giacomo was practically jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" he grinned, and he gave Ianto a kiss and a hug before giving the Captain a cuddle, too. Rhys was grinning, as was Till, and Ianto did his best not to beam like a madman at Giacomo's happiness.

He plopped back down, and pulled a random box toward him, ripping open the paper after reading the tag as quickly as he could. It was from Yukiko, the yellow and blue girl, and she had got him a plastic watch with a large digital clock face.

"Press this here," she instructed bossily. "It tells you what time, 'cuz I know you can't read it yet."

Giacomo flushed slightly.

"Don't worry, Jack!" Ophelia piped up. "I can't neither!"

Yukiko sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Next present!" he declared, moving things along.

Giacomo picked up the gift bag Ophelia had arrived with, his rummaging in it only slightly marred by the new watch on his wrist. Ianto noted he'd put it on his right wrist rather than his left, despite being right-handed, as the Captain did.

From the bag, Giacomo produced a rather expensive-looking set of pencil crayons.

"They're better than wax crayons," Ophelia told him enthusiastically. "You have more control and stuff. You press hard and the colour goes better."

"I love them," Giacomo announced. "They're my favourite." He reached for the next gift, but was interrupted from getting into it by the sound of the door flying open. The group all turned to look, and Ianto rolled his eyes as he was forced to watch John Hart making a dramatic entrance two hours too early.

After stony 'hello's' on Ianto's part and warm greetings on the others, John settled himself next to Giacomo, admired his coat and soon found him clambering into his lap to open the rest of his presents.

Ianto gave a very, ivery/i meaningful look at Jack, and the Captain cleared his throat. "You're gonna give Captain Hart pins and needles, Giacomo. Sit on the carpet."

Giacomo pouted and did as he was told - the rest of the party guests minus Rhys, Till and Ianto all suddenly enamoured with the new arrival. Malcolm might have even been drooling.

It took Little Jack only fifteen minutes to work his way through his gifts. He got an easel, some paints, two 'How to Draw' books and a colouring book from Rhys and Till, as well as a set of paints and some paintbrushes; a strange sort of fedora hat from Jezbie; a 'How to Draw Dragons' book from Lori; a photo frame from Annabel and a matching scarf, hat and mittens-on-a-string from Malcolm.

Ianto quickly cleared away all the debris as another game of Blind Man's Bluff was beginning, and managed to corner John pretty efficiently.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" he hissed quietly.

"I was invited?" John reminded him.

"You're not invited for another two hours!"

"Calm down, Eye-Candy. You're gonna do yourself an injury."

Ianto had to breathe pretty deep and bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself snapping something unnecessary. "Just ... don't cause any trouble. Or start any riots. It's hard enough keeping my eye on Captain Harkness, never mind Harkness and Hart iand/i the children."

"I'll be on my best behaviour," promised Hart, but there was a twinkle in his eye that Ianto couldn't trust. "Besides - Giacomo wants me here! - hey .... maybe I could jump forward a few birthdays ... say ... sixteen years old?"

Ianto felt like John had punched him in the gut. "You ... you ... you dare even itouch/i him, and I'll fucking kill you."

"Hey!" smirked John. "Maybe you killing me is the reason why he comes back an- okay ... I don't like the look on your face. Seriously, Eye-Candy: I'm just theorising!"

Ianto stepped forward until he was in John's personal space, practically nose to nose. He kept his voice low and level, not even tremoring. "You do inot/i joke. You do inot/i 'theorise'. You most certainly do inot/i come into our lives with the intent of ruining ieverything/i. And you know what, John? If you touch so much as a hair on that boy's head, I iwill/i kill you. Very slowly."

"I've heard that threat before," John reminded him.

"You honestly think I wouldn't?"

"I think 'Lil Baby Jack might get his insane streak from you."

"Ianto!"

Ianto's head snapped around, and he met Jack's unimpressed gaze.

"Word, please?"

Ianto glared at him, but brushed past John to get to his old bedroom. Jack followed him in, and waited for him to speak first. Ianto folded his arms and glared, resolutely waiting for Jack. The Captain gave in.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Well, what?"

"You were spoiling for a fight in there! I could smell the testosterone!"

Ianto snorted in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be the sensible one, Ianto! What the Hell were you thinking?"

Still glaring, Ianto shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "He threatened Giacomo."

Jack's expression changed in an instant. He turned on his heel. "I'm going to kill the wrinkly-faced motherfuck-"

His sentence was cut off by Ianto tugging the back of his shirt. "iJack/i!"

"What?"

"Just ...."

Ianto hesitated for a second, then sniggered. He let out a small laugh as Jack stared at him in confusion, then laughed more and more.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack demanded.

"No idea!" shrugged Ianto. He rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder. "Absolutely no idea."

He felt Jack's cheek rest on his hair, and arms wrapped around him and squeezed. "You're not normal, you aren't," Jack muttered fondly. "Don't ever change. Now tell me what John said."

"He was ... okay ... his threat was probably pretty empty. He insinuated travelling to the future to sleep with a sixteen-year-old Giacomo."

Ianto had to grab hold of Jack tightly again as he made to go back out to the party.

"I think he's just jealous of us," Ianto soothed, nuzzling the base of Jack's hairline. Jack growled darkly, but Ianto didn't quite pick up what he was saying. "Pardon?"

"He's jealous of you."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"You have everything he's ever wanted." Jack pulled back a little so that he could make eye contact. "You have me, you have my child. You have my love and devotion. Everything John's ever wanted."

"What about the Doctor? I thought John might ... y'know ... like him?"

"Maybe," shrugged Jack. "But the Doctor's not here, nor is he me."

"I bet that does wonders for your ego."

Jack's face cracked into a smile. "Like being called 'Eye-Candy' does yours?"

"I ... uh ... I ... I never ... you ... !" Ianto spluttered.

Jack grinned knowingly, and Ianto all but pouted.

"I might like it ... a little," he sniffed. "But who iwouldn't/i - aside from it being incredibly patronising and objectifying."

"Shut up. You love it," Jack teased, and kissed his lips. "You know ... this whole technically-not-being-married business has done wonders for our relationship."

Ianto felt his expression slip slightly. "We were only married for a couple of weeks. How can we tell?"

Jack pulled him closer and into a cuddle, and they stood quietly for a moment or two.

"What's that?" Ianto frowned. "Oh - Shirley! You didn't leave the door open for her!"

He hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out her cage. She gazed dolefully up at him, and was fairly certain that had she possessed the physical capabilities, she'd have been pouting. "Ohhhh stop it," he chastised fondly. "Shall we go and reunite you with Giacomo?"

"I'll make sure the camera's ready!" grinned Jack, and slipped back outside. Ianto got his little gift box ready, coaxing Shirely into it with great difficulty.

"It's only for a minute," he glared as she splayed her limbs out like a starfish, refusing to be pushed into the box. "Oh ifine/i. Ruin the moment," he pouted, stroking the top of her head. "Stay hidden in my hands, okay?"

He briefly registered that he was talking to the dog like she might actually understand anything he was saying, and hid her as best he could, wondering for the first time why he'd never actually acknowledged how useful big hands were. He stood and poked his head around the door, spotting Jack crouched by Giacomo in his Little Captain's Coat. Jack had taken his own coat from the peg by the door, ready to put it on for co-oridination's sake for the photographs.

Ianto emerged from the room, resolutely ignoring John as Jack slung on his coat, then lifted Giacomo to sit on his hip as the other children made noise, spinning and laughing around them. Ianto held Shirley firmly to his chest, his thumb stroking her belly reassuringly in all the racket as the bow around her neck scraped gently at his skin.

"Giacomo?"

Giacomo grinned over at him, hearing his name.

"I've got something for you," Ianto smiled. "Look!"

He offered out his hand, holding his palm flat, Shirley sitting there dazedly and fidgeting in her ribbon. Giacomo stared at her for nearly five seconds, then let out a squeal that very nearly made Ianto's ears hurt. Wriggling and reaching out, he managed to grasp hold of her (with warnings from Ianto to be gentle) and cuddled her and laughed.

"Shirley!" he squeaked, and held her up to look at her, Jack utching him further up his hip as his wriggling made him slip. Eventually he put him down, and went to stand by Ianto as Giacomo crouched to put Shirley on the floor and start playing with her as his friends gathered around to see, gasping in awe and saying how much they wanted a hamster-dog.

"Good call there," Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's cheek.

"Are you always into gross displays of affection on birthdays?" Ianto asked with a slight smile in return. He hissed through his teeth and jerked away as Jack managed to successfully nip his earlobe. He turned his attention back to the children and the little dog, told them to back off a little and not to scare her, then allowed Jack to wrap arms around his middle and cuddle him as they watched the children play.

John was slumped on the sofa, sipping his drink and keeping quiet, resolutely not watching them.

center~*~*~*~/center

Eventually, John just left. Ianto had glanced around to find him, and he'd disappeared. Malcolm said he'd seen him leaving, and been sent back into the party when he'd tried to make him stay.

Jack had finally agreed that really, presents should have waited until after the children had eaten. It was hard enough to get them all to behave without them being all excited about Giacomo's new things, begging to try out the paints or strangling each other with the scarf before cooing and fussing over Shirley.

"You have to make sure her food is very, very small!" Ianto warned Giacomo, helping him to pull apart bits of burger to feed to her. "And don't give her anything to drink other than water - she'll get sick otherwise."

Rhys and Till disappeared and reappeared several times over the course of the party, vanishing all together after the candles had been blown out and the cake cut up. The cake was 'rustic', in Ianto's turn of phrase, but he was proud of Jack and Giacomo for actually doing quite well with it - despite the three batches of wasted ingredients and false starts, it tasted delicious.

They played party games (which Jack was eventually forced to sit out of, since losing wasn't his 'thing') and handed out prizes, the kids getting rowdier and rowdier until they finally all seemed to run out of energy at once and sat around for the last half hour. Malcolm had decided to save his mischief until the final ten minutes, hiding his shoes, 'borrowing' Giacomo's pencil crayons, running around in circles and then nagging and nagging and nagging at Jack until eventually the Captain had taken his coat off and tossed it over Malcolm's head in the hope he might be quiet. Ianto had chastised the method, but left the coat where it was. The awe of it seemed to be keeping Malcolm quiet for a moment, at any rate.

After most of the kids had gone, it was just Jack, Ianto, Annabel, Giacomo and Ophelia left (Rhys and Till had vanished for good, it seemed). Giacomo and Ophelia were trying to teach Shirley to roll over, though Ianto couldn't really see how repeating the words, 'roll over! Roll over, girl! Roll over!' was actually going to work. Annabel was watching them bemusedly, eating her birthday cake and waiting for her mother to come and get her.

Ianto checked his watch, and started clearing up the streamers and balloons into bin bags. He popped the first balloon before putting it in the bag, making the entire room jump unexpectedly. Ianto smirked to himself and carried on, Jack coming over to help with balloon popping, then Annabel. Before long, Jack had turned it into a competition he was determined to win, picking up three balloons at a time and squeezing them to his chest while Annabel fruitlessly jumped up and down on the same balloon to no avail.

Giacomo was not quite so impressed. He hid Shirley in his hands, cuddling her as best he could, convinced she was terrified of the sounds of the balloons popping. Indignant when Jack and Annabel refused to stop, he and Ophelia retreated to his bedroom to try and continue their teaching Shirley the 'roll over' trick. Eventually, though, the balloons ran out, and Elaine arrived with baby Ian to take Annabel home.

Jack lit up and took the baby from her, tickling him and cooing at how big he was getting now. He was holding his own head up and looking around, his tiny fist curled into the Captain's lapel as he giggled.

Ianto offered Elaine a cup of coffee (which she refused in favour of tea) and he hurried off to the kitchen to make it. She settled on the couch as Annabel ran up to her for a cuddle herself.

"Where's Giacomo?" she asked.

"In his bedroom with his new pet and one of his friends," Jack told her, holding Ian up in front of him and not looking away from his face. "You know ... I think he's going to get your looks. Poor bugger - but at least he's not a pink blob any more."

Ianto entered the room with the cup of tea. "No - he's turning bright orange. Just like his father."

The Captain stuck his tongue out at him, jiggling Ian on his hip a little and holding one of his hands.

Sighing quietly, Ianto looked away. He decided to go and sit with Giacomo, and maybe show him and Ophelia how to really go about teaching Shirley tricks. He poked his head around the door, and his eyes nearly popped out in shock.

"Giacomo?"

"Mm?"

"Why ... why is your room itidy/i?"

Ophelia huffed. "Because iI/i tided it!" she scowled, her features a little purple with the exertion of trying to reach up high enough to get the remnants of the clutter up on top of the fairly tall bookcase. He stared at her, keeping the thoughts 'you're the daughter I never had' strictly to himself.

"Giacomo! You let Ophelia tidy your room?"

He tried his best to sound angry. He really did.

Giacomo looked slightly affronted. "Have iyou/i tried arguing with her?"

Ianto folded his arms. "Ophelia, you shouldn't have tidied Giacomo's room. He's supposed to keep it tidy himself."

"Dad doesn't keep yours and his room tidy!" Giacomo argued.

"You ... yo ... you're not your Dad, though, are you, Giacomo? You're supposed to look at the example he sets and do the opposite! Haven't you been listening to me and Rhys?"

Ophelia sighed. "I really don't mind, sir. I like things to be tidy," she smiled, putting Giacomo's new colouring books in the new space she'd created on the bookshelf simply by moving a few around. She was like a sentient IKEA storage solution, and Ianto would have been more than happy to keep her. Especially when she asked, "Would you need any help clearing up the living room? I'd be happy to help."

"You shouldn't be tidying other peoples' messes, love. Most certainly not when they've supposed to have been doing it for three weeks," he added pointedly.

Giacomo pouted. "It's my ibirthday/i!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, and lowered himself to sit next to Giacomo on the now clear carpet, Shirley still refusing to roll over. "Come and sit down, Ophelia. I'll show you how to teach her tricks."

It only took fifteen minutes to get Shirley to roll over, and Ianto taught them about rewarding her with tickles and a pleased, praising tone of voice so that she'd want to do it again. He made a mental note to provide Giacomo with chicken or bacon to treat her with when he tried to teach her tricks, and wondered if there were any canine treats he'd be able to find and make small enough for her to learn with.

He glanced down at his watch, and felt his eyes widen at the time. "You should have been back home half an hour ago," he told Ophelia. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Oh ... you don't have to do that, sir. You really don't."

"We'll both walk you back, won't we, Giacomo?"

"Can Shirley come?"

"I bought you a lead so you can take her for walks."

"Yay!"

The three of them climbed to their feet and Ianto found Shirley's lead while Ophelia said her goodbyes to the Captain. She insisted on giving him a hug, despite the baby in his arms, then skipped over to the door to happily wait for Ianto and Little Jack.

"You'll have to show me where you live," Ianto told her as they made slow progression down the corridor, Shirley a little unsure about being in the big wide world and Giacomo not really forcing her on, too busy practising swishing his coat in a very similar fashion to how the Captain had only a few days before. "Giacomo," Ianto eventually had to say. "Just carry her if she's too scared to move, okay? Ophelia's parent's might be getting worried she's so late back."

"Don't worry," Ophelia assured him. "They'll be fine."

She slipped her hand into his as they walked along, and Giacomo skipped up to his other side, Shirley in hand.

"I don't need to hold hands," Giacomo told them importantly. "I'm six."

"So am I," replied Ophelia. "I've been six longer than you - but I'm not so silly to think I'm grown up yet."

Ianto laughed to himself. "You walked here on your own, didn't you?"

"Yep! But I want to walk back with you."

"Do you mind me asking ... erm ... what species you are?" Ianto tried, wondering if he might offend her.

"I'm a Pink Varesse," she told him proudly.

"You come in other colours?"

"Blue, purple, pink, green and brown. Sometimes orange, but that's not very often."

They approached a corner, and Giacomo swept around it in his best impression of the Captain, the coat swishing dramatically even on the much smaller scale. "Did you see that?" he asked, poking his head back around the corner. "I swished it proper!"

He put Shirley down so that he could do it again with an extra pair of eyes for an audience. She watched him, her head cocked to the side as if confused by his strange, swishy behaviour.

Ophelia let go of Ianto's hand. "This is how you swish, Giacomo!" she grinned, and spun so that her green skirts would fan out. She stopped dead after a couple of turns, the skirts still moving and swaying with the momentum still.

"I can do that!" Giacomo insisted, and flung himself around. The coat wasn't light enough to continue moving with the momentum of Ophelia's skirts, but it had effect enough. He tried it again, lost his balance and fell down with a thud. "Ow!" he grumbled.

Ophelia let out a squeak and helped him up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ianto hung back a little to watch them.

"I'm okay," Giacomo assured her bravely. "I could have got hurt though. There's a bone at the bottom of human spines and you can break it dead easy."

Ianto decided not to question Giacomo's knowledge of human bones just yet, and as they set off again found they'd forgotten about Shirley. Ianto stooped and picked her up.

"Honestly - they're as bad as each other, aren't they, girl?" he muttered to her. "Jack finds a distraction, he forgets about us. Giacomo finds a distraction ... pfft. Gone."

Shirley yawned, then scratched at the ribbon around her neck. Taking pity on her, Ianto pulled it loose and put it in his pocket, following Giacomo and Ophelia down three flights of stairs then down one of the narrower, more cramped corridors full of doors leading to flats. Giacomo was still telling Ophelia about his dangerously delicate human bones when she stopped by her doorway.

"This is me," she pointed, and knocked on the door before pushing it open anyway. She turned and smiled politely at Ianto. "Thank you very, very much for the lovely party, Mr. Jones. I had a wonderful time! And thank you for inviting me, Giacomo," she finished.

"Any time," Giacomo said, giving her a lop-sided grin and leaning in the doorway with his arms folded - the way the Captain did when he was trying to appear suave and flirtatious. Ianto bit down a giggle.

"You're welcome to come again any time, Ophelia," he assured her. "To play, or for tea, or to see Shirley. Just let Giacomo know during your class, okay?"

She grinned and nodded as someone shouted 'Leah?' from inside the flat. She called back in reply, telling whoever it was that she was back. Footsteps approached the door, and an elderly woman of a deep blue colour - Ianto assumed her to be the same species as Ophelia - appeared.

"Oh ... hello? Mr. Jones, isn't it?"

"Yes. You are ... ?"

"Ophelia's grandma-ma. Has she been good?"

"She's been perfect. I was just telling her she's welcome to come 'round and play any time."

The old woman's face cracked into a smile. "Good girl."

"Well," sighed Ianto. "We better be off." He ruffled Giacomo's hair, the boy still leaning casually in the doorframe and trying to keep Opehlia's attention on him. He shook off Ianto's hand, remembered Shirley and reached up for.

"This is my dog, Mrs. Hunt!" he grinned. "My dads got her for me. And my coat!"

"That's a very posh coat," smiled Ophelia's grandma-ma. "but we shall let you go. Say 'thank you' and 'goodbye', Leah."

"Thanks for having me. Bye bye!" she waved.

"See you later," Giacomo grinned, trying to make Shirley perch on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hunt. Bye, Ophelia," smiled Ianto.

They turned to leave as the door closed, and Giacomo skipped ahead a little bit so he could practise his iswish/i when he doubled back.

"So ..." Ianto cleared his throat. "... Ophelia is a very lovely little girl."

"Mm? Yeah," Giacomo agreed.

"Do you ... y'know ... like her?"

Giacomo nodded, then spun on the spot to make his coat fan out.

"Do you ... 'like her' like her?"

At this, Giacomo looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes widened, and a blush creeped over his cheeks. Ianto felt a smile spreading over his own features, as Giacomo became very interested in Shirley.

"She iis/i a very lovely girl. And very pretty."

"She don't like me," Giacomo replied shortly. "Like ... 'like me' like me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's lovely and pretty and popular and I'm not."

Ianto blinked. "Giacomo ... you do realise that when you grow up, you're going to look almost exactly like your father? You're already looking like him now!"

They were climbing the stairs now, and Giacomo was only just bringing his attention away from Shirley. "I do?"

"Yes, Giacomo. You do," Ianto sighed, wondering what sort of monster he might be creating should Giacomo really grow up to be exactly like his dad - in both mannerisms and vanity.

"But ... when Dad looks at people, they blush. Or run and hide."

"You're only a baby, Giacomo. Give it time. I'm sure you'll develop those mystical skills in about ten years."

"Ten iyears/i! I have to wait iten years/i!"

Ianto muttered to himself so low Giacomo probably didn't hear, "... it'd be twenty if it was up to me ...."

Back at the flat, they found Jack dancing around a bit with Ian in his arms, but Annabel and Elaine were nowhere to be found. Rhys and Till still hadn't resurfaced, either. "Where's Elaine?" asked Ianto, crouching down to help unbutton Giacomo's coat.

"She's taking Annabel to the cinema, so I said I'd watch Ian for a couple of hours," explained Jack, tickling Ian again. Little Jack eyed the baby dubiously.

Ianto stood and narrowed his eyes, hanging up the coat. "You've not arranged for him to sleep over, have you?"

"Nope - but I could?" Jack suggested, his expression a smidgen hopeful.

Clearing his throat, Ianto folded his arms. "One step at a time?" he offered.

Jack grinned at him. "Here: hold this!"

He all but shoved Ian into Ianto's arms, then stood and scooped up Giacomo. "Hey you, birthday boy! You had a good day?"

Ianto held the baby awkwardly.

Ianto looked at Ian, and Ian looked at Ianto.

"Um ... hi?"

Ian blinked a couple of times, putting his fist in his mouth and still staring at Ianto.

"Erm ...."

Ianto thought back to what Jack did when he was given the baby.

Tickling.

Right.

Ianto could tickle.

He wiggled his fingers over Ian's belly, and the baby squirmed and giggled and gurgled delightedly. Glancing over, Ianto could see Jack and Giacomo testing out the new pencil crayons on the floor, wrapped up in themselves. He gave Ian another doubtful look, then flinched as a tiny fist collided with his chin before it tried to pinch and tug at his face.

"Hey, hey, hey ... you. Don't do that, sweetheart."

He held the baby on his hip with one hand and felt the firm grip of Ian's fist round his fingers with the other. Ian yawned, his head lolling forward and resting on Ianto's shoulder, and softly Ianto rocked him, still awkward and unsure. Steady breathing and a slight snuffle, a relax in grip and a limp-bodied baby told him he'd done something right, and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

iMaybe babies aren't so bad/i, he pondered, walking carefully to the couch and sitting down slowly, trying not to disturb Ian. iIn fact ... he is cute. And cuddly. And ..../i

Ian's eyes suddenly flew open wide, and he promptly threw up all down the front of Ianto's shirt, scrunched up his face and starting wailing at the top of his tiny lungs.

Ianto was too mortified to move.

"Jack," he called weakly. "Jack ... I really think you want your son back ...."

center~*~*~*~/center

Late that night, Ianto was sat at Jack's office computer opening the search box for the finalised lists. It didn't take long to find Ophelia Hunt and change her prospected location to somewhere nearer where their new house was going to be, and he covered his tracks by making sure he switched someone into hers and her grandma-ma's old place so there were no double-bookings.

Ianto liked to think he was a 'good judge of character', and he had judged Ophelia favourably.

He had made sure that the Captain had definitely put Rhys and Till together and local, then thought for a good five minutes about whether or not six was too early to start matchmaking for Giacomo.

iTo hell with it,/i he decided, and clicked 'Save'. Pleased with himself, Ianto shut down the computer, leaned back in Jack's chair and waited for the lights to blink out.

center~*~*~*~/center

The buses would be able to fit a hundred people on each, plus their luggage - or so Jack said.

Looking at them now, Ianto wasn't quite so sure. It looked like it might be a smidgen crowded on the huge, metal, floating cockroaches that loomed up toward the School at an ominously slow speed. He and Giacomo were watching from the window - as was everyone else, Ianto didn't doubt.

Five of them were due today, then in a week another five.

Then it would be only the last few stragglers remaining - himself, Jack and Giacomo included - to sort out the any final niggling things before being taken away themselves.

They were still in their pyjamas, having been awoken by the sound of a foghorn that had sounded a helluva lot closer than he would have thought. Jack had already been up - he probably hadn't slept the night before (in fact, he'd hardly slept since the day after Giacomo's birthday party, when he'd published the lists. Of course, a few people weren't going to be happy - and of course, it was all the Captain's fault) - and Ianto was fairly certain that should he go upstairs now, he'd find Jack in his office staring into space, wondering why he hadn't been able to fix everything.

Giacomo pushed Ianto's arm aside so that he could climb onto his lap and cuddle. "I don't want everything to change," he murmured quietly.

Ianto brushed his hair out of his eyes, and gave him his best reassuring smile. "Maybe everything will change for the better?"

"Mmm," he agreed, though he sounded doubtful. "Maybe."

They sat and watched a while longer, until the first few people were being shepherded out and filing onto buses. All of them were reluctant to go, walking slowly, and each of them gave one last, rueful glance to the old building before climbing onto their designated bus and disappearing into the metal belly, waiting to be taken away.

"Can we do some colouring in now?" Giacomo asked.

"Yeah," nodded Ianto.

They sat cross-legged on the living room floor, and Giacomo got out his pencils.


	22. Part Twenty two

"I'm taking Giacomo to Rhys' for a bit!" he called through to the bedroom, where Captain Jack hadn't budged since he'd been thrown in there (by an overly amorous Ianto) the night before. "If you do plan on getting up, see if you can get at least a bit of packing done, yeah?"

There was a muffled reply – probably Jack drowning himself in the duvet while trying to communicate – and Ianto decided it was some form of affirmative. He rolled his eyes to no one in particular and crouched down to help Giacomo with the buttons of his Captain Coat, as he called it. It didn't help that he didn't seem that interested in pausing colouring while Ianto got him ready for Rhys, and Ianto was getting more and more stressed the less and less co-operative Giacomo was becoming. Every scratch of the coloured pencil was driving him closer to snatching them all away and snapping them.

"Are we going to Rhys' or not?" he eventually asked, his tone short and clipped.

"Yeah! I just wanna finish this bit first."

"I told you to be ready by eleven 'o' clock. It's ten past! We're already late."

"Rhys won't mind," Giacomo reasoned.

"_I_ mind," Ianto muttered. "Come on – put those away."

"I wanna take them!"

"Then put them away, put them in a bag and then carry the bag to Rhys' flat! Now come _on_, Giacomo! I have lots to do today and you're slowing everything down."

Giacomo scowled at him and folded his arms. "Well, I'm sorry, Daddy – but you can't rush _art_!"

Ianto tried not to laugh.

He really did.

Another ten minutes of fuss and a very sulky Giacomo later, they were ready to go. They were halfway down the corridor leading from Jack's office to the stairs when Giacomo changed his mind about not taking Shirley, and they doubled back to go and fetch her. Three quarters of the way down their second attempt at the corridor, Giacomo realised he'd left his bag of crayons and pad of paper when he'd gone to get his hamster-dog, so they went back for that as well. Their feet touched the top of the stairs just as Giacomo then recalled he'd forgotten a drawing he'd done for Rhys that he desperately had to give him this time they went to visit and no other.

Ianto drew a line, and he told Giacomo in no uncertain terms that they were forty minutes late and they were _not_ doubling back again.

So Giacomo started crying.

Folding his arms, Ianto slumped against the wall and sighed in exasperation. When Giacomo behaved, it was _fine_ – but he could be an awkward, naughty little bugger at times. Ianto was at a loss with what to do with him when he misbehaved, really. He was learning to tell the difference between Giacomo's genuine mistakes and when he was just being annoying. Similarly to parents, Giacomo worked a punishment and reward system, and right now Ianto had the feeling he was being punished with Giacomo's bad behaviour. He wasn't sure what for yet, but it would undoubtedly become apparent.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine – you stay here and pack. I'm going to Rhys' with or without you. To be honest, in this mood I'd be much happier to go without."

He ignored Little Jack's cries and turned on his heel, making his way down the first flight of stairs before hearing Giacomo's sobs slowing to a sniffle and little feet shuffling to catch up with him.

They walked the way to Rhys' flat in cold silence, which wasn't helped by the distinct lack of presence from the five hundred people who had already been packed away and moved on. The entire building had been deathly quiet for three days, and a resigned atmosphere had settled into the place.

Finally Ianto pushed open Rhys' front door and called a quick 'hello?' inside before making his way to the living room. Rhys was sat on the couch with a cup of tea, and grinned when they walked in.

"Bit late?"

"Mm," Ianto replied despondently. "Take him, he yours," he grumbled, giving Giacomo a gentle shove towards the couch.

Rhys raised his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"He's been an awkward and cheeky little bugger all morning. If you wanna run away and keep him, now's your chance."

Giacomo had the sense to look guilty, cuddling Shirley close as she licked at his chin.

"Ugh – don't let the dog lick your face, Giacomo," Ianto grimaced.

"She's giving me a kiss!" Giacomo scowled.

"She has no _concept_ of kissing, Giacomo. She's tasting your face, and it's not hygienic."

So Giacomo started crying again.

Rhys moved closer and put an arm around him. "Hey, shush now. It's okay, it's okay …."

Ianto folded his arms defensively. "You're worse than the Captain. You know that?" he snapped at Rhys.

"Excuse me?"

"_Mollycoddling_ him all the time. You let him play you and it's painful to watch!"

"Oh – and you're perfect are you?"

Ianto made an unimpressed sound. "Yes, I spoiled him a little. For his _birthday_. He's crying for attention because I laid down the law earlier."

Rhys raised an eyebrow that urged Ianto to continue.

Ianto sighed. "He was misbehaving, he made us late, then he made us double back twice for things he'd forgotten. I wasn't going back a third time so I told him 'no'."

Giacomo sniffed. "I drawed you a picture and he wouldn't let me fetch it!"

"You should have made sure you didn't forget it then! Lesson learned!"

Giacomo howled louder, and Rhys cuddled him comfortingly. "You can bring it next time, okay?"

"But I wanted to bring it _today_!"

"Why don't you draw me another one while you're here, yeah?"

Ianto snorted. "I don't think he should be allowed his colours. He's been naughty."

"Well," sighed Rhys. "he's in my house. My rules."

"Legally my child. _My_ rules. Don't you _dare_ try and undermine my rules."

It hadn't sounded quite so bitchy in Ianto's head, but it was out in the world now. Now there was no going back, so he steeled his resolve, hands on hips and firmly bit his tongue.

Rhys glowered at him. "You are such a bastard sometimes, you know that?"

"I want what's best for him. If I have to be cruel to be kind, so be it. Oh – and please don't swear in front of him. He's six."

"It's not me that forgets he's only a child, with a child's mind," countered Rhys.

"A child's mind," agreed Ianto. "not a baby's. So stop treating him like one."

They stared each other down, the tension sizzling and Giacomo reduced to sniffling quietly, fast coming to the conclusion that this was all his fault.

Rhys' nostrils flared. "Fine," he snapped.

Ianto inclined his head in acknowledgement, then turned his attention to Little Jack. "Giacomo, give me your pencils and your pad, please."

Sullenly, Giacomo raised the bag, unable to look Ianto in the eye and staring at the floor. "I hate you," he muttered.

Ianto snatched the bag from him. "Yeah? Well sometimes the feeling's mutual."

He slammed the door behind him on the way out, then banged his head on the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Should _not_ have said that, should _not_ have said that, should _not_ have said that …." he repeated to himself, punctuating the gap in the phrase with the pain of the wall on his forehead. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Should _not_ have said that. Poor kid; should _not_ have said that. Just hope to God he doesn't know what 'mutual' means … or that Rhys doesn't explain it to him. Fuck. Should _not_ have said that …."

After a minute or so, he steeled himself to go back in, just as he heard the bolt and chain slide home on the other side. Even if he did want to try and apologise, he wasn't welcome.

He needed to calm down.

He was stressed, he was scared and he was frustrated. The move, losing everything and listening to Jack shouting at deaf politicians had completely taken it out of him, and Giacomo had touched one nerve too many and hit a trigger.

Ianto wished he was normal; that he could deal with feelings and stuff like that instead of bottling up and then exploding in the wrong direction.

At _Giacomo_.

He realised he'd been procrastinating in the corridor for about five minutes, so tore himself away from the wall and began to make his way back up to his flat.

Jack was where he left him.

Not a finger had been lifted.

Brilliant.

"JACK!"

Jack jumped and squinted in the light. "Whuh?"

"Why are you up?"

"'Avin' lie in," he groaned, his head dropping back onto the pillow.

"I told you to get up! I asked you to pack!"

"No – you said _if_ I get up. And I didn't."

Ianto's fists curled into balls, his nails digging into his palm. "You didn't think to take a hint?"

"You said _if_!" Jack argued.

Making an outraged sound, Ianto ripped the duvet off the bed. Jack instantly curled in on himself, protecting himself from the sudden cold.

"UP!"

Jack glared at him. "Get lost!"

"We need to pack!"

"We don't leave until the day after tomorrow!"

"_You_ have collected a lot of crap over the years that no doubt you will insist we take with us!"

"It's not crap! It's memories."

"Whatever. Here's the ultimatum: anything of yours you don't pack yourself isn't going."

"What happened to 'I'll supervise the packing to make sure it's neat and no space is wasted'?"

Ianto visibly sagged, and put his head in his hands. "I hate myself."

Jack sat up, tugging his wrists and curling a finger under his chin. "Wanna talk about it?"

The corners of Ianto's mouth pulled, until he couldn't help but smile, then laugh – then yelp as Jack roughly pulled him down onto the bed.

"Ohhh no, not now …." he groaned. "Really, Jack – not in the mood."

Jack pinned him down, kissing at his neck. "You're all tense … I can help with that …."

"I don't _want_ help," Ianto growled, trying to shove him off. "Jack!"

"C'mon … I'll fuck you straight through this mattress ….."

"No! I don't have _time_."

Jack sighed heavily, as if he'd been hard done by, and flopped down onto the bed. "_Fine_," he grumbled. "if you're going to be all _grumpy_ …"

"_I'm stressed!_" Ianto practically shouted, getting up off the bed and whirling around to face him. Jack turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"You don't have to be," he pouted.

"Oh, really?"

"Really! Just … come here, lie down … I'll take care of you …."

Ianto's fists curled into tight balls again, his nails digging into his palms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and feeling the tension slip away with it. "Right," he said decisively. "You have ten minutes to be up and dressed and in the living room ready to help. Or else."

"Or else _what_?" challenged Jack, indignant.

Ianto saw red.

"Or else _this!_!" he yelled and grabbed the nearest object to him from the chest of drawers. It flew across the room and collided with the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. It had been an ornate photograph frame containing a wedding picture from just over eighty years ago – the photo remained undamaged, but the frame was beyond help.

Jack was staring at Ianto in shock, and Ianto was staring at the mess. Normally, he hated making mess … but hurling that frame across the room and seeing it shatter had felt so _good_ … The gap between him throwing the frame and blindly reaching for the next was no more than two seconds.

"Ianto! NO!" Jack was shouting, ducking out of the way of a stone statuette of an Arcadian dignitary given to him by a Royal from that planet as it flew close to his ear. The puzzle box he'd bought for Ianto himself soon followed it, and a glass box given to him by one of his children – her name had been Leah - was about to fly.

Jack froze, staring at Ianto's hand, all thoughts of stopping him vanquished and replaced with, 'I _have_to catch it …'

The wild glaze over Ianto's eyes seemed to finally dissipate, the weight of the glass box in his hand seemingly wrenching him back to New Earth. He stared at it in shock, before carefully setting it down as if it had burned him. He sank down to the floor, pressed into the corner made by the drawers and the wall, his eyes glassy as he shut down on himself.

Jack was instantly at his side, cuddling him close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry …. I'm sorry …"

"S'not your fault," Ianto intoned. "I'm just turning to my Da, is all. Bound to happen sooner or later."

Jack was quiet a moment. "You've never spoken of your father."

Ianto scrubbed his face with his hands. "What have I done, Jack?"

"Don't worry about it – that statue did more damage to the wall; that frame was god-awful and chosen by Flo and you were never getting that puzzle box open," he grinned reassuringly.

"I meant … I meant Giacomo," Ianto clarified, his voice small. "What have I _done_?"

Jack frowned, and Ianto explained about Little Jack's behaviour that morning, the way he had spoken to Rhys and then Giacomo telling him that he hated him. "... and then I said, 'Well, the sometimes the feeling's mutual,' and stormed out."

The Captain let out a breath, and Ianto bit his lip. Jack squeezed him tight, pulling him closer and tucking Ianto's head under his chin. "Y'know what?" he sighed.

"What?" asked Ianto dully.

"Even you can't get it right all the time, let alone first time. You haven't screwed up as royally as you think – sure, you really, really, really shouldn't have said that. It's one thing Giacomo, but I doubt in a billion years he'd expect you to say it back. It will have shocked him into maybe trying to please you, into maybe behaving better. But you need to make sure that the second you see him, you give him a big hug, and big kiss and a million and one reasons why you love him. As for Rhys … maybe you could have a proper Girls' Night In?"

Ianto let out something that sounded like it could have been a laugh, but could have been a whimper.

"Kids forget quickly," the Captain reassured him.

Ianto laughed weakly. "They don't, Jack. Believe me, they don't."

Jack tipped his head back and let out a long breath, the back of his head resting on the wall. "You need to relax," he said eventually. "Right now – and I'm not taking 'no' or 'I don't have time' for an answer. If there's anything my Ianto Jones is good at, it's making time appear out of nowhere."

Given his outbursts today, Ianto couldn't disagree. He nodded silently, and allowed Jack to pull him up by his hand.

"Clothes off," Jack instructed. "I'll fetch the massage oils."

Resignedly, Ianto took off his clothes and hung them appropriately. The duvet was still in a heap from when he'd ripped it off Jack earlier, and he was just making the bed when Jack returned with the basket full of scented candles and oils.

"Put the duvet on the bed and lie in the middle of it while I get these ready," he said, setting the basked down and taking out some scented tea lights and lighting them, leaving three on either bedside table.

Naked, Ianto lay in the middle of the bed, and Jack started bunching up the duvet around him like a nest. It was strange, but it made him feel even more comfortable and … cared for? Safe? He turned onto his front on Jack's instruction, and Ianto felt a little disappointed he was no longer allowed to see his still-naked Captain wandering around.

The lights dimmed low, and Ianto rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes as warm oil dripped into a pool at the small of his back.

"I don't do this for just anyone," Jack muttered by his ear. "But I love you, so you're worth it."

Ianto smiled, his eyes still closed. "Teach me how to return the favour."

"Learn to top by being a bottom," Jack replied playfully, and dragged his finger through the oil at the base of Ianto's spine up to the middle of his shoulder blades. "You just relax and enjoy yourself," he said. "Don't be embarrassed if you come."

Ianto shivered in anticipation. He'd only thought was getting a massage.

Slowly, Jack worked on covering Ianto's back and shoulders with the warm oil until he glistened, then began to work lower until his buttocks, his thighs and calves were sparkling with the oil. It warmed Ianto's skin pleasantly, and already any worries about time constraints were melting away to nothing.

Jack's fingers ghosted over his left buttock, running from the peak of the curve all the way to the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto shivered pleasantly, feeling the mattress dip as Jack knelt beside him and leaned his weight onto his hands, lifting his leg over Ianto to straddle his thighs.

Gently, he began to massage the shoulder area, his strong hands sure and efficient. He applied more pressure as the knots began to loosen, then began to move lower, his hands exploring the planes of Ianto's back while exerting enough pressure to relieve the muscle underneath. He placed his fingers in very particular places on Ianto's spine, and whispered, 'take a deep breath in, then let it out slowly …"

He did, and on the outward breath his entire spine seemed to crack loudly and realign itself. Already he felt like a totally different person, as if his back could never feel the weight of anything again.

"Tha' wuz good …" he mumbled, and Jack chuckled, beginning his massaged again, working out knots and reducing Ianto to goo beneath him.

There was something in the oil, Ianto decided, that made every single touch of Jack's fingers one hundred per cent erotic. He was trapped between Jack, his own body and the bed beneath, but he knew he didn't even need to touch himself to enjoy every second of pleasure Jack was currently giving him. He was completely and utterly relaxed, unable to move for the comfort, and the only time he'd ever been able to feel this content and turned on at the same time was when he and Jack had finally opened their wedding gift from Rhys and played with the gel all night.

Thinking of Rhys marred the moment, and then thinking of their no longer legal ceremony completely ruined it.

"Jack …" Ianto croaked. "Jack …"

Jack leaned forward so that his chest was pressed into Ianto's back and his erection lay on the base of his spine. "Whatever it is, right now, in this moment, it doesn't exist."

"But-"

"It. Doesn't. Exist."

Ianto stayed quiet, so Jack knelt back up again and upped the ante, determined to make Ianto forget whatever it was – if only for a short amount of time. He changed his position, so that he was straddling Ianto's waist and facing his feet, and began work on his ankles, then calves, one at a time. He took extra time on his thighs, allowing his hand to slip over the most sensitive inner flesh, feeling the reaction of the outer muscle to the inner muscles clenching in anticipation. Jack kneaded Ianto's buttocks, feeling him subconsciously and minutely pushing up into his hands, before holding him apart and running a finger from perineum to spine. The oil sensitised his opening, and he tensed ever so slightly before relaxing back into the sensation.

Jack turned so that he was facing back towards Ianto's head and leaned forward again, combing his fingers through Ianto's hair, softly kissing his temple, moving down to this cheek and jawline, nuzzling lower into his neck. Ianto made a soft noise, not quite a whimper but not distinct enough to be a moan. Jack laughed softly, raising himself until the naked skin of his chest only ghosted over Ianto's back, increasing his hyper-awareness of him. Ianto attempted to open his eyes and twist around to kiss Jack's mouth, only to realise that moving wasn't as appealing as he had thought. He gave in and let his eyes flutter shut again, attempted saying something and only managing a quiet and incoherent mumble as Jack's finger slipped inside him. Jack was still leaning down over him, lowering his lips to the skin on the back of Ianto's shoulder as he moved his finger in and out.

"Control your breathing … keep it steady," he murmured. "Breathe deep. Relax."

Pushing his finger in deeper, he found Ianto's prostate and pressed against it with a tiny amount of pressure, resting one hand in between his shoulder blades as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again, aiming for the spot.

"Mmf," Ianto managed, his only method of communication becoming monosyllabic grunts.

On the edge of his awareness, he knew Jack was moving lower on the bed, and he made a disappointed sound as the finger inside him was taken away. It was, however, almost immediately replaced with a gentle, hot, wet tongue that did the job just as well, he decided.

He could feel it tracing the edges of his opening, pressing in a little way and twisting out, before being pressed flat and dragged over.

"Jaaauuuhmff," Ianto assessed, trying to keep his breathing under control.

He felt his Captain's hands work their way under his shoulders, lifting him to turn him onto his back. There was very little he could do to help, so Ianto settled on doing nothing instead. His muscles were too jelly-fied to do anything at that moment.

Jack didn't seem to mind – he probably pre-empted it – and gently turned him and repositioned him, putting a pillow behind his head and pulling his legs wide so that he could lie between them. He leaned down and kissed Ianto on the mouth, unsurprisingly finding very little resistance when his tongue begged entrance inside or receiving nothing but the laziest of responses.

Taking a spot more oil, Jack began to massage it into Ianto's nipples, listening to the soft noises from his throat as the oil sensitised and the massage pleasured. He could feel Ianto, hard beneath him and making lazed attempts at controlling his breathing, and kissed him again, rocking his hips slightly and pinching the nipples before rubbing them to soothe. Ianto managed to grunt, and thought about raising his hand to touch Jack's arm, but it wasn't going to happen.

Ianto's whole body was tingling pleasantly, and he was becoming and more and more aware of every single movement Jack made. It still came as a bit of a surprise, however, when he felt Jack knelt over him, a hand reaching back to grab Ianto's erection and line him up before sinking down so beautifully slowly.

Ianto started panting, and Jack had to work through a haze to calm him down and make him attempt to take deep breaths. The fire was coming back to Ianto's body now, and he could feel himself waking up, feel himself trying to move and buck. Jack held him down firmly by the shoulders, and when the moment passed started massaging his upper arms and chest, while slowly clenching and relaxing his inner muscles around Ianto's cock. He ran his hands from stomach to collarbone, coaxing Ianto back into his calm state.

Leaning down, Jack kissed Ianto gently, just pressing their mouths together, before slowly slipping in his tongue and lazily making out, moving his hands back to Ianto's nipples and squeezing Ianto's erection inside him.

Ianto's orgasm was more like sinking into a hot bath than falling over the edge, blanketing him completely until he could feel nothing but the numbing pleasure singing through his veins, basic needs like the requirement of oxygen neglected as his brain was distracted and forgot he really should be breathing.

Too soon, Ianto returned to himself, his breath finally coming back and his body tingling in his afterglow. He opened his eyes, finding Jack kneeling, straddling his shoulders. Ianto parted his lips in invitation, and Jack gratefully slipped his cock into his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he slowly thrust in and out, one hand on the mattress to support himself and the other gently tangled in Ianto's hair. In ten thrusts he was spent, and Ianto swallowed as Jack collapsed onto the mattress beside him, gathering Ianto up and squeezing him tight.

"Feel better?" Jack muttered, kissing his nose.

"Mmmfffmmuch."

"I," Jack announced. "am going to go and start packing my things. I'm going to do it neatly, keeping mindful of space saving, and I promise not to touch anything belonging to you." He got out of bed, folding the duvet over Ianto to keep him warm and cosy without the palaver of getting him underneath it and left him doze while opening his side of the wardrobe and getting his suitcase ready.

Ianto hadn't slept so well for a long time, and was loath to get up. But there were agitated voices carrying in from the living room, and he had to. With great effort he dragged himself from the warmth and comfort of his bed, pulled on his suit and shirt and buttoning up his waistcoat as he poked his head around the door.

Ahhh great. That lawyer was back. Mr. Grant Poole, representing the Commonwealth and being very smug and condescending about it.

At the moment, he was having the calmer side of an argument with Jack, and Ianto's eyes were still squinting tiredly in the light when he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Go back in our room, Ianto," Jack practically _ordered_ him.

"But," countered Mr. Poole. "I need to speak with him. Alone."

Jack glared. "I told you that wasn't going to happen! Not until we get legal representation of our own to sit in on the meeting."

"I just want to interview Mr. Jones – ask a few basic questions. It shouldn't take five minutes."

Ianto sighed. "Jack, go up to your office."

Jack looked like he was going to pout, before snapping his mouth shut and storming into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Mr. Poole," Ianto acknowledged.

"Ah – good to see your memory is in good working order. Might we sit?"

"Generally in someone else's house, you wait for the host to offer you a seat – but do so anyway," Ianto replied coolly. "So – you need to ask me some questions?" he said, sitting down on the other end of the couch, perching on the end. Mr. Poole had the appearance of a window salesman settling himself in for the big pitch, relaxing and reclining into the sofa and crossing one leg over the other.

"Just a few questions to give me an idea of how well you know Mr. Harkness."

"Captain Harkness."

Mr. Poole sighed. "I know this is difficult for you, Mr. Jones, but please appreciate I am just doing my job. Animosity will not help your case, I assure you."

"It's hardly my fault you do not know my partner's name," Ianto pointed out. "But I shall try to be civil. Please appreciate that I am just defending myself and my marriage against unnecessary interference and inappropriate scrutiny."

Mr. Poole sighed again, heavier. "I just need to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead," prompted Ianto.

"What is Captain Harkness' favourite colour?" he asked, producing an electronic notepad and holding the stylus ready.

"Blue," Ianto replied, a little confused. Was this it? This would be _easy_.

"What is his favourite food?"

"Doughnuts."

"I mean … to eat for a meal."

"Doughnuts," Ianto repeated.

"His favourite treat?"

"Erm … that's rather personal … something to keep private," Ianto said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I mean … to eat or drink?"

"Still personal and private."

"Hm. How about … favourite pastime?"

"Personal and private."

"Mm."

Mr. Poole made a note, then cleared his throat. "What is the Captain's favourite fruit?"

"Depends what time of year it is."

"Oh?"

"Apples in summer, oranges in winter."

"What was his mother's name?"

Ah. Shit. Jack had never actually told him – so he said the first name that came to mind, "Alice."

"And where was he born?"

"At … home?"

"What are his political allegiances?"

"Floating voter."

"His first memory?"

That one stumped Ianto for a second. How was he really supposed to know that? He wondered if he would get points for coming clean … so tried it. "I don't know that one."

"Hmm. I see. Okay; what is his favourite book?"

Ianto snorted. "Jack doesn't really read."

"But if you had to take a guess?"

"Erm … 'Where's Wally?'?"

Mr. Poole carried on for another few minutes, until he seemingly had all he desperately needed to know. Ianto got up to show him upstairs to the door, and part way through it, Mr. Poole hesitated.

"Just one more thing … you've been together a year now, yes?"

"I … yes."

"Still all … sunshine and roses?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"Not so much, then?"

Ianto took in a deep breath, that he let out slowly. "It's not bad. It's working – I've never been so happy. But … I've never been so … well, depressed, either. I love him so much I hate him. I … hope … does that make sense to you?"

"Maybe," shrugged Mr. Poole. "Anyway – I shall get back to you soon enough, Mr. Jones. Send my regards to your Captain, and I hope you both keep well."

With that, Mr. Poole began to make his way down the corridor.

Ianto closed the door slowly, and rested his forehead on the wood. He couldn't quite believe he'd just told the lawyer who's job it was to split them up that he hated Jack. _Fuck_.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, deciding to face the consequences when the consequences came knocking, he made his way back to the bedroom trying to school his features into not looking worried. He found Jack crouched by the mess of broken glass and splintered wood that had been the photograph frame and puzzle box that Ianto had hurled against the wall earlier, cleaning up the mess. On the bed was a wrapped gift and the wedding photo.

_For Ianto Jones, 21st Century Man,_ read the label on the gift, and Ianto picked up the smallish cube. "Can I open it?" he asked, and Jack glanced up from where he was crouched, smiled and nodded.

"It's yours."

Ianto smiled weakly. "Thanks for clearing that up," he said, his voice quiet and nodding to the mess on the carpet.

Jack shrugged. "Gotta do my bit. Did you approve of my packing?"

"I didn't get a chance to inspect it," sighed Ianto, pulling at the ribbon and tag of his gift box. The paper was flame red with a gold bow, and it came off with the ribbon to reveal a velveteen wristwatch box. Carefully, Ianto snapped up the lid, and frowned inside.

The box contained a glass cube, and inside the glass cube was … soil.

"It's … I love it," Ianto announced, sounding more convincing than he thought he might. He lifted the cube out of the box, then paused when he saw that it was actually on a labelled base. It was old and worn, the words barely readable: _Cardiff, 21st Century_.

Ianto stared at it.

… and stared at it.

He tried telling himself it was just _soil_, but … really … so much more than that ….

"Where did you … where did you get this?"

Jack was grinning from ear to ear. "Have you any idea how long I've been waiting to see your face?"

Ianto could probably imagine the shock and disbelief written on his features as he sat on his bed in the year six-billion-two-hundred-and-thirteen-thousand-and-sixty-three holding a piece of the twenty-first century – a piece of _home_ - in his hands.

Carefully, he placed the cube on the bedside table.

"I think," he said. "you need to put that dust pan and brush away and come back to bed."

Jack grinned wider. "Only if you promise to dominate and control me in ways I've never before experienced at your hands."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "What are you still dressed for?"

The dust pan and brush barely had time to clatter to the floor.


	23. Part Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: If I owned Jack and Ianto, I'd have given them to Steven Moffat.**

**(Apologies for the delay in updates! Things have been a smidge hectic.)**

Giacomo returned notably more chipper than when Ianto last seen him. After a moment of shyness, they'd both closed up away from each other, before Giacomo let out a squeak and ran over to Ianto as he got down on his knees, arms open wide to hug him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Giacomo whispered.

"Me too," Ianto assured him. "Me too."

Jack had a hushed conversation with Rhys, who left without speaking to Ianto, and then sank into the settee. "At least Giacomo is being mature about this."

"I wasn't exactly polite," Ianto reminded him, shifting the sofa as Giacomo tried to climb on top of him and onto his lap.

"He could at least talk to you," Jack replied.

"Mm," Ianto shrugged. "It's up to him, innit? Oi, don't you get comfortable, you." Ianto poked Giacomo. "You're not going to sleep there."

"Tired," Giacomo mumbled.

"I'll make your bed up - Jack, shift."

The Captain decided not to wait pointedly for a 'please' and got up. He got Giacomo washed and changed as Ianto made up the sofa bed, and took a moment to crouch in front of him while they were alone to talk.

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked.

Giacomo shrugged. "Okay."

"I mean ... I mean about what happened today. How do you feel about that?"

Giacomo averted his eyes and started tugging at the hems of his sleeves. "Bad."

"How 'bad'? What do you mean? You can tell me what you're feeling, can't you?"

Fidgeting, Giacomo stared at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. "It's my fault. And now Rhys and Ianto aren't friends. I'm sorry, Dad."

Jack sighed and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, but instead Little Jack fell forward into his arms and gripped as tightly as he could. The Captain patted his back gently as he returned the hug. "They'll sort themselves out," he reassured him. "They always do."

"Is Ianto still mad at me?"

"No, no. He's more mad at himself."

"I never meaned it," Giacomo sniffled into Jack's shoulder.

"Neither did Ianto. We don't always mean what we say, and more often than not we don't say what we mean."

Giacomo pulled out of the hug to give Jack a watery smile.. "Did Ianto teach you that?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe," he replied, nonchalant. "Come on - let's get you tucked into bed."

After being grudgingly forced to agree to forgive and forget, Ianto and Rhys were not only back on speaking terms, but helping each other with the final preparations before they were scheduled to climb aboard the buses and wave goodbye to the School for good.

"Do you know what they're going to do with the building?" Rhys asked, taping up a box and sticking a red-coloured label on the top with _Giacomo's Stuff_ written on it neatly to each side.

Ianto shrugged. "No idea. Jack won't talk about it and since I got effectively fired after my breakdown I have no idea what's going on."

"I've got my fingers crossed it becomes whatever today's equivalent of a Spearmint Rhino might be. Never got to go to ours, and I'd love to say someone 'Yeah - I used to live in the Spearmint Rhino, but ... times moved on, y'know'?"

Ianto laughed. "You never went to the Spearmint Rhino?"

"Did you?"

"I used to live in London. Myself and a few others from Research, a couple of guys from Archives, one or two from HR and a fair few from the labs tried it out one weekend."

"Did it live up to the hype?"

"Not really," shrugged Ianto. It did, but he didn't want Rhys to feel like he'd missed out. "I missed that week's _Battlestar Galactica_. Not cool."

Rhys sniggered. "Not from my perspective."

"My girlfriend went with us ..." - _She was dancing on the tables_ - "... kinda stunted things."

"You never went again?"

"Nope," shrugged Ianto, carefully stacking books in alphabetical order from Giacomo's rather chaotic pile of them. "Well ... I went to a strip club again, but not that one. Have you never even been to a strip club?"

"I met Gwen at college and ... well ... I didn't really feel the need. What was the point of going out to pay for a lap dance when ... y'know ..."

Ianto's eyeline drifted off into the middle distance, and Rhys frowned at him. Ianto tilted his head to the side. "I'm seeing ... lots of ... lace ... and a basque and stockings ..."

"Oi! Stop fantasising about my missus!" Rhys demanded, though his tone was playful.

"Only if you promise to stop fantasising about mine."

"Ugh!" Rhys grimaced. "I do _not_ fantasise about _Captain Jack Harkness_ ..."

"Whatev-oh?" Ianto had picked up a book from Giacomo's pile, and several sheets of loose, folded paper had dropped out. He recognised Giacomo's large, shaky, child's messy handwriting covering them, as well as a slightly neater but equally child-like hand. Ianto picked them up and unfolded the first one. "Oh dear Lord ..."

"What? What is it? What's he been writing?"

Ianto's face split into a wide grin. "Love letters! They've been passing notes in lessons! Oh my God - I think I suddenly have true understanding of the verb to 'squee'!"

Rhys snatched the paper, and started grinning, too. "Well, well. Ophelia Hunt, the little vixen."

"They're mostly pictures," Ianto was saying, unfolding the other pieces of paper. "Stickboys holding hands with purple stickgirls, and love hearts and kisses and sunshines. This. Is. So. _Cute_."

Rhys 'aww'ed accordingly, then started folding the notes back up again. "We shouldn't be looking at these," he said.

Ianto shrugged. "What's he got to hide? If anything, we have every right to read these - make sure he's safe and that."

"He might only be six, but he needs his privacy. You don't want to become the parent that everybody dreads and demand to know every detail of his life, do you?"

"Mmmm. You're right," Ianto replied grudgingly. "But-"

"No."

"Fine," Ianto pouted, and started folding everything back up again and tucking it back into the book. "Are you sure we can't read them through prop-"

"No. I'm surprised at you, Ianto!"

"But I _really_ need for Giacomo and Ophelia to get together. I've already decid-"

"He's six, and you're matchmaking ..."

"Never too young to start!"

Rhys shook his head pityingly. "That poor child."

They carried on packing away Giacomo's things, pausing only when the front door banged open and a very muddy Giacomo followed by a highly amused Captain noisily bustled in.

Ianto was quick off the mark. "Don't you _dare_ throw yourself down on that couch, young man!" he absconded. "Take your muddy shoes and clothes off first!"

Jack was giggling as he found a plastic bag for the filthy clothes and shoes to be put in. Giacomo threw himself down onto the settee just as dramatically as he would have done a moment before, but without bothering to have gotten dressed again. Ianto had a feeling any excuse to wander around naked was a genetically inherited trait for the Harkness lineage.

"Go on," sighed Ianto. "Why are you giggling," he asked of Jack, "and why is Giacomo pouting?"

Jack sat down next to Ianto on the floor, properly sniggering. "We decided to play football, since there was no one else to hog the grass. I was in goal, and when he started losing the penalty shoot out said it wasn't fair me being in goal because I was so big I blocked any chance of the ball going in."

"It wasn't _fair_!" Giacomo called over from the couch, still naked, arms folded and grumpy.

"Woteva," Jack called back to him. "Anyway," he got back to the story. "I was fine with that, so we switched."

"You were fine with that because you would never let him win," muttered Ianto.

"Hey! I _tried_ to let him win!" Jack defended himself. "I -" He burst out laughing again. "I kicked the ball_right_ at him, it got him in the tummy and knocked him over, and-" He paused to laugh gain. "- and he fell into the muddy bank by the stream!"

Both Ianto and Rhys' faces look rather startled.

Jack huffed. "Well _I_ thought it was funny ..."

Ianto hurried over to Giacomo, taking his suit jacket off to wrap around him. "How long were you wet? Are you shivery? Is your tummy okay?"

Giacomo basked in the attention. "He was _mean_."

"It was an accident, love," Ianto assured him.

"He laughed!"

Rhys was holding his tongue by the packing. He leaned into Jack conspiratorially. "I promise to laugh when Ianto's gone," he whispered, and they both sniggered.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at them, and added the moment to his mental 'Things To Get Out of Jack at a Later Date' filing cabinet, though it wasn't red-flagged to the 'During Intercourse' section.

"C'mon, Giacomo," he said, carrying on regardless. "Shower, then pyjamas," he ordered. "Big day tomorrow, so you need to be well rested."

Giacomo groaned. "I don't wanna move."

"Nobody does, love. But we are," Ianto sighed, for what felt like the millionth time.

"That doesn't change the fact I don't want to," Giacomo pointed out, chancing a cheeky grin.

"Giacomo?" Jack called from the box of books Rhys and Ianto had been packing, and Ianto glanced over, too, to find Rhys looking a little bit shocked and Jack unfolding a piece of paper from a book open on his lap. "What's this?"

Giacomo turned a little bit pink, and Ianto noticed that the book Jack had open was a different one to the book he and Rhys had found. The piece of paper Jack was holding up was very different, too. Giacomo was steadily getting pinker. "I ... I was given it."

"Ianto ... I think you should look at this."

Jack extended his hand and Ianto took the paper, reading the definitely adult's handwriting carefully covering one side. After about three lines, his eyes were as wide as they could go, and he raised his gaze to Jack, then Giacomo. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Who gave you this?" he demanded. "Who?"

"The ... a ... it was in the pile of cards and presents at my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It says not to!" Giacomo's eyes were filling up, and Jack was getting to his feet, his expression solemn.

"Ianto, we should go home. Giacomo needs to go to bed."

Ianto folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. "Yes. Yes I think ... yes, you're right."

Rhys was staring at the open book in which Jack had found the paper, dumbfounded. "I'll ... I'll put him to bed," he eventually managed to say.

Ianto stooped and gave Giacomo a hug and a kiss goodbye, but the Captain could barely look at him, despite knowing it wasn't really his fault. He kissed the top of his head, and guided Ianto from the room with a hand on the small of his back, leaving Rhys and Giacomo behind, still wearing Ianto's jacket.

They climbed the stairs quietly, neither speaking until they were in their bedroom, resulting with them both trying to speak at the same time.

"He didn't meant to be bad!"

"We need to submit it as evidence."

Ianto stared at Jack a moment. "Evidence of what?"

"Hmm ... let's think ..."

"He hasn't even done anything wrong yet! We should keep it ... and ... and if he still ... if he still ... y'knows ... then we can turn it over to the police!"

"Ianto," Jack sighed, folding his arms. "The crime hasn't happened for him yet, but it already has for you. The police need to keep a record of every bit of evidence indicating he might commit the crime. I think this falls into that category."

Ianto paled. "Not if I destroy it, it doesn't!"

"Ianto!" Jack gaped, then snapped his mouth shut, taking a deep breath. "I know you want to protect him, I know you think that keeping him away from ... from the 'authorities' and believing vehemently that he doesn't grow up to ... to ... well ... that's not protecting him at all, Ianto. That's _worse_! Can't you see that's worse? If we can get help for him, then maybe he won't do ... y'know ... but if we don't?"

"He won't. He won't," Ianto insisted.

Jack looked like he wanted to pull his own hair out. "Ianto, I know you want to believe that, and I do, too. But we need to at least try and be objective. We need to prevent this before it gets to punishing it - we need to get all the help we can. This evidence will ensure that. Can't you see that _this_ is how we need to protect him?"

Ianto sagged. "I think this is 'denial', because I still don't want to do it," he admitted before sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning down to start taking off his shoes, tugging out the laces carefully and pulling them from his feet.

Jack sighed with a heavy heart and sat down on his own side of the bed, leaning down to follow suit. "There's a part of your heart screaming at you to keep it secret, that keeping him safe, that not letting people _know_ that he might do this terrible, terrible thing is what's best. It drowns out your head telling you it isn't."

Rolling his socks and setting them next to his shoes on the floor, Ianto remained silent for a moment, then started unbuttoning his waistcoat. "What happened?" he asked, and sensed Jack tensing.

"That transparent, huh?" Jack bit his lip, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Ianto smiled to himself - it wasn't difficult to hide it from Jack when they were sat on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other. "You learn from your mistakes, is all. Well ... you usually do." Ianto slid his waistcoat from his shoulders and folded it before putting it on the bed beside him and starting on his belt.

Until he'd slipped his shirt off, Jack remained quiet as he thought about how to word it. He cleared his throat. "Her ... her name was Lola."

Ianto figured it must be emotional upheaval that made him want to laugh and quip, 'she wasn't a showgirl, was she?'. But he managed not to.

"She was twenty-five. She didn't know I couldn't die. She racked up a load of debts, thought she'd claim her inheritance after my brutal murder. Her other Dad had left ... years before. Divorced, no claims. So she would have gotten everything."

Ianto bowed his head, partly because he was upset, and partly because he needed to see the buttons of his shirt. He felt the bed move as Jack pulled his undershirt over his head with a little more force than necessary. "I'm guessing ... it didn't go to plan."

"Nope. I came back. Of course, I ... I 'protected' her. I kept her safe, and I never told anyone. I paid off all her debts. But ... well ... by the time she was thirty, she'd tried again three times and succeeded once more. I slowly learned."

Jack stood as he pulled his trousers down, then his boxers, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he crossed to the open suitcase in the corner with their pyjamas for tonight and their travelling clothes for tomorrow inside. He pulled out his and Ianto's, tossing Ianto's to him and tugging his own up his legs.

"You sure you need those on?" Ianto asked, leaning back across the bed so that he could prop himself up on his elbow, still wearing only his trousers and with his other clothes folded neatly in front of him. "Help me out of mine, I'll help you out of yours?"

Jack crossed the room and sat down on his side of the bed, leaning back on his own elbow so that he mirrored Ianto's position, facing him. He ran the tips of his own fingers softly over the skin of Ianto's bicep, over his shoulder and 'round to the back of his neck, cupping his head. He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, Ianto's hand coming up to rest on Jack's shoulder as they kissed.

They both laughed when in unison they applied pressure to each other's shoulders in an attempt to push him back. Ianto tried pushing Jack again, a little harder.

"Hmm," Jack murmured. "You're in that kind of mood, are you?"

Ianto pushed again, and this time Jack lay back with it. Ianto followed, throwing his leg over Jack's body and pressing himself down on top of him, burying his head in Jack's neck to kiss and bite.

"Unfortunately," Jack muttered into the skin of Ianto's shoulder. "I'm in that mood, too ..."

Without warning (and with slight yelp of surprise), Ianto found himself flipped onto his back and Jack between his legs, picking up where he left off and kissing his way from Ianto's shoulder to his neck, skipping his mouth and then beginning to work his way straight down, no dallying, to zip-undoing.

Ianto couldn't complain when he had his cock in Jack's mouth, so decided to let this one go and enjoy himself for a bit. "Y'know ..." he muttered. "... we still haven't had sex in your office ..."

Jack's office was too far away, Ianto realised as he tried to get up the stairs before Jack himself could simply take him where he stood. He made it there a few feet ahead of the Captain and barely managed to shove the two boxes of stationary supplies from the desk to the floor before grunting in pain as a hand forced him to bend over the hard surface, another pushing his thighs further apart.

The only preparation they'd really done was those few moments when Jack had been sucking his cock and pushing two fingers up inside Ianto's body ...

Ianto hissed through his teeth, cold lubricant hurriedly poured over Jack's cock before he began pushing forward as slowly as he could restrain himself. Ianto tucked his elbows in close to his body, Jack's hand resting on his head and pressing the side of his face into the grain of the desk.

"Okay?" Jack managed to ask, and Ianto nodded as best he could. Jack pushed inside that bit further and groaned when the skin of his thighs met Ianto's body. "Sure you're okay?"

"I've been more comfortable," Ianto replied through gritted teeth. Jack decided that was confirmation enough and grasped Ianto's waist, putting pressure down on him as he leaned forward slightly to improve his angle. He pulled out and pushed back in again. Ianto relaxed around him, the movement becoming easier and pace picking up.

After a few minutes or so, Ianto groaned in frustration as Jack slowed until he was at a gentle rock. Without warning, Ianto pushed down on the desk and shoved himself backward, hearing Jack groan then feeling him stumble backward and slip out of him. Ianto hated Jack for pulling out of him for more than a second of time during the act, but he doubted there could ever be anything better than pushing Jack Harkness down onto his own desk, straddling him and taking him deep inside.

Jack still looked a little confused as to how he's wound up on his back, but was quickly not caring as Ianto kneeled over him, rested a hand on each of his shoulders and began to ride him, setting a pace he wouldn't possibly be able to keep up.

Running hands up Ianto's chest, Jack watched Ianto's face as they both revelled in each other's bodies before moving his hands to trail lower and lower, down past Ianto's hips until he could grip the back of Ianto's knees.

Ianto tired too quickly, and Jack tugged at his knees. "Crouch over me," Jack panted. "That's what I want. Crouch over me ..."

Ianto was at the stage where he would do anything Jack asked him to at that particular moment, and complied without question no matter how undignified or inelegant the request might seem. He held onto his knees, finding his balance as he brought his feet forward and got up so that he could crouch. Ianto screwed his eyes shut, feeling Jack raising his hips and pushing up inside him, trying to concentrate on sensation as well as not falling off the desk.

Jack gripped Ianto's waist, pushing him up a bit, trying to make him move himself up and down. He controlled Ianto's pace, making him move slowly, watching him gasp and groan as both lactic acid and pleasure built up in his body. Ianto's legs were beginning to ache and strain, and he let out a moan that was more pain than pleasure as his thighs and calves began to make his legs shake.

Ianto could see Jack's lungs working hard and fast beneath his chest, the muscles in his stomach contracting and relaxing as he breathed and panted. Finally Jack began to take over, drawing his knees up so that he could dig his heels into the desk and lift himself up and inside Ianto's body toward the final throes.

His hands moved to rest on Ianto's neck.

People often put sex and death together, associating the two. For some reason, people find death sexual, though Ianto never had. Maybe he'd seen too many grizzly deaths, or too many painful ones, or too many grieving families.

But with Jack's hands resting as they were, somewhere between a caress and a challenge, he understood something. Death was, in no way at all, sexual. The _threat_ of it, on the other hand ... something about the _threat_, the danger ... going over the edge into the unknown ... And the threat was there, beneath Jack's fingers. Jack's thumb traced down over Ianto's throat, feeling Ianto swallow and his Adam's apple bob beneath it.

He would never squeeze - Jack never played with death - but the point was that he _could_.

Ianto's body tensed entirely, the nerve-endings that had suffered the ache of his position blanketed and soothed with warm pleasure.

Jack was still hard inside him, and now that Ianto had his faculties back he could properly concentrate on making him come. Ianto lifted himself off Jack's body, and the Captain made an almost desperate sound that might have been the word 'No!'. Ianto smirked at him, turning so that he was straddling Jack but facing his feet. With one hand, he lined Jack up, and the other he set behind him to lean back on as he lowered himself back down.

Groaning, Jack reached up, resting his hands on Ianto's shoulders and trying to tug him to lie back. Trying not to laugh at his eagerness, Ianto lay back flat, his back pressed to Jack's torso as arms wound around him to hold him tight. He tipped his head back over Jack's shoulder, turning slightly to kiss the corner of his mouth, feeling the tension of Jack's body below him thrumming and growing. With is feet flat on the desk, Ianto lifted himself minutely, just enough so that he could move his lower body around in a circle.

Jack was holding him far too tightly, his nails digging in and his muscles so tense the veins stood out.

There was a yell of surprise.

Ianto's head snapped around to the office door.

Coming inside Ianto's body was supposed to be an intimate and savoured moment (at least, this time it was. In private). It was a moment for just them, that other people weren't supposed to see.

Let alone Rhys Williams.

Ianto was making him a very strong coffee, since his ability to pull on clothes matched Jack's ability at getting out of them. Jack was still in the bedroom, taking his time cleaning his stomach and pulling on his pyjama bottoms. Ianto had told him in plain terms that he was to wear them, even if Jack didn't see the point now that Rhys had seen everything.

"Just be lucky Giacomo had dropped his crayons in the corridor and was too busy picking them up to see anything!" Ianto had snapped in a stage-whisper.

The scent of strong, strong coffee drifted through to Jack's nostrils, and he poked his head around the door to see Ianto, wearing his full three-piece suit, including jacket, and serving coffee. Giacomo was lying on his tummy with Shirley sat patiently on his sheet of paper as he drew around her front paws.

"Jack?" Ianto called, his face still pale. "Could you walk Giacomo back down to Rhys' flat, please?" His head snapped up suddenly, as if he'd thought of something. "Actually ... erm ... I'll get him to sleep in our bed, and then carry him down later."

Jack shrugged. Giacomo was already in his pyjamas, but didn't look too happy about being told to go to bed. Jack and Rhys were left to sit and talk awkwardly as Ianto tucked him in, Jack leaning back on the couch topless and tanned, Rhys sipping his strong, hot drink and carefully avoiding eye contact.

"I ... erm ..." Rhys began, clutching his coffee cup. "I couldn't help but notice ... Ianto ... erm ... didn't seem ... uh ... 'excited' at the ... y'know ... was ... y'know ..."

"He'd already come," shrugged Jack.

"Oh. Oh, I see. That's okay then." Rhys gulped some coffee.

"So ... what brings you up here?" Jack asked.

"Oh! ... well ... I would have rang ahead, y'know, but the phones were disconnected this morning and ... and y'know ... I figured if we made a lot of noise on our way down to the flat then you'd have warning enough, but ..."

Jack laughed. "Ah."

"After you'd gone," Rhys continued. "Giacomo took me through all the books he'd hidden things in. And ... I figured I should show you something else he had."

Jack's face had turned serious. "Oh? What would that be?"

Rhys tugged a folded sheet of artist's cartridge paper from his jeans pocket and grimly handed it over. Jack unfolded it, and found a highly detailed drawing - graphite and charcoal - that was clearly not done by Giacomo's hand.

Well, at least not yet, anyway.

It depicted a knife, similar to an ornate letter opener that Jack already had in his office, and it had been drawn in a hurry and a rush, that much Jack was certain. Underneath, in a flowing script made jagged by the charcoal stick used to write it, were the words, '_This Is The How ...'_

"When did he get this? How did he get this? Is there more?"

"Just this," Rhys replied, passing him the piece of squared paper he'd pulled out while Jack had been examining the first.

It was covered in calculations, angles and notes in the same handwriting as beneath the drawing. Jack recognised the references to architecture and the weak points of a building, and the memories of the school buildings crashing down came back with full force. He turned the paper over to find a list of names and numbers, then in red pen at the bottom, _'You'll understand when you're thirteen.'._

Jack shuddered. "It's like ... it's like he's ... grooming himself ..."

"What?"

"Oh ... erm. Nothing. Just talking to myself," Jack said hurriedly, mentally kicking himself for nearly ... well, for 'nearly' many things. He folded up the papers. "I'll have to show them to Ianto."

Rhys nodded. "I'll be off then ... erm ... is he staying here, or coming with me?"

"I'll carry him down for you, if you like. If he's asleep. We'll wait for Ianto to give us the 'okay'."

Rhys nodded again. "Safer idea. Erm ... I was ... I was wondering ... what are you going to do with the ... the drawings, and stuff? 'Cause, I doubt they mean anything or anything, right? Probably just some weirdo sending him stuff, making it look like ... I dunno. Maybe tryna ... throw the limelight on Giacomo a bit ... and ... make him look suspicious ... like ... as he grows up?"

Jack bit his lip and rubbed his chin. "Maybe," he replied cagily. _Aside from the fact Ianto saw him and the Doctor knows_. "The police will figure it out."

"The ... the police? You're gonna ... y'know?"

"Definitely."

"Oh. But ... he's a good kid. He is. He'd never ... he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't."

"Rhys," Jack said, as gently as he could.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Rhys cut him off.

Jack swallowed, and glanced down at the papers in his hand. "Rhys," he repeated. "I will do anything and everything in my power to protect my son and my family. Do you doubt that?"

Rhys sniffed. "No. Funnily enough, I don't doubt that," he admitted. "Bu-"

Ianto crept back into the room, closing the bedroom door behind him before turning and almost tasting the atmosphere in the room. He didn't have to say anything; he simply raised an eyebrow.

Jack held out the papers. "From inside more of Giacomo's books."

Ianto unfolded them, his eyes widened, and then he schooled his features into a stoic mask. He read over them quickly. "I think ... I think we should see how his handwriting develops and ... erm ..."

Rhys nodded. "That's what I was thinking!"

Jack threw his hands up. "Ianto, Rhys: you're both _wrong_. Yes Ianto, even you. I'm taking charge of this whole situation. Give me the papers." Ianto held them out solemnly. "Good," Jack huffed. "These are going to the police _tomorrow_, as well as the first one."

He snatched them from Ianto's hand and held onto them safely.

He'd never say it out loud, but he really did _hate_ how love could make the most level-headed and sensible people stop thinking straight and do stupid things.

Even Ianto.

"NO! I don't want to _go_!" Giacomo yelled, his fingers clawing into the doorframe leading to the lobby.

"Well ... we ... _have_ ... to!" Ianto grunted, trying to drag him along without damaging his Captain Coat. Everyone else was on the bus, and they were just waiting for the Captain and his family.

"No! No! No, no, _no_!"

"Fine!" sighed Ianto, giving up. "Stay here on your own, then. There's no electricity, no water, no phones - no Shirley, since _she_ had no qualms getting on the bus - no me, no Dad, no Rhys. Only empty fishtanks and - hang on!"

Ianto glanced around, as if expecting an answer to his sudden thought to jump out at him.

"Where _is_ your father?"

Jack had been stood behind him only a moment ago, watching the wrestle with amusement. He was now gone.

"That's it!" Ianto snapped, and hauled Giacomo up onto his shoulder. Giacomo started kicking and struggling. Ianto managed to get him out to their huge bus, one of the same type as had come only a week or so before to collect the first lot of passengers, hovering over the lawns. Ianto spotted their seat numbers on the front row of the bus, and strapped Giacomo down into the middle of the three.

"Sit there, and behave or else you're going to just embarrass yourself in front of everybody. I need to find where your father has wandered off to."

A young woman on the next set of seats volunteered to keep an eye on Giacomo while Ianto found the Captain, batting her eyes a little flirtatiously and laughing when colour rose in Ianto's cheeks at her obviousness.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to find Jack, stood on his own in a dark room near the centre of the building, his big, black coat given to him by Ianto fastened to the neck.

"This was part of the original building," Jack explained, not needing to turn to see who had found him. "This was the living area. There were ... there were five of us. This didn't used to be rural landscape - this was part of a town. I bought a house here, a cheap one, and ... took in a couple of people. Of course ... I never stopped taking them in."

Ianto stood in front of him, squeezing his hand but not saying anything.

"This was two thousand years ago," Jack smiled. "But I remember ... I remember there were five. And I remember thinking 'Lord - this place ain't big enough', and building a whole dormitory with state funds especially for the time refugees. That dormitory became the east block ... and the markets ... and the school rooms. The west block grew from my en suite."

Ianto laughed, and pulled Jack into his arms. "I can't even imagine how hard this is for you."

Jack hugged him tightly. "It's not as hard as it could be. It's just ... the same as before, really. Shedding one life, beginning another. At least this time I won't be doing it alone." He drew his head back so that they could smile at each other.

"We have to go," Ianto sighed. "The bus is waiting, and I left a flirtatious blonde keeping her eye on Giacomo."

"You better go and save her before he turns on his masculine charms," grinned Jack, before his expression softened. "Just give me a moment longer, okay? I'll be right behind you."

Ianto nodded, and made his way back out to the bus. The driver droid gave him a rather annoyed look. "He'll be two minutes," he reassured it. It gave a very good huff of disapproval as Ianto went to sit by the window next to Giacomo. "Has he been good?" he asked the blonde.

"Good as gold, haven't you, sweetheart?" she beamed.

"Raia taught me a new game!" Giacomo said enthusiastically.

"Oh?"

Giacomo cleared his throat. "Why are you called 'Ianto'?"

"Erm ... because I am?"

"But why, though?"

"Because that's what my mam and dad called me, love."

"But why, though?"

"Because ... they did."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

Ianto sighed, then turned in his seat and raised his voice. "Does anybody want to buy a little boy? He talks a lot, but he's good at scrubbing kitchen floors!"

There was a titter of laughter, and Giacomo let out a squeal. "No, no, no! Don't sell me!"

"I'll swap you!" Elaine called from a few rows back, Annabel sat by her side and her wife by the window, holding Ian. There were a few more laughs.

"I'll be good, I'll be good!" Giacomo insisted. "I'll be good! Raia made me do it, Daddy! Raia made me do it!"

There were a few 'aww's, so Ianto sighed thoughtfully. "Well ... I suppose we could keep you a little longer. If you _promise_ to be good."

Giacomo gave him his best pout and puppy eyes, and Ianto smiled fondly. He really did look far too much like Jack.

The doors to the bus hissed open.

_Speak of the Devil,_ thought Ianto, and Jack spotted and them and grinned, almost throwing himself into the seat beside Giacomo.

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "You're suddenly rather chipper."

Jack sighed, then grinned so wide Ianto was dazzled by him. "I just have such a good feeling this time," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Such a good, _good_ feeling."

The doors hissed shut again and the engines cranked up from a purr to a roar as they began to pull away from the School.

"Yeah," smiled Ianto, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Me, too."

Giacomo stared between them from his seat in the middle. "You two might," he huffed, folding his arms and scowling as the bus began to speed away. "But I _don't_!"

Neither of his parents replied.

With shadows momentarily in their eyes, Jack and Ianto glanced at each other.


	24. Chapter One of 'To Another'

**Five Years Later**

Ianto lay on his side, naked, watching the clock.

Ten to eleven.

He estimated Jack would be home any moment now, so he brought his hand up from underneath the covers, wiping his slick fingers on a tissue and making sure Jack would see the tube of lubricant when he came in. He'd be tired, so Ianto had done most of the work by preparing himself for him and getting completely naked, in bed ready and waiting.

The front door opened and closed quietly, and Ianto's breath caught in anticipation.

Tonight, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were going to have sex - and it was about bloody time.

There were the footsteps going up the stairs, and socked feet shuffling down the landing. There was the creak of Giacomo's bedroom door as Jack looked in on him, the second creak as it was closed again and then the shuffling moving closer to his and Ianto's bedroom. The door whispered open, and Ianto had already made sure the covers were only just covering his hips as he lay spread out on his back, the duvet low enough that Jack would see he was definitely naked and horny, but hiding enough to still be tantalizing.

Ianto listened patiently to Jack sluggishly undressing and carelessly tossing his work suit onto the dressing chair. He cracked an eye open to see if the Captain had noticed his rather gratuitous hint, and found that Jack was obliviously peeling off his clothes with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Naked, he returned to the en suite to spit and rinse, came back ... and threw himself face down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Sitting up, Ianto folded his arms.

This had not gone according to plan. He shook Jack's shoulder, and Jack grumbled into his pillow before turning slightly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. I waited up," Ianto scowled.

"You didn't have to," Jack smiled, patting his thigh then seemingly getting snuggled down again.

Ianto cleared his throat loudly. "In case you haven't noticed ... I'm naked," he announced.

"Me too," Jack mumbled into the pillow.

"I waited up for you, and I'm naked," Ianto hinted.

Jack cracked an eye open, somehow managing to look confused with only half his face visible. "Are you hinting something?"

"No, Jack. I'm practically beating you around the head with it," Ianto retorted, his arms still folded. "When was the last time we had sex?"

"Pfft!" Jack waved away his concerns. "We have sex all the time."

"Are you ill? We haven't had sex for a month and a half! I. Am. Going. Insane."

Jack groaned. "I'm tired, Ianto. I've been at work since-"

"Since nine. And then you worked overtime from five until ten thirty, got home too exhausted to do anything and now you're going to sleep until six thirty, when you'll get up before we do and be on your way to work before Giacomo's brushed his teeth."

Jack rolled onto his back. "I work hard because I'm the only earner - you live comfortably, don't you? You nor Giacomo want for anything, do you? And that's because I'm good at my job, and I have to work my ass off-"

"Work fewer hours, we'll move house and we'll have time together! Giacomo misses you, and you live in the same house! I haven't had sex for nearly two months, and we share the same bed! I would much rather know you're going to be home in time for dinner than live in a house that's far too big and I don't even like."

Jack tried to stare him down a second, then turned back onto his stomach. "I'm not having this argument again, Ianto."

Ianto watched him for a second, then lay down and curled into his own side of the bed, his back to Jack. He bit down hard on the pillow (not the sort of pillow-biting he'd had in mind for that night) to try and stop himself shaking as his eyes began to burn.

"Ianto?"

"What?"

He felt an arm drape over his waist and Jack's body heat as he pulled himself closer. Jack's breath touched his cheek, and lips pressed a chaste kiss to the bone. "I still love you."

Ianto sniffed. "Are you sure? 'Cause it hasn't felt like it for a while now."

He could picture Jack's expression in his head, his mouth opening to reply, then closing as he thought better of it. Ianto felt the hand on his shoulder pulling him to lie on his back, and shuffled until he could do so and watched Jack leaning down to kiss his mouth again.

The contact felt good, and his eyes closed as he felt Jack relax against him, hands running down from his shoulders, to his tummy and lower. He grunted into Jack's mouth when he felt a hand coaxing him with little effort to hardness, and reached down Jack's body to return the favour.

Five minutes later, and Ianto wasn't having much luck in the Getting Jack Hard department, and he broke the kiss in momentary surprise before deciding not to make a big deal of it. Jack had probably already noticed, anyway. Instead he pushed Jack into his back, kissed his way down his body and took him into his mouth.

Jack's hand tangled loosely in his hair, and as Jack lay back and let Ianto set to work, he finally felt him getting hard in his mouth. He kept going, licking, sucking and doing everything that he knew Jack liked, and Jack moaned throatily.

Jack was hard. Jack was relaxed. Jack was putty in his hands. Jack was ... asleep.

Ianto stared at him for a second, mouth open, erection in one hand and balls in the other.

Wondering if he may have been selfish, he crawled back up the bed and lay down, tugging an arm until Jack's head was resting on his chest. He considered finishing himself off, then decided he didn't have the effort to care any more.

Stroking Jack's hair gently, Ianto closed his eyes and, too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Up!"

"I dun' wanna geddup!"

"Up now!"

Ianto pulled the covers harshly away from Giacomo's body, and Giacomo squeaked indignantly and curled up into a ball.

"Please, Giacomo," Ianto begged in exasperation. "It's your last day of primary school – can we at least try and make it easy?"

Giacomo groaned melodramatically. "I hate school."

"I know, I know. Your teachers are evil and the other kids just don't understand you – Your breakfast will be ready in five minutes and it's getting eaten whether you're there or not."

Ianto turned on his heel and hurried downstairs just as Jack was sliding his sensible work coat on. "You off then?"

"Yep. I'll see you later." He leaned in a pecked his cheek.

"I won't wait up," Ianto curtly informed him, carrying on into the kitchen. He heard Jack shouting goodbye to Giacomo, Giacomo's answering grunt and then the front door slamming shut. Noisily, Ianto rattled the bowls and cutlery as he got two bowls of chocolate flavoured cereal ready, making sure the fridge door made as loud a bang as possible when he flung it shut after retrieving the milk and again when he put it back.

"Giacomo!" he yelled, "Breakfast! Now!"

"Hang on!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, glanced up at the clock and then checked his watch to make sure they were synchronised. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, he set to work on his cereal and mentally planned out his day.

Dust, hoover, watch some daytime TV; maybe wash his car if the weather held out. Lunch, washing up, afternoon TV … maybe go shopping for the sake of it.

There was a loud yawn from the hallway moments before Giacomo entered and dragged himself into his seat. He blearily picked up his spoon and shovelled in some soggy cereal.

"Good morning," Ianto tried brightly.

"Ugh," Giacomo scowled.

"So … what do you think you'll be up to today?"

"Usual end of year stuff," shrugged Giacomo. "We're allowed to take toys in. I'm gonna take my laser swords."

"You are not," Ianto told him firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you'll have someone's eye out. Again."

"That was Jack's fault!" - Ianto flinched at Giacomo calling Jack by name - "You know he plays too rough! And he got given a new one."

Jack had actually shot himself in the head so that he could get a new one, but Ianto wasn't going to mention that. "That's beside the point," he scolded. "There'll be lots of other kids running around, and you'll do damage. Take your dance mat or something."

"But Ianto!"

"No."

"Can I take Shirley, then?"

"Shirely's old. The shock might kill her – and who'll keep me company all day?"

Giacomo grumbled something unintelligible, and Ianto sighed into his coffee, watching him getting up from his stool and dumping his bowl in the sink before heading back upstairs. Ianto took a sip, decided he didn't want any more and poured it away.

He busied himself washing up the plates Jack and Giacomo had left, then wiped around the kitchen as he waited for the sounds of Giacomo coming back downstairs, ready and waiting to be taken to school.

Thundering down the steps as he usually did, Giacomo stopped in the hall and shouted through the house that he was ready. Ianto checked his bag, removed the laser swords and put his lunch in, then shut the front door behind them both as he walked Giacomo the ten minutes to school. They said goodbye at the gates, Giacomo only accepting a kiss on the cheek, and he ran off to find his friends before the bell went.

Ianto trudged home, kicking a stone on the way. God, he needed to get laid – or at the very least survive a near-death experience for the adrenalin rush.

He missed adrenalin.

Jack wouldn't let him go bungee jumping, or skydiving, or paragliding, abseiling, skiing, snowboarding, jet-packing, space touring, high-altitude-hover-crafting …

Jack made him stay nice and safe, secreted away at home … then ignored him.

Ianto detoured toward the rougher part of town, deciding to drop in on Rhys and Till. He knocked, but there was no reply, so Ianto went around the back to see if Rhys was in his shed. Knocking on the plastic door, he heard Rhys yell for him to come in. He pushed it open and entered, finding Rhys and his neighbour, Giles, stood next to computer slash engine hybrid thing. They were grimy, the scent of some form of engine oil strong around the shed and an air of 'men at work' about the two men stood scowling at the technology in front of them.

"Oh! Ianto!" Rhys grinned, stooped under the low ceiling. "Look at this beauty!"

"It's … artwork," Ianto nodded. "What the Hell is it?"

"It's part of the engine from my new car. We're modifying it a bit – see if we can coax a little more reliability in there."

"I see," replied Ianto.

Giles tapped the engine. "We're gonna replace the steering circuits, reprogram the component drivers and maybe change the lubricant for the mechanical parts to something a bit more long-lasting first. Any ideas?"

"Erm …" Ianto was pretty sure the lubricant brands he'd been thinking about weren't supposed to be used in car engine cyborg things. "I'm more of a driver than …" He waved his hand in their direction, feeling out of place looking prim and perfect while Rhys and Giles were … well … Men At Work.

"What you driving?" asked Giles, reaching for a tool and somehow using it on one of the computerised and exposed circuit boards.

"A Jupiter Optitia Mark II."

"Oo, nice. Colour?"

"Cardinal red."

"Mileage?"

"About two."

"Two thousand?"

"Nope. Just two."

Giles stared at him a moment. "You bought it yesterday or something?"

"No, I got one when they first came out. I just haven't … really been allowed to drive it much."

Rhys stepped in. "He doesn't have his license yet. His husband's teaching him, isn't he, Ianto?"

"When he has time."

Giles laughed. "I bet he's stalling so you can't drive off and finally leave him."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, and Giles and Rhys shared a look. Clearly, they'd been talking about him and Jack. Ianto cleared his throat. "He'll teach me this summer – Anyway, I only dropped in to see if you wanted company, Rhys, and since you do I shall be on my way. Wouldn't want to intrude in other peoples' business, after all."

"I'll … I'll walk with you to the gate," Rhys muttered, following him out.

Ianto strode purposefully through the garden and to the gate leading to the front of the house.

"What Giles said," Rhys began. "You know he's only going off my point of view, and I never really liked Jack that much anywa-"

"Save it, Rhys. I'm not in the mood."

"It was just an off-the-cuff comment, Ianto. No harm meant."

"I know. It's just …"

"Go on?"

Ianto paused, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. "You promise not to breathe a word to Jack?"

"On my engine, I swear."

"Good – 'cause Giles is spot on. I am thinking of leaving Jack."

Rhys stared at him a moment, dumbfounded, so he simply walked away.

* * *

Ianto approached the front of his house, glaring at it as it came into view.

Pebble-dashed.

He lived in a pebble-dashed house.

He would have been perfectly happy living on this street in this house – had the exterior of it never been more than a few feet away, mocking him with the tacky distastefulness of its fashion faux-pas. Whomever designed this street and decided that pebble-dashed cladding would be a good idea should have been fired, as far as Ianto was concerned. He'd tried to get Jack to have it taken off, but the rest of the street complained that their expensive terraces wouldn't match and it wasn't fair if they did have it removed.

Taking his shoes off in the corridor, Ianto made his way into the living room to feed Shirley. He gently nudged her awake and pushed one of her soft pieces of nutrient cubes into her mouth. Making sure she ate it all, he stroked the top of her head and thought about how much he missed her being all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, able to run around and do generally doggy things, cheering him up.

She was old now, with greying fur around her face and nose, weak teeth and arthritic legs. Ianto was thinking about having her put down, but he'd become far too attached to actually make himself get her an appointment.

Carefully, Ianto lifted her and cuddled her to his chest, and she snuggled into him and yawned. "You're so lazy," he sighed, turning to sit on the sofa and nearly dropping her in shock to discover Jack sat in his spot, watching him. "Woah! Jesus, Jack! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Where have you been?" Jack asked quietly.

"I dropped Giacomo off at school and then nipped to Rhys'. Why are you home?" Ianto replied as he set Shirley down in one of the play mazes Jack and Giacomo had made when they'd first left the School and moved to the real world.

"I got fired," Jack croaked.

Ianto felt suddenly very cold. "What? Why?"

Jack shrugged.

"There has to be a reason why!" Ianto, exasperated, ran a hand through his hair. "I mean – how much overtime do you work? How fucking hard do you work?"

"I told them I couldn't quit the overtime, and they told me they couldn't afford to keep me."

"But they gave you two weeks' notice, right?" Ianto asked, sitting down next to him.

"Aren't you going to comfort me, Ianto?"

"Oh, Jack," Ianto breathed. "I didn't mean to come across … Come here," he said, and pulled Jack into him, tucking Jack's head under his chin and kissing his forehead. "We'll figure it out, don't worry. I'll put some coffee on, you can pick something to do or whatever and we'll just pretend you're having a day off and relax a bit."

Ianto got up, and started for the kitchen, but Jack cleared his throat. "I'd rather just go to bed."

With a shrug and a nod, Ianto agreed. "Come on, then."

They made their way upstairs, and silent took their clothes off and slid under the covers. They shuffled until they were together in the middle of the bed, and Ianto realised that it was sort of … awkward. He pushed the thought from his mind, leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

They kissed without hurry, and Ianto again made the first move and pressed his body into Jack's, finding that the Captain wasn't all that hard, if at all. Ianto ran his hand over Jack's body until he could slide it down to grasp his cock, touching and playing and squeezing gently.

Jack stopped kissing him, and before he could say anything, Ianto pulled his head down to bury in his neck and held him tight. He rolled them so that Jack was on his back, kissed and nipped and licked down his body until he could take him into his mouth.

He tried and he tried, but nothing happened.

Conceding defeat, Ianto lay himself back down next to Jack and propped his head up on his hand, resting his other hand on Jack's chest. Jack had covered his eyes with an arm as he lay back, and Ianto couldn't quite believe that the Captain actually seemed embarrassed about something.

"Is this why we haven't had sex for two months?" he asked, gently lifting the arm from over Jack's face. Jack's eyes were glistening as he nodded, and Ianto smiled kindly. "You could have told me. I thought … It doesn't matter what I thought. You need to get some rest."

"How could this happen to me?" Jack muttered. "I don't ever remember it happening before."

"Sometimes it just does. You're stressed, Jack. It'll come back soon. We both know it will."

Jack bit his lip and looked up at him, his eyes glistening a little. "Has this ever happened to you?"

"How could it?" Ianto asked, incredulous. "I've got you."

"It happened to me, and I've got you."

"Sweet-talker," Ianto laughed, and sank down into the bed. "You should sleep, Jack. Even though you barely need to, you've been constantly dead on your feet for far too long."

Jack nodded silently, and turned over so that he could lie on his favourite position on his front. He was asleep in minutes, and Ianto watched him for a moment. He decided that the past couple of months had been the worst so far, and if it was Jack avoiding him because he couldn't get it up, then he could work past that.

But that didn't change the fact that previously, things hadn't been much better. Jack had still been a workaholic, still used the house as a place to sleep rather than a place to live and still sometimes seemed a stranger in the house.

Even John Hart had probably clocked up more hours in the Harkness and Jones Household than Harkness himself.

Hearing the letterbox zing, Ianto got out of bed and walked downstairs naked. He pressed the button by the door and an official email opened up.

He sighed.

Finally, their final court date.

It had been a battle, in many respects, trying to convince the opposition that he and Jack really were married. It had definitely added to the strain on them. Grant Poole, opposing counsel, had been fired after their first court hearing where he had declared that they were clearly married and married for love.

"He said he loved him so much he hated him. The false marriages are the ones where every tiny little detail is known; every question answered instantly with a correct fact that holds no emotion for the answerer; where they appear to be so happy and so in love they can't take their eyes off each other and constantly talk about how their love is so strong and perfect and everything is sunshine and daisies. He said he loved him so much he hated him – if that's not a real relationship, I don't know what is."

Apparently, the Commonwealth decided he didn't know, and fired him, appealed the case and then led Jack and Ianto on a merry legal dance. Jack's job didn't just pay for their home and bills and shopping receipts, but the lawyer's fees as well.

What a coincidence he lost his job the day they got news of the hearing.

Ianto hit the 'Print' option and waited for the letter to slide out of the slot. He folded it and took it upstairs, leaving it on Jack's bedside table. He sat on the bed with his laptop and booted it up, muted it and began searching for a new job for Jack, if only to set up interviews to give him something to concentrate on. He printed off a few things, shut down his computer for the time being and got dressed.

'Gone to do buying in x', he scribbled on a scrap of paper and left it by the letter on the bedside table. He stopped in the hall to put on his shoes, slip on his coat and put the fold away wheeled basket in his pocket. Closing the front door behind him, he realised how odd it was to see both his and Jack's cars on the drive at the same time in daylight, and tutted to himself.

How had he let things get this bad?

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind for later, Ianto headed to the huge supermarket on the other side of their housing estate. He had to walk only through the houses themselves, since he didn't have Pedestrian Insurance to walk near any busy main roads or near the city centre without someone who did. God that whole bollocks pissed him off. It was like the Senate were trying to control who could be seen outside or something; the poorest, obviously, couldn't afford it and couldn't get through the scanners.

Ianto just did his usual weekly shop, coasting through the supermarket on autopilot and not really thinking too hard on what he was buying. In his head, he was working overdrive, wondering what the Hell they were going to do if Jack didn't get employed soon. It wasn't a case of maybe selling something so that they could get through a difficult tax year – it was a case of selling everything up until they wound up on the streets.

Part way through the tills, Ianto's phone started ringing and he had to pause scanning his things through the automated self-service station to answer it. He hated the fact that everything was a videophone now, holding it so that the camera could see him and pressing 'Accept'.

"Hey," Jack smiled tiredly. "Where are you?"

"I'm doing the buying in. I left you note." Ianto showed Jack the supermarket all around him. "See. I'll be home in half an hour."

"I can come and pick you up, if you like?"

"Erm … yeah, okay then. I'm paying now, so I'll wait outside the main entrance for you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Bye."

Ianto hung up, pushing his phone back into his pocket and growling at the automated voice repeatedly urging him to scan his next item or press 'Finish and Pay'. "Bloody till woman voice," he growled. "I am, I am!"

"Ianto?"

Turning to the sound of his name, he blinked, surprised to find Rina from the School's barracks V stood just beyond the barriers holding a carrier bag and wearing some pretty shabby clothes. "Rina?"

She grinned at him. "You remember me."

Ianto grinned back. "Of course I do." You're fucking gorgeous, love. "What are you up to these days?" he asked, scanning through his last item and putting it in his fold away basket on the scales so that the machine could weigh everything he had and make sure he hadn't stolen anything.

"Unexpected Item in Bagging Area," the automatic woman smoothly informed him.

"There fucking isn't," he growled at her, and Rina laughed.

Ianto lifted his basket, set it down again heavily, and the machine re-weighed it and let him continue. He paid for the shopping and wheeled the basket behind him as he and Rina walked together. "So …" he began. "It's been … five years?"

"There about," she nodded. "What have you been up to?"

"Domestic bliss," he told her, distastefully. "Yourself?"

"I got sent out with Freddie – you remember him, right? Brainbox blonde?"

Ianto nodded.

"He got a job in the Senate doing something or other for Defence, I'm stuck at home all day doing nothing. I did have a job at Biosyn Factories, but after they went under jobs became gold dust. We had to give up our house, move somewhere shabby and sell quite a bit of stuff, but we get by. Yourself? You went with the Captain, didn't you?"

"Yeah, still with him, too. We're doing okay – we have a house down Gladstone."

"Ooh, posh."

"It's pebble-dashed," he grumbled.

"Ugh. How terrible for you."

Ianto felt a little uncomfortable, so jerked his head in the direction of the exit. She walked with him as they went. "So … you and Freddie … y'know?"

"We got married after two years."

"And?"

"It's okay," she shrugged. "You and the Captain?"

"Call him Jack," laughed Ianto. "But yeah – we're doing all right. He works at the Senate, too."

"I heard."

"You did?"

"Total workaholic, never stops. In before time, out only because the security guards pull their guns."

"Yep, that's Jack."

"Must be lovely for you and the kid."

Ianto remained silent, and he figured that spoke more volumes than if he'd admitted the truth. Rina halted beside him as he stopped to wait for Jack. There was a moment of awkward silence, but Rina filled it. "Still on your suit thing, then?"

He laughed. "Yeah. You could call it that."

"All dressed up and nowhere to go?"

"That's not true – I came to the supermarket, didn't I?" he pointed out. "Oh – there's Jack." He pointed at a midnight blue Corsair four gliding through the car park, masculine, powerful and so very Jack. "Where do you live, Rina? I'm sure we could give you a lift?"

"Oh, I live over there. It's pedestrianised, so there's no point."

"Ah, okay then."

"It was good seeing you again, Ianto. We should meet up and catch up properly some time."

"Yeah," Ianto nodded. "I'll give you my address. You can just pop by whenever, but Jack on a bit of a holiday from work at the moment, so … It'll be fine. Just whenever."

Rina shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you whenever, then?"

"Yup."

The car pulled up next to them as Rina waved goodbye and set off. Ianto put his shopping in the boot and climbed into the passenger car. "That was Rina from the School," he pointed. "She lives in Hoole now."

"Rina? You fancied her."

Ianto blushed. "Did not."

"You did."

"Not."

"Did. She was in the barracks with you, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She's married to Freddie now."

"That's nice. Well, anyway … I found the letter, just so you know. Court date in two weeks – kind of them to give us plenty of notice."

"Jack … What if-?"

"They won't," Jack cut him off, pulling out of the car park onto the road. "I was thinking I would take you somewhere for lunch. Where do you like?"

Ianto shifted in his seat as he thought for a moment. "I just went shopping. We could cobble together a picnic and sit by the canal?"

Jack nodded. "Okay, so I'll head toward home, then?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

The rest of the journey was awkwardly silent, and eventually Jack put some music on. It was all noisy, techno and nonsensical, so he changed the station, found more of the same and changed it again. Eventually, he just switched it off. He parked up outside the house, and Ianto nipped inside to put the frozen stuff in the freezer section of their kitchen storage and the cool and fresh stuff in the fridge. Quickly he made up a very simple picnic, found two plastic cups and shoved everything in a bag.

He emerged, and Jack insisted he should carry the bag as they walked to the end of the street and crossed the road to walk along the picturesque canal a short way. They sat down on a bench part way up a steep, grassy, bank that had been cut out to look like an amphitheatre with the canal itself where the stage would be. The water was dark and brown, and swans and signets were gliding through the water away from the current pouring over the edge of the lock.

They ate and chatted about the weather, and as they finished their sandwiches, Jack glanced around. "There's nobody about," he observed with a mischievous grin. "Do you think that with the added danger …?"

Ianto bit his lip and glanced around, too. He sincerely doubted the 'added excitement' might help Jack, but he supposed it was worth a try. He squeezed Jack's knee, then slid his hand up between his thighs. "Lie back and relax," he instructed, and Jack leaned his elbows on the back of the bench, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Ianto touched him and stroked him, but it was futile. Eventually Jack pushed his hand away and fastened himself back up, before packing away the remains of the picnic and starting to talk about heading back. Ianto sighed and caught up with him. "Pressuring yourself isn't going to help, Jack."

"Mm. You shouting at me last night didn't help, either."

"Don't think you have to do it for me or anything like that, because now that I know … well, I don't care that we're not having sex now that I know. In fact the only thing that I'm bothered about as far as being bedded goes is that you didn't think you could tell me sooner."

"Things were bad enough between us as it was without adding this into the mix. I thought that … I thought that if we just went for it, and if I just let you … Well, here we are. It didn't work."

"I did tell you you should work less," Ianto muttered.

"I worked as hard as I did so that you could have everything you wanted."

"How would you know what I want?" Ianto snapped. "You never stopped to ask!"

They walked on in cold silence for a moment, before Jack spoke again, quietly. "What do you want, then?"

"I don't think this is the place for that conversation," Ianto replied as they crossed the road and approached the end of their street.

"You do realise that whatever it is you want, once I get it for you it won't be enough."

"Oh what?"

"You told me you wanted to move to the Gladstone side of town, we moved to the Gladstone side of town – but the outside of the house isn't right, the garden's too big, the neighbours are all stuck up, it's too close to the university and you re-hung all the doors so that they'd open the other way. You wanted me to get you nice a car, I got you a nice car – but it's too flashy, too noisy, too difficult to handle for someone only just learning to drive. And when the oven broke last year, I got you a new one – but you just can't stand the fact that it cleans itself, can you? No, you've got to break that one trying to take out the mechanism so that you can do it yourself and make me have to buy another one."

"You didn't get me what I wanted," Ianto said quietly. "I asked to move because the area was rough and bad for Giacomo, so you moved us into a house you wanted. I asked for a car so that I could learn to drive, and you bought the one you test drove and the one you wanted. I asked for a new oven, and you did let me choose it. Yes, I accidentally broke the first one – but then you bought a fucking electronic chef that didn't even let me do my own cooking!"

"How is that bad?"

"I need something to do besides dust and hoover every day!"

"What about your friends?"

"What – Rhys? He has his proper man friends who take apart engines, reprogram component drivers and get dirty and smelly. I don't fit in with him any more."

"What about Mr. Turnbull?"

"He has how many children now?"

"Elaine and Ivy?"

"Elaine is weird around me, and Ivy just stands there with folded arms like I'm about to jump on her wife and get her pregnant, too. The only company I have during the day is a hamster-dog that gonna drop dead in the next few days."

They were at their front door, and Jack opened it to let Ianto through first. They both removed their shoes in the hallway before carrying on.

"Ianto … are you unhappy?"

"Well done, Jack. You finally got the message."

Jack sank into the sofa. "Oh," he breathed, staring straight ahead and looking exactly as he had when Ianto had found him that morning: like he'd been fired again. "Y'know," he said, with a sudden air of faked joviality. "You haven't told me you love me in a while."

Swallowing and folding his arms, Ianto stared at the ground. "It's hard to be in love with someone who's never even there."

The statement hung in the air. Ianto glanced up to read Jack's expression.

Message received, and understood.

Jack drew a shuddering breath. "So what do you want to do, then?"

Ianto gave him a questioning frown.

"About us," Jack clarified. "What do you want to do? Split up?"

Ianto took a deep breath in through his nose, leaning awkwardly on the sideboard. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to split up."

"Have you thought about splitting up?" Jack asked, his jaw set.

He couldn't lie. Ianto nodded. "I have. That's how I know I don't want to."

"This could be a new point for us, Ianto. This could be where we start afresh and turn it all around – make it work, like it did before."

"It will be," Ianto agreed, his tone firm. "I didn't fall through six billion years of time to find out again and … and …"

His impassioned speech was cut short by a knock at the door. Ianto told Jack to wait a minute while he went and answered it. He could see, through the textured glass, a bright purple blob on the other side and frowned. "Ophelia?" he said, after pulling open the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones!" she chirruped happily. "Is Giacomo allowed to play out?"

"Giacomo's at school. Why aren't you at school?"

"It's the last day," she frowned. "We had a half-day today. Didn't Giacomo tell you?"

"No! He bloody didn't!"

"... oh. Oops."

Ianto bit his tongue. "Thank you, Ophelia. I won't tell Giacomo you called when I find him."

"Thanks," she winced. "Bye, Mr. Jones!"

She practically ran away down the street, and Ianto watched her go as his blood began to steadily boil. "Jack! Giacomo's gone AWOL!"

Jack appeared in the doorway instantly. "AWOL?"

"Apparently his last day of term was a half-day, and he didn't breathe a word of it to me. Now he's disappeared – even Ophelia has no idea where to."

"There's a tracker in his rucksack," Jack said quickly, hurrying upstairs to fetch the laptop.

"A what?"

"A tracker in his rucksack," Jack repeated, "You'll thank me in two minutes."

Ianto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding not to argue and waited for Jack to finish dramatically typing as he brought up a tracking program. "Hey!" he indignantly grunted. "That's me!"

He pointed at a dot with the label 'Ianto' covering where their house would be on the birds-eye view map on the screen.

"I get tracking Giacomo – but tracking me?"

"Only for emergencies," sighed, and a moment later the map jumped to where Giacomo's dot was. "What's he doing on a bus?" Jack frowned.

"We don't have insurance to walk to the city centre – he'd have to bus it until he got to the pedestrianised bit."

"Why's he going to the city centre?"

"We should get in the car and head him off," Ianto decided. "You direct that feed to my phone and we'll find out where he's going."

They hurried into the car, Jack doing a violent three-point turn and throwing Ianto around in his seat. Ianto grumbled loudly. "That's it, honey. Drive it like you stole it."

Jack ignored him, simply demanding directions. They parked up on a small patch outside the Home Guard Club and made their way up a short but steep hill until they reached the city centre. Ianto located Giacomo's dot to the left of them, and they found a three-storey hotel with a lavish lobby and grand reception desk.

"He's definitely in there, according to this," Ianto sighed. "What's he doing here?"

Jack marched straight through the front doors and over to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. You haven't seen a little eleven-year-old boy about yay high," - he raised a hand to show Giacomo's height - "come through here have you? Blue uniform blazer and a large rucksack?"

"Yes, he came to visit a guest."

"What guest?"

"Erm …"

"I'm his father, and I want to know why he's here," Jack growled.

Ianto scrubbed a hand through his hair behind him. He stepped closer to the desk, smiling politely. "Hi, sorry about him. He's just worried – we both are. If you could just give us an idea of who he's come to visit, and maybe let us see him …"

The girl behind the desk smiled back at him. "He came to see Monsieur Ravé, in our small meeting room just over there," she pointed.

Jack didn't need telling twice, and Ianto had to grab his arm to slow him down. "Don't just go barging in there, please. It's in a meeting room – it'll be fine. Why can't we just -" Jack kicked the door and it swung open since it hadn't been locked. "- knock," Ianto finished with a sigh.

Giacomo was sat at the table with an elderly man and a middle-aged woman, both well dressed and wearing kind smiles. Across the table before them were pages and pages of Giacomo's drawings and paintings. He stared at them, colour rising in his cheeks as he realised he'd been caught and shuffling in his seat, frightened that they were angry with him – angry enough to have dragged Jack away from his work, at any rate.

"Erm … hello?" the man at the head of the table said. "How might we help you?"

Ianto stamped discreetly on Jack's foot. "We're his parents," he calmly told them. "He didn't tell us he was … doing anything today, and we were a little worried. Um … what's going on?"

The man gave Giacomo a very searching look, then turned back to Ianto, indicating he and Jack should sit. "Your son is interested in attending the Louvre Art School, and we are interested in having him. At the moment, we're conducting an interview and portfolio examination."

Giacomo was staring at the desk, resolutely not making eye contact with anyone.

"Louvre?" Jack repeated. "New Paris? He wants to do secondary school in New Paris?"

"Not just high school: art school."

Jack's mouth hung open slightly. "Giacomo? You never mentioned this?"

Giacomo shrugged, still staring at the desk. Ianto squeezed his shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were pushing me so hard to do the entrance exam for King's School," mumbled Giacomo. "I only sent my stuff to New Paris 'cause I didn't think anything would come of it but I could say I tried. Then they wanted more stuff, and then they wanted an interview. I was gonna tell you, I promise! - but …"

"Never the right time," Ianto finished for him, then turned to the man he figured must be Monsieur Ravé. "Could we take Giacomo outside for a moment and speak to him in private?"

"Here, we'll leave you for five minutes," he replied, and got up from the table, his silent female companion following him.

"So," Jack began, leaning on the table. "You want to go to New Paris?"

"I didn't think anything would happen!" Giacomo repeated.

"It doesn't matter, Giacomo. Is that what you want, though? To be an artist?"

"I want to be an illustrator," he said, dropping his eyes to the desk and running a finger along the grain.

Ianto stroked his hair. "I don't know if we can afford New Paris, though, Giacomo. Things are going to be getting hard for us pretty soon."

"Monsieur Ravé said I could have a scholarship, so it's just accommodation and travel to France and stuff."

"For seven years, Giacomo. Why does it have to be New New Paris?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Louvre is the Cambridge of the young artists' world," he explained. "If he goes there, he'll have no shortage of jobs."

Giacomo raised his head. "You'd let me go?"

Ianto squeezed his shoulder again. "I'll figure something out money-wise if you get accepted – as long as you are one hundred per cent certain that this is definitely what you want."

"I am!" Giacomo nodded vigorously. "And if I don't get in, I promise I'll get into King's."

"If you don't get in, you'll get into a more local art school," Ianto told him, and Giacomo looked like he was about to cry. He grinned widely and hugged Ianto tight, then scrambled under the desk to hug and kiss Jack.

They looked through Giacomo's drawings and paintings as they waited for Ravé to return, and one sketch in particular grabbed Ianto's attention. It was of him and Jack, certainly, sat at complete opposite sides of a sofa and staring straight ahead, ignoring each other.

Ianto pushed it under the rest of the scattered pile and hoped Jack wouldn't come across it.

Eventually Monsieur Ravé returned, and resumed his seat at the head of the table. "Miss Jensen and I were talking, and we have come to our decision. We shall send you a formal letter detailing our decision in the post."

Giacomo shook hands with the two representatives, then allowed himself to be guided out onto the street and down to the car.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Another Life', called 'To Another'. I posted tagged it onto the end of AL so that you would be able to find it. The story will continue through updates to 'To Another'.**


End file.
